Last Life Line
by Hiro-Urahara
Summary: After all the mess that Itachi put Naruto through, this blond has had enough. He's finally left the raven that loves. But how will Itachi cope through this? How will he get his blond back? ItaNaru, some OOC
1. Prologue: Sins

****

Hello everyone. Here's my new fic featuring ItaNaru. The title of this might change during the outcome of the story.

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Wish they were but aren't.**

**Warnings: rated M for swearing and sexual themes. Btw this is male on male so if this isn't your thing then scram. I don't want flames because some people cant read.**

**Now on with the show. Hope you'll enjoy and continue to read. **

* * *

(Itachi's Pov)

"I-Itachi! That's it! I cant take it anymore!" Naruto screamed slamming my bedroom door.

I watched as my boyfrie-.. ex-lover cried as he ran out of my room. He had caught me once again cheating on him with some random woman from work and I guess it was his final breaking point. I sat in our- I mean my bed naked with the sheet draped onto the floor. I took out a cigarette and lit it as I pulled my hair angrily.

He couldn't take it anymore.

I know. I'm a bastard.

I glared at her to get the hell out and she did. Taking her clothes with her as she fumbled around, trying to find everything. I hissed and she flew out of my room slamming the door as she left.

I still couldn't understand how he could be faithful to me when I cheated on him on a regular basis, but I guess it was out of love and devotion that he stayed by me for 5 years. The love of my life; Naruto Uzamaki….

_-Flash back-_

_I met Naruto through Sasuke when he was still going to high school. The blond caught my eye as soon as Sasuke introduced me to him. Though it did take a year for Naruto to finally come around and accept me as his boyfriend. We started going out at the end of his senior year. _

_I stayed by his side through his graduation and stayed loyal for about 6 months… By this time, Naruto was already working at my fathers company and Fugaku loved him. Sasuke was the first to show off Naruto to father, telling the old man of his skills. Of course Fugaku hired the blond and I was more than thrilled. _

_I was happy for my Naruto. He finally worked at a place where he could use his talents. He loved working for Uchiha Co. and pleasing all the business partners with his own unique charisma. Father saw Naruto raising profits and decided to pull him and make him work under my brother who dealt with foreign affairs. _

_I wasn't jealous or anything but that took away time I had with my Naruto. I couldn't harass my blond whenever I felt like it. Or check up on him daily like I usually did since he was in a whole different department. _

_Not having Naruto beside started driving me crazy and I craved for his touch. I really wanted to know where he was at all times during the day since his none-presence was driving me insane. But within 3 months of Naruto switching.. his department began keeping him later as the days passed. _

_I knew I shouldn't have blamed him but I did. I told him that he really didn't want to be with me and I know it hurt him. He started requesting more days off so we could spend more time together.. But it wasn't enough for me. I wanted more…_

_Naruto would willingly give himself to me and I would take him…_

_I craved for more of his touch and Naruto was becoming worried. I demanded sex almost twice a day and I knew Naruto was becoming tired and frustrated with the lack of sleep and stamina. Even his everyday glow was disappearing and I just ignored it…_

_I knew it was wrong of me to treat Naruto that way. Like some sex slave, but if asked.. I could honestly say that I was in love with him. _

_I even think Naruto started becoming scared of me when about four years ago I hit him because he didn't want to have sex. I slapped him hard enough where his cheek turned red but I regretted it soon after. I never hit Naruto again after that but he started working later…_

_Yes we were still living together and having sex but it wasn't on a daily basis anymore. I tried different tactics to get Naruto to come home early but he wouldn't show up till after 10. _

_I grew frustrated and started going out drinking during the night. At first Naruto ignored it like he did with me but then it became a daily routine. Sometimes I'd come home drunk and sneak into bed wooing Naruto into having sex. He accepted and I think that was some of the few times that Naruto seemed to be at ease. Sometimes when I'm drunk, I would become extremely sweet and whisper loving words in Naruto's ear. _

_But I would wake up with bad headaches and I could never fully recall what happened the night before. Only small traces making me angry. _

_My behavior only got worse when one of the nights I brought home a man from the bar and fucked him in our bed. I didn't get caught at first and I was kind of angry that I wasn't. I think I wanted Naruto to see us and get jealous or something so I continued bringing home particular people. _

_We were probably into our third year living together when Naruto finally confronted me about it. Either it being men or women, some left their articles of clothing for a remembrance. Like hell if I cared. I didn't._

_Honestly, I don't think I've slept with anyone more than once.. Besides, Naruto._

_When he asked me about it.. Well I wanted to tell him I was but I didn't and he knew I was lying. I had finally gotten his attention… and I wasn't satisfied with that. _

_I could tell Naruto was jealous even though I lied about cheating on him. He started coming home earlier again and we'd spend more time together. I thought we were going to finally resolve our broken _

_relationship. That was until Naruto got called away on a 2 week business trip with another male co-worker. _

_When I heard the news, I was furious! I accused Naruto of cheating on me with the guy but I knew he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't stoop so low to my level. I knew I hurt him for the accusation and I really wanted to take it back. But I couldn't. Because of my damn, stupid pride. _

_He cried the entire night on the couch and he refused to sleep in the same bed as me. _

_I resorted back to my old ways for the next 2 years. Naruto knew the cheating was going on behind his back and he still willingly gave himself to me when I asked. I wonder how I still stayed disease free and didn't infect Naruto either. _

_I think I broke him when he came back from his business trip. He did everything I told him to with out hesitation. He didn't even get angry at me when he caught me with different people. He only brushed it aside as if it were nothing.._

_But I was nothing.. I was the trash. I was the whore and the slut. I was the manipulative son of a bitch._

_He was everything…._

_He was my everything…._

_And I was nothing……._

_-End Flash Back-_

I felt water hitting my hand and I stared at the foreign substance. Then I saw more falling down, sliding off my hand and dropping onto my bare leg. I gasped and felt my cheek covered in tears and cried even harder. This had to be the second time I've ever cried in my entire life besides the time Sasuke almost died when he was still an infant.

I held my head in my hands as I shuddered and cried like a little baby. I didn't even notice when Sasuke opened my door or even when he called my name. Or when he shook my shoulder to get my attention.

All I thought about was the one and only thing in my life I truly cared for… and he was…

And he was gone…

All because of me and my selfish desires..

Because of me…

Because of me…

And I don't deserve him….

* * *

**And here's the first chapter! Hopefully you guys will enjoy reading my fic. Everything is falling apart for Naruto and Itachi. If you like the first chap. Then you should continue reading. Emotions will change and feelings will also. **

**Please read and review. **

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara**


	2. Redemption

**So here's the next chapter you guys. i wrote this actually on the same day i posted it but i couldnt put it up since alot of you guys haven tread it yet. hopefully you'll all like it like i did. please review because i loves positive feed back. **

* * *

-Normal Pov-

"I told you but you never listen. Now look what you've done." Sasuke sighed picking up the scattered clothes off the floor. He tossed them into the bin near Itachi's dresser and glanced worriedly at his brother. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later and he really dreaded the day.

"Why do I act like this.." Itachi murmured staring at his hands as if the answers were sketched in his palms. His tired and worn eyes looked up at his brother showing the sadness and regret he harbored. He refused to move from his position on his bed even after Naruto left.

Sasuke ran a tired hand through his hair as he sat on the edge of his brothers bed. Itachi had to deal with these circumstance because of his irrational actions. He didn't know what to say to Itachi let alone how to console him. Uchiha's never cried nor did they care about what others thought. So what was the point of understanding? Sasuke frowned and tossed his brother a pair of boxers.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you Itachi. Except this is all your own doing. There's something wrong with you and all you've ever done is take it out on Naruto. He can't solve all your problems." he said crossing his arms. "He loved you so much that he put up with all your shit over the years. If it were me, I would've left your ass in the beginning because I sure don't take shit from anyone." he said getting up.

Itachi bit his lip as he glared at his brother. "But that's not all Itachi. What I don't understand is how you could cheat on him even though you said you loved him. Do you really think we believe you do when all you've ever done is whore yourself?" Sasuke asked bawling his fists. "Naruto is _my_ best friend! Do you know how much it hurt me seeing him cry?! He would always come to me and cry his heart out because he couldn't talk to you anymore! I felt so bad for him because I had such a bastard of a brother who couldn't care about another person!" Sasuke yelled fighting back the tears that he knew would fall.

Itachi glared even harder at his brother, painfully gripping the boxers in his hands. "But no! You wanted everything from him! He couldn't give you everything! And you treated him like shit-"

"Shut up! You don't even know! So just shut the hell up Sasuke!" Itachi yelled jumping off his bed as he slammed his younger brother against the wall.

"What?! Even father knows how you fuck his employees! So don't you dare tell me I don't know what I'm talking a-

SLAP

"Shut the fuck up! I _love_ Naruto! I know I did so many stupid things to him that I can't take back! I want to stop this-this what ever is wrong with me!" Itachi yelled tightening his grip on Sasuke's collar.

The younger raven growled venomously. "You say you love Naruto…" he spat locking eyes with his brother. Itachi gripped tighter but nodded. "Then go tell him. Tell him everything you want to change. Tell him how much you love him and how you wished he never left. Whisper all those loving words in his ears every night. Make him feel like he's worth something." he spoke softly.

Itachi stared at his brother shocked. Was his true intentions for riling him up… was to see his sinful ways? Did he actually think this up to the point that even he himself would finally open his eyes?

He released his hold on his brother shirt as he stared at his hands. They were trembling and he didn't know what to do anymore.

"What does this mean baby brother…" Itachi demanded. He felt like hitting himself for all the things he's done. But he knew it wouldn't measure up all the things he's done. Not to mention the emotional abuse.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "That my brother… is only the first steps in getting Naruto back. Now all you have to do is take this serious." he mumbled smiling a bit as he fixed his disheveled hair.

Itachi frowned. How could Sasuke really out-smart him like that. Even he should have realized how bad the circumstances would have hit him if he continued acting this way. But he was thankful for this. He can finally move on with his own issues and treat Naruto like the real person he loved.

Sasuke stalked over to the bed and picked up the forgotten boxers. He grabbed them and tossed it at his brother. "Here. You might need these." he said smirking a bit when Itachi took in his naked form.

"Hn." Itachi grunted as he put them on noticing Sasuke had turned around so he could have his privacy.

"You know Itachi. There's still chances for you to get Naruto back." Sasuke said glancing over his shoulder. "But you know I'll help you. He's my best friend and you're my brother and I care about you both." he finished turning around when he saw Itachi pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Thank you baby brother. I'd like that." he murmured pulling his hair back in a tie. Sasuke shrugged and walked over to the door waving Itachi off.

"Well, I've gotta get going. I'll see you later." he said closing the door quietly behind him.

Itachi sighed and pulled the dirty sheets away from the bed as he began cleaning his room. He didn't want to linger in the past any longer. So he was going to get rid of everything that reminded him of his sins against Naruto. His first step to recovery.

-

-Naruto's Pov-

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I screamed in my head. I couldn't believe him.. After everything we've been through.

I sat against the wall in Iruka's bathtub and cried. I continued to let the water drench my body, feeling the sensation drench my body.

When I showed up on his doorstep crying, of course he let me in since I had no other place to go. When Itachi and me moved in together at his place, I terminated my lease at my apartment. I never thought I'd want to return there. But of course I checked as I passed by. And yes I walked. Itachi owned basically everything and refused to let me buy anything. I thought I was sweet but not so much. The irony of it all..

I scrubbed my entire body for the fifth time in the past hour. My skin was raw and burning because of how rough I was scrubbing it. I cried and I cried, thinking of how pitiful and helpless I am. I knew for the longest time that Itachi was cheating on me. I knew it but I didn't want to believe it. I was blinded by my stupid love for him.

I even told Sasuke about it and he knew it was going on. I didn't want to think Itachi was that kind of person but in reality he is. No matter how much I wished he wasn't. I tried to hard to fool myself into believing there was nothing going. I lied to myself saying there was nothing to prove his fidelity. How much of a loser I am… Even the damn condoms and clothes left in our bedroom was proof enough.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes as I turned off the water so I could sit in the tub in peace. I never felt so stupid and dirty in my life. Even when I first caught Itachi with another man in our bed, I didn't think it was possible. I lied to myself that it was only a one time thing and that he would never do it again.

Oh but there were times when he could be incredibly gentle…

I sighed and held my head in my hands…

When he drank…. He would cuddle with me in bed as we made sweet love until dawn…. Calling my name over and over again as we came. It made me cry. I was so happy because of the gentleness and sincerity of his words. They pierced my heart like a blade. Those were the only times when he called my name like that and held me so close to his chest. I wish he would always treat me like I was precious and loved. But once he became sober, it would disappear in the morning.

I cried and let the fresh tears stream down my cheeks. My head hurt and my vision was hazy from all the crying. I got up and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I stood in front of the mirror and saw my reflection.

I couldn't believe how ragged I looked.

I pulled at my hair roughly and stepped out of the bathroom walking down the hall. I've had enough of crying over that bastard.

"Naruto? Are you gonna be alright?" Iruka asked as he followed me into the guest room. I chuckled for a brief second and regained my posture.

I turned around and flashed him my brilliant smile. "It's ok now Iruka. I'm done with Itachi now, so no need to worry." I laughed displaying the exact opposite of how I felt.

"Oh… ok Naruto. If you ever need anything, me and Kakashi are-"

"I know I can count on you." I finished making Iruka nod. He nodded and I disappeared into my temporary room. I didn't want to intrude in Iruka's life. He's happy living with Kakashi and with me being here, I would only intrude in their personal love life. I knew how Kakashi could be with Iruka and I'm kinda jealous of him.

I flopped on my bed and buried my face against my pillow.

God! I cant believe how naive I am.

Now that I've finally decided to break it off, I might actually still see him at work. I think it would probably be best if I switched over to one of Fugaku's branches. I think he'll let me. Hopefully he will because I don't wanna deal with Itachi anymore. He probably already has another lover in his bed at the moment, not even caring that I left.

I could feel the sting of tears and I really didn't want to cry more, so I bit my lip to will them away. Just thinking of what happened just hours ago…

He didn't even say anything. He didn't even stop me….

My body was so tired that after that thought, I feel asleep. It was late anyway and I was too tired from all the crying….

-

-The next morning-

"What?!" Itachi and Sasuke exclaimed slamming their fists down on the office table. Fugaku sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I just told you two. I hate repeating myself but Naruto did request that he would like to be transferred to one of our lower branches." he huffed crossing his arms. He really liked the blond ball of sunshine but he could see the hurt in his eyes when Naruto came to him, begging for a transfer into a different company branch.

"I object father! Did you agree to this?" Itachi demanded glaring at Fugaku.

"I agree! Naruto is a asset to our company! You cant just let him go like that!" Sasuke yelled clenching his fists.

Fugaku grunted and turned his back to his two sons. "I haven't approved of his transfer yet. But I have spoken to him and within the next 2 weeks he may be able to leave for the other company." he said glaring out his office window. He really wanted to know why his favorite blond was transferring and he had a hunch that it dealt with his eldest son.

Itachi fumed! How could Naruto already be deciding things like this?! He doesn't even have any of his belongings and he just wants to leave?! Disappear out of his life?!

"Father, did Naruto happen to tell you his reason?" Sasuke asked, afraid that Itachi might blow a gasket.

Fugaku shook his head and sighed. "No son, he didn't say specifically what the reason was behind it but he did say that he need to get away.." he spoke turning around to lock eyes with Itachi. "Though I didn't press him any further so don't ask me anymore questions concerning Uzamaki." he stated still glaring at his son.

He clenched his fist and nodded. "If that is all father, then I must get back to my work." Itachi said turning as he began walking to the office door.

"Same here.." Sasuke murmured following closely behind his elder brother.

Fugaku slumped his shoulders as he watched his sons leave. "I hope they fix whatever is wrong." he mumbled looking over at the file on his desk that held Naruto's picture on top.

-

"So Naruto. Do you have the documents I need to send?" Shikamaru asked leaning on Naruto's desk. The blond nodded and handed the paperwork to the brunette.

"Here you go Shika. I just finished the rest this morning so everything should be in order." he said smiling lightly.

Shikamaru sighed and sat in the blonds desk. "Ok Naruto. What's wrong." he asked placing the documents down beside the computer.

Naruto stopped his typing to glance awkwardly at the man. "I-I don't know what your talking about Shika. Your just imagining things." he mumbled as he continued his typing.

Shikamaru sighed and sipped a bit of the blonds coffee. "Hey! That was mine Shika!" Naruto whined reaching to grab for the mug in the brunettes hand only to be slapped away.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. And don't you dare lie to me. I wasn't hired for my skills for nothing. I can read people Naruto and the fact that your eyes are red and swollen, doesn't help you either." he said taking another sip of the hot liquid.

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'm transferring due to some personal problems." Naruto spat reaching for his coffee cup.

Shikamaru dodged the reach and stood up, making the blond do the same. "Really?" he asked confused.

"YES! So give me back my coffee before you drink it all. I don't want you-"

"Naruto.." the smooth voice spoke making them both freeze in place.

'Oh no…' Naruto thought staring at Shikamaru who looked puzzled. 'I know that voice and the only person that could be is -

"Naruto." Itachi spoke again but this time a little louder.

Naruto frowned and kept his back turned to the raven so he didn't have to see his face. "Naruto look at me." Itachi said perking Shikamaru's attention.

Naruto shook his head childishly and continued staring at Shika who glanced around nervously. In all retrospect, this had nothing to do with him and he didn't want to get involved.

"I'm not speaking to you Itachi so leave me alone." Naruto hissed burying his head in his hands. He really didn't want to see Itachi. He didn't want to talk to him, nor even think about him.

He was still in love with Itachi and seeing him was only making things worse.

"Naruto I want to speak with you privately." Itachi said glancing at Shikamaru who nodded and placed the mug back onto the table as he grabbed the paperwork and left. Naruto shuddered and wrapped his arms around his body. For some reason it became really cold.

"Naruto I want you to know that I regret everything that I did. I want to make it right between us again. Let's start over like when we first met." Itachi said as he slowly walked up behind Naruto whose back was still facing him.

Naruto's body shook and he held his hands over his ears. "NO! NO, NO, NO! YOU'RE A LIAR!" Naruto yelled shaking his head rapidly. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU ALWAYS LIE!" he continued until he felt two strong arms wrap around his stomach.

"No! get away from me!" Naruto cried as he broke down feeling Itachi's chest against his back.

"Shh.. It's ok Naruto. I'm here and I wont let you go." he cooed running his hand through the blond hair. He felt Naruto calm and relax in his arms.

"See. That wasn't to hard was it?" Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear. He frowned when Naruto didn't respond and twirled the blond in his arms. "Naruto?" Itachi spoke realizing his eyes were closed. "Naruto?!" he yelled shaking the blond.

He didn't know what to do! He didn't know what was happing to Naruto!

Some of the people who were working, herd the ravens outburst and rushed over. "Mr. Uchiha. We've called an ambulance." the brunette woman spoke feeling Naruto's forehead.

Everyone bustled around Itachi as the medics arrived. They loaded him in the stretcher and rode the elevator down so they could get to the hospital.

Itachi tried getting into the ambulance but they refused since he wasn't family and he was pissed. Nobody refused and Uchiha.

He watched as the vehicle sped off with his blond inside. He wanted to leave and check on Naruto but he had a job to do…

But Naruto was more important, as he fumbled with his keys in his pocket.

* * *

End of chapter two! And the drama continues! Please read and review. Spent alot of time editing and i hope you guys dont pick up any errors. haha funny story too. My dorm room didnt have a box for the wifi so ive been stuck here for the past 5 days without internet. i was driving me insane. but luckiy my next door neighboors had wifi and there letting me use it haha! yes!


	3. Plan

**Hello new chapter yay! Lol. I know you all want to know what happened to Naruto! Well enough with the useless words and comments. On with the story shall we? Please review!**

* * *

"Sir please! Your going to have to stay back. The patient hasn't recovered yet." the nurse said pushing the Uchiha out of the room.

He growled and bit his bottom lip as he glared at the bossy woman. "I don't care. I have some access to his room since he's living with me. I'm practically his guardian." he spat glancing back at Naruto's door.

She frowned and scanned through the paperwork. "It says here that the only two people under his immediate contacts are: Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hitake and your not on the list Uchiha." she sneered thrusting the clipboard at Itachi's chest. "If you were really important like you say you are, then I think you'd be on the list correct?" she finished walking away after making sure she told another nurse to watch over the raven.

He glared at her retreating back and then at the younger nurse who began to tremble. "You will let me in there or so help me I will use the company to destroy you and everyone you know…" he ground out clenching his fist.

She gasped, quickly unlocking the door. She looked back as she ran down the corridor, disappearing as she left to check on the other patients.

He hesitantly walked through the door and found his blond strapped to an IV and a heart monitor recording his every beat. He held back his anger and stalked over the bed and stared helplessly at his ex-lover. He saw the sickly and fragile body under the thin white bed sheet with the blond untamed hair stuck to his face.

Itachi wanted to touch, caress, and hold Naruto as he reached out but his mind caught up with him as he stopped himself. He couldn't bear to see his blond so helpless in a hospital bed, laying lifeless like a doll. He saw the charts resting in the plastic bin at the foot of the bed and pulled them out nervously. He began reading the stats on Naruto and frowned.

_Naruto Uzamaki. Age:23. Male. _

_Diagnosis_: _Anxiety Attack._

_Description: Mr. Uzamaki relapsed and has fallen under another attack. Symptoms include loss of weight and sleep. Reports are said to be stress related and have affect his ability to differentiate between two opposing problems. Other reports have said that Mr. Uzamaki may have been-_

"Bull shit!" Itachi yelled throwing the clipboard across the room hitting the chair roughly. He glared at all the tubes and needles in his blond as he glanced at the door. He stared at the composed look on Naruto's face before he violently shook him.

"Naruto! You better get better! I cant tell you how much I hate not having you beside me!…. Come back to me please! I promise to change! Just hear me out!" he yelled desperately at his blond who laid motionless in his bed.

Itachi bit his lip and glared at his blond who didn't wake. He heard a knock at the door. He ignored it as he wrapped his hands around Naruto's waits as he began lifting him up.

"Itachi! What the hell are you doing? Put Naruto down!" Sasuke yelled struggling against his brother who had begun pulling the tubs and needles from Naruto.

Itachi punched his younger brother as he effortlessly lifted the blond out of the room and walked quickly to the elevator. He didn't care what happened to him. All he cared was getting his Naruto back at any cost.

He evaded security and put the blond in the passengers seat as he started the ignition. He sped down the highway and made it to their home in no time flat.

He gently picked Naruto up and hastily made his inside and set his blond on their spacious bed. He heard his cell ringing and snarled as he threw the device at the wall. He slammed his hands on the wall as he glanced at his beloved, unconscious.

He wanted to wake Naruto and tell him all the loving words he wished he had done while they were together but he had to let Naruto wake on his own.

**-The next Morning-**

Naruto wearily opened his eyes as he groaned softly. His body felt like a ton of bricks and his head ached. It felt like it had been forever since the last time he ate properly and his stomach was growling. He took in his surroundings and recognized the lush shade of a crimson ceiling. His heart skipped a beat and he immediately shot up glancing around the room.

He saw the sleeping raven at his side and realized it was none other than Itachi Uchiha himself. He panicked and tried to get out of the bed as quickly as he could but woke up the sleeping raven in the process.

"Naruto?' he asked seeing the frantic expression on Naruto's face. "Naruto? Your okay?" Itachi yelled tackling the blond onto the bed. He heard the groan from his blond and winced once he remembered that Naruto was in the hospital just hours ago.

"I-Itachi! Get off of me! I don't want to see you!" Naruto shouted as he tried fighting against the older raven. Itachi growled and held the blond in place as he bit and nipped his blonds neck.

"No Naruto. Your mine and I wont let you get away again." Itachi said trailing kisses down Naruto's chest as he began to undress his blond.

Naruto struggling and moaned as the skilled hands and tongue traveled down his body. "N-no Itachi.. N-no more… I can't t-take this anymore.." Naruto pleaded feeling the fresh coat of tears staining his cheeks.

Itachi pulled back briefly and kissed back the tears that fell. "I'm so sorry Naruto.. I never meant to hurt you as bad as I did. I only want to love you an cherish you like I used to. Please give me another chance Naruto. I promise that I have changed and I wont ever treat you as I did before." he whispered wiping the remain tears from the surprised blonds face.

Naruto stared at the raven and blinked back his confusion. "Y-you mean to say that y-your actually a-apologizing?" Naruto stammered in disbelief. He saw the raw expression on Itachi's face and his breath hitched in his throat.

Itachi nodded and let his head drop a bit before he answered. "Yes Naruto and I regret everything that I've done to you in the past. Please tell me you'll forgive me." Itachi said releasing his grisp on Naruto's wrists.

Naruto gaped and couldn't stop the shock expression from forming on his face. Never once did Itachi repent his action and never has he ever begged him for his forgiveness. Naruto was beyond shocked as he clutched his chest desperately.

He blinked back the stinging sensation from his eyes and eyed the raven seriously. "I-I … I don't know what to say Itachi.." Naruto muttered glancing at the wall. He didn't want to locked eyes with his love, even though he regrets everything he's done.

Itachi put on a pained expression as he held Naruto's other held in his own. "Please Naruto. Say you'll forgive me and come back to me. Tell me you want me again and sat you'll never leave me. I love you Naruto. I love you so much that it hurts. So please tell me you love me too. Please." Itachi pleaded pulling the blond against his chest.

Naruto fought back the tears as he pushed himself away from the elder Uchiha. "I-I'm sorry Itachi.. But I cant say that to you…. There's no going back to what we were after everything you've done to me." Naruto whispered feeling the tightening hold on his hands. He looked up hesitantly and saw the angered expression on the mans face and trembled slightly.

Itachi sighed and brushed the hair from his eyes. "I will always love Naruto. Please reconsider this decision, please." Itachi said locking eyes with the blond.

Naruto looked away and bit his lip hesitantly. Oh man did he really want to jump into Itachi's arms and forgive him, but he knew it wouldn't work. He knew he loved Itachi for all that he was, even with all the horrible kinks that came along. Naruto didn't want to go through with all the trouble and heart break that came with the first relationship and knew he had to let the raven go, even if it meant letting go of his heart.

He thought back to all the wonderful times he used to have with Itachi and smiled gently. The raven treated him respect and adored him so much. He looked up at Itachi and let the single tear fall from his eyes.

'I'm so sorry Itachi, but I cant. We cant. We cant go back to what it used to be. I don't think I'll be able to take it again. My heart can only handle so much and I refuse to go through that" he spoke seeing the shocked expression on Itachi's face.

Itachi bit his lip and got up quietly running his hand through his hair. "I understand Naruto but this does not mean I that I am going to give on you ok. I will try and make you mine again and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me. I still love you and I always will." he stated walking out of his bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

Naruto blushed and covered his mouth in shock. He didn't expect Itachi to react the way he did but it did give him a sense of relief. Though it wasn't the words he wanted to hear, he was glad that Itachi was finally realizing his wrongs and he was doing something about it to fix them.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Naruto sat as his desk as he read over the medication he was given as he was leaving Itachi's place. Sasuke met him at the door and gave him the medication just in case. Apparently he was sent to the hospital and Itachi had practically kid-napped him in the process. He also noticed the aching bruise on Sasuke cheek that made even him flinch.

Naruto glared at the tube and tossed it in his drawer. He couldn't believe that he'd gotten another attack other than in his childhood.

Shikamaru rounded the desk and placed a hot mug next to the Naruto's keyboard gently. He took in the more relaxed pose of the blond and smiled. 'At least he isn't as bent out of shape like he was when I last saw him.' he thought locking eyes with Naruto who flashed him a smile.

"Good morning Shika. What brings you here over my side of the woods." Naruto joked picking up the mug as he took a gulp. Shikamaru shrugged and leaned against the desk .

"I don't know. I was just checking up on you I guess. Yesterday you gave me a scare and I wanted to see how you were holding up. But by the looks of it I can see your pretty fine. Did something happen by the way?" he asked quirking a brow.

Naruto sighed and gave the brunette a sad smile. "I guess everything has been cleared up for the most part but I don't think things will be retuning back to normal. I still need to find a place to stay since I don't want to pester Iruka and Kakashi. They like to have their own privacy and it would just feel awkward hearing my parents doing it at night. I can't asked Gaara either since he's living with Neji and they fuck like bunnies and I think I'd be scarred for life if I ever walked in on them." Naruto complained banging his head in the table.

Shikamaru sighed and ruffled his hair slightly. "If it's anything to you, I have enough space for you to come over and live with me until you decided to leave. I live alone so I could use the company." he said blushing slightly. He didn't like interacting with people let alone living with them unless they were someone tolerable like Naruto.

The blond perked up quickly and flashed Shikamaru an excited expression. "Oh you mean it Shika? Oh wow yay! I cant believe your letting me stay at your place!" Naruto squealed jumping up and tackling the lazy brunette to the floor.

Itachi had just stepped out if the elevator and began walking towards Naruto's section with a bouquet full orchids and tulips when he heard his blond yelling very loudly. He rounded the corner when he heard a loud thump, seeing Naruto tackling the man he saw yesterday to the ground.

He gritted his teeth and walked faster so he could observe the seen better. He saw Naruto laughing happily and when he heard the words leave Naruto's lips, he wanted strangle the brunette.

"Oh thank you Shika! I can't believe your letting me stay with you!" he exclaimed hugging Shikamaru even tighter.

The brunette grunted and happened to look in Itachi's direction and gasp. He could already tell the boss's son and Naruto were somewhat already involved without having to even hear the gossip floating around. He looked at Naruto and then back to the fuming raven and tried to reason with Naruto. "Hey Naruto get off me. Itachi's watching us and he's super pissed." Shikamaru muttered in Naruto's ear though to Itachi it looked more like a small exchange of affectionate words to his blond.

Naruto got up quickly and flashed Shikamaru a confused glance and saw his line of sight and caught the livid raven gritting his teeth before he stormed away throwing the flowers on the floor angrily as he left. Naruto gasped and got off the brunette as he picked up the beautiful flowers from the floor. He smiled sadly and began to tear when he realized after so many years, that Itachi still remembered his favorite flowers.

Shikamaru coughed slightly and Naruto turned and saw most of the staff watching him shocked. Naruto laughed embarrassedly and dragged the brunette back to his section in the building as Sasuke walked out of his office telling all the workers to get back to what they were doing.

Sasuke sighed and saw the flowers in Naruto's hands. "Itachi must have gotten those for you." Sasuke said seeing the tears from the blond. Naruto nodded slightly and looked at the raven sadly as he caressed a pedal softly.

Shikamaru crossed his arms and glared in the direction where the raven once stood. "I don't understand why Itachi would be upset over that. I knows he's the jealous type and all but whenever has he reacted like that." he droned catching the glare from the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke scoffed and ruffled Naruto's blond locks. "Don't worry about it Naruto. Just forget about it for now. You know Itachi would never keep a grudge against you for anything. Though I would watch out for you since you were the one Naruto showered his affection on." Sasuke said smirking a bit when the brunette winced. "I think you should be on guard while Naruto's living with you now because I know Itachi would probably drop by every now and then to check on his blond." Sasuke chuckled feeling the punch on his left arm.

Naruto blushed and buried his face lower into the flowers so he could hide his embarrassment. "I don't see why Itachi would try so hard now. He didn't before so I don't see the point now." Naruto muttered.

Shikamaru rolled his and uncrossed his arms. "Troublesome. Truly troublesome." he mumbled walking away as he tried to get his mind back on work.

Sasuke smirked and raised Naruto's chin with his palm making Naruto gasp. "So explain to me why you have a blush Naruto? It can't be because of Shikamaru's presence." he joked as his smirk grew wider.

Naruto frowned but his blush wasn't going away anything time soon as he tried to glare at the raven. "I don't know what your talking about Sasuke." he said twisting his head to the side so he didn't have to face the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders. "Well whatever you decide Naruto. I'll swing by Shikamaru's place to drop off some of your stuff if you want. I know you don't want to see Itachi right now, so I'll call it a favor." Sasuke said catching the pained expression on Naruto's face.

He rubbed his chin slightly and smiled. "That is…. If your really want to com over to get it yourself." he smirked seeing the bush come back full force.

Naruto sputtered and shook his head profusely. "S-Sasuke! N-no! Why would y-you think that?" Naruto exclaimed trying to fight the blush back down as he gripped the flowers tighter against his chest.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and waved as he walked back to his office. "Give me the list before you leave and drop it off in my office Naruto." he said disappearing from Naruto's sight only to leave a flustered blond behind.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he stared at the flowers passionately as he smelled them.

'Maybe Itachi was really changing for the better. Maybe he really did mean it when he said he loved me. Maybe the next time around it isn't going to be the same.' Naruto thought smelling the flowers once more.

**-Later That Evening-**

Itachi grumbled as he strode over to the door pissed as hell at who ever decided to come while he was in the shower. He fumbled with the locks and thrust the door open with an angry 'what' realizing Sasuke was standing there smirking.

"What the hell are you doing here little brother." Itachi demanded not pleased with the smug expression on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke shrugged and snickered at the water dripping from this brothers hair. "Oh well you know. The usual. To piss you off and picking up some of Naruto's stuff." Sasuke said seeing the frowned on Itachi's face. "That is, if you'll so kindly let me inside." he teased.

Itachi glared at his brother as he stepped back for the smaller raven to enter. "Why is Naruto moving in with your employee Sasuke." he scowled following his brother as he sat down on the expensive leather sofa.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. He's just one of Naruto's only close friends." he said glancing around the room seeing some of his brothers things destroyed. He looked up and saw the pained expression on his brothers face and sighed. "Like I said. I don't know the relationship between the two other than that but I doubt there is anything involving feelings." he reassured softly. "I need to pick up some clothes and stuff so if you would show me his closet… I could get on my way." he said getting off the couch.

Itachi frowned and walked into his bedroom with Sasuke in tow. He pointed to the adjoined closet as Sasuke opened the door and waltzed in folding some clothes as he placed them in a suitcase near the door. Itachi growled as he watched Sasuke put more and more clothes into the case making him angrier and angrier.

"What the hell Sasuke. Naruto isn't moving away forever so stop packing all his clothes." Itachi nagged pulling back out some as he glared at his brother. Sasuke sighed and stood up as he faced his brother.

"I'm only packing the things Naruto told me to. Don't bitch at me. Talk to him about ok. Leave me out of it because I don't feel like bring the punching bag between you two." he said snatching the dress shirt from Itachi's grip.

The raven bit his lip as he saw his bother scan the paper before he began searching for more clothes. He really wanted to stop Sasuke altogether and tell him to make Naruto come back. He saw the incident that happened in the office and he didn't know what to think after that. Naruto hadn't been playful or open with him in so long that he was shocked to see such an expression on his blonds face.

Sasuke folded the rest of the clothes in the suitcase neatly and zipped the bag. He looked at his brother and glanced down at his feet. "I know I harass you a lot and make you pissed off but when I said that'd I'd help you with Naruto I meant it." Sasuke said pulling the suitcase behind him as Itachi followed. "But there is something you might like to hear that happened when you left." Sasuke said as he stopped at the front door.

Itachi cocked his head to the side and stared impassively at his brother. "Naruto loved your flowers. He cried when he realized you bought them for him and I think you earned some points with that." Sasuke said saluting as he left Itachi's doorstep.

The raven watched as his brother loaded his car with Naruto's suitcase full of clothes. His heart skipped a beat when Sasuke told him this information about his blond.

He smiled when he closed the door gently behind himself as he walked back into his closet, gripping one of the few shirts that Sasuke left behind.

'Soon Naruto. Soon. You'll be mine once again and I promise it'll be better the second time around..' he thought releasing the shirt softy as it fluttered back to its place.

* * *

**So there you go guys! The next chapter is up and I'm glad for all the reviews! I love ItaNaru paring so much but I could think up a good plot and story line that peopled haven't used over and over again. I hate it when both brothers are fighting over my blond, only to realize only one will prevail in the end. So I stick with one Uchiha. Fighting only brings the ugly side out of people and I didn't want to make Sasuke to look like a dick that he already is lol. Sorry SasNaru fans. (I'm one too btw) but look how he treats Naruto leaving him for the snake bastard. -sighs- anywhoooooo….. **

**Well that's it for now. Please read and review. **

**Until next time, **

**-Urahara**


	4. Thoughts

**Heya. New chapter for you all. Hope you'll like and review. I love feed back so please. If you all would. And on with the show. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey thanks Sasuke." Naruto gushed hugging the raven tightly around his neck. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he handed over the luggage.

"I got everything you requested and put the paper back. Your should know Itachi really regrets what he's done you know." Sasuke said noticing the blond biting his lip.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "I know Sasuke but I cant really trust Itachi right now. I'll admit that he's trying and I can see that but just how long will that last? How long will he keep tailing me?" Naruto asked tearing up. "I-I'll give him 1 w-week before he's back to the same r-routine and sleeping with other p-people." Naruto stammered rubbing the tears from his eyes.

Sasuke looked at the blond with compassionate eyes. "You know Naruto. Some people makes mistakes." he drawled out perking Naruto's attention.

He stared at the raven confused before he stepped back into Shikamaru's house angrily. "Well some people need to learn from their first mistake. Not repeat the same ones over and over." he glared slamming the door in front of Sasuke's face.

The raven gasped in shock at the sudden burst of anger, not really knowing what to think at the moment. He tried to put a good word in for Itachi but to him it looked like he dug his brothers hole a little bit deeper.

Naruto slid down the door as he let the silent tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't mean to snap at Sasuke like that but sometimes people say things that could really upset him. He knew Sasuke was right but in other instances he was right also. You can't repeatedly hurt someone like that and not expect something to come from it. It's completely illogical.

Shikamaru heard the bang and saw the blond crying on the floor. He sighed and pulled the suitcase from Naruto's feet and whipped his hand out. "Come on Naruto. You need to get up and get over this already. If you really love the man then stop crying and get a backbone. You can't depend on others and I know you can take care of yourself. So get your ass off the ground and lets put away your things." he said smiling a bit knowing that Naruto needed the positive reinforcement.

Naruto gripped the hand and let Shikamaru help him up as the put the suitcase in the guest room. Naruto saluted at the man and waved him off seeing the questioning stare. "You sure Naruto? I can help you if you want." he said raising a brow.

Naruto shook his head and remained silent as he pulled out the clothes from his luggage. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and closed the door behind himself as he marched to his own room.

Naruto sighed and held the clothes against his chest remembering how Itachi bought him everything he had. He wouldn't even let Naruto buy anything because he always bought him whatever he wanted, even if he didn't need it.

He collapsed into the bed as he fell asleep.

-

**-A Week Later-**

Itachi sighed as he shuffled through some rather tedious paperwork that accumulated on his desk over the past week. He mind was filled with his blond and it didn't help any better knowing he was still staying with Sasuke's lazy employee.

He even sent over many dozens of flowers to the brunettes house addressed to his blond and even a really expensive Rolex wrist watch.

He heard from Sasuke that Naruto was so shocked with all the small surprises that he even tried on the watch he sent over. He smiled at the thought and glanced down at the pamphlet he held in his hands.

A 3 night getaway at a famous resort just for him and Naruto. All expenses paid and with all the works. The only problem Itachi had, was trying to convince the blond to come along.

He glanced at his phone sitting on the desk and glared. He really didn't want to ask Sasuke for his help on this matter but he was a positive influence on Naruto, for the most part. He glared even harder at his phone and decided to call anyway.

"Sasuke meet me in my office." Itachi demanded over the phone when he heard his brother answer. Sasuke replied and he clicked his phone off as he placed the device where it had been before.

After a few minutes of waiting, he heard a knock on the door and ushered Sasuke in.

The younger raven wasn't pleased with his older brothers demand for his presence. He crossed his arms while he sat in the chair.

"What is it that you want form me Itachi." Sasuke said brushing his bangs behind his ears, only to fall back in it's original place.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples as he tossed the pamphlet over to his brother. "I need your help with this." he gestured at the paper arousing Sasuke's interest as he picked it up and searched through it. "I need you to get Naruto to agree to go with me. I don't care how you do it I just need Naruto with me." he sighed looking up wearily at his brother.

Sasuke nodded and read the description of the reservations and smirked. "Fine I'll see what I can do but your gonna owe me after this one." Sasuke smirked locking eyes with Itachi.

The elder raven nodded in acceptance. "I assumed as such. State your business and I'll see what I can do." Itachi muttered as Sasuke tucked the pamphlet into to the shirt pocket of his suite.

"I'll hold you to it when the time comes. But for now I'll do what I can." Sasuke said rising from his seat as he waved his brother off. Itachi grunted and glanced over the rest of the paperwork still piled over his desk.

Sasuke only had 2 days to convince Naruto to go along with the plan. 2 days…

-

Naruto hummed as he typed away on his computer as he filed away the new business deal he pulled through with a neighboring company. Fugaku had asked if he was still thinking of transferring and Naruto had seconds thoughts as he answered the man. He told Fugaku that he was deciding on whether or not to transfer because it meant leaving people he really felt close to.

He continued humming a wordless tune as Shikamaru appeared beside his desk. "So Naruto what's up. I see your in better spirits." he teased taking note of the blush on Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto coughed lightly and attempted to glare at the brunette but failed miserably. "So what? Cant I be happy for once?" he questioned resuming his typing before he was so rudely interrupted.

Shikamaru chuckled as he dug his hands into his pockets. "Yea, that is true. But to me it seems all the gifts that Uchiha has been giving you has been making you more happier and cheerful." Shikamaru accused rubbing his chin.

Naruto sputtered and stared at the brunette like he was crazy. "Wa?! Shika! Stop no ok! It's n-not because of I-Itachi ok!" he blushed hiding his face with his hands. "I do like the attention but it isn't because of him." Naruto whispered trying to fight back the blush.

Shikamaru sighed and caught sight of the silver on the blonds wrist. He smirked and crossed his arms against his chest. "So tell me why your wearing that watch that Uchiha sent you? I know you didn't buy it for yourself and why are all the flowers at home in every room?" he teased poking the blond childishly. "Is it because you see the Uchiha every time you look at the flowers so you put them everywhere." he chuckled seeing the extremely flushed expression on Naruto's face.

The blond glared and stood so he could chew out the brunette but was stopped when a familiar voice broke the argument that was about to erupt.

"My, my. What a riveting conversation I hear. Am I interrupting something?" Sasuke said smirking evilly at the blond who smack his forehead childishly.

Naruto sighed and sat back down in his chair as he hit his head on the table. "Lemme guess Sasuke. You heard the whole thing didn't you." Naruto accused glaring at the raven.

Sasuke shrugged and placed his finger over his mouth. "Oh I don't know. Maybe but I'm never telling." he chuckled at the flustered sight of Naruto.

Shikamaru laughed and smacked the blond over his back apologetically. "Oh man, sorry dude. Didn't mean to put you out there like that." he chuckled walking away so he could leave the two of them to sort out any details. Listening to the two of them bicker was something Shikamaru could gladly do without.

Naruto sighed in frustration when he saw the retreating back of his brunette friend. He looked up at the raven and scowled. "What is it Sasuke. Or did you come here just to embarrass me." Naruto growled twirling his chair as he began typing again.

Sasuke chuckled and smirked. "No, not today Naruto. That's for another time." he laughed seeing the glare he got. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled softly. "You know. Itachi has been trying really hard to earn your trust back and he's been trying his hardest without using brash ways." he said leaning on Naruto's chair slightly.

Naruto sighed and stopped his typing as he looked up at the quiet raven. He knew Itachi was getting better but he didn't want to give in so easily. The man couldn't have changed so quickly and he just wanted to save his heart from any false hope.

He blinked and stared at Sasuke for a long moment before he spoke. "Yes I know. But it doesn't mean I'm buying it. I do love everything's he's done for me and I'm happy about it but he cant change my mind so quickly." Naruto whispered locking eyes with the raven who frowned as he played with the him of his pocket. He debated on whether or not he should propose the idea to the blond or not. He thought it over for a moment and sighed. What the hell? What could he do?

Naruto stared at him questionably before he saw the ticket. He raised a brow curiously at the raven. "Well, Itachi has put a lot of thought into this and this what I have in my hand is a ticket and pamphlet to a resort for three nights." he said handing the paper to the blond so he could look at it. "I hope you understand that Itachi has his reasons and he really wants to work out with you. You don't see how depressed he is when he gets home. He really misses you." Sasuke murmured looking away.

Naruto gasped and eyed the ticket with shock. He looked up at the raven and frowned. "Sasuke.." he said gaining the raven s attention who glanced his way. "Why are you helping Itachi so much. What are you getting out of it." he questioned staring at the paper with a saddened face.

Sasuke sighed and thwacked the blond over the head harshly. "Naruto! What the hell!" he yelled. "Do you think I'm that shallow? Hello Naruto, you're my best friend and he's my brother. I care about both of you and I hate it when I see you guys like this." he emphasized with his hands. "Hell, even I'm mixed in your relationship with him but it's because I want you both to be happy. So just think about the damn trip ok. You don't have to answer me right now. You can tell me later but the time limit it tomorrow night because that's when your supposed to be packed." he said smiling a bit which made Naruto nod.

He huffed and began walling back to his office when Naruto's voice stopped him. "Sasuke…" he started, making the raven turn around. "Thanks…" he smiled.

Sasuke waved over his shoulder and disappeared in his office letting the blond think over the offer. He scanned through the paper and smiled lightly making sure no one caught his moment of weakness and held the ticket against his chest. He giggled softly and put the papers in his desk as he began typing again.. That is until he was interrupted…

"Oh yeah Naruto! You lost that bet! He's been going at it for more than a week!" he shouted from his office making the other employees turn their head in Naruto's direction suspiciously. Some laughing and smirking mischievously and others blushing profusely. He even heard a few cat calls in his direction.

Naruto turned crimson red and buried his head in his hands as he cursed the Uchiha name in his head over and over again.

"Damn it Sasuke!"

-

**-Itachi's Pov-**

I glared at the slut and the unknown brunette standing in front of me in my office. I really didn't want to deal with this right now but I guess it was unavoidable.

I really want to throw something at the raven smirking at me seductively. I just don't understand why Sasuke puts up with him at all.

"What do you want Sai. I don't have time to deal with your shit." I demanded seeing the brunette next to him flinch at my tone. Sai chuckled and licked his lips as he leaned against my desk. I really want to hit the guy in the face but I knew Sasuke wouldn't like it if I did that but this was fucking annoying.

I growled at him to get off my desk as he tried to reach for my hair, only I slapped his hand away harshly. "Don't touch me Sai. State your business and get out of my office. I think you should be in Sasuke's not mine. I have no interest in you." I stated coldly glaring as I saw the pout form on his face.

He pretended to hold his heart in pain and smirked at me after his act was over. "It's always fun to tease you Itachi, but alas I could never have both Uchiha's in my grasp." he joked blowing a kiss in my direction as he got off my desk. I really wanted to wipe the smug expression off his face while I glared at him. "Though it would be such a nice thought. Ahh…." he moaned twisting his nipples seductively. "Mhmm… oh how it would feel to get fucked so hard by both you and Sasuke at the same time… I can just picture it…" he smirked licking his lips at me.

I saw the brunette next to him glance away embarrassed by Sai's ungodly performance. I see at least one of his friends are tamed enough to handle themselves.

I look back at Sai who began to pout when I wasn't showing him any attention. "What the hell are you doing in my office. Get out if you have nothing important to tell me. I can't stand your slutty self. Sasuke needs to dump your ass and move on with someone more faithful." I smirked, satisfied with the angered expression on his face.

He huffed and straightened his shirt before he looked back at me. "I can never get you aroused can I…" he said more like a question for himself. "And by the way Itachi. I only have a thing for the two of you. You guys can just turn me on with that glare I see so much.." he said as he fiddled with his bulge and looked back at the brunette who remained silent throughout the whole scene.

"I just got back from Italy with Kiba and his company has agreed for his transfer here." he stated changing the subject as he pointed to the brunette who bowed respectfully.

I quirked a brow at the introduction and comment. "What does this have to do with me. I'm not the head of the company my father is, so go talk to him about it. I have nothing to do with this." I snarled going back to my paperwork.

Sai frowned and sat down in the chair dejectedly. "That's exactly my point. I don't like talking to your dad. He scares the shit outta me. He hates me because he knows I'm going out with Sasuke and he doesn't approve." he pleaded looking at my childishly.

I chuckled and put down the pen I was using to sign the documents. "And that's why I refuse to help you in any way. If you would just stay faithful to Sasuke and stop leaving for extended amounts of time like you usually do. Maybe Fugaku wouldn't hate you. Everybody knows you cheat on Sasuke while your gone." I accused seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"Fuck you Itachi. I don't see how Naruto puts up with your ass for so many years. I'm surprised he hasn't left your hypocritical ass." he sneered biting out every word with venom.

I flashed him one of the most deadliest glares I could muster and saw his reaction of fear for a brief second. I think he understood when I gave him that look because he sucked in a quick breath and looked at me with a hint of sympathy.

"Oh I'm sorry Itachi.. I didn't know. I didn't mean it when I said that. I just never thought Naruto would ever leave you for real. I could see the love in his eyes every time he used to talk about you." he whispered holding his hand over his mouth.

"You not helping. Just shut up already and I'll put the transfer in for you and get out of my office. I don't have time to mingle with the likes of you." I stated picking up the pen and began signing the documents I stopped on.

Sai nodded and exited with a brief 'goodbye' and left the brunette in my office who twiddled his thumbs. I looked up at him with a softer expression and smiled lightly. "I see you have an excellent résumé and I'm proud to say that your joining us at Uchiha Co. I see you deal under my brother with foreign affairs. So I'll put Shikamaru as your co-worker. You'll begin at 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning and don't be late." I said waving away the man.

He stood and threw me a thumbs up as he was leaving. "Oh thanks boss! And I grateful to work at the famous Uchiha Co.!" he cheered walking out with a huge grin that reminded me of a certain blond.

I sighed and I rubbed my temples tiredly. I reached over and dialed Sasuke's line, hearing a few rings and a soft 'hello' as he answered.

"Your boyfriend is here Sasuke." I said with a monotonous voice.

I herd a grunt on the other end frowned. "Hah.. Yes I know Itachi.. T-thanks for UH Nhnn… the call though… hah… I'll talk to you later…" he ground out over the line.

I sighed and clicked the receiver on the business phone. If he was busy he didn't have to answer it. I shuddered and saw the other ticket sitting on my desk in plain sight wondering if Sasuke had talked to Naruto about the trip yet…

-

**-Later That Night- [Normal Pov]**

RING.. RING RING…

"Hah… Harder Sasuke!" Sai moaned as he was being fucked from behind on Sasuke's bed. The raven groaned when he herd his phone going off in the middle of sex and pulled away reluctantly.

"Aw.. Sasuke…you don't have to answer it…" Sai whined feeling Sasuke pull out. He grunted in response and searched in the pile of clothes that were scattered on the floor.

He flipped the phone open and answered quickly. "Oh Naruto what is it?" Sasuke questioned seeing the pout on Sai's face.

"Oh hey.. Sasuke. Well I thought about what you said and I think I'll go." Naruto said quietly over the phone.

Sasuke smirked and turned his back to the raven sprawled out on the bed as he continued the conversation. "Oh really? So you'll go? That's great. Just make sure to have some clothes packed by tomorrow night." Sasuke grinned pulling on a pair of pants.

Sai growled as he got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's stomach. He wanted Sasuke's attention right now and he was talking to Naruto instead.

"Ok Sasuke. I guess I'll se you tomorrow?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh yea of course. I'll come over tomorrow. I'll seeya later ok." Sasuke chuckled after he heard Naruto mutter a small ok on the other end.

He flipped the phone closed and buckled his paints up as he unhooked Sai's arms from around his stomach. "Not now Sai. I have something I have to do right now." Sasuke said picking out a clean shirt from his closet.

Sai frowned and glared at the raven. "What are you doing with Naruto. Are you going to go and see him now?! Are you cheating on me with Naruto? I know all about Itachi and Naruto's breakup." he accused seeing the glare Sasuke sent him.

"I'm not the unfaithful one here Sai. I'm not as dense as you think. I know you don't take this relationship seriously as you leave for months at a time. I know you have a thing for Itachi and I'm not stupid. Not everything is about you Sai. So stop acting like everything is." Sasuke stated coldly as he ran his hand through his hair.

Sai gasped and stared at Sasuke with a shocked expression. "And by the way. I wasn't going to go and see Naruto. I was heading over to Itachi's house. Unlike you. I can tell you where I go without disappearing without a word." he said slipping into his shoes as he stepped out of the room.

He slammed the front door as it reverberated throughout the entire house… as Sai collapsed on his knees staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

* * *

**Soooooooooo here yea go. I thank you all for the reviews and yes Itachi did seem a little psycho in the earlier chaps but he shall become more tamed and understanding. Please review and continue to read.**

**-Urahara **


	5. Day 1 part 1

**Yay new chap! I'm glad I got this done! Hope you like. Please review. **

* * *

"You mean Naruto agreed?" Itachi questioned taking off his reading glasses. He only used them when he really needed to and that was usually during night when he had to finished going over important paperwork at home. Sasuke nodded and glared at the wall adverting his eyes.

He didn't mind visiting his brother on occasions and he really envied Itachi's study. The dark shade and natural glow from the dim lit room made every detail intensify 10 fold. It was something only the older Uchiha could accomplish and Sasuke could only just glare with envy. It usually calmed him but not right now. His mind was too distracted to even admire the solemn color because his boyfriend was the reason for his headache at the moment. Nope, not Naruto this time. He didn't know what to do about the slippery raven and it was driving him insane.

Itachi frowned as put down the document he was reading. He saw the pained expression on Sasuke's face and winced slightly. He knew it had to deal with the younger ravens return and Itachi didn't want to deal with it.

"Naruto said he'd pack his things by tomorrow night so he'll be ready by the following morning." Sasuke announced unexpectedly, standing up. Itachi saw the frown on his brothers face and gritted his teeth.

"Wait." Itachi spoke catching Sasuke's attention. "It's about Sai isn't it." he stated eyeing his brother seriously. He could tell bye the sudden flinch from Sasuke that he was correct. Sometimes Sasuke was too predictable and Itachi could easily see one of his slip ups.

Sasuke gnashed his teeth together and nodded. "I'm tired of it. I think I'm finally going to let him go." he replied sitting back down slowly knowing that Itachi was watching his every move.

Itachi smiled a bit but concealed it well when he spoke again. "I see. So you've finally decided that he isn't worth it?" he mocked resting his chin on the tops of his hands. Sasuke knew what he was getting into when he started his relationship with Sai. He even knew about his affairs and scandals. He was kind of a home wrecker when Sasuke met him right before his graduation. He was convinced he could change Sai but Itachi knew his efforts were for not.

Sasuke sucked in a quick breath and glared at his brother. "It's not like that." he snarled bawling his fist. "He just leaves without telling me. Goes off and comes back when he feels like it and doesn't even tell me he's back. Did you know he was here for a week already? Do you know how that feels to know your lover is hiding something from you?" Sasuke asked fighting back the prickling feeling in his eyes. This is exactly why Naruto was so dear to him. He knew precisely what Naruto was going through and he vowed he'd never speak a word of his relationship with Sai to the blond. He didn't want Naruto worrying for his sake.

Itachi looked away from his brother ashamed. He knew exactly was Sasuke was trying to say but he kept his composure under control. "No I don't. But it isn't the same between me and you. He chose to do these things Sasuke. I know he plays around and I know I have nothing to say about that since I have my own agenda, but it's your decision whether or not you still want to be with him after this." he said locking eyes with his baby brother. He wanted him to make the smarter decision and drop the slut. Heh, how ironic.

He saw the single tear fall from Sasuke's face and flinched. Why did this have to happen in the first place. He knew Sasuke could handle himself and Itachi hated seeing his younger brother so distraught. He wanted Sasuke to feel better and revert back to his normal self. But whenever Sai was around, he would become introverted and close himself off from the world. Sometimes not even Naruto could break through his shell.

"Do you know he lusts after you?" Sasuke hissed starling the older Uchiha. Itachi blinked back the sudden shock and nodded slightly. He hated it every time the little whore would come onto him. Of course he never once touched him since he was Sasuke's property but that wasn't the only reason. It just felt wrong and uncomfortable thinking of Sai in that light.

Sasuke wiped the damn tear that still remained on his cheek. "Heh… I knew it. I bet he's even come onto hasn't he?" Sasuke spat hiding his face behind his bangs that covered his emotions completely.

Itachi sighed and massaged his temples. He wasn't going to have this discussion with Sasuke. "Look Sasuke. I didn't tell you because I knew how much you cared about him so I kept my mouth shut. And don't worry. You know I only love Naruto so I didn't touch Sai even if I wanted to. He was yours to begin with." he said relieving his brothers discomfort.

Itachi rose from his seat and made his way around the desk as he placed a firm grip on Sasuke's shoulder. "I think you deserve a small vacation away from everything too. You should come along with us. I know Naruto would be more than happy to see you coming along as well. I don't want you being alone with Sai and I'd rather you be by my side." he smiled seeing Sasuke's embarrassed expression. "And besides, I think Fugaku can handle it without his son at work for three days." he chuckled softly.

"Fine." Sasuke huffed crossing his arms as he got up and left his brother's study.

Itachi smiled and returned to his desk as he stared at the ticket sitting idly atop his work. They wouldn't mind adding and extra guest to his little vacation.

-The Next Day-

So Naruto. I see you finally gave into Itachi." Shikamaru mused, poking the blond in the side. Naruto blushed and ignored the brunettes comment as he picked through some of his clothes. He decided on wearing casual clothes that consists of jeans and a tee that fit tightly on his skin, almost like a second skin. Oh no, he _wasn't _trying to impress the Uchiha he told himself in his mind countless time. He even packed the choker that Itachi had gotten him in high school and that of course had the Uchiha emblem engraved on it.

Shikamaru smirked evilly and picked up the chocker that sat on top of the pile. "Oh hey Naruto. Man I didn't know you were into this stuff. Heh. Kinky, man." he teased feeling the expensive material between his fingers. He liked the way the silk and sliver lining felt in his palm as he toyed with the clasp.

Naruto gasped and tried to snatch the chocker away from the brunette but succeeded in tackling him to the floor.

Click.

Naruto blinked confused and realized he ended up on top of Shikamaru. "Damn it Shika. Where the hell did it go?" Naruto asked getting off the startled man.

He sat up after the blond had gotten off him and gasped quietly. "Um… Naruto. Your neck." he said pointing to the choker that was now attached.

Naruto frowned and looked at the brunette curiously at he reached for his neck. His eyes instantly shot open and he began to panic. "OH MY GOD SHIKA! I DON'T HAVE THE KEY TO THIS! ONLY ITACHI DOES AND WHEN HE SEES ME WEARING THIS! HE'S GOING TO GET SO MANY IDEAS!" he cried bashing his head repeatedly against the floor.

"This is all your fault! If you would have just minded your own business and left me alone while I was packing, then I wouldn't have to be in this situation!" Naruto yelled as he fumbled with the thing around his neck.

"Hey! don't blame this on me. You put the kinky shit in your suitcase not me. I was only curious and you're the one who overreacted and had me clamp it on you." he defended raising his hands.

Naruto glared and gave up on trying to take the thing off. He knew it would be a wasted effort so he silently went back to his packing, slightly pissed at the predicament that he was in now.

Shikamaru sighed and got up so he could help the blond finish. He glanced at Naruto and saw the solemn look on his face. "Why would you want to pack that anyway. I thought you were trying to forget Uchiha." he mumbled quietly.

Naruto flinched momentarily as he returned to his folding. "I was only thinking of the old times we used to have. There were a lot of great memories when we were younger and he got that for me when I turned 18. **(Yes that was in the beginning of their relationship.)** It was supposed to be a gag, but I thought it was nice." he chuckled seeing Shikamaru smirk. "No I wasn't into all that kinky stuff. I liked it because it represented how much he thought about me and loved me. I wanted it to be something he owned me by and the choker was something convenient at the time." he laughed watching a Shikamaru shake his head.

"I still think that your into all that kinky shit. No matter how you phrase it." he joked closing the case. Naruto giggled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, well you can't pick and choose." he teased poking the brunette in the side, who groaned in protest.

-

The brunette left early that morning so he could go to work, mumbling a few words to the blond about having to baby-sit and new guy and thought the task was troublesome. Naruto had to laugh at the thought. Shika always thought things that needed some type of work or effort, were to be considered troublesome.

The day had passed by without much excitement besides the beautiful orchids that arrived at noon. Naruto had placed the flowers in his room on his desk so he could get a good view at them. He already knew Itachi had sent them and his heart fluttered every time the raven did these things. So far, a bouquet arrived everyday for an entire week and Naruto giggled as he massaged a peddle between his fingers.

Naruto giggled as he nestled against his pillow, as the night drew closer and said brunette walked in with a tired posture. "How was work Shika?" Naruto asked resting his head against his fluffy pillow.

Shikamaru sighed as he tossed his suitcase on Naruto's chair. He collapsed onto the blonds bed and stared impassively. "I don't know but the new guy seems to react with much enthusiasm like you. I think he might make it to be a good friend if he keeps his positive demeanor. I kinda like him really." he blushed scratching his head.

Naruto laughed and threw a thumbs up at the guy. "Well, that's good Shika. I'm glad your getting along nicely." Naruto cooed blowing kisses at the man.

"Naruto! That's not what I mean. I meant I liked him a like a friend. He reminds me of you and I love your company. Besides I'm already talking with Itachi's secretary Temari. You know, the one with the nice rack." he smirked throwing Naruto off guard.

Naruto sputtered and tried to contain his shock as he stared at the man. "No way! I didn't know that! Is that where you go every time you leave me and disappear?" Naruto asked chuckling a bit.

Shikamaru shrugged satisfied with his lack of words, deeming it as a significant answer. He was always a man with few words.

"Oh wow Shika I didn't know you had it in you. Well I hope the best for you and Temari." Naruto smiled brightly making Shikamaru laugh.

"Yea, well. I'm gonna go take a shower. Tell Uchiha I said hi tomorrow." he smirked picking up his briefcase as he waved the blond off before Naruto could get a word out.

-

-The Next Morning-

"Sasuke? You are?" Naruto gasped staring at the raven. He nodded slightly acknowledging the blonds question. "YAY! I can believe your coming Sasuke! This is so great!" Naruto exclaimed enveloping the man in a tight hug.

Naruto had just arrived at Itachi's house when he spotted Sasuke standing outside by his car. Apparently waiting for Itachi to come out.

"Ah! Naruto! You can let go of me now!" Sasuke said prying the blond off his chest. Naruto huffed and reluctantly released his grip, pouting at the loss of contact.

Sasuke sighed and ruffled his hair catching the hidden silver glint from the sun. "Naruto. Is that what I think that is?" Sasuke whispered noticing Itachi walking out from his house.

Naruto 'eeped' and immediately pulled the turtle neck up higher. He didn't want Itachi finding out about it and if Sasuke could already see it, then that meant his ass was screwed. (Haha quite literally kid)

"Naruto. Why do you have that on? You know Itachi will think you still love him once he sees that." Sasuke whispered bringing his hand to cover his mouth as he watched Itachi pack his suitcase in the car. In all retrospect, Sasuke deemed that to be a good sign but since he was talking to Naruto at the moment, he wanted to make sure he seemed like the caring best friend.

Naruto fidgeted as he side-glanced at the Uchiha and bit his lip. Sure he knew how Itachi would react but it wasn't his fault! Damn Shikamaru and his pestering.

"I know Sasuke. It's a long story and I can't explain right now. I'll tell you later when we get there." Naruto whispered back pulling up the collar as much as it could go. He watched as Itachi slammed his trunk and smile his way, waving innocently for him to come over.

His heart skipped a beat when he walked up to the man that he still loved. His perfect completion and that irresistible smile made Naruto's heart melt.

"Good morning Naruto. It's been too long hasn't it?" Itachi whispered taking Naruto's hand in his as he kissed it gently, making the blond blush uncontrollably.

"I-Itachi!" Naruto yelped completely flustered by the whole ordeal. He saw the smirk on Itachi's lips and tried to glare but came out more along the line of a pout.

Sasuke sighed at the sight and smacked his head. He was tired of watching the charade and wanted to get on the road as soon as possible. "If you two love birds are done teasing each other, can we please leave. I want to make it there by the end of the day." he growled slamming his door as he got into Itachi's car.

Naruto flushed and followed after Sasuke making the raven frown slightly. Yea, Sasuke was having his own problems but that didn't mean he had to be a prick about it.

Itachi growled and got into the drivers seat only to be surprised at who sat in the front. None other than the delectable blond he cared for.

"It's not what it looks like Itachi. If Sasuke didn't force me up here, then I wouldn't be here right now so don't get any ideas Uchiha." Naruto warned waving a finger at Itachi, only enticing a chuckled from the man.

"Sure Naruto. What ever you say love~" he purred as he started the ignition.

-

"I can't believe you Itachi! You molested me the entire way here! Your such a hentai!" Naruto whined hiding behind Sasuke who rubbed his temples. The guests and workers stared as they listened in on the trio's conversation.

"I cant believe you two. Especially you Itachi. I had to listen to Naruto moan all the way here." Sasuke hissed glaring as his brother who shrugged his shoulders deftly. Hell, he didn't give a care in the world. Knowing that Naruto reacted to his touches was enough for him.

"Well Naruto loved it didn't you? Look at your little friend right here. He seems a little excited doesn't he?" Itachi teased running his finger on Naruto's bulge who latched onto Sasuke even tighter.

Some people that were watching began to snicker and blush as they continued on with what they were doing. Homosexuality wasn't really looked down upon but how some people could publicly announced their relations had to have some balls. (NO PUN INTENDED! HAHAHA)

Sasuke cringed and pulled away from the pestering blond who tried to latch on even tighter. "I'm done baby-sitting you two. I'm getting the rooms so don't bother me." Sasuke glared especially at his brother who merely smiled.

"Oh yes Sasuke. Please do that. I'll keep poor Naru-chan here company, and his little friend that clearly needs my help." Itachi smirked pulling the blond against his chest suddenly.

"Wa?! No! Itachi what are you doing! Sasuke where are you going! Traitor!" Naruto yelled after the raven that disappeared from sight. He felt the strong hand wrap around his ass and cup it firmly, enticing a small yelp.

"Naruto." Itachi spoke catching Naruto's questionable stare. "You must know how much I've missed you right? I love you so much. I've learned my lesson Naruto and I don't want to lose you again. Never again." Itachi whispered placing a soft chaste kiss on Naruto's lips.

The blond gasped as he tried to breathe. Itachi always knew how to take his breath away with the use of his words. He bit his bottom lip after he felt the Uchiha's lips against his own as he darted his eyes away. He didn't want to let Itachi get under his skin and that meant letting his own feelings become buried for the moment.

"Ah.. I-Itachi…" Naruto started.

"I got the rooms. I'm heading up there right now while they bring up our stuff." Sasuke said interrupting Naruto.

Itachi glared at his brother who brushed it off as he walked over to the elevators. He sighed and pushed the blond along as they followed after the younger raven.

After the elevator dinged, Sasuke handed Naruto his suite room while he held his in his hand. Naruto threw him a worried look while he shrugged, not really caring at the moment.

"What? You didn't expect me to sleep with you two, did you?" Sasuke asked once he reached his door.

Naruto gasped and glanced back seeing the predatory look on Itachi and whimpered. "B-but then that means… I'll be alone with Itachi…" Naruto whispered pointing at the smirking raven behind him.

Sasuke stared for a moment before laughing a bit as he dashed inside his room so he could escape Naruto's pleads.

"Eh?! Sasuke! You can't do this to me!" Naruto screeched pounding on Sasuke's door only to be met with silence.

Itachi frowned but slowly crept up behind his oblivious blond. "Tsk, Naru… you don't like my company? Am I really that unbearable?" Itachi hummed against Naruto's neck, making him tilt his head to the side giving the raven better access.

"My, my… Naruto what is this?" Itachi asked surprised as he stared at the choker on his blonds neck. Naruto squeaked and pulled his turtle neck back up as he backed away slipping the card into the lock.

"I-it's not what you think Itachi. S-Shika was messing around and I fell on top of him and it k-kinda locked in place." Naruto stuttered slapping his head. 'Damn. Great job Naruto. Make Itachi think there's something going on with the two of you for heavens sake.' he thought reading the shocked expression on Itachi's face.

"You and Nara? Are you two together? Why would he have my choker that I gave to you. Why would he put it on you?" Itachi accused thrusting the door open as he pushed the blond inside. Naruto shook his head back and forth as he glanced around the room quickly.

Itachi growled once he caught sight of the bed. He tossed the blond onto it roughly making Naruto gasp in fear. He straddled the blonds waist as he tore at the shirt revealing the object of discussion.

"Why Naruto?! I love you!" Itachi yelled pinning said blonds wrists above his head so he couldn't struggle. "I want you to love me like you used to but I cant take it when I see you happy with another. I want to be the one to make you laugh and smile like no other. Me!" Itachi confessed burying his head against the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto almost completely stopped breathing when he felt the hot breath ghost against his bare neck… Itachi had not touched him or said anything to make him feel hurt. He noticed the concern in Itachi's voice when he spoke and Naruto smiled lightly.

The raven sighed softly and pulled back so he could look at his blond. He saw the smile on Naruto face and tilted his head slightly. "Naruto?…" he trailed off staring at Naruto with a curious gaze.

Naruto blushed as he locked eyes with his love. "Itachi…. I-I-…."

-

"What the hell are you doing here Sai? How the fuck did you find out I was here." Sasuke demanded once he opened his suite door when he heard someone knock. He snarled when said raven smiled pitifully and tried to step closer, only making Sasuke back a bit.

"Was it wrong of me to come over? Am I in the way? Are you running away from me?" Sai questioned stepping closer to Sasuke who backed further into the room.

"I left so I could get away from _you_ I don't want to see you, so go back. Let me cool my head." Sasuke strained glancing at the raven wearily.

Sai frowned and closed the door behind him when he stepped further into the room. He saw the defeated look on Sasuke's face and tried not to grimace.

"Am I a nuisance? Do you hate me?" Sai asked gripping Sasuke arms softly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, not trying to look into his lovers eyes. He could never turn away from those piercing coal depths as they bore into his soul. They knew exactly how he felt and what he thought.

Sasuke pulled away and glared at the shocked raven with his mouth agape. "Don't touch m Sai. I'm through-

"Sasuke! You don't mean-

"With you so let it go-

"No! Sasuke don't-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed hiding his face in his hands. "I can't take it anymore! You leave me all the time. You don't know how it feels knowing you lover cheats on you time and time again. I don't want to leave you but you give me no choice." Sasuke spoke glaring at Sai.

"But Sasuke…"

"Get out.."

"Sasuke.."

"NOW DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Ok I had to stop it here, if I didn't then I think I would've kept on going. Ok. Question you guys. Do you not like Sasuke and Sai together? Is it that odd? Or just the relationship? I'm confused. Lol. Well if you want to tell me then fine. If not then review anyway. Like feedback and I love you all that have done so far! -hugs you all-**

**Well until next time.**

**-Urahara **


	6. Day 1 part 2

**Hope You enjoy. Please review. **

* * *

Fugaku shuffled through his door, handing his suitcase in his wife. "How was work today dear?" Mikoto asked gracing her husband with a smile and a small peck on the cheek.

Fugaku sighed as he removed his coat, putting it on the rack. "Fine. Both sons requested some time off from work though." he said walking into the kitchen with his darling wife in tow.

She frowned slightly as she followed her husband. "Why would Itachi and Sasuke need time off? Is there something wrong honey?" she asked putting his briefcase down on top of the table as she headed into the kitchen to retrieve his food she prepared earlier.

Fugaku sighed and looked up at his wife, pausing a second to collect his thoughts. "It's about Itachi's actions toward Naruto." Fugaku began locking eyes with his wife. "And that pessimistic Sai person who keeps harassing Sasuke." he growled clenching his fists.

Mikoto gasped and patted her husbands back gently. "Oh dear, what has Itachi done now." she whispered out loud to no one in particular.

Fugaku grunted and took a long swig from his wine. "You know how frivolous he has become and now Naruto has finally left him." he sighed rubbing his temples. "We both know Naruto has been the greatest thing in his life. But he abused Naruto's trust and the little blond finally gave out."

"But dear! I know Itachi can get our little sunshine back! He means the world to Itachi!" she said holding her chest frantically emphasizing her distress.

"Yes. He had better. This is why they're on vacation now. He's trying to get Naruto back as we speak." he sighed running a tired hand through his hair. He knew Naruto would be his sons turning point in his life and without him being beside Itachi, he knew his eldest wouldn't turn for the best.

"I hope Itachi pulls through. I would hate to see both of my boys unhappy." she cooed walking into the kitchen to retrieve more wine, pulling him from his thoughts.

Fugaku nodded absently and finally took a bite out of his dinner as he mulled over the information Sasuke's little employee told him. He just hoped that his son had the sense to apologize for his actions before he lost Naruto forever.

-

Sasuke flopped down on his king sized bed, letting his head hit the pillows with a soft plop. He hated his stupid relationship with Sai and cursed the entire reason he began it. He knew exactly what he was getting into and it wasn't like it shocked him to find out that Sai continued sleeping with other partners.

Sasuke grew tired with the ravens childish display of attention and it reminded him of Itachi in many ways, but now Itachi had finally given up on his adulterous actions.

He rolled over and stared at the digital clock sitting on the mini table next to the bed thinking of how much time he wasted on trying to change someone who just couldn't be changed.

He sighed and got up off his bed as he trudged over to the bathroom and grabbed his robe and an extra towel. 'Going to the spa might calm my nerves down a bit.' he thought grabbing his keys on the way out.

-

-(Itachi's Pov)

I cocked my head to the side wondering why Naruto had a deep blush plastered on his cheeks.

"Itachi.. I.." he tried again this time looking away sheepishly. I smirked and flicked at a nipple making my cute blond gasp in shock. "Itachi!" Naruto cried covering his bare chest.

I chuckled and slowly retreated onto the edge of the bed so I could give Naruto some space as he sat up. He fidgeted a bit looking ever so delectable that made me lick my lips.

"Ah.. Itachi.. I wanted to ask you something… and well…" he trailed off biting his thumb nervously, unconsciously making me twitch with anticipation.

He saw the leer I was giving him and looked away sheepishly. "I-I uh… wanted to ask you .. If -uh ifyouwantedtogotothespa!" he rushed out with his blush still evident.

I chuckled and smiled at him with much love. "As tempting as that sounds Naruto, I must decline. The spa isn't really my thing. I would rather take a quick shower and meet you here after your done." I said locking eyes with him as he pouted cutely.

"Ah-ok… I guess I'll see you when I get back…" Naruto said as he slowly got out of the bed, heading toward the bathroom changing into a robe.

I waved him off as I pulled out my laptop to check up on things at work, taking one last glance at my blond who disappeared out the door…

-

-Normal Pov-

Naruto walked into the sauna room glancing around awkwardly. He really wanted Itachi to join him but he had to say no didn't he. He smiled when he realized a familiar raven sitting alone in the corner. Figures.

"Hey Sasuke. I didn't think you'd be here." Naruto said as he sat next to the raven that opened a closed eye.

He shrugged and leaned back against the wall as the sweat continued to pour from his body. "Well, you know I've been stressed and I thought maybe I could sweat all my troubles out." Sasuke replied sarcastically waving his hand for emphasis.

Naruto chuckled and reclined back, watching Sasuke take the towel he had to wipe the sweat from his face. "Well, I was hoping that Itachi would come with me but he said no. I don't see why he wouldn't come." Naruto mumbled twiddled his thumbs nervously.

Sasuke caught the blush on Naruto's cheeks and smirked. "Hn." he grunted catching the blonds attention.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean. I know that grunt Sasuke. You think I meant something else didn't you. You pervert." Naruto huffed folding his arms childishly while Sasuke shrugged.

"I didn't say anything like that, even though it maybe true. You're the one who said it." Sasuke replied glancing at Naruto who flicked him off.

"I don't wanna hear it Sasuke. I think you get off on hearing about peoples problems. You get so giddy when you tease me every time I've had a problem I couldn't handle." Naruto humped sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Eh. Whatever. You maybe right. I just try to help you out is all." Sasuke said standing up.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right. But hey, where are you going Sasuke?" he asked following behind the raven anyway.

"Ugh. I've sweat too much. I'm heading for the swimming pool." Sasuke mumbled as he tied the towel around his waist, stepping out of the sauna.

Naruto nodded even though Sasuke couldn't see it and followed the raven to the inside pool. Naruto glanced around and noticed he had no swimming trunks.

"EH… Sasuke…. I don't have any swimming shorts. I didn't think I'd come to the pool." Naruto frowned pointing to his small towel wrapping around his waist.

Sasuke shrugged and kept walking as they meandered over to the chairs aligned for guests to sit on. "I don't either, but doesn't mean I'm not gonna swim because of it." Sasuke said taking off his own towel, tossing onto one of the chairs nearby as he dived into the pool.

Naruto gasped and gawked at the raven as soon as he resurfaced. "Oh my god Sasuke, you can't do that! that's-that's so perverted Sasuke." Naruto cried glancing around to see if anybody saw him.

Sasuke scoffed and splashed some water at the blond who glared. "I don't see the harm. You know what time it is right? It's after midnight and I doubt anybody would come." Sasuke said disappearing under the water.

Naruto huffed and looked around hesitantly as he fiddle with his towel. A nice swim did please him but he didn't want to be exposed like this in case someone did happen to stumble upon them.

Naruto frowned pleadingly at Sasuke who popped up near the edge of the pool. "But Saaaaaasukkeeeeeee! I don't wanna get caught.." Naruto whined glancing around again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the distraught blond. "I don't care whether or not you get in at this point. Your just acting like a little princess and I don't care. Besides, what the worst that can happen? You'd get caught but it's not like you'd get molested or raped. I'm here, so get your ass in here." Sasuke growled growing tired of Naruto petty antics.

The blond sighed and pulled off his towel, as he quickly jumped into the pool. Once he came back up, he smiled at the smirking raven. "I guess your right Sasuke. I was just being paranoid."

"Yeah well, glad you joined me." Sasuke smiled at the blond who grinned back, splashing some water at the raven who glared.

"I didn't think you'd get in there." a voice purred startling the two in the pool.

Sasuke and Naruto froze as they searched the pool area to see if they could spot the culprit. Immediately, Naruto clung to the raven who rolled his eyes once he realized who the pervert was.

"Damn you Itachi. That was fucking creepy. Don't do that shit again." Sasuke growled at the figure who stepped out of the shadows as he neared the pool.

Naruto sighed and glanced at Sasuke who only glared heatedly at his brother.

"I don't think chlorine will help your choker Naruto." Itachi smirked when he saw the blond gasp in embarrassment only making Naruto look even more adorable. Itachi raised a brow when he saw the dull expression on Sasuke's face.

"I-Itachi!…" Naruto squeaked touching his pendant hesitantly as he looked at Sasuke. He shrugged and swam away to the opposite side of the pool leaving Naruto and Itachi to stare at each other.

"Why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked locking eyes with the older raven.

"You took too long." he lulled out, sitting on one of the recline chairs in front of Naruto. The blond blushed and tried to glance at Sasuke who continued to swim further away.

"Well, I was with Sasuke so blame him not me." Naruto pouted turning his back to the raven.

Itachi scoffed and sprawled out on the seat. "If it wasn't my little brother. I would be jealous right now." he said running his hand through his long hair.

The blond shifted and turned back to see Itachi smiling at him gently making him blush even deeper. "I-I don't care if you were or not. It shouldn't concern me should it." Naruto stuttered hiding his face in his hands.

Itachi waved off the small remark as he got up and stood over the edge of the water. "I thought maybe it would, considering your wearing my gift Naruto." he chuckled lightly.

Naruto blushed a deep crimson as he fiddled with the small trinket. He looked away in embarrasement and glanced at sasuke. "Ah-whatever..." he mummbled getting out of the water, grabbing his towel on the chair.

Itachi smirked and quietly made hi way behind the blond, scaring him a bit when he realized said raven was behind his back.

Sasuke glared at his brother's retreating back. He envied his elder brother when it came to his relationship with the cute blond. Sasuke knew Naruto loved Itachi just as much as his brother loved the blond and it was beginning to drive him insane. He couldn't even handle his own relationship but yet here he was playing matchmaker for his damn brother! While his own personal life was non-existent!

He shifted his attention to the water once his brother disappeared from sight. He glared at the cold substance that lingered over his body, making him shiver involuntarily.

Don't get him wrong now. He knew this was best for Naruto and Itachi both, but he was bitter towards their love for each other. His relationship between Sai, had bigger difficulties than he ever imagined. He thought, after dating someone for at least 3 years that they would get the concept that he was serious about them. But to Sai, maybe he just thought it was a game to him.

Sasuke heaved a large sigh as he trudged out of the pool, looking for his towel. Once he found it, he effortlessly tied it around his waist, walking towards the elevator and pushing down on the button.

"Sasuke…" the voice murmured shocking the raven as he held onto his chest. He wasn't expecting someone to come out of no where like that!

He turned abruptly and saw the lone raven watching him from behind the palm trees that sat in front of the pool.** (member, this is indoors! You know those really expensive hotels that have the trees and real life plants inside that only attract the guests? Yep, this is one of them!) **

He glared at the intruder, clenching his fists. "What the hell are you dong here Sai. I told you to go home and to leave me alone." Sasuke spat pushing the button again.

Sai nodded and began walking closer, making Sasuke feel uncomfortable. "I know you told me to leave, but I just couldn't. And when I just saw you and Naruto in the pool, I became jealous. I even saw the glare you gave Itachi. Tell me, do you really love Naruto?" Sai questioned looking at him with a pleading look.

Sasuke frowned at the accusation. He didn't have the right to question his relationship with Naruto. He didn't even have to answer Sai's fucking comment! "You have some nerve to ask me that fucking question. Never did I once accuse you of cheating on me with another man, but yet you have the gall? Even if I did, you can't stop me. We have nothing to do with each other anymore." Sasuke hissed.

Sai gasped when Sasuke spoke to him in that deadly tone. Never did he ever glare so hard at him. "No! You're the one who ended it! Ended us! I'm sorry Sasuke! Please… please don't. I-I really love you.." Sai pleaded getting onto his knees.

Sasuke scoffed and looked away. "Don't pull that shit on me Sai. I've seen this shit done before and I don't wanna see it done on me." he growled, locking eyes with the raven. "And Don't you _dare_ say that you love me ever again. You never _once_ told me that, but yet you want to say it _now?!"_Sasuke spat, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Sai shook his head back and forth as he stood in front of Sasuke. "I know I took everything for granted and tested your love for me countless times, but I've never loved someone before and it scared me to know this feeling."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he glared at the raven. At this point, he didn't want anything to do with him anymore but yet he was being so persistent!

"Don't bother me or anyone close to me Sai or you'll regret it…" Sasuke hissed turning his back to his ex-lover.

Sai shook his head furiously as he bawled his fists. "You don't understand Sasuke!" he screamed, stopping Sasuke in his tracks.

Sai heard a soft chuckle, seeing the amused expression on Sasuke's face. He began to laugh hysterically as he stood in front of Sai as his grin faded.

"I don't understand?! Of course I wouldn't understand since you've always kept me in the dark! Of course things would turn out this way if you continued acting so shamelessly!" Sasuke screamed at the quivering raven.

"And of course you'd never tell me anything since I'm not important in your life…"

Sai sobbed deeply as he wrapped his tired arms around his stomach. He couldn't believe the hurtful words Sasuke was telling him but the truth hurts when you live a life of smoke and mirrors.

Sasuke took once last glance at the whimpering raven and turned on his heel so he could go back to his suite. "I don't ever want to see your face again.." he hissed disappearing into the elevator door before Sai could even protest.

He collapsed onto the soft carpet inside of the elevator as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He knew he still loved Sai but he couldn't take anymore of this platonic love anymore. It was wearing him down and eventually he knew the media would get wind of his scrupulous relationship with said raven.

Sasuke also knew how his own words and contradictions he spoke to Naruto didn't make any sense from his angle but his damn pride wouldn't let him admit the facts.

As the door binged signaling his stop, he silently got up and trudged over to his door and slid the key inside. He flopped down on his bed and gripped the pillow in his hands with an extremely tight hold.

"I know there's nothing I can do to change him... but i know i have to forget...." sasuke murmured as he close his eyes.

* * *

_**Yes I know I took forever to update and I'm sorry bout that. Please tell me what you think and please review! oh and i had to revise this chapter after someone pointed out a major flaw. thanks random person and i completely agree!**_

_**Until next time, **_

_**-Urahara** _


	7. Interuptions

**Okay. Since I haven't updated in quite a bit on this fic, I wanted to make it at least pretty decent, so my word choice is much longer than I have done so far in this fic. If you like then good, if you don't. Sorry but I might start doing it this way from now on. It fits me better and I like explaining things for you all to understand though. But whatever, here's the next chap. So enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Crystal blue orbs opened when the bed shift suddenly. Naruto groggily sat up and realized the reason. Itachi had gotten out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He glanced over to the clock sitting on the stand near the bed and sighed. It was almost noon already. He heard the shower running and unconsciously tugged at the sheet that draped over his lithe form.

He thought back to last night before they went to bed and smiled lightly. He touched his lips as he remembered the chaste kiss Itachi gave him when he whispered goodnight in his ear. Naruto was somewhat surprised to find that his raven didn't try anything as he was sleeping, which was a good thing though. It meant he was seriously changing for the better.

Naruto heard the water stop and stared at the door, waiting for his raven to emerge. He ran a slim hand through his hair and realized how messy it was. Naruto frantically tried to comb his hair with his fingers and pat down the curls developing on the top of his head. He heard the click of the door and immediately stopped his frantic movement.

Naruto held his breath as he watched his ex-lover working his way into a slim tee that fit tightly on his torso. He absently bit his lip, turning away from the irresistible raven which could only fluster him so much. He knew Itachi was secretly watching him out of the corner of his eye, confirming his suspicions when Naruto noticed the small smirk the raven sent when he faced the troubled blond.

Itachi let his wet hair flow down his back as he quirked a brow at the blond.

Naruto pulled the covers closer against his chest when he noticed the bed lifting slightly because of the weight. He didn't want to look up into the dark cool eyes of the man he still loved. It would only make his heart ache more of his surrendered himself over once again.

"Naruto…" the low sultry voice called, pulling the blond out of his stupor to lock eyes with the raven. Naruto's heart thumped deep within his chest when he saw the sincere smile on Itachi's lips. He hugged the sheet tighter against his chest as he darted his gaze away from the raven. He heard the small grunt from the man before him and closed his eyes shut. He didn't want to be pulled back into those lingering eyes again!

"Naruto…" Itachi called again, pulling at the blonds chin so they could lock gazes. He took in the pain expression plastered on Naruto's face and he pulled away abruptly. With one look, Itachi could see all the emotions flashing through his love's eyes as he silently tucked several dark strands behind his ear that obstructed his view.

Distrust, anxiety, hesitancy… and a flash of another emotion… but he couldn't say it now. It was just too soon to say…

He sucked in a quick breath of air as he bit his bottom lip. He wanted Naruto to feel wanted and loved but be couldn't with Naruto being so reclusive around him. Though, he couldn't blame him because all the things had done in his past that hurt him so much.

Itachi silently gripped Naruto's hand and tugged him close to his chest. He heard the small gasp from his blond and smiled gently. He could feel the how tense Naruto had become and he pulled him closer to his chest. The raven pulled the covers from Naruto's arms and discarded the nuisance, throwing it the floor.

"Naruto…" Itachi paused looking into the bright blue pools. "I want you to know when I say that I love and care about you, it means exactly that." He stated noticing how Naruto shoulders relaxed slightly. He saw the small smile tugging at the blond's lips when he spoke which made his heart flutter. It meant he was getting closer to the blond once again.

"Itachi..." Naruto whispered catching the raven's attention. He looked closely into those dark mesmerizing eyes and opened his mouth slightly. "I-I..." he trailed off clutching at Itachi's shirt with one hand as he looked away.

The raven smiled and pulled the blond into a hug. He knew now how this was affecting Naruto and he only wished that his blond would make the right decision.

He silently pulled back and released the blond as he got off the bed, holding his hand out so Naruto could react. "Come, there's still more to do before we go back home." Itachi coaxed.

Naruto smiled and took the offered hand as he was gently lifted from the bed. He gazed at the larger palm that held his which led them into bathroom. "Now take a quick shower so we can go. As much as I'd love to see you in my shirt, I have something planned for you my love." He smirked when he saw the blush adorning Naruto cheeks.

Itachi chuckled as he closed the door behind him and meandered near the dresser. He thoughtfully pulled out a small blue box and tucked it into his pocket.

-

"Sasuke! Open the door. Come on we're waiting for you." Naruto called pounding on the smaller raven's door. There was no reply, making Naruto pout. "I don't know where he could've gone Itachi…" Naruto mumbled turning to the bored man.

He simply shrugged his shoulders at the blonds' comment and started walking towards the elevator. Naruto frowned but followed the man none-the-less. Itachi glanced over his shoulder and saw the upset face of his love and sighed. What could he do? He couldn't force his brother to come along even if he wanted to.

'It's better this way.' Itachi thought as he mindlessly played with the small case in his pocket.

"So what are we doing today Tachi?" Naruto asked pulling the raven from his thoughts. He smirked at the old term of endearment Naruto used to call him and looked at the blond.

Naruto noticed his slipup and covered his mouth instantly blushing. "Don't take it the wrong way Itachi. Old habits die hard." Naruto defended looking away.

The raven chuckled lightly as they exited the lobby and walked onto the veranda. "Ah but if I remember correctly, you only called me that the first couple of years when we were together." Itachi smirked.

Naruto frowned but continued to blush anyway. He had no retort for his raven and didn't want to get pulled further down the rabbit hole because of his mouth. "I'm not even going to acknowledge that. You never answered my question either." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest childishly.

The raven rolled his eyes at the cute display. Never was Naruto going to ever out live those childish antics he loved so much. He silently and swiftly got behind the blond and wrapped his hands around Naruto's slim waist, shocking him at first. "My, my Naruto. So eager aren't we?" he teased kissing the blond mop of hair.

Naruto bristled at the contact and felt his knees buckle. "Ah-ah I don't know what you're t-talking about…" Naruto stuttered as he felt the kiss meander down further to his chocker and then to his collarbone.

Itachi chuckled, hearing the soft moans escape his bond's lips. "Uchiha-sama. The car is ready." One of the workers stated as he bowed respectfully unintentionally interrupting the rather intimate moment.

Itachi nodded and pulled the flustered blond by the hand as they made their way outside to the car that was prepared. Naruto stared at the car and then awkwardly glanced at the elder raven. "Why would you need to have another car prepared? Isn't yours fine?" Naruto questioned as he ogled the expensive car that sat in the bailey parking.

The raven shrugged and told the blond to get in as he started the car. Naruto, who still had not received an answer, grew impatient with the raven's inability to speak. Naruto half-heartedly glared at the raven as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How come I can't seem to get a word out of you now?" The blond whined staring out the window, watching the trees and other cars pass by on the road.

A few hours passed and not a word was spoken between the two.

Itachi sighed, readjusting his hands on the steering wheel. He really wanted to voice his thoughts but it still wasn't the right moment for the blond. He looked over at Naruto and sighed contently, attracting Naruto's attention. The blond furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. He mistook the sigh as one of disappointment.

"You know, we don't have to be here together. We can go back so I can look for Sasuke, since your being a tight-lipped bastard." Naruto fumed, biting his lip.

The raven eyes widened a fraction at the comment. He didn't intend to misguide Naruto like that. He mentally sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Naruto, I wanted to surprise you so I didn't speak much. I knew if I did I would be tempted to reveal what I have in stored for you. But apparently you can't wait long enough ne?" Itachi said, trying to smile but failed as it came out a bit strained.

Naruto gasped and sunk low in his seat. He didn't mean to be so hard on the raven but if you ask someone a question, you'd expect an answer right? He chewed his nail, absently staring out the window so he didn't have to face the raven. He inhaled deeply as he side-glanced at the raven. "I'm sorry Itachi. It's just that I hate it when you ignore me. It reminds me of _those_ times and I'd rather not remember them." Naruto confessed burying his face in his hands.

The raven's shoulders slumped slightly at the blond words. "It's alright Naruto. Besides, we're here anyway." Itachi announce parking the car. Immediately Naruto's head shot up at those words. He scanned the area as he opened the door, shutting it with care.

He looked but nothing seemed to interest him in the slightest. He turned to the raven that stood beside Naruto, looking out towards the horizon. "Itachi? I don't understand why you brought me here. What does my old neighborhood park have to do with anything?" Naruto questioned as he watched Itachi take a seat on one of the benches.

The raven patted the open spot beside him, wanting the blond to sit. "Do you remember?" Itachi asked catching Naruto's attention.

The blond frowned and stared at the raven. "Remember what?" Naruto asked.

Itachi chuckled softly as he ran a tired hand through his hair. "Do you remember? This is where I confessed." Itachi said as he watched the children play happily on the merry-go-round.

Naruto gasped as a blush formed on his cheeks. Instantly he looked away from the raven so he didn't have to face the straight forward man. He hesitantly looked up and fidgeted with his thumbs. "Yes I do. But why are we talking about this now?" Naruto asked making sure he didn't lock gazes with the raven.

Itachi frowned at Naruto's unusual way his blond was acting and subconsciously traced the outline of the small case in his pocket.

"When I first told you that I loved you, do you remember that feeling?" Itachi asked. He saw the small nod from Naruto and smiled. "Do you remember the way your heart fluttered and how fast it was beating?" he continued.

Naruto gasped as his hand unconsciously flew to his chest. He felt the thump once again the blush slowly crept on his face. Itachi was doing exactly the same thing he did many years ago. He stole his heart once again.

"Do you remember how nervous I was? Or how sweaty my hands were when I gripped yours like this." Itachi said as he took Naruto delicate hands within his own. Naruto's blush deepened as he bit his bottom lip and looked away.

The raven hummed softly when he took in the flustered appearance of his love. Naruto heard the specific tune and gasped. That was one of the few songs that he ever hummed when he was extremely sad or upset. He looked Itachi in the eyes and saw the declaration of love.

The raven took Naruto's hand and placed it over his own heart. "Do you feel how my heart beats? Do you realize how my heart aches for you?" Itachi whispered, catching the tear that slid down Naruto's cheek. He took a nimble finger and silently wiped the salty substance away.

Itachi cocked his head to the side as he gazed at the blond. "Why are you crying koi?" he asked tilting Naruto's chin so they locked gazes.

Naruto sniffled as he pulled away and brushed the hand away. Itachi blinked back the confusion in his mind as he watched his blond. "I have a question for you…" Naruto stated, staring at the couple sitting at a bench not far from them.

Itachi raised a delicate brow at the tone. "What is it?" Itachi asked leaning over so he could spot what Naruto was gazing so intently at.

The blond sighed and wiped the few tears that still remained. "How come I can never truly hate you? Why do you crawl into my heat like this? No matter what you do, I always seem to forgive you. Can you tell me why my heart betrays me so?" Naruto whispered, gripping harshly at his pants.

Itachi bit the inside of his lip as he reached for Naruto's clenched fist. "Naruto, I-

Riiiiiiiiiiing

The raven tsk'd as he pulled away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone as he glared at the number. Then he looked taken back as he reluctantly looked at Naruto as he answered the phone.

Naruto frowned at the intrusion and sank into his seat at he listened to Itachi's conversation.

"What is it father?" Itachi inquired, perking Naruto's attention. He saw the frown on Itachi's face and tried to catch the raven's attention by leaning over and staring at him.

"No I'm not."

"………"

"Are you sure?"

"Alright. We'll be there soon." Itachi huffed as he closed his phone.

Naruto sent the raven a curious stare, questioning what was wrong. Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fugaku requests my attendance."

-

-Itachi's Pov-

I almost smirked at the displeased face Naruto wore. It was actually pretty cute. Knowing better than to provoke him, I quickly sat up and gestured for him to follow.

As I began walking back toward the car, I reluctantly looked over my shoulder and saw him glaring at me from his position on the bench.

"Naruto. Come. We can talk about this later." I said, trying to lure him back to the car. He huffed unsatisfied but silently followed behind.

I know I should've finished what I started but I couldn't. Not with all the distractions. I know Naruto deserves better, but damn it I love him.

I saw the upset face on my love as he slammed the door shut. I wasn't going to lecture him on that, he was obligated to feel upset after I left the conversation with so many questions left unanswered.

I pulled out of the parking lot with a sigh and ran a tired hand through my hair. I knew it was going to be a silent ride back home.

-

-Naruto's Pov- At Uchiha Co.

"Shika? What's going on?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder as I watched him type up some documents. He sighed deeply and halted at his word, twirling the chair around which made me stand up due to the loss of his support.

"Itachi's in a meeting right now about him taking over the Fugaku's seat as the president. But then his seat will have to be filled. Most likely by Sasuke, this will probably make his section up for grabs too. Though Itachi will be the one to decide this in the end, but everyone is trying to scramble around and finish their workload to impress him. Hell, I don't care. As long as I have a job, I don't care what position I'm in. I'm only trying to finish the work I have to turn in by tonight." He sighed turning back around so he could finish his typing.

I frowned at the info Shikamaru gave me. So all that hassle over that? Why the hell didn't he leave me back at the Hotel if it was only for this? I could still be lounging with Sasuke if it wasn't for him.

I sighed as I took the seat next to my best friend. In the end I knew what was going to happen. "So most likely, he's going to be swamped with work more than ever, right?" I asked.

Shika nodded, not even turning his head in my direction. Typical. The man can multitask. "Yeah, he has to deal with foreign trade and other company's outside of the country. Of course his hours will be longer than his last position. Personally, I doubt he wanted to take his father's position in the first place." He said furrowing his brows as he continued to type.

I frowned. So all that effort… what was it for?

"So you mean to tell me that he could give up the seat if he could? Why wouldn't he. I thought he wanted to make amends with me," I stated biting my nail.

Shikamaru halted in his typing as he faced me. "Do you honestly believe that would be the best choice Naruto? You would have to think about Sasuke too." He said giving me his 'you know what I mean' look.

I frowned as I cocked my head to the side. "Sasuke?"

"Yes Sasuke. If Itachi doesn't take the seat of head of the company. Then who would be the next choice? Sasuke. I doubt Itachi wants to burden his little brother with the entire work load. You have to think Naruto. Itachi is trying his best to work everything out and unconsciously you want him to pay attention only to you. Yes he's done things in his past, but he's trying Naruto. He can't make everyone happy. At least he's making sure that he's taking care of you and his brother. I've seen all the things he's done for you. So give him some credit. He's changing and if I were you. I'd think twice about him." He said turning back to his screen.

I bit my bottom lip as I took in everything Shika said. He was right. Even though he didn't directly say it, I got the hint. I was being selfish. I knew exactly what he meant and I couldn't deny how I was being so thoughtless.

I got up and thanked him as went downstairs. I still had the key to Shika's house as I fiddled with it in my pocket.

Damn. The walk was going to take while.

I waved off the woman sitting at the front desk as I exited the building. I only got as far as the street when I felt my phone vibrate. I took out my phone and realized I got a text.

_**From: Tachi**_

"_**Where are you going?"**_

I looked at the text and quickly looked around the street. I saw other people walking and car going by but I didn't see Itachi. This was weird. Then I felt another vibrate.

_**From: Tachi**_

"_**I can see you from Fugaku's window. Stop looking around like a madman. You're only scaring the people around you."**_

And of course he was right. Some of the people who were walking stopped to look at me like I was some paranoid guy searching around to see if anyone was following me.

I huffed and texted him back.

"_**Stop doing that. It feels awkward. But if you'd like to know, I'm walking home."**_

I only waited a few seconds for his reply.

_**From: Tachi **_

"_**What do you mean walking home? It's an hour walk and in the opposite direction."**_

I huffed as I began texting him back.

"_**I'm staying with Shikamaru remember? Why would I be going to your house?"**_

I stood there for about two minutes and didn't get a reply. I knew it didn't take him that long to respond to my messages so he didn't have anything to say. So I began walking and not even a minute of walking I felt another vibrate.

_**From: Tachi**_

"_**Wait. Come stay with me again."**_

As soon as I read those words, my heart fluttered. I wanted to say yes. I needed to say yes. I knew I had to say yes. But I didn't.

"_**Aren't you in a meeting?"**_

Of course I dodged the subject and I couldn't give in. I received the next text and frowned.

_**From: Tachi**_

"_**How did you know?"**_

"_**Shikamaru."**_

_**From: Tachi**_

"_**Of course. Come back and live with me. And don't change the subject this time."**_

I sighed as I re-read the text over again. Of course I wanted to go back home with Itachi but it was just too soon. I know in his eyes he might think I was being difficult but if he were in my place, I doubt he'd even take me back if I were the one messing around.

I didn't know what to do. In my heart, it told me I belonged with Tachi. But in my mind, it told me to stop.

I turned around as I headed off back to the company….

* * *

**So yeah, new chap everybody. I have a question for you all though. I have already done the first chap to another Naruto fic, but I can't decide if it should be a ItaNaru or a SasNaru. I wanted to do a SasNaru first, but there are so many already and I can tell you it's going to be promising. But ItaNaru's are pretty cute. Please give me some feedback and drop some reviews!**

**Well anyways, until next time.**

**-Urahara **


	8. Remember

**Okay so I know I've been out for quite some time. I know I know I'm sorry. But I'm sticking this out and here I posted the next chap and it's longer than I wanted it. I almost split this chapter into two parts but I couldn't do that. =] so here's the new chap. Please review. =] I love you all! 3**

* * *

"Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned, noticing the blond mop of hair sitting in the main lobby. He watched the indifferent expression turn to a happy once when their eyes locked.

"Oh hey Shika. I waited an hour for you. Why'd ya take so long?" Naruto giggled whilst he twiddled his thumbs cutely. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples, placing his briefcase under his left arm.

"Never mind that Naruto. I thought you were heading home already? What are you still doing here?" he asked eyeing the lobby.

Naruto frowned crossing his arms. Did he think that he needed Itachi for everything? "What do you mean? I was waiting for you and I don't feel like walking that far. So hurry up so we can go." Naruto pouted, making sure he flipped the brunette off.

Shikamaru blinked the confusion away as he followed the blond to his car. He could've sworn after their small getaway that those two would've been together by now. Hell, he knew from the start how strongly Naruto felt for the raven even after he left and this only confused him so much more.

Just as they turned into the parking garage, Shikamaru felt a tingling sensation at the back of his neck. Instantly he knew. Itachi was watching them.

"So Naruto, what happened while you were gone? I know you had to have spoken with Sasuke right?" he drawled out, as he glanced around the lot. He knew the raven was around.

Naruto scoffed while he jiggled at the passengers handle. "Yea I did but that doesn't really matter. He did give me some advice yet it contradicts. Itachi seems to have changed but I-"

"You what…" Itachi demanded once he appeared before the two. He eyed the brunette with a strong sense of hate and side-glanced the blond. He didn't want Naruto to finish the statement because he had a feeling as to what he was going to say.

"I-Itachi? W-what are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered once he brought his hand up to his mouth. He didn't expect to see the raven so soon.

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples. He seriously didn't want to get in the middle of this but there was no way to avoid it. They were both idiots in the end.

Itachi frowned once he placed his usual stoic mask on. He didn't like the idea of Naruto constantly spending his time at Shikamaru's house. The thought kept nagging at the back of his mind as he locked eyes with the blond. "I told you earlier to come home. Why are you going with Nara?" he accused, glaring at the uncaring brunette.

Naruto bristled at the tone. It was very Uchiha like. Like how they spoke with clients. Itachi hardly ever spoke to him in that tone and it hurt. He knew he was being stubborn but that didn't give Itachi the opportunity to speak to him like that.

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms over his chest glaring at the raven. "What's it to you? You didn't care a couple of months ago so why should you care now? You don't have any right to decide-"

"Enough! You two need to stop acting so childish. Naruto are you coming with me or not because I'm leaving with or without you." Shikamaru huffed, making sure he glanced at both of them. He knew he would either make the situation better or worse, but someone needed to intervene soon or else the matter would never be resolved.

Naruto sighed and took a long stare at his ex-lover before he situated himself in the passenger seat.

Itachi scoffed and threw a single key at the brunette. Shikamaru raised a curious brow at his boss while he looked over at the confused blond.

"It's the key to his collar." Itachi said as he walked away leaving a stunned blond in his tracks.

Shikamaru's eyes bulged slightly. He didn't think Itachi was planning this from the start. Maybe he was truly trying to repair things? But it was too late now. What was said was done and over. He frowned and saw the shocked expression on Naruto and sighed. It was going to be a rough ride he thought while he took out a cigarette from his coat pocket.

-

"Are you going to stare at that all night or are you coming to dinner?" Shikamaru asked with a hint of annoyance. Since they reached home, all Naruto did was stare at the key and collar in his hand without saying anything. And right about now, it was getting on his nerves.

Naruto blinked a few more times as he looked up to meet eyes with the brunette. "Fine." Was all he said once he placed the items on the counter. Shikamaru rolled his eyes once Naruto sat down at the table.

It was becoming troublesome at this point.

"So are you going to talk to him or sulk because this is becoming old fast." He ground out as he set the plates down.

Naruto sighed, taking the fork in his hand and stuffed some spaghetti into his mouth. He didn't reply but Shikamaru could tell by the body language that Naruto really wanted to seriously talk with said raven. It didn't take a genius to realize that.

"Are you running away then? You need to set things straight with him but I'm all for you being happy. If the boss isn't for your favor then I say drop it. You don't need to waist anymore tears." He mumbled staring at his glass of juice in front of him. Shikamaru knew he was being a bit forward but he was right. Naruto doesn't need to feel like this.

Naruto smiled halfheartedly. He knew exactly what Shikamaru was trying to do and it was helping him. "You're right. I'm going to bed." He said as he stood.

Shikamaru was about to objet but he was already out of sight, leaving a confused co-worker and friend behind.

Naruto rounded the corner and closed his door behind him. He sighed and threw his shirt off to the side not caring where it landed. The bed looked oh-so appealing at this point that he didn't care to undress fully as he lay down, instantly falling into a deep sleep.

_-_

_DREAM SEQUENCE._

"_Would you two just get a room already? I'm trying to do some work here. I can't concentrate with the both of you spooning all over each other." Sasuke sighed from his position at the mini table beside the couch, glaring at them both as the popcorn fell from the Naruto's mouth._

_He couldn't believe how childish they were acting. Both Itachi and Naruto were proud workers of his father's company but still acted like two lovebirds, hanging off one another. Sometimes he wondered about them._

_Naruto giggled childishly as two comforting arms draped themselves around his abdomen. He felt the soft nuzzling against his neck making his face turn bright red. Itachi was always so sweet to him ever since they started dating, not only a couple of month ago, right after he and Sasuke graduated from high school. _

_The blond finally agreed when the elder raven asked him out once again after the ceremony. And now only 5 short months have passed and they were happily lounging on Sasuke's couch in his living room. Though Naruto had to question the younger ravens thought process. If he had to do work, why out of all the places did he have to do it in the living room where he knew they were going to be watching a movie? Naruto had to shake his head at that. He didn't even want to try and figure out the younger Uchiha, seeing how he only opened up whenever he felt like it._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at the couple. He saw the lust in his brother's eyes as he nipped at the tanned skin making Naruto arch from his touch. He immediately turned around and began to diligently continue his work after he saw the satisfied smirk on Itachi's face. He knew the man was only provoking him and Sasuke didn't even want to get caught up between the two. He had enough problems of his own and didn't need his brother adding more to it._

"_Nyah… st-stop Itachi. Sasuke's r-right here…" Naruto moaned as the raven continued his sucking at his abused neck. He heard the small chuckle and closed his eyes once he felt the teeth graze his skin. He knew there was going to be a love bite there tomorrow._

"_So would you prefer we take this upstairs?" Itachi snickered as he released the abused flesh. He saw the cute blush on his lovers face as said blond smacked his arm lightly._

"_Y-you know that's not what I meant Itachi." Naruto whined, pulling away from the raven with a pout. He rubbed the sensitive skin on his neck as he tried to glare at the raven. _

"_Oh but I know you liked it. You also love it when I take your-"_

"_What did I say?! As much as I dislike interrupting you two with your trivial love matters, I would at least like to have some peace as I do my work. And I thought you two were watching a movie. Not trying to have sex on my couch." Sasuke frowned, crossing his arms over his chest in a haughty manner._

"_S-Sasuke! You know we haven't done that yet! Please don't make me even more embarrassed in front of Itachi…" the blond whined as he hid his blushing face in his hands. As weird as it may sound, the little blond was right. He and Itachi did not make love. Well, not yet anyways._

_The elder raven smiled while he tugged the smaller hands away from his lovers face. "Haven't done it yet?" Itachi chimed, only to have Naruto glare childishly. "Don't be like that; you know I was just kidding. I'm not going to pressure you if you don't want to, so you don't have to be embarrassed love." Itachi said, placing a small kiss on Naruto's forehead to reassure his claim. "You'll know when it's time so don't fret."_

_Sasuke sighed loudly stirring the two on the couch. "Are you two done yet?" he frowned, glaring at his elder brother. _

_Itachi waved his hand passively at the ruffled younger brother. He didn't care if he seemed vulnerable in front of him. As long as Naruto was with him, nothing mattered. _

"_For now." He murmured catching the shocked face of his younger lover. He chuckled at the questionable expression. Naruto could look so edible at times that it scared him. If he wasn't careful, he might just gobble up his most delicious delectable. _

_Sasuke scoffed as he turned back around. He was going to ignore that comment as he drifted back into his work and silently listened as the movie continued to play in the background._

_-_

_The blond woke the next morning with a crick in his neck. He looked around groggily and realized he had fallen asleep on the couch but he could've sworn Itachi had fallen asleep with him. His eyes dropped down to the carpet when he touched the cold place where Itachi once sat. He didn't think the raven would just get up and go to bed without him, even if they were in Sasuke's house._

_That's when the thick smell of food flooded his nostrils. It smelled delicious and he couldn't help that his body moved on its own into the kitchen. He was shocked to find Itachi placing scrambled eggs and bacon onto three plates. He took back the earlier thoughts that plague his mind. He should've known that Itachi wouldn't have done that._

_Itachi looked over his shoulder and saw his blond wiping the sleep from his eyes. He smiled as he placed the food onto the table also taking in the cute groggy expression and tousled clothes of Naruto. "Morning love, made some breakfast for you and Sasuke. I' m assuming he's not up, right?" Itachi smiled at the grin Naruto gave him. _

_Naruto nodded and sat down, drinking some of the orange juice that Itachi placed in front of him. "Of course, you know as well as I do that Sasuke isn't a morning person. I bet he'll probably get up around noon." Naruto giggled when Itachi kissed the top of his head._

"_Go wash up and brush your teeth. And brush this untimely hair." Itachi laughed when he received a pout as an answer._

"_But Tachi! I hate the taste of toothpaste and orange juice. It's totally gross!" Naruto whined, giving Itachi the pout._

_Itachi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Naruto 'the look'. "Just go do it. After we're done eating, I'm going to take you out ok. Make sure you change." Itachi said as he took a bite out of his scrambled eggs. _

_Naruto sighed as he left the dining room and quickly took a fresh shower, borrowing some of Sasuke's clothes in the process. Naruto knew he wouldn't get angry if he did and besides, Sasuke always complained about how he dressed with all those bright colors. A little change of pace was needed anyway._

_Naruto returned with skin tight black jeans and a black designer tee that read 'nothing's impossible with me' in red font making Itachi quirk his brow at the ensemble. _

"_Sasuke has questionable tastes in clothes." Was all Itachi said as he returned to his washing._

_Naruto frowned, sitting down in his earlier seat. "I looked through some of his clothes and they just didn't fit me right. Either they were way too professional or all black or blue. I think he got this when he went out drinking or something because I've never seen him wear this before anyways." Naruto shrugged when he loaded some bacon into his mouth. _

_Itachi only nodded absently as he put the plates into their respectable cabinets. "I see." Was all he said when he wrapped Sasuke's food and placed it in the microwave. _

"_When you're finished, put your plate in the sink so I can wash it. I need to go upstairs." Itachi murmured, disappearing from the kitchen._

_Naruto nodded absently as he ate the rest of his scrambled eggs. He didn't want to wait till Itachi came back and make him wash his plate, so he did it himself. He silently listened to the running water while he scrubbed his dishes clean with soap. _

_He didn't take notice of the raven smiling in the corridor watching him. So when Itachi stealthily maneuvered his way behind the oblivious blond, of course Naruto didn't expect the longer arms that entangled themselves around his waist. _

"_Kyaaah! I-Itachi!" Naruto screamed, when he turned to come face to face with him. "D-don't do that. You scared me!" Naruto whined as he dried his hands on the towel on the counter._

_Itachi chuckled as he released. "Sorry bout that but you were just too cute to pass up." He snickered once he saw the glare directed at him._

"_That still doesn't make up for that and don't call me cute. I'm not a girl." Naruto pouted._

_The raven frowned as he lifted Naruto's chin. "I didn't mean for you to intemperate that way. I meant it to mean that you're beautiful." He cooed, laying a gentle kiss on Naruto's cheek._

_Naruto blushed at the small confession. He was always a sucker for sentimental words. He looked into Itachi's eyes and smiled. That one dazzling smile that could take your breath away._

"_But we have things to do later, ne?" Itachi smiled, flicking at Naruto's nose. "So let's go." He said as he laced their fingers together, making their way out the door._

_-_

_The blond giggled as he took a small bite from his ice cream. Itachi had been so relaxed and caring the entire day. They had gone to an amusement park, where Naruto had actually made then raven ride a roller coaster. Then they ate out at a fancy restaurant and spend a few hours just driving and enjoying the scenery._

_And that's how they ended up sitting at Naruto's childhood park with ice cream in his hand. It was a nice way to end the day, watching the kids run around freely, without any worries. Naruto thought the day couldn't get any better until the next thing happened. _

"_Itachi, I couldn't think of anything thing else that could make this day better." He said looking eyes with the smirking raven._

"_Are you sure? I could think of something else…" Itachi spoke as he came in for a passionate kiss._

_Naruto's breath was taken from him once their lips were locked. Just from that one little kiss, his mind was running wild. He felt his lover slowly running his tongue over his bottom lip and hesitantly opened. Itachi skillfully penetrated his mouth and worked his way, touching and exploring his every crevice._

_His mind went blank with all the emotions flowing within him. He felt the pressure in his lungs and knew he couldn't last much longer. He moaned slightly making the raven pull back with a smile as he ran a slender hand through his blond locks. _

"_I-Itachi…" Naruto whispered, lacing their hands together. He smiled contently at the raven once they locked eyes._

"_Naruto…" Itachi murmured, making Naruto turn his head to the side with a cute expression._

"_Yes?" he answered._

_Itachi looked away hesitantly making the blond worry. Was it something he didn't want to say? Was something on his mind that he couldn't tell?_

"_Tachi... Is something the matter?" Naruto questioned as he ran a nimble thumb over the pale cheek. Itachi smiled lightly as he kissed the blond mop of hair. The expression on his face made Naruto relax a bit. _

"_It's fine Naruto. But I want to tell you something." Itachi said, pulling Naruto closer against his chest. Naruto gasped when his ice cream fell forgotten to the ground as he gripped the fabric in his palms. The serious look on Itachi's face made him worried and become very curious. He only wore that expression whenever he was talking about something very important._

"_W-What is it?" Naruto stuttered closing his eyes. He prayed it wasn't something bad. God knows he didn't need this._

_Itachi pulled at his chin so they both locked eyes. "Look at me. Don't worry about anything bad happening. I Only want you to be happy." He smiled kissing Naruto on the forehead._

_He chuckled at the small moment of affection. Itachi always knew what to say to cheer him up. "Ok…" Naruto smiled as he returned the kiss._

"_But there is something that could make this day even better." Itachi smirked._

_Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Really?"_

"_Yes." He answered pulling the blond into his lap. "You know how much I care about you and how much I enjoy your company." Itachi smiled when Naruto hugged him around his waist._

"_Yes, I do." Naruto giggled._

"_Well, I been planning on telling you these three words for awhile now." He murmured catching the blonds' attention. _

_Naruto immediately jumped at the statement. "So y-you mean you-you l-_

"_Yes. I do. I love you Naruto." He replied stealing a kiss._

_Naruto couldn't believe the words that he was hearing. He knew he felt that way about the raven but he wasn't sure if Itachi felt the same. He didn't want to blurt it out and offend him if he wasn't ready._

"_Oh itachi! I love you too!" Naruto cried as he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. "I-I didn't think you'd feel the same so I never said anything." Naruto said as he tightened his hold around the Uchiha's neck._

_He felt the soothing gestures on his back and nuzzled his head against the stronger torso. He felt so safe with the raven like he always belonged. _

"_Come Naruto. Let's go home." Itachi said as he stood over the blond. Naruto nodded and took the outstretched hand in his and followed closely behind the silent but smiling raven._

_-_

_Itachi laid the quiet blond down onto his bed while he removed his shirt. He tossed the fabric to the floor, crawling slowly onto it so he could nuzzle against his lover. As soon as he pulled the blond against his bare chest, he could feel the heat radiating from him._

"_Naruto?" Itachi questioned. _

_The blond shook his head back and forth as he buried his head closer against the lean torso. "Ah-it's nothing… I-I uh… umm…" he mumbled, apparently embarrassed._

_Itachi chuckled and lifted his lovers chin so they were eye to eye. "What's the matter? Why are you-"_

_He stopped mid sentence when he felt the involuntary grind against his own hips. Naruto blushed and quickly pulled away._

"_Ah! T-that was nothing! I-ignore that!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the covers over his head._

_Itachi chuckled and leaned over as he took the blond into his arms. He had to admit. He didn't think Naruto would be so responsive after such a confession._

"_It's ok Naruto. I understand how you feel." He cooed, taking away the blanket that obstructed his view from his love. _

_Naruto pouted as he covered his crotch. "Y-you don't understand Tachi. T-this is something I don't know how to deal with." He whined, turning his back to the smirking raven._

_Itachi chuckled as he turned the blond back around. "I know how you feel. I've had to endure this…" he paused, touching Naruto's erection through his boxers. "Whenever I get to close to you." He finished by pulling the blonds' cock free from the restraining fabric._

"_Ah! Ngh…" Naruto moaned when he felt the cool hand wrap itself around the base of his cock. Itachi bit his bottom lip when he began pumping his lover. He wanted more than anything to pleasure Naruto to the brim. Even if it meant he would go without release. _

"_I-Itachi… m-more…" Naruto drawled out as he slowly began thrusting his hips along with the tempo. _

_Itachi blinked back the image in his head. Not only was Naruto extremely responsive, he was looking more than delicious at this point. Itachi didn't know what to do as he prodded the tip of Naruto's penis. _

"_Mhm… I see you like this. Your already dripping here." Itachi smirked as he dipped his finger lower inside of the skin._

_Naruto arched his back at the contact. "Anh!! Itachi! Nyah!" he cried out as he gripped the raven's shoulders as his body began to shudder at the contact. Everything was on fire and it was all because of Itachi._

_The raven quirked a brow when Naruto came all over his hand. He wasn't expecting for him to come so fast. "Was it that good? Did you enjoy yourself?" Itachi said as he licked the sticky substance from his digits._

_Naruto blushed when he saw the raven swallowing his juices. "I-Itachi y-you don't have to do that." He muttered burying his face in his hands._

_Itachi chuckled as he licked the rest of his fingers. "Oh, but you taste the best of all. I wouldn't mind having you for every meal of the day" He smirked as he pulled the blond down onto the bed so they snuggled against each other._

_Naruto bit his bottom lip when he was pulled against the raven's chest. He knew Itachi was hard. He could feel his erection poking him in his thigh._

"_Itachi…" Naruto murmured causing the raven looked down with a questionable stare._

"_What is it?" he asked tousling the blond hair._

"_Well, it's this…" he whispered, touching Itachi's clothed cock. _

_The raven's eyes widened slightly at the sheer courage Naruto had. He smiled lightly at the look Naruto gave him. "It's alright Naruto. I can deal with this until later." He said burying his head in the blond hair._

_Naruto frowned as he debated with himself. "But I know you need release. This must be driving you crazy." Naruto said as he pulled at the straining cock._

_Itachi bit his bottom lip when he felt the hand grab his shaft through his boxers. He didn't think Naruto would be this bold to actually grab it like he did. He smirked when a thought popped into his head._

"_Oh, so if you're so worried about it. Then what are you going to do that will help me make it go away?" he teased, putting his hand over Naruto's so they both had a firm grip on his clothed erection._

_Naruto blushed instantly. He was not used to this kind of contact at all. Just thinking about this made him red in the face yet Itachi didn't show any signs of discomfort at all._

"_I-uh…" Naruto stuttered, desperately trying to think of a way to answer the raven but could only draw a blank. He didn't know what to do other than…_

"_It's fine Naruto. You don't have to-_

"_No! You always do everything for me. And I want to do something for you…" he said burying his face against Itachi's chest. The raven could only stare at the helpless blond as he tried to express his feelings which shocked Itachi to say the least._

"_Naruto…" Itachi whispered as he kissed the top of his head. The thought alone made him happy to know how much he cared. "Just forget about-_

"_Naruto?!" Itachi said as he watched the blond lay on his back, putting two digits into his mouth. Slowly but sloppily drenching his fingers with his own spit. He had an idea what his blond was about to do but he couldn't fathom the thought. It was just something he couldn't see Naruto doing._

_He watched with curiosity as the blond slowly made his way down to his entrance with thoroughly coated fingers. _

_His cock twitched with excitement when he saw Naruto's fingers slowly make their way inside his entrance, slowly moving in and out at an even pace, slowly withering below him._

_Itachi bit his bottom lip trying to will away his erection. If Naruto continued this display… he might do something that he might regret later on. _

"_Naruto… stop." Itachi demanded when he pulled Naruto's hand away._

"_W-why?" Naruto moaned as he stared with half lidded eyes this lover. He wanted this just as bad as Itachi but he was never the one to voice his opinions. _

_The raven shook his head as he was beginning to rise off the bed, which startled the blond. He didn't think Itachi would get so mad because of this._

"_W-wait! D-don't go." Naruto cried. H didn't want Itachi leaving! Not now!_

"_Where are y-you going?!" Naruto said as he pulled the ravens arm. He could see the indifferent expression on Itachi's face making him shudder involuntarily._

_Itachi sighed while he pulled at Naruto's wrist. "You know I really want this but do you? I don't want you regretting this later."Itachi warned as he stared intently at the frightened blond._

_Naruto bit his bottom lip, wondering why his raven had to use that tone. He knew exactly what he was getting into when laid in the bed. What more was there to think about?_

"_Itachi… I know what I'm doing. I want this t-too…" he stuttered, not locking eyes with the now smirking raven. "I-I love you and I know I won't ever stop…"_

_The raven sighed as he released Naruto's wrist. He knew this was taking a big step in their relationship and even though he now knew how his beloved felt, he just wanted to make sure that Naruto was positively sure._

_He locked eyes with his blond and smiled lightly. "Only if you're sure, and even if you have second thoughts, I could always stop." Itachi said as he laid Naruto onto his back once again. _

_Naruto bit his bottom lip, shaking his head. "It's ok. I understand Tachi but I really want this. I want us to finally become one. I love you so much that I don't think I'll ever love someone like this again." Naruto confessed completely shocking the raven._

_Itachi's eyes widened a bit when he listened to his blond. _

_He pulled back slightly and chuckled softly making Naruto frown. Why was he laughing? Was it something he said? _

"_Itachi?" Naruto started only to be silenced with a smile placed on his lover's face. Itachi had brushed the stray hairs away from his face as he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on his forehead. _

"_No it's nothing. Sometimes you can say things that completely throw me off. You have no idea what effect you have on me." He drawled out, placing soft butterfly kisses on Naruto's chest. Naruto shuddered as he felt the cool lips against his skin. He could get used to this kind of physical contact any day._

"_Brace yourself Naruto. This will hurt love~" Itachi warned as he brought his head towards the blonds entrance as he locked Naruto's legs on his shoulders. _

_Slowly he pushed himself inside of the tight heat and noticed the tears forming around Naruto's eyes. "It'll only hurt for a bit. Please relax and let me in." Itachi coaxed as he wiped the tears away with his free hand._

_Naruto hesitantly nodded and gasped once he felt the raven's cock slowly sheath its 'self deeper within him. _

"_Ah! Ngh!" Naruto moaned at the sudden movement. He felt the soft caresses on his cheek and smiled meekly. He knew Itachi was trying to make him feel more comfortable and it made him happy. _

"_Just a bit more. Are you ready for me to move?" Itachi whispered as he licked a lobe. Naruto arched at the touch making Itachi's cock move within him. _

"_Ngh! T-tachi!" Naruto cried as involuntarily shifted. _

_The raven nodded and slowly pulled out and thrust in, hitting Naruto's sweet spot directly. "Oh god Naruto. You feel so good, I feel like I'm melting inside…" Itachi moaned as he thrust back in with a bit more force. _

_Naruto moaned at the new sensation thriving throughout his body. He never knew this could feel so good. He never knew Itachi could make him feel the way he did. His body felt as if it were on fire from the inside out. Every caress, every touch, every thrust made his heart ache with newly found passion. _

_Naruto gripped the sheets tighter in his palms. He was nearing his end and he knew he couldn't take anymore as Itachi thrust in and out of him at a faster pace. "I-Itachi! I-I love you!" Naruto cried as he clenched down and felt himself come over his chest. _

_He could hear his lovers labored breathing as he too was nearing his end as his last thrusts became more frantic and spontaneous. "N-Naruto.. i.. I lo-…_

"NARUTO! WAKE UP!"

Naruto felt the violent shaking against his shoulders as he stared into dark brown irises.

"W-what?" Naruto stammered as he quickly searched the room and it broke his heart when all the past memories came rushing back.

"I-I was just a d-dream. A-A past memory I could never attain. I-it was all just a d-dream." He chanted, feeling two warm hands massaging his back.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched Naruto. He knew he just came back from a distant memory from his past. He didn't have the heart to tell his friend the mess he caused on his bed. He knew Naruto wouldn't notice the wetness lingering on the sheets or in his pants. Everything was out of mind and sight. He didn't want to return back to reality and he didn't blame him.

"Naruto, let's get you cleaned up? You need a shower." Shikamaru suggested while he hoisted the silent blond up on his feet. Surprisingly, Naruto complied and diligently listened.

Shikamaru bit his bottom lip as he watched his friend undress. Why was Naruto being so quiet? Did this memory mess him up more? What was going to happen now?

_

* * *

_

_**Okay. So here's the next chap. So yes, Naruto came in his sleep if you didn't catch that part. I didn't want to make it so obvious but come on lol. Who wouldn't if they had a dream like that? Lol. **_

_**But anyways, from this chap and possibly onwards. Naruto will do a complete 180. No more sappy "poor me" naru. He will change a bit from the original plot and Sasuke will be introduced back in the next chap. I'm seriously debating whether or not he should get back with Sai. But Sai's been fucked up from the start so it's kinda hard to change. But hey Itachi can do it, so can Sai. **_

_**Ok. Until next time**_

_**-Urahara. **_

_**Ps. PLEASE, PLEASE review. **_


	9. Decisions

**Hey there. Here's the next chap and I hope you review and enjoy. Oh and just to let you know this was a bitch to write. Lol.**

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

"For the last time Kiba, the documents go on that shelf with the new arrivals." Sasuke sighed as he ran a tired hand through his hair.

The brunette bit his bottom lip as he quickly stacked the paperwork on top of each other. He glanced around the room awkwardly as he fumbled with the bottom of his helm. "Um… Sasuke. This was the first time you told me about the papers and I'm sorry if I made you mad." He said with an upset face.

Sasuke gasped and sighed deeply. He didn't mean to yell at Kiba like for no reason. He saw the look on his face and hesitantly glanced away. "I didn't mean you yell at you like that. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind and I took it out on you." Sasuke murmured catching the brunette's attention.

Kiba smiled lightly and scratched the back of his neck nervously as he watched the younger Uchiha. "It's all good Sasuke. I know you didn't mean it. It just caught me off guard is all." He reassured.

Sasuke nodded and picked up the file on his desk as he settled in his chair. He couldn't help but to notice the alluring cologne that kept invading his sense of smell. He continued to glance at his co-worker out of the corner of his eye while he watched Kiba lean over and pick up the rest of the papers.

He could feel the stares from behind and it confused him. Did Sasuke really have and attraction towards him? Did he only want to enjoy the view, or did he want something more?

Kiba coughed and slowly turned around to lock eyes with the raven. "Here are the rest of your files Sasuke. If you need anything else I'll be heading back to my office… if that's…-

"If that's what?" Sasuke interjected with a curious stare. He didn't mean to cut him off but he had a feeling that Kiba wasn't going to finish his statement.

The brunette looked away quickly, as he tried to avoid eye contact. "I was just wondering if that's all you'll be needing from me…" he replied as he stared at the ground. Boy was the temperature in the room rising.

Sasuke smirked as the thoughts raced through his mind. Was Kiba implying something sexual? He chuckled lightly as he stood from his seat while he slowly made his way in front of the brunette. He gently placed his thumb under Kiba's chin and stared intensely at the flustered worker.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but I'm not interested in a one-night stand…" he hissed. And this was true. Never was he going to let anyone into his heart only for a fleeting moment. They had to have some type of connection for him to withstand the separation and he didn't want to be the only one bearing feelings in his chest.

Kiba's eyes widened at the confession. He wasn't referring to anything like THAT, but somehow Sasuke got the vibe that he did like him. He would never dream of having a one-night stand with his boss. Things would just become extremely awkward and things would eventually become unavoidable, to the point of no escape.

He bit his bottom lip lightly as he tugged his chin free. "I don't know what are you talking about Sasuke but I wasn't insinuating anything like that. I'm sorry if you got that vibe from me but I didn't mean for it to sound like that." He whispered as he backed away.

Sasuke blinked back the confusion and watched as Kiba took the documents into his arms. He could just tell that Kiba had something for him but he didn't think it could actually be a crush. Hell, he even knew he had an attraction towards the brunette but things were always too good to be true…

Sasuke sighed as he heard the door close with a bit force. If it were him, he would've been upset if too if someone got in his face like that and accused him of such things. He bit his bottom lip as he began to read the documents sent in from Naruto's department.

-

"Naruto I don't think it's wise for you to be putting in your resignation slip. Think about everything you've achieved until now and all the hard work you put into this company. You know-"

"That's enough Shika! If I wanted your opinion I would've asked you so please don't try and feed me this crap. I've made my decision and I don't you of all people disagreeing with me." Naruto hissed as he locked eyed with his best friend. He really was tired of all the drama between him and Itachi and this was the one thing that made sense. He just needed to get away from it all and start over. The only problem was where and with who_, if_ he even wanted to consider another person in his life.

Shikamaru glared at Naruto. He knew doing this was the worst decision in his life and he didn't want him regretting it later. Even though he knew Naruto saw him as a lazy person, didn't mean wasn't smart. He knew the percentage of Naruto's plans working out and it didn't look too well.

He even noticed the change in his blond friend. Never did Naruto cut him off or used that tone of voice against him. It only meant that it was really getting on his nerves and building upon his stress. He could only watch as Naruto ventured further from his happiness and closer to bitterness.

"Naruto, you know I only care about your wellbeing and didn't mean to upset you. I only want the best for you..." he trailed off with a sigh.

The blond nodded slightly at the words. He knew Shikamaru well enough to know when he was speaking seriously and it was one of those moments. "I understand but I've already thought this through. I'm moving out later so I'll see you at home…" he smiled as he pulled his briefcase behind him.

Shikamaru gasped. Naruto was moving out? He blinked back the confusion and chased after the blond who was heading towards Fugaku's office. "Naruto you can't be serious! Where are going to stay? I don't want you to leave everything behind…. Including me." He whispered as he got to the end. He really didn't want his best friend to leave him even if he wanted to leave the elder raven.

Naruto sighed as he stopped in front of Fugaku's door. He gave Shikamaru one of his genuine but sad smiles and waved him goodbye as he knocked on the door. The brunette bit his bottom lip while he watched the blond disappear behind the door. He couldn't believe Naruto. Out of all the stupid things to do, this frustrated him to the fullest.

-

"Naruto?" Fugaku questioned as he watched the blond enter. "Is something the matter? Please, take a seat." He said as he gestured towards the chairs sitting in front of his desk.

Naruto shook his head slightly and sighed as he placed the paper onto his desk softly. "I'm sorry but I wasn't planning on staying for long. I only wanted to drop this off sir." He said in all seriousness as he talked to the president.

Fugaku furrowed his brows at the tone. "What's with the formalities Naruto, you know better than that and what's this?" he said, picking up the paper. Immediately as he skimmed the document, a thin frown appeared on his face.

"Naruto…" Fugaku said in a stern voice. At the tone Naruto perked up and locked eyes with the head Uchiha. "I'm hoping this is some sort of prank you're pulling here because you know how important you are." He grunted.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry but I think the company could continue without my presence. It's not hard to replace one employee." He frowned. He thought Fugaku was taking this much worse than he originally thought.

The raven glared at the blond as he studied his posture. "Naruto you know you mean more to me than just an employee. I feel like you're leaving us too and don't you dare lie to me. I've known you long enough to know when you're uncomfortable and can't tolerate a situation." He said in a very serious tone.

Naruto closed his eyes while he bit his bottom lip. He knew Fugaku would understand anything, being the father of Sasuke and Itachi meant something. Those insufferable personalities were hard to understand as it was.

"I know how you feel but-"

"No you don't Naruto. Think about you're doing. Think about what you're doing to yourself. Where will you go, how will you make a living? Are you even staying with Itachi?"

Naruto was taken aback by Fugaku's forwardness. He didn't think he would go straight to the point like that. "You don't have to worry about that. I have a friend that said he could help me out with a job. And to your earlier question, no I'm not staying with Itachi. We're done for good and I'm thankful for everything you've done for me. Please tell Mikoto thanks as well." Naruto said quietly.

Fugaku sighed heavily as he glanced over the paper. He still couldn't believe things were falling out like this. "I hope you reconsider your decision about this. You were going to be promoted to Sasuke's position as he took Itachi's and I'm not saying this to make you stay. I really mean this and I'll keep your file with me. You never know when you may come back."

Naruto bowed as he waved the Uchiha off. "Thank you for understanding Mr. Uchiha. I'll see you tomo-… I mean… good day." He corrected with a gasp.

Fugaku smiled lightly as he waved off the blond. As soon as Naruto disappeared behind the door, he pressed the voice-com with force. "Tamari, I want my idiot of a son in my office now." He demanded.

"Right away sir."

-

Naruto exhaled as he put the rest of his belongings in his box. He cleared everything off his desk and was finally ready to leave it all behind. He glanced to the side to find Shikamaru leaning against his desk. He knew he didn't get to clarify the misconceptions with his friend and he knew it was time to make things clear. Shikamaru deserved that much.

"Shika-

"Save it. I thought I was someone important in your life and that you would have told me this but I guess I wasn't. If you want to tell me what's going on with you now I don't wanna hear it. You're being childish and running away from your problems which are still going to follow you. I'm still your friend but I'm telling you, you're making a big mistake."

Naruto smiled meekly as he placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "You know I value you so much and I'm sorry for leaving you out on my decisions but I'm telling you I care. I want you to take care of Temari you know. She deserves the best." He winked.

Shikamaru sighed as he felt the hand disappear from his shoulder. "Just tell me one thing Naruto." He saw the curious stare from the blond and continued. "Tell me where you're going to stay."

The blond nodded and walked past the brunette.

"Iruka said he didn't mind the company." He whispered as he left for the elevator with arms full of his belongings.

-

Sasuke was so busy going through the documents that Kiba left to even notice the light blinking on his work phone until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled out the device from his pocket and noticed a new text message. He sighed when he realized who sent it.

It was Sai.

Didn't he make things clear already? There was no going point back to something that was never there.

That's when he saw the work phone on his desk flashing. All his lines were busy, calling for him. He sighed. What could be so important that they would need him so badly?

He picked up the phone and answered it with a lazy "yes…" until he heard a frantic blond screeching on the other end.

"Sasuke! Why won't you answer your phone?! I've been trying to reach you for the past thirty minutes?! Mr. Uchiha wanted me to find Itachi but he isn't in his office. I can't find him anywhere. Apparently he's in sort of trouble." Temari said in one breath.

Sasuke frowned at the information. Itachi in trouble? What did he do now? "Is that all my father said?" he murmured quietly.

"Yes, that's it. He didn't say anything after that." Temari said.

"Alright, I'll see if I can get a hold of him." he said as he placed the phone back onto the receiver and pulled out his cell phone. He waited only a few seconds until his call was directed to Itachi's voicemail. So the bastard was busy? What the hell was he doing that was so important that he missed his call?

-

Itachi sat in his office glaring at the blue small box sitting on his desk atop of all his work. He ignored all the calls that were coming in on his work phone and continued to glare. What was he supposed to do now?

Naruto had clearly denied him without a thought and now Naruto was ignoring him. What had happened to his blond in the last couple of hours to make him change that much?

His cell phone began to vibrate again and he slowly, but surely pulled out the small device from his pocket.

It was Sasuke.

He sighed as he flicked the phone next to his ear, answering with a dull 'hello'.

"Itachi, where the _hell_ are you?! Father needs to see you immediately so you better get your ass in his office. I don't know what you did but Temari has been looking all over for you." Sasuke answered as soon as he heard Itachi's voice.

Said raven only raised one delicate brow at the statement. What did Fugaku want now? He ruffled the few strand hairs that blocked his vision as he stood. He sighed as he answered with a quiet 'I understand' and headed upstairs to his father's office.

He took his time as he glanced around to see all the employees working diligently at their work. Sometimes he wondered why he had to have such responsibilities. If only he had to work a regular job where the hours were consistent and the days weren't too extreme. A life where he could live freely with his blond lover, together without all the worry of time.

He rounded the corner and saw the blond secretary. He nodded at her as he walked into Fugaku's office surprised at the expression on Fugaku's face.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted by Fugaku as he slammed his fists down on the mahogany table. "Itachi this is unacceptable! Because of your actions, we've lost someone important to us for good! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Fugaku boomed at his eldest son.

Itachi was baffled by Fugaku's words. He didn't know what he meant by it and stared blankly at said man. "Father, what are you talking about?" he asked with uncertainly. He really didn't know what the hell Fugaku was talking about.

Fugaku bit his lower lip as he stared his son down. Did he not know of Naruto's resignation? Was he that out of the loop already? "I'm highly disappointed with you Itachi. Do you not keep in contact with Naruto anymore? Has he become someone you do not care about?" he said with downcast eyes. He did not want to believe this to be true. He wanted the blond to be loved by his son, even if he wasn't one of the best choices in lovers.

Itachi's eyes widened at the statement. What the hell did that mean?! "What are you talking about father? I deeply love Naruto with all my heart and what is this talk of me not caring anymore?" he said with a bit of anger laced within his voice. He really wanted answers now. Not that meaningless bullshit that comes along with it.

Fugaku rolled his eyes at his son. So it meant Itachi really had no clue…

He coughed lightly as he reached for the paper sitting idly on his desk making sure he locked eyes with his eldest son. He pulled the single sheet up towards his son's face and growled. "This here"... he paused as he handed the paper to his son. "Is Naruto's resignation paper. He wants to leave the company for good and I believe you are the root of this cause. What have you done these past few days? Have you not shown him how you really feel? Or have you been dawdling this whole time?"

Itachi fumed at the words. How dare he say those things to him like he knew what was going on? It wasn't even any of his business to begin with.

He bit his bottom lip as he held his tongue. Itachi didn't want to disrespect Fugaku even though he did not know of the circumstances. He knew his father did not tolerate disrespect and he agreed.

"No one told me about this. I don't understand why he would do something like this. I've been trying to make him forgive me and doing things for him…" Itachi said with glaring eyes. The news shocked him and made him rethink his actions. Did everything he did until now not influence his blond at all? Did Naruto prefer the isolation than being together with him?

This made Itachi think a bit…. Would things be better this way?....

Did Naruto really want this?...

**-Later that night-**

"Naruto? What's going on?" Iruka said as he opened the door. He could see the saddened face on his little blond son and became very worried. Things that were always on Naruto's mind that was bothering him, meant it would bother his father figure Iruka too. He loved his adoptive son so much.

Naruto shook his head as Iruka took the bags from his hands. "It's just that me and Itachi are officially done now and I'm planning on moving. I hope that you'll let me stay here until I get picked up by my friend who I'm staying with." He said with downcast eyes.

Iruka palled at the new information. Naruto leaving the city?! "Naruto what do you mean by that? Why would you go to such lengths to leave here? You know you could always stay with me and Kakashi." He said as they entered the living room with said man sprawled out on the sofa, idly watching tv without a shirt on.

The lanky but built man glanced up at the blond at smiled briefly until he made eye contact with his brunette lover. He sent him a lustful smirk and made Iruka blush at the insinuation as Naruto rolled his eyes. Did that man ever have anything else on his mind other than that?

Kakashi's eyes drifted back to Naruto and nodded slightly. He sat up and put on a shirt as he made room for his favorite little blond. "So what brings you back to the nest little one?" he teased as Naruto scrunched his face at the comment. He knew Naruto would take it offensively and it amused him to no end.

Naruto bristled at the man. "I'm not little anymore Kakashi! Leave me alone… I know I'm a little shorter than I'm supposed to be but don't always point it out…" he pouted as he sat beside the infuriating man.

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's confession. He thought it was adorable how he could show so many emotions in such little time.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms across his chest as he sat down when he saw Iruka enter the living room. "I've only come back until I move into my friend's house out of town. He took over his father's dojo when he graduated his school and has told me to come over ever since we got out of school." Naruto said.

Iruka sighed. Things were just getting more and more out of hand with Itachi… "Naruto… what happened with Itachi? Haven't you two made up yet?" Iruka asked with concern. Kakashi secretly glanced at the blond who twitched at the mention of Itachi's name, actually itching to ask the very same question. He just waited till Iruka said something because he knew the blond would glare at him for asking.

Naruto bit his lower lip as he stared at the floor with fierce concentration. He was avoiding any form of explanation about the raven as much as possible. He knew Iruka was genuinely curious as to their situation and he didn't get mad at him for that.

His bawled his fists in his lap as his eyes focused on Iruka, which didn't go unnoticed by the observant man sitting beside him. "Like I said before Iruka… Itachi and I aren't together anymore and I've decided it's time for me to make my own decisions in life. Everything I've done up till now has been because of the Uchiha's and I'm grateful to them for that. But I have to make-"

"You know that's a lie." Iruka interrupted with a solemn stare. "You knew were second best when it came to academics and I know Fugaku well enough to know he wouldn't hire someone who wasn't worth something. So don't tell me these little white lies Naruto. You know what you're doing so stop lying to me and yourself." Iruka sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Kakashi eyes bulged slightly at his brunettes actions. He didn't think Iruka had it in him to actually reprimand Naruto in the slightest. It was always his job to discipline the blond and he knew it was never fun being the bad guy.

Naruto nodded at Iruka. He knew Iruka would catch onto his lie easily. "I know… I'm sorry I lied but I need to get away and do things on my own…" he smiled sadly. "I don't need Itachi to make me happy and I believe where I'm going, I'll find someone who can make me happy. So don't worry Iruka. I'll keep in contact though. I promise." He finished with a single tear, falling off the side of his cheek.

Iruka's eyes watered at the sight of his little blond. He knew he couldn't stop Naruto and it scared him. He knew he was a fully grown man and could make his own decisions but it hurt him to know he wasn't happy the way things were before. If he could, he would shape things to make his little one happy once again.

"I know nothing I say after this will make you happy but I'll tell you now Iruka… I won't be back for a long time…" he said with a flinch.

"Give Shika my address after I leave. I don't want him to worry about me after I'm gone. Oh, and I'm also changing my cell number so I'll call you when I get the new one." Naruto smiled.

Iruka gulped. Why did things sound so rushed? Things weren't adding up at all. He gasped at his conclusion. "Naruto, you're-"

"-Leaving tonight." Kakashi finished with a shake of his head. He couldn't believe how Naruto orchestrated all this in such little time.

"But why? Why so soon Naruto?" Iruka pleaded with distraught eyes.

Naruto didn't say anything for a long time. Just as he was about to speak, his phone rang. He quickly pulled the device from his pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Yes?"…

"Now?"

"Alright. I'll be right there." Naruto said as he ended the call with the two adults watching him intently.

"Who was that Naruto?" Iruka asked even though he dreaded the answer. Kakashi knew the answer all too well and looked away as Iruka heard the blond.

"That…

-was my ride…"

* * *

**Wheeeeew! I finally got to finish this chapter! And boy I gotta tell you it was hard. So many interruptions! Lol. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm hoping I'll get reviews for this and I'm grateful for all the reviews so far. I'm glad a lot of you guys like it. =] I feel so sick right now and I'm supposed to be doing my life drawing homework… but I decided that updating my fic was much more thrilling. Drawing nudes at a snail's pace isn't fun at all. So many requirements to have to abide by when you draw… It's annoying sometimes. **

**But anywho… I just wanted to thank you guys again for the reviews and favs. I'll get back to yall later. Ja ne~**

**Until next time**

**-Urahara**


	10. Panic

**Ok. I know I've been away and I'm not going to spew some crap or excuse about why, just that I didn't and I'm sorry. XP I really appreciate the reviews though… Probably because they're the ones that motivated me to write lol. Anyways! Here's the chapter and I hope you all like! Enjoy =]**

Iruka gasped as he heard the words slip from the blond's lips. He knew this was coming, but the spoken words hurt so much more than he could've imagined. He glanced at his lover sitting beside him and frowned at the relaxed position he was sitting in. He thought that Naruto leaving was a big deal but here Kakashi was sitting there with an impassive look on his face like nothing was really going on.

He huffed and elbowed Kakashi lightly as he noticed the blond turning back towards the door. "How can you be so calm about this? Naruto's leaving and you seem to be completely fine. Why is that?" Iruka questioned as he got off the couch to look at the blond nearing the front door. He could feel his emotions bubbling up inside of him because of his insensitive lover.

Kakashi sighed while he eyed his brunette. He knew why Iruka was acting all emotional but he had to let his little blond go. "You see… Naruto is old enough to make his own decisions and this step is only furthering him in the future. You know he can't stay home forever." He said whilst he pulled at Iruka's wrist so he could sit beside him once again. Iruka quietly and obediently sat next to his boyfriend as he listened to the words he spoke. "Naruto made his decision about Itachi and I respect that but you have to let go. He can do what he wants but keeping him here won't make things better and you know it. Personally, I prefer Naruto staying here than going off with N… I mean his friend from school." Kakashi played off with a small laugh making Iruka's brow arch. He really didn't want to tell Iruka who this mystery person was, that was picking Naruto up.

Iruka saw the pondering in his lovers eyes and squinted suspiciously. "What did you say? The name?" Iruka questioned with a small glare. He could see the hesitation in Kakashi as he bit his lower lip. "Do you mean to tell me you knew something about-?

"About?" Naruto interrupted with a frown. Iruka saw the smirk plastered on Naruto's guest face without the blond knowing. Iruka huffed and glared at his lover who shrugged his shoulders slightly to avoid any confrontation.

"It's nothing Naruto. Kakashi seemed to give me impression that he knew who it was that you were talking about which I doubt." He said, throwing Kakashi a deadly glare. He only smiled happily at his pissed off lover.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his parental figures and pulled his guest over to them by the wrist. "You see, I'm leaving tonight and I want you both to know that I'll miss you guys. I'll call you when I get there and don't worry about me, I can take care of myself alright?" he said with a slight grin. Iruka pushed away the horrid feeling in his gut as he nodded his head.

"I only hope you know what you're doing Naruto. I would hate for you to make the wrong decision about this…" Iruka trailed off as he looked away. He really could not stand the feeling of his only son moving away somewhere, where he couldn't check up on him on a daily basis.

Naruto huffed and quietly walked over to Iruka and enveloped him in a tight hug. "I know how you feel but this is what I want. Please don't stress about this so much, I know that I need this and I believe that I'll be happy once I get away from things." He smiled once he released his father figure.

Iruka nodded sadly, kissing his son on his cheek as he slowly pulled away. He took Naruto's hand in his and smiled sadly. "You know my doors always open. Come anytime, you're always welcomed here." He sniffled as Naruto pulled his hand softly from his grasp.

"I know and I'll always keep that in mind." He said once he stood beside his guest. "But I must be going now, the sooner I leave the better." He mumbled as he left the two adults in the room were left staring at his back as he left through the front door.

Itachi sat at his desk as he gripped his phone tightly in his grasp. Sasuke was not answering his phone calls and things were becoming more and more aggravating as time continued. No one knew where his brother or the little blond went and it was driving him insane. Why the hell would Sasuke just disappear like that and not tell anyone where he had gone? Especially him.

He growled once he realized what time it was on his laptop. So much time had passed and he had enough. He needed to do something and it was now.

He quickly got up from his chair and roughly opened his office door, slamming it and causing a disruption to his employees who looked curiously at the raven.

"Get back to work. If anyone's seen Sasuke tell him to see me in my office or tell him to call me" he said in a menacing voice. Even Shikamaru had to gulp and the disgruntled raven who was charging straight towards him with a deathly glare directed at him.

"Tell me where Naruto is or you won't have a job Nara." Itachi demanded in a cruel voice. Shikamaru had to raise an eyebrow at the statement. Even if he was technically his corporate boss now, what information did Itachi have to know that he knew where Naruto was?

Shikamaru boldly stood his ground as he wrapped his arms across his chest. "And how will demanding and threatening an employee help, sir? It won't make me know info that I don't already know. How do you even know if I know where he is? It's not like he'll just tell anyone where he went."

Itachi bit his lip viciously, glaring daggers at the brunette. "Don't you dare get smart with me Nara. Just tell me what you know and don't get inclusive either." He dared with a smirk.

And when Shikamaru saw that expression he knew Itachi was serious. No way did he want to piss off his boss no matter the circumstances. He even seemed a bit crazed. This even scared the genius a bit if he had to say so himself.

Shikamaru sighed and patted his head gently. "Sorry boss but I don't have any idea where Naruto could be. He didn't even tell me anything." He said with all honesty. Technically he was telling the truth. He still had no idea where Naruto was headed or where he was going to stay. It was basically a wild goose chase if anyone even wanted to find him.

Itachi glared at the brunette for a fleeting second and gnashed his teeth harshly. He had to believe Shikamaru at that point, Nara would be true and not lie to him under the circumstances. It would take someone either extremely bold or extremely stupid to do something like that to him.

He eyed his employee with a lasting gaze and brushed the feeling aside. He grunted lowly and pushed past his worker as he headed towards the elevator. He even saw Temari attempt to speak to him but brushed aside the blond. He wanted answers now and he didn't care what methods he had to take to find them out.

Sasuke sighed when he saw Kiba offer him tea on his couch. And no, it wasn't that 'Get out of the way' kind of sigh either. More like a content one at that. He did take the bitter tea without fuss and let it settle on his lap. He studied the brunette with slight concentration as he headed back toward the kitchen to grab some sugar for his own. He saw the slight anticipation on Kiba's face as he added some teaspoons to his drink, making sure he didn't spill the sugar on the table.

Sasuke took a small sip from the drink, taking note of the brunette who was eying him warily. "What's with the hostility in your actions…?" Sasuke smirked, knowing what the effects of what he said would ruffle the new worker.

Kiba jolted slightly at the sudden words and laughed hesitantly at the daunting raven. Sure he was nervous but why would Sasuke even call him over to his house? Last he knew, he was supposed to be angry with his boss for acting like an ass, right? Sasuke's actions didn't make sense in the slightest, Kiba thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about Uchiha, but I'm not here to only drink this tea. Please tell me why you called me here." Kiba asked with curiosity. Truly he was wondering why Sasuke called him over and not knowing a lot about his boss, didn't give him any clues as to why.

Sasuke smirked at the brunette while he took another sip from his tea. He didn't know if he should tell him his true intentions or not but it didn't matter either way. He chuckled lightly, placing his cup on his table in front of them. He flicked the strands of hair that obstructed his view as he locked eyes with Kiba. "You know it's bad for employees to hate their boss right? I'd rather you like me instead of wishing every time you saw me you could wrench out my guts." He smiled making Kiba gulp slightly. "Would you rather prefer for me to watch every single one of your actions making sure that you're not doing anything suspicious?" he smirked once he saw Kiba shake his head with a cute face. "I didn't think so."

Kiba bit his lower lip when Sasuke picked up the cup for the second time. He didn't think Sasuke would be the kind to socialize with employees for their wellbeing. He heard stories of how cold Sasuke could be and this completely threw everything out the window. This was never planned nor expected from the younger raven brother.

"I understand you wanting to have good connections with your employees but why me? I don't seem to be the type you would like to keep company with. I even seem boring if you ask me." Kiba mumbled with downcast eyes. Having someone actually have an interest in you is something he wasn't accustomed to. It was a new feeling and he didn't think he should linger on such feelings, giving him false hope.

Sasuke scoffed suddenly, surprising the brunette a bit. He took a long gaze at him before he spoke quietly, "You must understand that I do not take employees in like this and you were right. I'm not the kind to speak freely with others. Do you think badly of me now? Do you understand what I'm saying?" he ended with a smirk.

Kiba's back shivered from the sensual implications and he didn't know how to react. Once again his boss was playing off in words, not knowing what intentions he was getting at. But the hope that Sasuke has extended to him, made it all worthwhile.

Kiba side- glanced making Sasuke's eye twitch. Did he really have to think about his answer? It should've been plain and clear as day as to what it would've been!

"Look here. If you don't know who I am and how I work then you better get things straight here Inuzuka. I run my department and I take pride in how I treat my employees including you. So you better understand your position and the way I'm treating you. People don't easily climb their way into my condo and life so you better appreciate it." Sasuke huffed as he stood from the couch. He really didn't mean for it to come out like that but like he said. He took too much pride in the things he did and how he was. Just thinking of the way Sai treated and used made him beyond angry.

Kiba stared in shock at his boss who was hastily making his way into the kitchen. What was he supposed to say now? Sasuke just shattered the hopes that were building up inside of him in an instant. Forget trying to make a relationship work now. Things have only started going downhill from this point.

Kiba bit his lower lip and stared into the full cup of tea that he poured. He knew how he was when he came from Italy and how stupid he acted but ever since he came to Japan and met Sasuke, he was more calm and reserved; something he was never known to be. He didn't know the cause but now it was plain to see. He had something for his dark and alluring boss but now he knew nothing was going to happen now. There wasn't anything that could develop between them.

Kiba sighed softly and nodded. "I understand Mr. Uchiha and I think I should leave now if you don't mind." He said in a soft sad voice. Sasuke immediately turned around to face his co-worker who was beginning to rise from his couch. Sasuke hadn't intended for Kiba to get up and go just like that without any warning. That was totally not planed.

"No!" Sasuke said unexpectedly causing the brunette to stop in his tracks. Kiba looked at his boss of he had gone mad at this point. He wanted him to leave, right?

Kiba cocked his head to the right as he stood next to the table. Sasuke's actions didn't go unnoticed by the brunette in the slightest. "What do you mean by 'no'? Don't you want me to leave?" Kiba asked with pure curiosity.

Sasuke stood frozen in his tracks. Never did he want to raise his emotions like that in front of someone or even waver them enough like that. This was utterly surprising.

He hesitated before he looked at the brunette and casually ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to yell like that and if you don't understand what I mean by saying no, then I don't know what to tell you. You must not understand me or something." He said in a monotone voice while he took a seat on his couch.

Kiba frowned at the tone Sasuke spoke to him. It was insulting and Kiba didn't appreciate it in the least. "At least speak to me like you care and don't you dare insult my intelligence _Sasuke_. I may have misheard you but that doesn't justify you talking to me like that ok?" Kiba glared as he walked closer to the door. He really didn't feel welcomed in Sasuke's home anymore. He really didn't need to talk to him like that.

Sasuke glared at Kiba's words. Making him feel offended was not his intention but having Kiba believe that all he was about was making him upset was not true. It was the complete opposite.

Sasuke glared for a moment more and then sighed heavily as his arms dropped to his sides. He had given up. "Look Inuzuka. I don't hate you if you think that. I just teased you a little and you took it the wrong way…" he said as he held the bridge of his nose. "I actually find you somewhat interesting so don't think trivial things about me…" he trailed off making Kiba confused.

"Me? Interesting? How could you think that?" Kiba asked surprised. He was not the person everyone looked at because he was flashy or sexy. He was ordinary with a few perks. That's it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he approached the confused brunette. "You don't act fake with me Inuzuka. You're real to me even if it may piss me off and coincidentally I find that attractive." Sasuke humped as he quickly latched onto Kiba's arm, making sure he couldn't go anywhere.

The surprised brunette couldn't think of anything at this point. His alluring boss was basically coming onto him, whom he does find attractive himself and in the next moment he felt warm lips connect with his. His eyes bulged at the contact and he gasped once he felt a hot tongue come in contact with his lips. Of course giving Sasuke the opportunity he needed.

They both went along with the sudden kiss, forgetting the world around them. They both knew they were attracted to each other and the tension in the room wasn't helping. It only intensified the feelings deep within each other.

Kiba could feel his chest constricting and that's when he came back to his senses. He tried pushing back the raven but his grip was too tough and he knew doing this was wrong….

BANG BANG BANG! "SASUKE I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE ANSWER YOUR FUCKING DOOR!" they both heard Itachi yell from outside.

Sasuke had released his hold on Kiba and they both pulled away, catching their breath. Sasuke side glanced at the brunette and told him to sit down and wait for a bit as he answered the door.

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door to reveal a very fuming and disgruntled raven. "What happ-

"Where the FUCK have you been Sasuke? I have been looking everywhere for you and Naruto. Where is he." Itachi demanded as he forced himself inside. Sasuke raised his brow at the comment. Itachi was looking for him and Naruto? Why?

"What do you mean you've been looking for me? I've been home almost all day. I only went to work in the morning and as for Naruto, I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Sasuke said with a puzzled look. Why would Itachi come looking for them anyways?

"Naruto's gone and no one knows where he is. Do you know where he is Sasuke." Itachi said as he looked around Sasuke's living room finding Kiba sitting there with a confused look on his face. "You must be Inuzuka am I right?" he said softly.

Kiba nodded slightly and looked directly at Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders.

"If you've seen Naruto tell me"

Kiba rose his eyebrow at the statement and shook his head.

"You know, you could check Iruka's place right? If anyone would know where he went it would be him…. You know he _is_ his adoptive father." Sasuke huffed as he crossed his arms. Even if Itachi was his brother he still didn't like the fact that someone came into his home and questioned the hell out of him. It felt invading.

Itachi scoffed and tapped his brother's shoulder as he turned to face the door. "Just make sure you know what you're about to do. Don't make any stupid decisions that you would regret. And you better answer your phone the next time I call you." He whispered but loud enough so that Kiba could hear which instantly ruffled his feathers. Itachi did it on purpose.

Sasuke sighed as he closed the door after Itachi had left and faced the brunette with a solemn stare. "Don't mind him, you know he's under a lot of stress… Naruto…. Hmmm…." Sasuke pondered, taking long strides back into the kitchen perking Kiba's attention.

Naruto… Naruto… He heard that name before. It must have been at work or something because the name nor the face didn't come to mind. Kiba sighed when he noticed the raven deep in thought as he watched Sasuke stare at his phone. What was with the 180 change? It was confusing the hell out of him.

"If you have nothing further to say to me, then I'll be leaving Sasuke…." Kiba said as he traced his lips softly. Of course the kiss was still stuck in his head. It totally caught him off guard..

Sasuke stared for a few moments before he nodded. "I need to talk to you tomorrow when you come in Inuzuka but I have something I need to attend to at the moment. A friend needs my help." He said in a calm tone while he pocketed his phone away.

Kiba frowned but agreed never the less and silently walked to the door but before he left, he gave Sasuke one more glance before he vanished behind the door. Taking in the longing gaze the raven showed.

Iruka was crying silently on the couch of the living room when Kakashi walked in with a warm glass or milk. He handed it to his petite lover and massaged his back gently. It was well over 2 hours when Naruto left but Iruka was still crying his eyes out. Kakashi didn't think his little dolphin would take it that hard but it seemed his love for his foster son was so great compared to his own. Don't get him wrong, he felt as if Naruto was a son too but he knew that Naruto had to sort his feelings and his mind out before he made a clear decision. Fugaku agreed also.

Kakashi sighed once again that night when he heard and saw the sobs coming from his lover. He really didn't like to see Iruka hurting.

He glanced at the door and from the corner of his eye, he saw a bright yellow light from the driveway appear… He sighed once again. Hopefully Iruka wouldn't cry even more after this. He adjusted himself slowly making sure he didn't knock Iruka's arm that held the warm milk and gently gave the man a kiss on the fore head as he got up.

Iruka took notice of this and gave him a questioning stare. "What is it?" he asked out of curiosity with tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Kakashi shook his head and pointed at the door just when a loud knock was made. He slowly opened the door and stared silently at his guest.

"Itachi… he's gone."

**Ok so here's the new chap right? Well thankfully I'm ending this quarter soon which means ill have more time to write. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and favored my story. Stay tuned for the next chapter cuz I'm telling you it's gonna be good. =] so much drama! Please review =]**

**Until next time,**

**Urahara**


	11. Old Friends?

**Next chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Itachi… he's gone." Kakashi said with downcast eyes. He knew what was going to come next as he sat next to Iruka who wore a confused expression.

"What do you mean he's gone? Well where did he go? Tell me now!" Itachi demanded as he pulled Kakashi from the couch, bumping Iruka whose milk spilled over the floor. He pinned the elder man to the wall as he fisted his shirt. "Tell me where he went. You know as well as I do that he can't live without me." Itachi sneered as he tightened his hold around Kakashi's shirt.

"Let him go Itachi! He has done nothing w-wrong to you!" Iruka cried as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He knew Kakashi saw this coming and he didn't he should shoulder the blame himself.

Itachi glared at Kakashi and snarled at the man. "I know you know where he went. There has to be someone who knows where he went and I have a hunch it's you." Itachi growled out in a menacing tone.

Kakashi rolled his downcast eyes at the infuriated raven. He raised his right hand and placed it on top of the fist that held him against the wall. "You can't just barge in here and demand such ridiculous things. You must realize it's not Naruto who needs you but you're the one that needs-

"No! Shut up! Tell me where he is Damn it!" Itachi yelled. Iruka watched with baited eyes at the ruthless scene. He knew this was a fruitless battle Itachi was putting up and he knew exactly how stubborn Kakashi could be if he didn't want to say something. He shook his head silently at the scene, knowing exactly of the outcome. If only he knew where his little one was going, he would also be a little more at peace…

"Itachi… listen to me… Who drove him to do this? Who forced him to make these decisions? Tell me whose fault-"

"Shut the Fuck up! I don't want to hear this bullshit! Just tell me what I need to know! Damn it man! I love him and I don't want to lose him ok?" Itachi yelled at the man who side-glanced away.

Kakashi knew how strongly Itachi felt about his little Naru but feelings alone can't change one's self. They have to possess the will power themselves to change completely… He believed the raven but it was no longer his battle to fight. It was up to them to change things for the better.

"I know how you feel Uchiha but I just can't hand Naruto over to you that easily. You haven't even proven yourself worthy to Naruto yet, let alone us. You can't always have things your way you know…" Kakashi sighed knowing exactly the reaction that was about to come.

Iruka gasped as he saw Itachi's hand fly towards Kakashi's face. He sighed in relief once he realized that Kakashi had stopped the blow from connecting with his face with his own palm. He really didn't want to see his lover knocked out on the floor because of a dispute.

"You know where he is don't you. Why the fuck wont you tell me where he went." Itachi sneered, making sure he added force to his fist. Kakashi's eyes widened at the pressure Itachi was forcing onto himself. Anger could do something to people sometimes…

"You have to find that out for yourself Itachi… everything can't be given to you in your hands…" Kakashi mumbled as he pushed the fist away from his chest. The raven bit his lower lip and sent a deadly glare to the older man while he slammed the front door shut. He had enough of playing other people's games…

**The Next Morning**

Naruto was abruptly woken up by the sound of birds chirping outside the window. He silently rubbed his groggy eyes as he pulled the blankets from his body. He sighed lightly at the memories of last night while he got up to use the bathroom that was adjoined to his room. Living in someone else's house felt different, especially if you haven't seen them in a while.

Naruto brushed his teeth and as soon as he turned to run the shower water, he was shocked by the unexpected audience at the door.

"Gah! Sheesh Neji! Don't scare me like that, I mean you could actually tell me you were there." Naruto sighed as he wiped the remaining toothpaste foam from his mouth.

Neji smirked at the small display and chuckled lightly. Naruto was always an amusing sight to see. "I thought it would be kind of me to tell you that breakfast was ready but when I saw how cute you looked as you were getting up, I could only watch and adore your actions." He said with a laugh.

Naruto growled and rolled his eyes at the statement. "You know I could never tell if you were serious or not, even when we were in high school you know." Naruto said as he took the towel from the rack above the toilet.

Neji shrugged his shoulders slightly, not really caring if Naruto could tell if he was or not. Thing's didn't matter back then. "Well, you'd just have to find out I guess." Neji said with a smirk.

Naruto scoffed at the action and turned his back to the other. "Whatever Neji. Now if you don't mind, I would like to take a shower please." Naruto said in a cute voice, knowing that Neji could tell he was being sarcastic.

The brunette humphed but listen anyways as he closed the door behind him telling Naruto that he would be waiting for him in the dining room. Neji sighed as he rested his back against the bathroom door as he listened to the soft melody that was coming from inside. He always liked the blonds' presence and now that he was finally here in his home, he was more than happy at the thought. He shook his head lightly and proceeded to leave the blond alone for the moment as he made his way into the kitchen…

It didn't take Naruto long to come downstairs from the guest room and when he saw the hearty breakfast waiting for him at the table, he could only ogle at the amount.

"Wow Neji, I didn't know you could cook let alone prepare this amount for breakfast." Naruto said happily as he took his seat at the table.

Neji smirked at the small display of affection and tried to hide the smile that kept trying to force its way onto his face. "Well, growing up and living with an uncle that expected so much out of you would probably force you into learning things you wouldn't believe." Neji said off handedly which made the blond furrow his brows.

"You mean Hinata's dad made you learn how to cook along with other duties?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. Neji nodded slightly but grabbed the glass of milk that he poured and brought it to the table.

"Yes, it's true. I did learn many things from living with Hinata and having to live under my uncle's rule. Though don't get me wrong. I don't stay in the kitchen as often as you may think. I only need to learn the recipe once to know how to make it again. So you could say I have an excellent memory."

Naruto frowned at the new information. It didn't seem fair how Neji was so capable in the kitchen even though he spent much more time in there than him. Now don't get him wrong, Naruto could cook but not crazy fancy meals. More like regular evening meals for a family or simple things that could be made in an hour.

"So you mean to tell me that you don't really cook unless needed and you still remember how to do it perfectly?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded slightly and they both turned to look in the direction of where they heard footsteps coming. Naruto smiled at the familiar face and grinned. "Oh Hinata it's so nice to see... You…. Wow Hinata you've grown and when I said grown I mean GROWN in all the right places." Naruto whistled as he looked the petite woman up and down. She had a beautiful figure with lavish long flowing hair. Her breasts were perfectly shaped along with her hips which were wide enough, with curves to turn any gay man straight.

Neji glared slightly at the blond as he looked back at his cousin. Yes she was very pretty but wasn't Naruto gay? "Enough Naruto, if I didn't know you better I would think you would be trying to go after my sweet little cousin…" Neji trailed off as he poured another glass for Hinata.

She blushed profusely as she sat across from the blond who was smiling lightly. "You know Neji that I'm gay but if I wasn't man… I would love to marry this beauty." Naruto laughed off which made Hinata blush even more which was hardly possible.

"Y-you don't have to flatter me so much Naruto." Hinata said as she squirmed in her seat. Back in the old days she had a huge crush on the blond but never got the chance to confess due to uncontrollable circumstances. And to this day she still had something in her heart toward the adoring man.

Neji scoffed in the background bringing them to reality. "Now Naruto of you don't mind eating up quickly I have to show you around and catch up on old times." He said softly.

Naruto nodded and gobbled up the delicious food without haste as Hinata took small bites at time. It didn't take long for him to finish his meal which made Neji happy.

They quietly went out to the garden and through the thin brush of tress Naruto could see the old dojo in view. "Wow I can't believe it's still here! So you really did become the heir to the dojo after the old guy retired. I'm glad that you got to do something you enjoy Neji." Naruto praised as he patted the brunette on his back. Neji smirked slightly at the small praise from his old friend and concealed his moment of joy. He didn't want to let the blond know he could get the better of him.

Neji opened the thin wooden doors and slid them in place to reveal the newly furnished boards and materials. Naruto gasped in amusement at the décor. "It's true I took over after uncle but I didn't really like the way he was running things around here. It made me upset to see the strict yet cruel way he would teach his students… kind of like me. So I knew after I inherited after him that I would redefine the way it was supposed to be learned."

Naruto nodded silently and reminisced the times when he first met Neji. He was actually in the lessons that Hinata's father made him join. Neji was always the silent and calm type, not wanting to open himself up to anyone… it was really sad to see such a prodigy go to waste. So what did Naruto do? Of course he bombarded the boy with questions and made him like him. It was a fun memory to recall.

"I think that's a noble thing to do Neji. I really admire you so much I hope you know." Naruto hummed as he took his sandals off to walk inside. Neji stood shocked as he took in the information. A blush was slowly creeping its way onto his cheeks. He huffed silently and slapped his cheeks gently as he followed the blond in before he would notice his absence.

Neji watched as Naruto giggled at his new discoveries and a small smile emerged. Naruto was a person who could change a person completely. If only he were his then he could keep the little ball of sunshine in his life….

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Naruto but since it's the weekend I don't have classes. Monday will start and you'll see how I teach them if you want." Neji said as he led the blond back towards the entrance. Naruto smiled happily at his offer and nodded as he slipped on his sandals.

"I'm glad you're letting me stay here while I get my life back in order… Thinking about how I could still be living, worries me and I can't assume I know what would happen if I don't get away from it and see it from a different perspective." Neji nodded silently at the small confession and folded his arms as they walked inside, passing by Hinata who was silently washing dishing.

"Here, come upstairs and we'll talk in my room if you don't mind." Neji said, gesturing with his right hand towards the stairs. Naruto giggled lightly as he nodded on his way up the stairs. He really thought Neji was too kind for his own good. He even offered his home for the blond when he needed it. That was something only a true friend would do…

Naruto opened the wooden door and smiled at the articles in the room. He guessed right. Neji's room was extremely plain. Almost like the entire house, excluding Hinata's room of course. The room was a light almost creamy color that made the soft blue sheets on the bed stand out. The bookcase next to the door was huge and many books were on its shelves. There was a lamp along with a desk that sat next to the bed. There was a rug in the middle of the room though but other than that, the room was bare… Besides the closet that is.

"So I see you don't decorate much." Naruto laughed when he made his way over to the bed. Neji scoffed at the remark and closed the door gently behind him.

"I don't let others remarks deter my own choice in arrangements." He shot back quickly making the blond stick out his tongue.

"Yea, yea. Now what's happened with you over the past years...? How many has it been?" Naruto asked out loud.

Neji rolled his eyes without the intent of frustration and laughed. "Well… I just turned twenty-three and we graduated at eighteen… So it's been five years…" Neji said.

Naruto sighed loudly when he flopped onto the brunette's bed. "Wow it's been awhile… I can't remember the last time I had a break… Working at the company has been frustrating…" Naruto said aloud.

Neji raised his brow at the comment. "Weren't you high in your company Naruto?" Neji asked curiously.

Naruto nodded and twirled a strand around his finger. "I was actually under the co-owner. You remember Sasuke right?" He saw Neji pondered for a moment and then nodded. "Well, yea I was under him since Fugaku was the head of the company… But now it's Itachi. So Sasuke got promoted. I had a lot of responsibilities of course but you know who I was dating…" Neji thought about it and then remembered… It was Itachi that Naruto was with, in their senior year. He never really liked the elder raven since he appeared to be such a playboy.

"I remember him… Sasuke's older brother… Are you still with him?" Neji asked curiously. First off Neji had no idea that Naruto was having 'relationship' problems let alone how he was crumbling on the inside. The only thing that he knew was what Kakashi had told him and it wasn't anything either. Mostly about Naruto wanting to relocate somewhere familiar and relax for while.

Naruto sighed heavily as he rolled onto his side. The memories came rushing back to him and it made him feel sad… "No… I'm not with Itachi anymore… it couldn't work out between us so I h-had to g-get…

Neji frowned at the state Naruto was becoming. He was tearing over another man who didn't deserve his affection and love. How could someone take Naruto for granted… he didn't know but there would always someone else to love him…. and that's when it happened….

In the next moment, Naruto felt himself being turned back onto his side and just when his mind was processing everything that was happening, he felt warm lips cover his own. His eyes bulged in the instant they connected and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

Neji smiled softly into the kiss as he pulled away and silently watched the blond for his next actions. These next few seconds can tell him if he could even stand a chance to be someone important in the blonds' life.

Naruto laid stunned on the bed as he traced the last few moments on his lips. Neji had k-kissed him! Did Neji like him? So many things were running through his head as he let the unknowingly lust in Neji's eyes go unnoticed.

The brunette smirked slightly when he saw the blush on Naruto's face deepen to a crimson color. So it meant that he had a hope of a chance to be with his adorable ball of sunshine. He smiled at his newly found information.

"I need to go check Hinata downstairs. I'll be back ok." Neji murmured with a soft tone. He knew Naruto wasn't going to say anything so he left without a word.

Naruto watched as the brunette closed the door behind himself and covered his hands over his face. He couldn't believe that, that even happened! He never thought of Neji that way and to have him do something like that out of the blue, confused the hell out of him.

"N-Neji kissed me…" he whispered.

Naruto was dumbfounded to say the least. Wasn't Neji supposed to be with Gaara right? What happened to them? Did they fall out? Why did he have to kiss him n the first place? He rambled in his mind as Neji knocked on the door lightly.

"C-come in…" Naruto answered as the brunette closed the door silently behind himself. Naruto had no idea how to approach the topic or even begin to address what happened earlier…

"I take it you are confused." Neji stated as he stared intently at the blond. Naruto scratched his head embarrassedly and nodded slightly at the comment. "I take it you are wondering about Gaara right?" he said as his eyes quickly met with the blonds. Naruto nodded again and blushed lightly.

Neji sighed and crossed his arms. "Gaara and I only had a fling. We weren't really anything to each other. I guess you could say we were bed partners. I never really felt any connection with him." Neji sighed as he sat next to Naruto on the bed.

He couldn't help the blushed deepen on his cheeks when a soft hand was placed on his lap. "But you Naruto, are special to me and I believe you can understand where I'm coming from right?" he asked softly.

Naruto gulped as he read into those pale lavender eyes, he could see the sincerity in them. "I-I know what y-you mean Neji. But I didn't know you felt that way about me…" Naruto replied with unwelcomed feelings in his chest.

Neji smiled lightly and pulled Naruto's chin so he could locked eyes with the blond. "I would like to see us becoming something more." Neji said with a small smile.

Naruto's breath hitched at the small confession and he couldn't reply to the statement.

Neji slowly moved his hands towards Naruto's sides and continued to close the space between the two as their noses almost touched. He swiftly wrapped an arm around the blonds' waist and brought them closer, taking quick glances at Naruto's pink lips. He smirked at the color plastered on the blonds face and made him gaps at his next words…

"I want you..."

* * *

**OK! So here's the next chapter! I know it's kinda short but i really wanted to gt this out to you guys that have been waiting. So here you go. I hoped you liked! The sooner I get comments and reviews the faster I shall up date!**

**Until next time,**

**Urahara**


	12. Crazy

**Ok here's the next chapter and boy did I update quick! Hope you all enjoy and continue to review my story. I'm glad to say that since I got so many reviews so fast that I got the initiative to write this up. So many plot turns and crazy things happening! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

A little more than a week had passed since the confession in Neji's room took place and Naruto was helping Hinata make lunch in the kitchen. It was a very hot summer day and Naruto absently stirred the lemonade in the picture while Hinata fixed sandwiches. He had decided on wearing a pair of straight jean shorts with a wife-beater. He noticed Hinata's denim shorts and lavender tank-top that showed off her long legs and her chest. He took note of her hair which was put up in a tight bun making him wonder how she did it.

He smiled goofily when he thought about how they had become close in the few days that they had spent together while Neji spent most of his mornings and afternoons teaching his students. Naruto remembered the day when he sat in one of his lessons and smiled at the scene. Yes Neji was a stern teacher but a kind one at that. If a student couldn't do the required move that he had taught, he took them aside and showed them again, fixing any wrong stances that had that was making them mess up. Naruto could tell that Neji loved teaching his students and he liked that. To have something that you love to do and continue to get to do it was something very rare and hard to find.

"Naruto?" Hinata questioned bringing him out of his thoughts. Naruto laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head lightly acknowledging her. "Hehe… you started daydreaming and I saw that you haven't added the sugar yet. Lessons are going to end soon and I just finished making the sandwiches." She laughed as she turned around abruptly, opening the freezer and grabbed a few ice trays.

Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled childishly at her. "Sorry bout that Hinata, I was thinking of everything that has happened since I came here and I enjoyed every minute of it." He smiled taking note of the blush that crept on her cheeks.

"It's ok Naruto, and I'm glad you got to come here to stay. If you want I can help you pour the sugar." Hinata asked as she placed the trays on the counter. Naruto nodded and got the measuring cup and took the sugar from the cupboard. He laughed when he let Hinata open the package when she began having a hard time trying to open it. It was glued too much and she couldn't open it. She sighed and looked at the blond with embarrassed eyes as she pushed the sugar to him so he could open it. Naruto nodded and secured his fingers under the tab and easily opened it.

"Here" Hinata said as she gave Naruto the measuring cup and he steadily poured it. He nodded when it was enough and Hinata smiled lightly as she emptied it into the mixture. "Thanks Naruto" she quipped when she finished pouring.

"It's fine Hinata" Naruto said as he placed the sugar back and found her stirring it already. He grabbed the ice on the counter and started putting them inside of the mix.

"Mhmm I smell lemons." Neji said as he walked inside from the back patio. He smiled at the two in the kitchen and came up behind Hinata and gave her a hug. "Morning Hinata" he said softly. She giggled and nodded at the comment and continued to stir and Neji smiled at the blond. "And good morning to you too Naruto." He said.

Naruto blushed lightly and tilted his head to the side cutely. "So how was practice today?" Naruto asked.

Neji laughed and took off his gong fu top and sighed. "Well it's hot as ever and I had to open all the doors. I sweated too much in my clothes, it was killing me but other than that class was good. The students did everything I asked." He replied walking to the laundry room, placing his top inside of the washer.

Naruto blushed and quickly turned his head in the other direction while Hinata note of the action and smirked a little. Naruto sighed and helped Hinata take the plate to the table and sat down heavily. He knew the anatomy of the male body but he was getting flustered over the smallest things. It was true that ever since that night in Neji's room it was hard to face him the same way and seeing how toned and flat Neji was made him accidentally glance his way.

"Lunch is ready" Hinata announced bring Naruto back from his thoughts. He really needed to get his head straight and worry about the important things. He smiled at her and grabbed a sandwich from the plate and started eating silently. Neji grabbed a few cups and brought them to the table and poured the three of them drinks.

"Thanks for the meal Hinata and Naruto. I appreciate it." He said taking a bite from his own sandwich as well. Hinata giggled and began eating as well.

Naruto absently let his mind wander to Iruka and he sighed. He must miss him so much, he knew it hurt Iruka how he had just left like that but he couldn't take it anymore. Itachi was insufferable. He felt a vibrate in his pocket and his eyes widened. There was only one person he gave his number to and it had to be him.

He quietly excused himself from the table making them send questioning glances to each other. Naruto quickly picked up the phone and answered.

"**Hello**?" he asked hesitantly.

"**Yo**" he heard the other answer. "**I can't believe you put your number in such an odd place**."

Naruto smiled into the phone as he heard his friend's voice. "**You finally found it Shika. I was wondering when you were going to call**."

"**Well it would've helped that you told me you were leaving it… Though it's nice to finally hear your voice… How have you been?**"

Naruto smiled as he gripped his phone. "**I've been doing good so far, jus trying to screw my head back on though.**" He said walking upstairs to his room.

"**I've missed you, you know. Everyone misses you man.**" Shikamaru sighed tiredly.

Naruto grimaced at the tone and sighed. "**How are you holding up though Shika? You sound so tired is something wrong?**"

There was a slight paused before he answered which scared the blond. **"I'm fine but you shouldn't be worrying about me too much. Itachi has gone mad without you here.**"

Naruto gasped at the info and held the phone tighter in his hand as he closed the door behind himself. "**What do you mean he's gone mad? What happened?**" Naruto asked desperately.

He heard Shikamaru sigh and bit his bottom lip. "**Itachi has been searching for you and has given up his position in the company. He confronted Kakashi and threatened him, wanting to find out where you are. As of this moment, no one knows where he is and Sasuke has been looking for him too.**"

Naruto gasped at the information. Itachi had given up his position for him? He couldn't believe something like that would happen, just because of him? "**Are you serious Shika?**" Naruto asked.

"**Naruto yep it's all true. But can you tell me where you are?**" he asked suddenly.

Naruto gulped as he thought quickly. "**I trust you so please only let Iuka know ok. I'm a Neji's place.**"

"**Really? I would've never thought you would be there…**" he said.

Naruto sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. "**I feel bad for letting Iruka suffer through this so please only let Iruka know and please give him my number.**"

"**Sure. Take care of yourself Naruto.**" Shikamaru said.

Naruto glanced at his phone awkwardly at Shikamaru's reply. It sounded as if he wanted to get off the phone. "**Well of course I'm trying. I want you to take care of yourself too Shika.**"

"**Ok but I gotta get going. I'm busy at the moment now."**

Naruto frowned but let the brunette go anyways. "**Ok… talk to you later then.**" He said as he hung up.

Neji frowned as he listened from the other side of the door. That meant that Naruto was beginning to give out his whereabouts and now people were going to come and get him. He didn't like he thought of Naruto trying to leave at all. He glared at the door as he bit his lip.

"Hey Naruto?" Neji quipped as he knocked on the door.

Naruto flipped his phone shut as he glanced at the door. Hopefully Neji didn't hear him tell Shikamaru where he was. "It's fine to come in Neji." Naruto smiled as he was greeted with and equal happy face. "Did you hear me talking?" Naruto asked sweetly, not trying to evoke and suspicion.

Neji cocked his head to the side and shook his head no. "I just came up here to check on you. You left the table very abruptly and Hinata got worried." Neji lied catching the hint of guilt etched on the blonds' face.

"Oh I'm sorry Neji. I didn't mean to worry you guys like that. I only had to take a phone call is all." Naruto frowned as he glanced away. Neji almost regretted telling Naruto a lie but almost. He had to make sure that Naruto was staying for good, no matter what.

"How about we go shopping for Hinata to apologize for making her worry?" Neji smiled as he extended his hand.

Naruto nodded happily as he took the outstretched hand. "Yeah that sounds good. But I'll go tell her before we leave that I didn't mean to make her feel that way." He confessed scratching the back of his head.

"No it's fine Naruto. I can tell Hinata while you get ready ok?" he said lying through his teeth. Naruto chuckled and nodded once Neji let go of his hand. "I'll meet you downstairs ok." He smiled closing the door behind himself.

* * *

Shikamaru bit his bottom lip as he got off the phone. He did not like the way he was being threatened at the moment. "I did what you said now don't you dare hurt him. If you ever lay a hand on him again I swear I'll be the one to make sure you get a one way ticket to hell." Shikamaru threatened as he glared fiercely.

"Doesn't matter now. I got what I needed to know so you're no longer of use to me Nara." Itachi hissed as he yanked the phone from the brunette's hand.

"You've gone crazy like everyone's saying. I doubt even Naruto would ever want you back after all the shit you have caused him." he spat fisting his palms.

Itachi rolled his eyes and brought the phone to the brunette's face. "As long as I get what I want, I don't care what measures I have to do to attain it. Naruto has me wrapped around his little finger and I would die for him. That's how much I love that blond to death." He smirked breaking the phone in half. "Maybe you're right but Naruto fell for me before and I can only hope that he could again." He smiled as he tossed the broken phone to the ground.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he saw the elder raven casually walk out of his front door. He had gone completely crazy…

Crazy in love…

* * *

"Bye Naruto, bye Neji! I'll see you two when you get back!" Hinata waved as she watched them disappear down the road. Naruto smiled at the beautiful woman that Hinata had become and could only adore her kind nature.

"By the way Neji, what is it that Hinata needed for dinner anyway?" Naruto asked as he adjusted his shirt. Neji just had to give him a plain blue shirt that barely reached his shorts. It kept riding up as he walked and it was getting uncomfortable because his belly and hips were showing a bit. Of course the little show didn't go unnoticed by Neji.

"She just wanted some greens, pork, and beef. She really wanted to make stew tomorrow." Neji smiled as they walked along the path. He even dressed himself in white baggy shorts and also wore a thin white shirt. Neji pulled his hair back and put it up in a ponytail to avoid as much sweating as possible from the blazing sun.

Naruto mentally agreed and shielded his eyes from the heat. It was extremely bright outside and the rays were making his eyes cringe. "How far is it to the market?" Naruto asked looking at the brunette.

Neji laughed lightly at the question. "The city must keep you inside most of the time it seems. Can't take a little heat?" Neji commented making the blond blush.

"No, can't you see from my amazing tan that I get a lot of sun?" Naruto said as he poked out his tongue playfully.

Neji scoffed as he folded his arms. "I knew you always had that tan as we were growing up and you know it. You don't even go to the beach I bet." He laughed making Naruto blush.

"So, doesn't matter and you still have not answered my question Neji." Naruto pouted glaring at the trail towards town.

Neji laughed lightly at the blonds' discontent. "It's right around here." He said walking in between two bushes and led the blond through some thick trees. "We're taking the shortcut." He smiled once Naruto saw the town.

"Wow it's smaller than I imagined." Naruto said as he raised a brow. Neji rolled his eyes and pulled the blond towards some stands where the people were selling products.

"Like I said, the city has corrupted your mind Naruto." Neji laughed catching the glare sent his way.

Neji smiled at the old woman selling the meat and nodded in thanks when she gave him his order. "All we need to get is some vegetables and then we can leave." Neji said taking hold of Naruto's wrist.

Naruto blushed at the contact and glanced away as he was dragged along by the brunette. He really couldn't understand Neji and his weird ways of connecting with people. He was always very sarcastic and nonchalant with the way he spoke, so now everything was confusing him.

Neji paid for the veggies and silently dragged the blond behind him. It was weird how Naruto wasn't speaking like he usually would and frowned when he turned back to saw a confused look on his face. "What is it Naruto?" Neji asked almost scaring the blond.

Naruto chuckled hesitantly as he smiled awkwardly. "It's nothing really Neji so you don't have to worry." He said bringing the brunette to a halt. "Is something the matter?"

Neji turned and faced the blond with a sad look making Naruto bit his lip. "Why wouldn't I care about you Naruto? Like I said you're important to me and I always want to know what's wrong, even if you think it's insignificant."

Naruto blushed and looked away so he could avoid eye contact. He knew he shouldn't have made Neji feel that way but for awhile now he didn't really have anyone to care about him… especially Itachi. "Hah… you're right Neji and I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I think you're important to me too and I do find it hard to feel like I'm wanted. It's been awhile since I've been happy…" Naruto trailed off with downcast eyes.

Neji's breath hitched at the small confession. Naruto deserved so much more than Itachi could give him and even Gaara shun his doting feelings aside. He knew now that Naruto was the one for him even if Gaara didn't want anything to do with him.

"Naruto its fine. I promise that you'll never feel that way when you're with me because you'll always be one of my main priorities." Neji smiled making Naruto's heart skip a beat.

"Y-you mean that Neji?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Neji had to laugh at the question and of course he meant every word that he said.

"I promise." Neji said gripping Naruto's hand tightly. The blond smiled in acknowledgement as he was pulled. "Now let's get going before the food spoils."

* * *

Mikoto frowned as she folded her husband's laundry. He had to go into the company just for the sake of it to continue running and nobody knew where Itachi was. She was worried for her baby and she hoped and wished that he was ok but she knew Fugaku couldn't continue working anymore. He was growing old and had begun taking medication for his heart when he resigned his position and handed it over to Itachi…

She sighed as a few tears dropped from her pale but flawless cheeks onto her husband's dress shirt. What was going on with Itachi? She wiped the tears from her face when she heard the front door open. She quietly stood and put the rest of the clothes that were in the dryer into the basket and brought them along as she greeted her husband.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" she asked as she put down the laundry, taking his briefcase.

He sighed heavily and kissed her on the cheek as he smiled halfheartedly. "Stressful as usual without Itachi. Sasuke has become overwhelmed with all the work and with Naruto is gone everyone is dejected. I don't know what our knucklehead of a son could do to drive Naruto away like that but Itachi needs him dearly." Fugaku confessed to his wife.

Mikoto sighed and followed him to their bedroom as he sat down and began taking off his coat. "It seems Sasuke has found someone else besides Sai." Mikoto said to break the silence.

Fugaku looked up and hmphed. "Good for him. I hope he finds someone who will actually love him and not cheat on him." he rasped taking out his prescription out from his pocket. He popped the cap and took two pills dry and sighed.

Mikoto couldn't stand to see her love go through everything and take the brute of the punishment. It wasn't fair. "I need to talk with Sasuke and see how he's doing. I'd like to visit him and meet this new person in his life." She smiled as she placed his coat on its hanger.

"That seems like a good idea but I'd like to have a word with Nara. He was Naruto's closet friend and co-worker. I'd like to see how he's doing and what he knows." Fugaku sighed. Things were getting out of hand and it could only get worse if things didn't get resolved soon.

"Ok well I'll drop by and visit Sasuke tomorrow." She smiled and kissed her husband on the forehead, leaving him to get ready for bed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kiba frowned and growled angrily as he walked into Sasuke's bedroom finding him sprawled out in his bed snoring lightly, as if he had no cares in the world. He approached the bed silently and quickly removed the covers exposing the ravens bare chest. Sasuke groggily woke up and glared at the brunette who disturbed him from his sleep.

"Why'd you have to wake me up Kiba. I still got a few hours before I go in to work." Sasuke growled pulling the covers back so he could get comfy.

Kiba blanched at the statement. Did he even realize what time it was? "Sasuke you need to get up please. Its way past the time you're supposed to come in. it's almost noon." Kiba whined trying to convince his boss that he needed to get up.

Sasuke sighed heavily and opened an eye to glance at his digital clock next to his bed. Ugh… he was right. "I don't wanna." Sasuke whined turning over and ignoring the brunette.

Kiba's eyes widened at the childish way Sasuke was behaving. That was not how a boss should be acting towards his worker. "Sasuke I don't have time for your stubbornness. You gave me a spare to your door and I expect you at least respect me and get up and get ready for work." Kiba growled tugging at the sheets again.

Sasuke sighed as he held onto them tighter; making sure that Kiba couldn't pull them. "But I've worked 8 days in a row… and have worked overtime. I deserve at least one day off." He said pulling the sheets over his head.

Kiba frowned and gave up, releasing the sheets as he sat down at the edge of the bed. He knew he was defeated. "Sasuke who has been by your side the entire time and left at the same time as you. I'm in the same boat as you and I agree that you should deserve a break but Itachi is gone and Fugaku is the only one running the company at the moment. Don't you feel you should let your father have some rest instead?" Kiba sighed running a tired hand through his hair.

Sasuke heard everything Kiba had said and it was true. Kiba had been there when he stayed after hours continuing paperwork and filing away documents. He had been there too and he did agree that Fugaku deserved to rest. He glanced to the side guiltily when he saw the saddened expression on Kiba's face. He really did care for his and his father's wellbeing and he was happy.

"Well I guess I need to get up and get ready for work." Sasuke announced throwing the sheets off swiftly. Kiba's head jolted up and a smile adorned his face making Sasuke turn away out of embarrassment. Kiba could be cute sometimes.

"Do you really mean that Sasuke?" Kiba asked looking into Sasuke's eyes for an answer. The raven nodded silently confirming the brunette's question.

"Of course but I need to shower before I go in." Sasuke said scratching his belly tiredly as he pulled a towel from his closet.

Kiba blushed at the exposed skin and looked away quickly. "Ok I'll wait for you in the living room." He said as he saw Sasuke disappear into his bathroom.

Kiba closed Sasuke's bedroom door softly as he made his way into Sasuke's living room. He sat down and looked at his watch hesitantly. He hoped that Sasuke wouldn't take too long.

He smiled when he recalled the past week and how much better they had gotten. Sasuke had begun treating him better by talking to him and spending more time. He would come by his desk and Sasuke would ask him if he were busy later. Of course Kiba obliged and came along either way. They had finally opened up to each other and that same night when Sasuke asked Kiba to come over to his house, he gave Kiba a spare key. As you could probably guess, they started dating after that.

Kiba smiled at the key he held in his hand. He never really was in a real relationship and being in one with Sasuke could make him become more open and relaxed around people. He liked the thought of being close to Sasuke in that way. His thoughts were interrupted when a woman with beautiful long black/bluish hair walked in.

What the heck? Why would a woman be coming in here like she owns the place?

"Sasuke?" she said sweetly not noticing the brunette on the couch. Mikoto silently placed her purse on the counter in the kitchen and came to a halt when she saw Kiba sitting on the couch. "And who might you be?" she smiled walking closer to the brunette.

Kiba reframed from smiling when he heard Sasuke's bathroom door open from down the hall. He quickly got up and maneuvered around Mikoto, seeing the confused expression on her face. Why would a woman just waltz in her like she owned it? He shouted in his head as head as he opened Sasuke's bedroom door.

"Sasuke someone-

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Sasuke said cutting off the brunette who gasped. His mom? Oh wow he felt so stupid, how could he NOT see the resemblance there?

"Hello Sasuke, I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing and talk to you. Fugaku told me you would probably be home since you didn't show at work yet." She smiled coming closer to the raven that tightened his towel around his waist.

"Oh mother you don't have to do that. But it's nice seeing you again." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around his mom's waist. They shared a brief moment before they pulled apart and smiled.

"But honey, who is this?" she questioned smiling at the brunette.

Kiba blushed and looked away embarrassed as Sasuke stood beside him. "This is my boyfriend Kiba and he works at the company.

* * *

Fugaku sighed as he shuffled throughout all the paperwork on Itachi's desk. Since his son had disappeared, no one was here doing it or even filing them away. So many contracts and business plans were left on his desk catching dust. He had to get that boy straight before all his hard work over the years would go down the drain like nothing.

Temari knocked on the door and then silently walked in bowing as she usually did. "Hello Mr. Uchiha. I have some documents from a neighboring company who wishes to consult a meeting concerning a merge with an international distributer." She announced handing the paperwork to him.

Fugaku sighed and pushed aside the worked he had in his hand to look over the plan she gave him. "Send in Shikamaru Nara for me please. I would like a word with him on a matter." He said putting on his glasses.

"Yes sir." She said bowing as she left smirking a bit when she realized she was heading over to the customer relations department. It's been awhile since she last saw the brunette and she was actually happy Fugaku had sent her here to fetch him. She smiled when she noticed a lazy employee swirling his coffee in his mug and she couldn't stifle the snicker that wanted to come out.

"I see someone isn't excited to be here." She laughed scaring the brunette a bit.

He sighed and smiled at her dejectedly. "I guess you can read me pretty well, other than Naruto." He said shaking his mouse so his computer could come off sleep mode.

Temari frowned and eyed him suspiciously. "Is something wrong? You usually don't mind my interruption." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Shikamaru frowned and glanced at the blond. "I think something bad is going to happen. I can feel it." He said making Temari raise her brow.

"What do you mean? Does it have something to do with you?" she asked worried. She didn't mind torturing the brunette on her own terms but when someone else became a threat, then it became personal.

Shikamaru shook his head slightly. "Not really but I have to deal with it." He said reading over his work that he submitted to Fugaku earlier.

She frowned and unfolded her arms. "Is it something I can help with?" she asked.

"No it's impossible and I don't want you getting involved." He said shaking his head.

Temari inwardly cursed, glaring out the window. "Well, I hope things get better and Fugaku wants to speak with you." She said turning on her heals as she left.

Shikamaru sighed and watched at the blond left. "As I will always say, tch troublesome." He said aloud, meaning women. He tiredly got out of his seat and trudged over to Itachi's office and knocked on the door as he walked in.

"I heard you wanted to speak with me." He said to Fugaku who rubbed his temples.

"Yes, I do and last I hear, you were one the one who was closest to Naruto correct?" he said putting down the documents.

Shikamaru frowned and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "That's true but I saw this coming already." He stated leaning his head back.

Fugaku took off his reading glasses and eyed the brunette curiously.

"Well then, where is Naruto."

* * *

**YES! I finished the next chapter you guys. Wow I updated much sooner than I expected. But I doubt I'll update as quick next time. I appreciate all the comments and reviews you guys have sent me! Please R&R!**

**Until next time,**

**Urahara**


	13. WHAT!

****

Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

Fugaku stared at the brunette in question, waiting for him to answer. He saw the tired look in his eyes and sighed lightly, Shikamaru needed some time off as well. "Well?" he asked taking note of the bored expression he was given.

"Before I tell you, you need to know I met with Itachi yesterday." He said knowing this little detail would arouse Fugaku's interest.

"How? What did he tell you?" Fugaku asked, wondering what his eldest son would be doing confronting the brunette like that.

Shikamaru frowned. "He threatened me to tell him where Naruto was and when he found out he left immediately." He said rubbing his temples. Itachi had really gotten on his nerves with his little display yesterday.

Fugaku rubbed his chin quietly at the information. So Itachi was searching for the little blond, which seemed to be a good thing at least. "I don't want you telling anyone about this ok? Keep this strictly confidential." He said pondering in his thoughts. He really had to get Itachi straightened out quick before things got out of hand terribly. He glanced up at the brunette and eyed him curiously. "Do you have any information to tell me about Naruto's whereabouts?"

Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly, he really hated being in the middle. "He's currently residing with an old friend of mine by the name of Neji Huuyga. I have no way with communicating with Naruto anymore since Itachi broke my phone so don't ask." He growled thinking back to the moment when Itachi pissed him off.

Fugaku frowned but understood. So Itachi was fervently trying to search for Naruto but without knowing exactly where he truly is. It would be only a matter of time before he found him…

He scratched his chin silently as he pondered. "So he only knows the location right?" he asked taking note of the slight nod from the brunette. Fugaku squinted his eyes as he thought. "I don't need anything else right now but could you please return to your duties?" Fugaku asked politely, letting Shikamaru know that he wasn't needed anymore.

He didn't need to be told twice as he bowed slightly, turning as he closed the door behind himself leaving Fugaku to his thoughts.

"Things could get out of hand if they aren't properly taken care of."

* * *

Itachi sat in his car, parked not too far from Naruto's old apartment as he smirked, reading the directions to the Huuyga estate where there was a dojo and a small town located not far from the compound. He had to make sure that he did his homework before he came and picked up his ball of sunshine. Oh fuck, he missed that blond so much it hurt. He knew everything that he did in the past was wrong and he knew he learned his lesson.

He gripped the small blue box in his hand while he reread over the directions. He played with the rim of the box unconsciously when he shuffled through the three folders. He flipped the first one open and stared blankly at Hinata's picture. He looked over the file again and all about her background. Plain. Just simple as that. He knew he didn't have to be cautious over a high school friend like that so he tossed the folder to the back.

He placed the small box back into his jacket pocket as he picked up the next folder. Neji Hyuuga. He growled at the sight of the younger man in the photo. Yes, he was the same age as Naruto but he had already read his file. He had feelings for the blond in high school but never confessed as he took up dating Sakuba. It was bad having the two of them in the same house living together seeing how the brunette could somehow make Naruto fall for him.

Itachi gritted his teeth as he slammed the folder closed, throwing it to the back with the other file. He glared at the remaining folder and hastily opened it. He saw the number he was looking for and smirked once he pulled out his phone and began dialing the number.

He waited as the phone rang a few times when the dial tone stopped signaling that someone had picked up the phone.

"….."

"I see you have been waiting for my call." Itachi taunted to the person on the line. Silence only answered his statement and his smirk grew. "I know what you want, but it's too bad that you feel short on your side with your incompetence. If you still wish to have it then you need to follow what I say." Itachi demanded in a stern voice.

"…."

"Not complying? Fine then-"

"Wait"

Itachi smirked. Hook-line-sinker. Once the voice spoke up he knew they were interested. "So you're ready to talk now? Fine, well I want you to do what I told you yesterday and I'll fax you the rest later on today." He said as he was about to close his phone but was caught by the voice.

"Why are you helping me?"

Itachi had to stifle the laugh that was building up in his throat. "I'm not intentionally helping you, you just happen to fall into my plans." He said as he closed his phone shut. He had nothing further to say to the other and was tired of communicating with people who didn't need to be involved with him.

His mind was only focused on the one thing that he desired most in his life and it was his little blond.

* * *

Naruto sat on Neji's bed as said brunette was downstairs helping Hinata prepare lunch. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about Neji but he knew that he was a nice friend who cared for his well-being. He wouldn't mind having someone in his life like that but the feeling he harbored towards Itachi were still etched in his heart. He entrusted that man with them and he effortlessly cast them aside.

He sighed lightly when he glanced out the window next to the bed. It was such a nice day and he wouldn't mind going out for a bit. He quietly rose from his place on the bed and walked downstairs to meet the two working together with small talk. He smiled as he watched their interactions with happiness; he knew they were close enough that nothing could come between them. Especially after everything that happened with Hinata's father.

"Oh hello Naruto, I didn't know if you were going to join us or not." Hinata giggled as she smiled at him. Naruto laughed lightly at the comment and came closer to the two in the kitchen.

"Sorry about that Hinata, I was just really tired from last night I guess." Naruto replied looking over Neji's shoulder. He saw the pork from yesterday and smiled brightly. He knew lunch was going to be really good.

"I'm glad you finally choose to join us Naruto."Neji purred making sure not to arouse Hinata's suspicions. Naruto blushed and looked away embarrassed. He scratched his head as he wandered closer to the frig taking out the jug of orange juice and pouring himself a glass.

"Did you have any plans for today Neji?" Hinata asked as she placed the meat into the oven. Neji raised a quick brow before turning to the blond who gulped the rest of the drink down before he noticed.

Neji began putting away the spices as Hinata eyed him. "I was planning to take Naruto behind the dojo where the spring is if you don't mind." Neji smiled making Hinata blush. She might have been naive when they were in high school but now things were different. She knew instantly about Neji's feeling for the blond when he arrived but kept her findings to herself.

She shook her head as the blush died down. "No it's fine Neji, I didn't have anything planned with Naruto." She said. Naruto raised his brow at the conversation.

"You mean to tell me that you guys have a spring here?" Naruto asked amused.

Neji nodded as he closed the cupboard. "Yes that true but we hardly ever visit it. Hinata would rather settle for sitting inside than going for a swim. She feels more comfortable that way." He said smiling at the blond. "I was thinking if you wouldn't mind coming with me for a swim."

Naruto smiled at the invitation as he put the glass into the sink. "That sounds like a good idea, I haven't been swimming in awhile and I feel up for it." He said stretching a bit.

Hinata smiled at the two and turned towards the oven. "I believe if you leave soon and come back in a few hours that you'll be back when it's done." She said estimating the time in her head.

Naruto beamed at the moment he was told at the news and couldn't wait till he would be eating her cooking, he always loved home cooked food the best. Neji smiled a little at the scene and beckoned Naruto go and change so they could leave soon.

* * *

"It's so hooooooot!" Naruto whined as they moved some branches out of the way so they could continue walking. Neji rolled his eyes at the comment and continued walking as the sweat dripped down his forehead.

"It's in the middle of summer Naruto, I hope you didn't expect it to be cold?" he said wiping the sweat from his face. Naruto pouted as he lifted his tank top off and swing it over his shoulder.

"I know but it soooo humid and I can't take it anymore. Where's the spring?" he continued as he begged Neji.

The brunette sighed as he turned to face the blond. "Can you not complain on the way? It's only making things-" he stopped when he saw the blond shirtless. A blushed slowly appeared on his cheeks as he turned away to continue walking.

Naruto frowned at the action and stuck out his bottom lip. "What' wrong Neji? You just stopped talking." Naruto said as he quickened his pace behind the brunette. "Your face looked red, are you sure it's fine for you to be out in this hot weather, having a shirt on is bad enough but you have such long hair that makes it hard to breathe." Naruto said with upset eyes.

Neji smiled at the concern but rested his hand in the blonds shoulder. "It's fine but you don't need to worry so much about it." He chuckled as the blond blushed. He couldn't think of anything to describe the action but cute. "Besides, we're at the spring now." He smiled as he pulled the last of the branches aside.

Naruto gasped at the sight, it was truly beautiful. The rocks that surrounded the water were of a marble texture and the trees shielded the sun perfectly. The ground was plush and the stream was slow but steady. "I can't believe this is behind your house." Naruto commented, awing the sight.

"Yeah it's a nice place I enjoy it here occasionally. I hope you like it too." Neji said taking off his shirt and putting his hair up in a ponytail. Naruto blushed at the sight but walked down the path and placed his shirt on a tree near the water. "Hey don't get in without me Naruto." Neji laughed as he saw the blond taking off towards the water.

Naruto laughed and beckoned towards the spring while he placed his feet in the cool water. "This feels great Neji, I'm glad that you invited me here and this water is just great for the weather." He smiled, sitting down near the edge.

Neji laughed and placed his shirt near the blonds as he made his way near Naruto. "It's no problem, I just want you to know that I don't mind your company and I enjoy it a lot." He smirked taking in the small blush adoring the blond's cheeks. He really liked the way Naruto always was a comforting person and someone who would always care about others. He smiled when Naruto slowly entered all the way as he approached the edge.

"Gah! Its so cold!" Naruto shuddered as he wrapped his arms around his body. Neji laughed and slowly got in, making the cold water seem as if it were a usual thing. Naruto blanched at the brunette wondering how he could handle the cold. "How do you still have a straight face after getting in this cold water?" Naruto asked shivering in place.

Neji smirked lightly as he slowly walked closer to said blond whose teeth started chattering. "You get used to it, believe me." He smirked knowing a blush would begin forming on those scarred cheeks.

Naruto pouted as he moved slowly inch by inch as his body warmed up to the waters temperature. "I still think it's way too cold though, feels as if it's almost ice." He stated as he finally submerged the rest of his body in the water.

"Well, it's from a natural spring and fortunately it's cold which makes it better, I'm telling you, you'll get used to it, just let your body warm up the sensation." Neji purred as he came closer to the blond. Naruto stiffened a bit when he noticed the fast approaching brunette but said nothing as a hand was extended. "You wouldn't mind warming up with my body do you?" he smiled stretching his hand as assurance.

Naruto quickly looked away as he felt his body being moved on it's own. He closed his eyes when their bodies collided softly making a small splash. "T-thanks Neji." Naruto murmured when he felt a hand rest on his lower back.

Neji smiled as he caressed the tan skin under his fingers and took in the beautiful being before him. Chances like this only come every so often and he wanted to make sure he was taking full advantage of the situation. "You can relax Naruto, your body should be adjusting by now." He laughed.

Naruto bit his lower lip when he felt the hand go further south and tensed when it landed on his ass. "N-Neji?" Naruto gasped as said brunette pulled his chin so that they were facing each other.

"You must know that I have been feeling a certain way about you for awhile now…" he muttered staring intently at those delicate pink lips. "I did not kiss you just for fun you know." He finished, taking his hand and wrapping it slowly around Naruto's.

Naruto blushed at the contact and mentally screamed in his head. He couldn't take all this attention from Neji knowing full well that Itachi was still persistently in his mind and heart. "N-Neji I can't keep doing this with you. I can't be with you feeling like this." Naruto sighed looking away.

Neji growled lowly when Naruto pulled away slowly but gripped the blond back in place. "Naruto I want you and Itachi lost his chance with you awhile ago. I would like to be the one who stands beside you and loves you unconditionally." He smiled grasping Naruto's chin again. "And I would like it if you let me inside your heart." He smiled taking in the blonds flustered expression.

Naruto gasped giving the brunette his opportunity to enter his mouth and fully invade his cavern. The kiss was slow but the blond was a little sloppy, his mind tricked by the old feelings of his raven's. He left Neji invade deeper and let him take the lead with graceful movements as he went along without hesitation. The brunette slowly lapped the underside or the blonds tongue and earned a small moan as a reward, the smirk that erupted couldn't resist from showing on his lips.

"Your body loves the attention I'm giving it." Neji announced when he pulled away from the blond. Naruto bit his lower lip as his blush darkened. Neji smiled lightly when Naruto turned slightly exposing his backside for all to see, especially him.

"You know I'm confused about this…" Naruto said not facing the other, his mind was doing flips and he couldn't think straight. Emotions inside of him were beginning to crumble under this man's advances. The brunettes smiled faltered slightly but not enough for the blond to notice, he took a shivering hand within his own and slowly raised it as it reached his lips.

"Believe me when I say I'll do anything for you." He said kissing the blonds hand softly. Naruto couldn't resist blushing at the small confession and unintentionally pulled away in embarrassment.

"Neji, y-you don't have to do that." Naruto laughed nervously as he pulled his hand away. Neji rolled his eyes playfully and released the hold he held on to the blond.

"I really want you to think about my offer Naruto, it would mean a lot to me of you did." Neji confessed locking eyes with the blond knowing he knew of his feelings. Naruto nodded hesitantly as he swam towards the edge of the water where he could relax near the walls. Neji sighed lightly and followed slowly after the blond and settles a little too close for comfort near Naruto's side.

* * *

Not even 10 feet, stood a particular raven staring and watching the interaction between to two take place. He hid himself securely away in the clearing of the trees so he couldn't be spotted as he spied on the two. He witnessed everything.

From when the brunette made an ugly attempt to move closer to Naruto, to when they shared that disgusting kiss. His fist clenched tightly against his side as his lips turned into a fine line. Naruto wasn't going to get off easily when he brings this up, Itachi thought. "You will regret this Huuyga." He hissed under his breath.

Itachi glared, no seethed at the interactions between the brunette and his blond. What the hell did that man think he was doing to his property? He better think twice about where he puts hands when he gets done with him, he thought glaring daggers at the man.

"I will have you back Naruto, and no one can say otherwise." He declared as he forcefully backed away from the scene before him and quietly made his way back.

* * *

Neji smiled lightly as he opened the back door for the blond to enter first. He heard a small 'thank you' from him and nodded slightly as they made their way to the kitchen only to be surprised at the visitor chatting idly with Hinata.

She spotted the two out from the corner of her eye and smiled lightly at them. "Look who stopped by for a visit," she smiled gesturing to the guest who stood beside her. Naruto didn't know what to think of it and slowly turned his head to the fuming brunette behind him.

"Gaara" Neji stated glaring hatefully at said man. The red head did nothing but nod at the menacing tone as he stared at the blond. Naruto curiously stared back but said nothing to him as Gaara grunted and turned away.

"We need to talk." Was all the red head said when he began walking towards the living room where Hinata stood as she skillfully glanced at her cousin. She knew that it was directed towards him and she was waiting for him to move.

Neji glared at the man walking towards his living room, acting as if he were still invited here with open arms. He rolled his eyes casually as he looked towards the blond. "I will go talk to him, I'll be right back. Stay in the kitchen with Hinata while I'm gone." He said whilst nodding to his cousin. She smiled sadly and walked to the oven as she turned the timer off. The food finally finished cooking.

Naruto frowned at the acute actions that Neji made. It was almost as if he and Gaara had habitual habits between each other and he frown slightly. Wasn't he supposed to be going after him? No, he wasn't jealous but it seemed that things between them weren't really over.

Hinata pulled the roast from the oven and started setting the plates. "Naruto could you give me a hand?" she asked sweetly hoping question would get his mind off the two. Naruto obliged as he helped set the table and fill the cups with juice. He sighed when minutes had already passed and there was still no sign of the brunettes return, he was beginning to worry when Hinata called him again. "Don't worry Naruto." She smiled making his feelings return to normal.

He nodded as she patted him on the shoulder softly and made his way toward the living room. "I'm going to tell his that the food is ready." He smiled as he walked silently into the room. Hinata bit her lower lip hoping everything would turn out alright.

Naruto was absent mindedly humming a tune when he slid the door open to the living room only to gasp when he saw the two in an intense round of lip-locking action. All he could do was stare. What the hell was going on?

He stumbled backwards and accidentally hit the door a little hard making a loud noise. Immediately Neji pulled away from the red head only to gasp at the blond on the floor scurrying away. "N-Naruto!" he yelled pushing Gaara off. He jumped off the couch only to be pulled back down. "What the hell get off me!" He yelled startling the red head, but his growl never faded.

"Don't go to him." Gaara commanded with his superior tone only to be glared at. Neji bit his lower lip in annoyance and jerked the hand way that held onto his sleeve. He glared at the red head and went after the blond who ran back into the kitchen.

Hinata gasped when she saw the troubled blond barrel through the kitchen and forcefully open the back door. Things didn't go as she had hoped. She sighed when not shortly after, her cousin came running in the same direction where Naruto was headed. Things could not get any worse.

Naruto let the tears fall from his scarred cheeks as he ventured further into the greenery behind the Hyuuga estate. He really, didn't want to see the brunette at the moment and he could hear him calling from behind. Naruto gritted his teeth as he ran further noticing the spring coming ahead. He rounded his way back and made sure that he avoided Neji when he ran along the side of the clearing.

He stopped, near the front of the estate and took in large gasps of air. He needed time to think and get away from people who only deceive him. The tears were not from the shock of what he saw but the betrayal of trust. If he told someone that they were the only one that mattered in his life wouldn't he treat them as if they were? Not go around showing them lies…

He sat down near a log down the walkway next the road wiping the tears that fell. He sniffled lightly when a shadow appear behind him, leaving a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hah… thanks Hinata but I'm fine." He sniffled rubbing his eyes.

He felt the hand fall from his shoulder and smiled lightly when his sobs finally stopped. He knew that not everyone was out to lie to him and there people close to him that cared, just like now.

He smiled letting his eyes turn into slits as he faced Hinata. "Thanks, I'm glad that-

"Itachi?" Naruto cried aloud falling back onto the sand behind the log. He was not ready to face him just yet but here he was, right in front of him in the flesh. His eyes wavered and his body shook violently when said raven eyed him viciously. He saw the small nod and the fist that curled when Itachi continued to stare at him.

* * *

Sasuke yawned when he finished the last of the paperwork that was given to him in the morning. Kiba had persisted that he should finish by the afternoon because he had some sort of surprise. Well, this Uchiha was not excited, no, he wasn't waiting for his precious brunette to come back and he wasn't looking at the clock every five minutes.

He sighed and rolled his eyes when he looked out his window. He wondered what was happening with Naruto and his brother and all the mess Fugaku had to clean up. Everything was out of control and he wondered how Kiba could have landed on his plate. He rolled his eyes again at the endearing thought. Uchiha's didn't fluster easily.

His head turned toward the door when he heard a knock and raised a brow when said brunette walked in swiftly leaving a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. "I have something else to do after this but I knew you would need this right about now." Kiba smirked eyes lingering a bit.

Sasuke smirked at the cute action and grabbed the cup, smelling the aroma. He took a sip and felt the hot liquid trail down his throat and his eyes locked with the brunette. Kiba could be extremely useful at times and not to mention hot. He chuckled softly, taking in the confused expression he wore.

"You need to finish these by the time I come back and then I'll tell you." Kiba sighed rubbing his brows. Things have become more hectic and lately he's been turned into an errand boy than anything else. Sending documents here and there and bringing reports elsewhere. It wasn't what he signed up for but being beside Sasuke was something he didn't mind.

Sasuke sighed and raised a delicate brow. "Fine but make it quick I don't have a lot of time to waste." He frowned seeing the brunette walking away.

Kiba rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. "Anything for you, your majesty." He taunted as he closed Sasuke's door. He knew that Sasuke would know he was playing and continued toward the briefing center where the other documents had had, needed to be returned.

Sasuke laughed and took another swig from his coffee and stared at the paperwork in front of him. How was Naruto really doing? It's been awhile since the last time he saw the blond and he missed him dearly already. He hoped to high heavens that Itachi was going to fix things soon. "You better do something Itachi and it better be quick."

* * *

**OKAY! So the next chapter has been posted! Yes, yes I now it's been awhile but I'm sorry about that. I finally got the time to update and thins went well this chapter. Please review and thanks for all the previous reviews beforehand! They are very much appreciated! **

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara**


	14. He's Back

**So I have finally posted the next chapter yay! Ok this is for you guys and for your reviews. Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Next day**

Shikamaru was livid with hate. Apparently Itachi had found Naruto and here he sat in the hospital sitting next to his best friend who once again who lay in the hospital bed. He really, really wanted to beat the shit out of the Uchiha so bad for everything he caused. No one he knew ever made Naruto go through threw so much as Itachi had ever done in his life.

He looked to the other side of the bed and saw Iruka sleeping lightly as he held onto Naruto's hand. Iruka was very caring and he could understand the stress he was going through at the moment. The whole time since Naruto had disappeared, he got no word from the blond. But the next thing he hears is Naruto is in the hospital; he too would be very distraught and very upset. He completely understood the man and his hurt feelings.

He sighed while looking at his blond best friend again. The white sheets covered his slim figure and emphasized his blond hair nicely. But the distraught expression on his pristine face gave away how really ruggad and tired he looked. He really needed Naruto to wake up soon, so he could tell him everything that happened that day. He hadn't seen Itachi yet but at the moment he was at the corp, cleaning up the mess he made. Finally the Uchiha came back and Fugaku could go home to rest with his wife.

Itachi had a hell of a lot of explaining to do when he showed up.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Fugaku glared at his eldest son who remained impassive while he started on the load of documents on his desk. "You know you have caused so much trouble for this whole company including your own mother. She has been worried sick and you just disappear like that. I am very disappointed in you, son." Fugaku stressed as he continued to scrutinize Itachi. He watched his son for any sighs of emotions but didn't even flinch at his tone. Hell! He was worried sick as well but no Uchiha likes to show how they really feel when it's not necessary.

"When will you realize that everyone worries about you and that we need you to keep this company going? Sasuke could not do this by himself and you now that." Fugaku said, raising his voice. Nothing seemed to be getting through to his eldest son at all and it was getting on his nerves.

Itachi remained emotionless, continuing his work when his father began getting on his nerves. He knew everything he was telling him, yet he continued to talk to him like he was some child. Yes, he knew he was wrong but he did the things he did for a purpose.

"Well?" Fugaku asked, his frown very much still prominent and by this time, his arms were crossed in front of his chest. He was waiting impatiently for his son to answer him but this was ridiculous. Things were getting out of hand big time.

"Do not lecture me father. I will do my duties and take the punishment for my actions but let me get back to my work in peace." Itachi sneered. Fugaku scowled as he listened to his son. At least he was talking to him.

"I'll tell you more when I can but I need to attend to your mother. She is home and is still worrying over you." He glared turning his back. Itachi rolled his eyes but they never faltered as they watched Fugaku leave.

"Damn, that old man."

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Sasuke pulled out his cell from his pocket and re-read the text again.' Wow, Itachi and Naruto are back it seems,' he thought stepping out of his car that was parked in the Hospital grounds. He pulled the flowers that sat in the passenger's seat and quietly closed his door. He really wanted to see Naruto at the moment and he knew that Itachi could wait. He was going to be stuck at work for awhile so he knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

He sighed lightly while flicking the strands of hair from his eyes taking note of the nurses who gawked as he entered the building. Women…

Sasuke quickly walked up the desk where he politely asked the nurse where Naruto was staying and she complied with a shaky retort. He rolled his eyes while readjusting the flowers that he had put under his arm and strode over to the elevator.

He waited until he entered and sighed when a busty doctor came inside with him. Instead of the normal fawning he was used to, she only looked him up and down and rolled her eyes briefly making him scoff. The nerve of some women. He pushed the floor he needed and soon he got off on his stop only to be accompanied by the same doctor. 'Whatever' he thought reading the names of the patients on the clipboards outside of the rooms and finally found Naruto's.

He quietly entered the room to a rare scene, Naruto sleeping quietly with Iruka and Shikamaru silently by his side, dozing off a bit. He chuckled a bit at the predicament and cursed when he was aggressively pushed out of the way by the same doctor.

"Move it kid, you're in the way and I need to see my patient." She growled quickly grabbing Naruto's charts from his bed. She over looked them briefly until she scanned the blond in the bed. She then looked at the other two occupants in the room and tapped her finger on her chin.

Sasuke could see her have an inner conversation within herself but scowled none the less for her behavior earlier. There was no need to be hostile let alone call him a kid. He was clearly over the age of 21.

"Uzamaki huh..." she said aloud, staring at the blond in the bed. She glanced back to Sasuke who rolled his eyes. "Make sure when he wakes that he takes his meds. It says he needs to take them for his anxiety and he clearly has not been taking them." She sighed tossing the raven the bottle.

Sasuke stared at her in disbelieve, wasn't she his doctor? So why was she simply handing him his medication like nothing was wrong? "Why are you giving this to me? Shouldn't you do your duties as a doctor and give them to him?" he scowled making sure she knew of his uneasiness.

She rolled her eyes while staring contently at the scene. "I know you're an Uchiha and you're connected with the boy." She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. "I just wish I was there to see the kid grow…" she continued confusing the raven.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned completely caught off by the small remark.

A gentle smile played on her lips as she shook her head slowly. "Naruto… is my grandson and I wish I was there when Minato passed." She admitted, never breaking eye contact from the scene. Sasuke was more than baffled by this to say the least. He stared at her figure and thought that she looked only in her late thirties maybe early forties but clearly not old enough to be a granny.

"What do you mean by that? I never heard about you from Naruto." He scowled, not choosing to be kind to the world of confusion. He hated being in the blue about things and this was definitely important.

She bit her bottom lip contemplating her next thoughts; she really hated not being in his life at all. She eyed the raven casually again and dismissed his stare. "Minato was my son." She said out loud.

He frowned at the confession. Did she really say that, and is only now appearing to Naruto? "What do you intend on doing with Naruto? I hope you're not going to suddenly pop into his life and expect him to want you." He growled stepping closer to the bed.

Shikamaru stirred at the small outburst and skillfully opened his eyes without being detected. He closed them back so he could listen further without either of them knowing. Things were always so complicated and he only wished to live a carefree life without worries. He internally sighed when he felt the anticipation within him grow. He really wanted to know too.

She frowned at the sight again and then met eye to eye with the raven. "I don't intend on doing that to him. He's lived his life not knowing about me and has done well on his own. I do regret not being there because of my duties of a doctor and knowing full well that I could not raise him like I should. His grandfather has always been the meandering type and actually is on a new excursion on his novel." She sighed and rubbed her temples roughly not caring that her hair had become disheveled. "He needs to be cared for like I know Minato would have done and I know Kushina would turn in her grave is she witnessed the way he is now. Just thinking of those two make my heartache with the pain of losing them both." She said with downcast eyes. Sasuke could only stare at the blond in the bed with sympathy. He did not know emotionally how Naruto felt seeing how he didn't go through the same pain.

Tsunade groaned a bit catching his attention. "I knew Fugaku had a tight bond with Minato and they contemplated business ideas countless times. But Minato basically gave up the opportunities to live a carefree life with Kushina not worrying over troubling things such as social standards." Sasuke grimaced at the thought. Not caring about authority and your social status? How absurd. Living a life where your name not known and having authority over people was ideal for him and he could not see himself living the opposite.

"You think it was for the best that you didn't show yourself?" Sasuke asked off handedly. Tsunade glanced his way for a brief second as she sighed.

"I know it was for the best. With my work and all the time I have to spend here, he would have no one to care for him and I knew Iruka was very fond of them as well. He was always there when Naruto was born and Minato knew he wanted to be involved with his life as well. So there was really no place for me to get involved to begin with. I know I would've liked to see the brat progress into the man he is now but I know it was for the best. He should just continue his life the way it is now and later he'll find out about me. Either it be when I die or when trouble occurs again." She mumbled rolling her eyes.

Sasuke eyed the woman with a slight glare. If it were him, he would've have definitely gotten angry once he found out about someone else who was related to them and all this time they could've shown their face. "I think you're doing the wrong thing, you should tell him before he finds out or else he'll feel betrayed."

At this moment Shikamaru groaned, faking his awakening. Sitting there pretending as if he were sleeping beginning to annoy his nerves. There were times when he pretended just to get out of a situation but he really didn't want to sit there any longer.

Once he sat up both Tsunade and Sasuke looked at the quiet genius and then at each other. "Don't worry about Naruto and to answer your question Sasuke, I can only guess what her answer could be and it's exactly as you said. If she were to finally appear in front of Naruto like nothing happened then of course he would be terribly upset. He would most likely harbor feelings of resentment and betrayal towards her. I can understand why she wouldn't want to reveal her existence." They both eyed the brunette with suspicion and glanced at each other.

"So you basically heard everything didn't you?" Tsunade glared, looking him up and down. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he stood.

"I heard enough to understand how you feel but don't worry, I won't tell him. I would be upset too if I had to reveal the truth to him before I could do anything about working at the hospital where most of your time is spent."

Sasuke sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair as he walked towards the bed where Iruka sat, sleeping soundly. "I see your point and I agree but you better tell him one day." He growled placing the flowers on the bed on Naruto's lap.

He really hated the feeling of secrets and this one was a big one to hide. If it were him, he would rather Naruto tell him instead of being in the dark. At least knowing there was someone else out there that was related to him and could tell him of his past.

Shikamaru stood there awkwardly for a brief moment and coughed lightly. "If you mind, I'll be on my way now. I have work soon and if Naruto should wake before I come back and check on him, tell him to call me when he can." He sighed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He really needed to get home a take a shower before he went into work, so he could feel better and refreshed. Not to mention get this drama out of the way and especially meeting the Uchiha again.

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru left and turned to Tsunade. "I know Itachi wouldn't do something to hurt Naruto but I know he could do better." Sasuke admitted glancing at Iruka and Naruto sleeping soundly.

Tsunade growled loudly when she heard the statement. "The Hell he wouldn't, just look at the state he put Naruto in. You think that's normal, huh?" she replied biting her lip. She always hated when other people would take advantage of others who were weaker than themselves. That was one thing she couldn't stand at all.

Sasuke knew Itachi was in the wrong but he also knew that he loved Naruto so much. "I think if Itachi were to show it in a better way than he is now then it would be better for the both of them." He sighed leaning over the bed the blond laid in and softly traced his body with the tip of his finger. He really never understood his brother's habits when it came to dating Naruto but he knew Itachi was immature somewhat when it came to dealing with problems.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the stupid retort and dropped Naruto's chart back at the base o his bed. "That bastard better live up to some high expectations or else because I won't let him get away with messing with Naruto like this again, ya hear me?" she grumbled, walking away before Sasuke was even given a chance to speak otherwise.

He watched her retreating back until she finally disappeared down the hall and focused back on the two in the room. It was time for him to leave as well but he really wished Naruto had awakened when he appeared so that he could at least have a chance to talk to him.

He sighed mentally and started for the door, now it was time to visit Itachi at work, and he wondered what could have happened.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Neji sat down in his dojo after just finishing his last class for the day. Sweat still lingered on his body from practicing his technique to his students. He wiped the sweat from his brow with a clean damp towel that Hinata had brought for him earlier when practiced finished and laid down on the cool floor.

His mind was running wildly these past few days since Naruto had left and the whole fiasco had begun. Never did he want Naruto to witness what he did but it did happen…

Since that day, Gaara had disappeared and since then he's only gotten one phone call and it was short. Nothing big or interesting, just one simple question. That's it.

He rubbed his temples from the pressure that was building in his head. He could tell that he was going to get a headache from just thinking of all the events that took place about 3 days ago. But thinking about it, he really did not to ruin his relationship with Naruto at all. He knew if Naruto were by his side, he would never have to worry about being loved because Naruto is the type to love till no end.

He sat up abruptly and sighed heavily. Boy he never had that with Gaara and he highly doubted that he ever would. Just thinking of Gaara being like that, he couldn't even register it. It was completely odd.

He really wanted to fix his relationship with Naruto because he really liked him a lot not to mention he hadn't heard a word from him since he left for the hospital. Things were only getting more and more complicated.

He lazily stood and put the towel over his bare shoulders and silently walked towards his estate. He walked in front the back patio and saw Hinata making tea over the stove and nodded towards her. She smiled brightly and walked closer to him.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled widely. "We have a guest and he said he would like to talk to you." She said returning to the tea she was preparing.

To say he was puzzled was an understatement. "Who did he say he was again?" Neji asking knowning she didn't say who it was.

Hinata stopped in her tracks and gasped a little. "Oh my I'm sorry that I did not tell you earlier, he said his name was Sai." She said blushing a bit. He wrinkled his brow at the name. He could have sworn he heard of him from somewhere but nothing really came to mind at the moment.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped the towel tightly around his shoulders and headed off towards the living room where he met the raven sitting down with a fake smile. "So you must be Sai I presume. I hope you don't mind my attire, I was with my students until just now." Neji smiled as he reached his arm out.

Sai stood abruptly and nodded while he shook the brunette's palm. "It's no problem at all, but I do have some business to discuss though." He said while his smile grew wider. Neji was perplexed by his behavior and the sheer fakeness of his smile. He did not know what to expect as well as how this person would know about him.

"I understand you have some business with me but who are you really. I have no recollection of who you are and I don't intend to get involved with someone who I know nothing about." He said sitting down in the chair across from the raven. He made sure that Sai could see his scrutinizing gaze and wonder what could be going on in his mind.

The raven bowed respectfully and sat down on the sofa while he took in the brunette's home and environment. "You have such a lovely home, to bad I don't see a blond around." He mumbled catching Neji's attention.

"What?" Neji said with his brows furrowed. Does he know about Naruto? Did he know Naruto before and how? Just who is this person? Was all Neji could think as he stared at this peculiar being.

Sai smiled in his direction and scratched the back of his lightly. "Well you see, I know all about Naruto and everything he's been doing until now and I know how you are in love with him." he said with a grin.

Neji frowned at this new information. Who the hell told this piece of shit anything about him to begin with? "I don't know why you think that but I don't like it when people I don't know come into my home and start accusing me of things and thinking they know all about me." He growled.

Sai all but continued to smile while he watched the brunette fume. "Oh but I do. I have been around quite often and I know so much about the both of you. Your habits, the way you looked at him while he didn't know, the lingering stares you give him, and oh I almost forgot, the confession you said to him and his reaction to it. I know all about it." He chuckled, not once breaking eye contact.

"So what do you want, you bastard." He spat, not caring for formalities anymore.

The raven rolled his eyes and pretended to dust the dirt from his shirt. "I just want the two of you to be together." He grinned completely throwing off the brunette.

"What do you mean by that?" he said making sure he heard correctly.

Sai inhaled deeply and gave a pestering look towards Neji. "Exactly as I said before. Nothing more, nothing less."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, one moment he was angry and the next, he was kind of excited that someone else thought the same about Naruto's and his relationship. But he was no fool, there always a price for gaining something so special.

He glared at the raven and bit his lower lip. "What's the catch." He asked.

Sai smiled brightly at the brunette who was finally catching on and readjusted in his seat.

"You help me get Sasuke."

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Naruto eyes twittered roughly for a few moments and then finally he awoke. He sighed and quietly rubbed his eyes from the sleep. He was still a little groggy but for some reason he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head like he had some important dream that he needed to remember. But alas, it wouldn't come back and he knew it. He's tried countless times and always hurt his head in the end trying to scour his mind for the information but it eventually came to him on its own time.

He sighed and stretched a little too, noticing flowers on his legs as well as Iruka's head lying on his bed next to him sleeping soundly. He smiled at the sight and quietly reached for the roses and smiled. He liked the smell of them but roses were too overused all the time but the thought was nice. He sniffed the bouquet and grinned when he noticed a note stuck in between them.

He diligently opened the note and read the message.

'**From Sauke**'

_Hope you wake soon, everyone has been worried sick. _

_Call me when you're able. Talk to you soon._

He smiled brightly at the small memo and smelled the roses again. He glanced over to Iruka and gently tapped his shoulder so he could wake.

Iruka coughed a little and almost went back to sleep when he remember he was in the hospital. He looked up and to his amazement he saw Naruto awake and smiling.

"Naruto! Oh my! I've been so worried about you! How have you been? Are you feeling better? Where did you go and why didn't you call me?" Iruka wailed as he stood and hugged the blond.

Naruto laughed a little at his predicament and hugged his father back. "I'm sorry about not calling you or checking up on you but I'm here now but you're really cutting off my air." He laughed making Iruka flinch.

"Oh I'm sorry but it's just that I wanted to make sure you're really here and that you're ok. I've been so worried and since it has been awhile since I last heard from you, I got carried away." He sighed rubbing his eyes.

Naruto sighed and held Iruka's hand and pulled them away softly. "I know and I'm sorry I don't want you to be upset about anything ok. I'm here and I won't do that to you again alright?" he smiled.

The brunette smiled back and reached over and hugged his blond tightly once more. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Naruto. You mean so much to me and I would be ashamed to have lost you at such a young age. Minato would surely have my head if he heard of this." He sighed holding back the tears that wanted to fall.

Naruto understood this and didn't say anything because what could he say. He loved Iruka so much and he would never want him to go through the pain of losing someone else again.

The brunette let go and settled back in his chair, fixing his shirt. "Just look at me. I've been here since you were first admitted here and look at how I am." He laughed as he pulled out his pony tail.

Naruto frowned at the statement. That's right, he was brought here because of something that happened to his body and then it dawned on him. "Did I have another anxiety attack?" he asked not knowing of the outcome.

Iruka sighed and put the loose strands of hair behind his ear while he gazed at the sheets. "To be honest, yeah. You had another attack and went into a comma like state. You've been out for almost 2 days." He said locking eyes with the blond.

"You mean it seriously? Like I was here for a good bit right?" Naruto asked completely dumbfounded.

Iruka nodded and cupped his hands together in his lap. "You haven't been taking your medication have you Naruto? This happened not too long ago and I know you remember it." He whispered slightly disappointed in him.

Naruto frowned but nodded anyways. "Yeah I know but I really didn't need to take them when I was younger you know."

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "That's not you now. You didn't have to take them when you were smaller but you've grown and they've become more serious now. You have to start taking them now or else it's only going to get worse."

Naruto sighed at this information, he never had to take medication and now he has to. It really sucked. "Alright I will I promise but how have things been with you?"

Iruka frowned but reframed from speaking loudly. "Don't change the subject Naruto; I'm more worried about how you were. I was fine and still am nothing's changed but I see your going in the wrong direction. Did you see Itachi again?" he asked.

Naruto didn't say anything at first but closed his eyes. "Yeah" he replied softly.

Iruka took in the information and sighed. "What are you gonna do now?"

Naruto bit his lower lip and locked eyes with him.

"I don't know."

* * *

**There you go next chapter. So we got to see some people come back in the story yay! Well hoped you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-Urahara **


	15. Why

**So I finally got this chapter up in time for Christmas and the start of my vacation. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up by the New Year. That's what I would like lol. But I appreciate every review I got while I had this extended break. Hope you guys enjoy and this chapter is longer than I usually write. Just for you guys. Please review!**

* * *

Itachi sat at his desk, sorting through paperwork and signing documents, so if Fugaku entered his office it seemed like he wasn't fucking around. He sighed tiredly and glanced at the picture that sat only a foot away near the corner of the desk and smiled gently. It was such a fond memory that he couldn't help but let the grin take over his lips.

Naruto was smiling brightly with his left arm hooked around Itachi's waist as he tried hugging him from the side while trying to lick the ice cream that started to melt in his hand. Itachi had taken him out not long after they had finally gotten together to the mall to buy some new clothes and other accessories. He thought it would be nice to partake in taking Naruto towards a small venue that served ice cream and of course the blond was overjoyed. He couldn't stop hugging the raven until Itachi had to point out that his ice cream started to melt, making the blond gasp. Itachi laughed and pulled out his camera and asked a nearby person if they could take a picture and of course they obliged.

He laughed at the memory as he placed his pen down. He knew he had to see the blond again but right now wasn't the appropriate time for him. Instead he resorted to the latter and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and dialed the number on his cell.

Don't want the company to know of his calls now do they?

Sasuke growled at Kiba's retreating back as he walked away from his office with a glare. Of course he had to say something that happened upset the brunette but he took it out of hand. He rolled his eyes and pressed the intercom waiting for Ino's reply.

"Sir?" She replied quickly.

"Tell Kiba once he finishes the last of his work, to go home. He can leave early for the day and when I finalize the new plans for the international agreement, I'm leaving too." He sighed pushing his frazzled bangs from his eyes. He had been working really late and long hours, as well as the brunette since the whole fiasco started and he knew he unintentionally took his anger out on him. It was wrong and he wanted to make it up to him.

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha" She replied ending the conversation there. He knew it was unusual for the blond to just end it so quickly but he imagined that she also had a lot of work to deal with as well.

So he just left it at that and continued on with his work until Fugaku entered his office. He looked up abruptly with a slight glare at the intruder who didn't even knock until he realized it was his father.

"Sasuke.." Fugaku said quietly signaling at the chair so he could sit. Sasuke nodded and watched as his father gripped his hands as he sat down to relax. He knew the cold stare all too well and also knew something was going to go down.

Fugaku sighed heavily bringing his tired hand to relax his temples while he closed his eyes desperately. "Sasuke I know you and Itachi both are suited for your positions but I really want you to pay attention to your work for the next couple of weeks. A company wants to merge with us and I know Itachi knows better than do something as stupid as that. We would only lose money and I want you both to be on the same seat with it. Don't disappoint me." He sighed, standing with a grunt. "And one other thing..." He paused, arousing Sasuke's attention. "Make sure that Naruto comes back. I know he loved working here and it would be a shame if Minato would ever see this." He mumbled, making his way towards the door not even letting the smaller raven get a word in.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his father who just continued down the hall; of course he was going to try his hardest to get Naruto back here no matter what. The damn blond belonged here and he wasn't going to let some petty problems take away his rightful position away from him. He shook his head slightly at the thought and straightened his collar shirt, making sure he his feelings didn't appear on his face and how tired he really felt about it all.

He got up silently and closed his office door and briefly looked out his window. Great, the day was already half over.

Naruto groaned with the suns new rays hitting his face. It was slightly uncomfortable and when he woke again, he realized that he was still in the hospital with the same tacky uniform on.

"ughh.." He growled aloud, knowing that no one was in the room with him. He did his daily routine that he normally would and stretched. He rubbed his eyes lazily and soon he tried focusing in on his surroundings.

"Today I can leave for home.." He said aloud not really thinking too much about it. The thought pleased him to no end, seeing how he utterly hated hospitals and the sickly way they smelled. He shook away the weird thoughts desperately tried not to think about the situation that happened at the Huuyga's place and only thought about when he was going to meet Iruka again. All the tubes and needles were taken from his skin making him wince a little. He could still see the bruises from where they probed him but he didn't care too much about it.

He wordlessly searched around for what he desired until his eyes spotted the call button for the front desk and didn't waste any time. He pushed it effortlessly and it only took a few moments before he was met with a blond busty doctor who for some reason wore a smug expression.

"Uzamaki, eh? You ready to get your lazy ass out of here huh." She laughed whilst she pulled the sheets off.

Naruto blanched at the rude treatment and could only gawk at her indifference. What kind of a doctor would talk to a patient like that and be so indifferent about it? He stumbled over his thoughts for a moment before he sucked in a quick breath. "Umm doc? So I can really go right?" He asked making sure she wasn't pulling his leg because you know how doctor's love to tell you that your free to go but always with a catch right?

The blond rolled her eyes at the simple question and held her palm out to him. "Come on you, we need to get you out of here and on with your life right?" She chuckled once he took hold of her grasp. He nodded without hesitation and simply followed her orders.

She easily helped him out of the bed and then told him to follow behind while she got the paperwork down so he could go. He followed her closely and let his eyes wander around the rooms that were still open for patients.

Naruto took in the many people who were sick, old, or still recovering from accidents and frowned a bit. He wished that everyone could be okay and granted permission to be released while they continued on with their busy lives. He knew that he wouldn't even want to be here for another day let alone however long they were brought in here for.

The busty blond snapped him from his thoughts as he heard her voice penetrate his mind. "I know I told you that we were going down to the first floor to check you out, but I almost forgot to check on a patient of mine that I didn't get to earlier today. So if you don't mind, I could meet you down there will I finish this up and head over there in no time okay?" She smiled as she pointed to the door that was slightly cracked.

Naruto nodded without hesitation as she opened the door, not even glancing back in his direction. He was about to leave when he realized that she didn't even greet the patient that she said she was going to check on which peeked his interest. He debated internally with himself and ended up peeking quietly into the room. His eyes widened at the scene and he was tempted to look away.

The room was neat and tidy, a bit small but enough just for a single patient to live in by themselves. The lights were off but the window was opened and the curtains were drawn back revealing a stunning glow into the room. It was actually quite pleasant and it would make any person feel more relaxed and calm whilst staying there. He sucked in a quick breathe as he watched her pull away the sheet that was circling the bed, almost as if they were protecting something. He saw the man lying still in the bed but couldn't really see his face, she was blocking his view but it didn't matter as he saw the sad event unfold.

The doctor quietly got down on her knees and took his hand and gently cupped his. She slowly lifted the man's hand and brought it to her cheek, caressing it softly. Her eyes were closed and Naruto thought he saw a tear fall down her cheek as she whispered something into his ear.

He was saddened by the scene and looked down abruptly, knowing he had invaded something very intimate between the two. Something they both had equally shared. His eyes lingered back to the two and he bit his lip at what he saw.

She had gotten up at this point and was leaning over at the man, another tear feel from her eyes as she bend down further and placed a small kiss on his forehead. He could hear her whispering something to him but Naruto couldn't stand watching it anymore. It was too sad to see her grieving over the man who seemed to be in a coma. He shook his head slowly while he retreated his way downstairs. It was a really sad thing to have witnessed not to mention to have to go through. Naruto swallowed hard and continued his way.

"By the way kid, my name is Tsunade. Call me if anything happens again ok?" she grinned, slapping him over his shoulder while she handed him a piece of paper. He took it reluctantly and saw the number scribbled sloppily in it. He quickly tucked the slip of paper into his pocket and rubbed his shoulder where she happily bruised.

He looked her over and smiled lightly at her while she folded the release papers in her coat pocket. "I hope everything goes well after you leave, and make sure you take your meds like I prescribed." She teased plopping the bottle in his hand.

"Hopefully, right? I just wish thinks would just turn out good already. I'm too tired off all the crap I have to deal with." Naruto sighed. He really hated how he was the subject of most of the drama that was happening around him.

She sighed and shook her head slightly. "Look here Naruto, I'll give you this advice just because alight? Take what life gives you even if it looks bleak and turn it into something in your advantage. It doesn't matter if you know things might be bad for the moment, remember look towards the future. Don't live in the past and regret things that could have been. Take what you have learned and help yourself become someone better than you were." she said with a hint of sweetness. She wrapped her arms snuggly around his shoulders and hugged him tight. He sighed in content at the warm motherly feeling. He felt a different feel somewhere in the pit of his stomach but pushed it aside as he hugged her back as well.

"Thank you for telling me that, I really need it.." he whispered, quiet enough so that just barley that he alone could hear.

Tsunade raised a curious brow at the small comment and released the cute hold on him. "Hmmm, what was that?" she asked, wondering what he had said.

Naruto shook his head slowly and looked eyes with her. "No it's nothing..." he smiled as he waived her off. "I hope everything goes well with you." He laughed as he walked out the front doors.

She watched his sunny blond hair leave her sight, shaking her head at the man. She slung her arms and folded them together lazily; grimacing at her choice of words that she told him. There were so many things she regretted in her life and instances where she wished she could turn have turned back time. But she knew one thing; if she could she would have been there for him while he was growing up. She knew her son would have been proud to see the fine man than Naruto had turned out to be, regardless of all the many bad situations which he had to confront.

She smiled briefly before turning back, and continuing on with her duties.

Neji sat dumbstruck in the living room staring blankly at the wall. Hinata had come in earlier to check on him to see if he was alright but thoughtlessly waved her away. She nodded in acceptance and left him to brood alone where he sat now. He sucked in a quick breath and frowned deeply. What was Sai's true motive and why should he even trust a man like him to begin with? Was he really that much into Sasuke that he would stop a nothing to have him?

Neji couldn't understand the smaller raven and shook his head in concern. He knew dealing with a person like that not only meant getting your hands dirty but also compromising other relations that you might already have beforehand. He thought back a little and to no recollection did he and Sasuke ever have any problems, they were just friends or acquaintances if you wanted to be simple about it. They didn't know each other too well and they only real reason why they knew each other to begin with, was because of the silly blond they both knew.

He felt dealing with someone like Sai would only make situations worse but he did have a tempting offer… He could finally be with his beloved and end all the crazy emotions running within him but the problem was hard.

He knew he already betrayed Naruto's trust with his stupid slipup with Gaara, knowing full well that he was not going to be forgiven for such carelessness. Not to say it was right but his past with the red head didn't make anything better.

"Neji? Are you ok?" Hinata called out stirring him from his thoughts. He sighed and gestured for her to sit on the seat near him. She happily obliged and smiled briefly at her cousin before she smoothed out her blouse before sitting.

Neji slowly ran a tired hand through his hair as he faced Hinata with a peculiar stare. "Do you think I'm making the best decisions or am I only making a fool of myself?" He sighed, bringing his line of vision to the floor. He was really in a tight spot and he knew Hinata well enough to know she had a good head on her shoulders with providing some sort of relief.

Hinata reframed from smiling brighter than usual from the choice words Neji used but none the less knew exactly what he was referring to. She herself analyzed the situation many time in her own head and came to somewhat of a conclusion. "Well, Neji… I think you need to sort out what you really want in your heart and if there was even a simple doubt in your mind, then there's probably a reason it was put there. I'm not saying be bad or even vindictive about everything that happens to you, I'm just saying for your wellbeing is all. I just want you to know, if you love someone enough to do anything for them but end up falling for someone else other than them. Choose the second one, because you never really loved the first one to begin with." She smiled as she finished her sentence. "But anyways, I need to get back to the kitchen because I was cooking something, hopefully you'll listen to you heart and decide what's best." Hinata said as she got up from the seat.

He watched her leave and frowned even more at her words. If you think about what she said, it made you feel even more helpless than you originally thought possible. But he sighed anyway and decided to head to his room. He lazily looked around his room and quickly pulled the chair from his desk and sat down abruptly. He saw the paper with the number etched into it mocking him with intensity.

He knew he loved Naruto so much and that the past he had with Gaara was nothing compared to what he knew he could have with his blond. He picked up the paper and flicked it around for a few seconds before he pulled out his cell. He sat there staring at the keypad so intently that he thought he could melt it off. The brunette grimaced and quickly dialed the number until he heard a ring.

A small breath escaped his lips when the phone was answered.

**The Next day**

Itachi sat up abruptly at the sound of his alarm blaring loudly beside his bed. He ruffled his silky locks and turned off the annoying device. It had just turned 7 and he could barely see the sun between his curtains. His head felt better compared to how it felt yesterday and proceeded to quietly get out of bed. He let the sheets fall to the floor when the fabric decided it was time to let gravity to it'd job, exposing his naked features. He always loved sleeping naked and preferred it the most, feeling as how open and relaxed you felt. He always adored how Naruto would be embarrassed to do such things but with enough convincing he got the blond to share the same habit as himself. He enjoyed waking up to the sight of the blond cuddling so sweetly to his bare chest, nuzzling as if he were a giant pillow.

He laughed at the memory and stretched a bit before he meandered his way to the closet, choosing one of his more subtle suites to adorn. He smirked at the information he had received from Sasuke last night, informing him that Naruto spent the night at Iruka's. Knowing full well where he lived. He chuckled at the thought a quickly slipped into the shower.

After he was done with his normal morning routine, he made sure to grab a cup of coffee and his pack of cigarettes before heading to the car.

It didn't take him long to reach the brunettes house but he made sure to stop by and get flowers for his sweet. Of course Naruto loved anything he got him but he wasn't going to win him with materialistic things. He was going to do it the old fashioned way, through trials of tribulations and love. He checked his features in his rear view mirror, making sure everything wish in place and with a huff he got out of his car and strolled up the door step and rang the bell. It took a while before someone answered the door, and he couldn't blame them seeing how it was only 8 in the morning but was greeted with an annoyed Kakashi.

The silver haired man winced when the sun's rays hit his eyes and tried to restrain from spouting profanities. "It's pretty early for you to be coming to see Naruto don't you think?" was all he said as he fixed his baggy Pj's on his waist which were exposing someone of his lower stomach. Itachi could see the sleep still present in his eyes and the way his hair puffed out in all directions. He had to laugh at the mental image of the way Kakashi had to sleep at night to get his hair like that and how Iruka had to put up with it.

But putting that aside, Itachi ignored the disheveled man's attire and smiled lightly. "I know you mean well but there's always a start to things right? I would like it if you would let me in and speak with him for a moment." He said politely.

Kakashi eyed the raven with an intent stare, making sure to let him know that he wasn't letting him off the hook, he then backed up and gestured for him to come in. Itachi nodded in appreciation and he took in the atmosphere. It was a very cozy apartment, some things he did remember like the pictures and others he didn't. It wasn't like when Naruto and he were dating, they were frequently staying or visiting Iruka's place. It was mostly Naruto going alone because Itachi had work to attend to or other things. But he did however drop by every once in a while with his blond to greet and ask how they were doing.

It was a bit small for his taste but he knew how Naruto and his family didn't mind such close quarters. They naturally got along very well and made sure things were fine with each other. He saw the sofa's turned to the TV with a coffee table in the center. There were picture frames and cute trinkets along the walls. He perused his way to the back of the apartment where the guestroom stayed and turned to find Kakashi watching him. He saw the cold stare the man gave him and waved him off while he turned the handle, quietly getting inside without making any sounds.

He closed the door behind him and the first thing he noticed was the blond mop of hair sticking out from the covers. He had to stop the smirk from showing on his face as he approached, trying not to step on the clothes beside the bed. Itachi maneuvered his way so that he was able to sit on the mattress without sitting on the covers or waking him up. He noticed the small table on the bedside and saw Naruto's cell sitting there, mocking him. He had to resist the urge to pick it up and look at the background image because he knew from before they had broken up, that he always had a picture of them together as his screensaver. He bit his bottom lip and touched the screen. It awoke and the passkey and background picture appeared. To his surprise he saw a picture of himself looking as if he was asleep in his bed. His brow rose at the thought while he examined it further. Yep, he was sleeping because he could see the clock beside the bed reading 4 am. He shook his head at the picture and left it alone. Who knew Naruto enjoyed taking pictures of people while they were sleeping?

Itachi rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned his attention back to the sunshine sleeping soundly in the bed and smiled. He pulled the cover down so that it was right above his chest and bit his bottom lip at the sight. Naruto had his lips in a small pout while he gripped his pillow lightly in his arms while he made small sounds as if he were dreaming of something that was not to his liking. He pulled the strands of golden strands from his blonds face and adored the cute display. He desperately wanted to kiss his lover, temptations filling his heart but regardless of his conscience he slowly he made his way to Naruto's lips. Itachi's nose hovered closely above blond locks, smelling the sweet aroma of shampoo in his hair. Itachi smiled and slowly traveled down to his cheek where he placed a small kiss. He then grazed over Naruto's small but plump pink lips and laid a small chaste kiss, lingering a bit longer than he knew he should. Oh how he missed feeling those lips against his; he thought as he pulled away. Itachi heard the grunt from below and slowly got off the bed, knowing it was time for things to progress.

He put a hand on the blonds shoulder and shook it gently. "Naru, hey wake up for me ok?" he whispered taking note of the blonds moans. It was really cute if he was to describe it but he tried to stay away from such thought. He really needed to get Naruto to face him and set things straight once and for all.

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes roughly not comprehending what was going on at the moment. "Huh? What happened?" he questioned as he locked eyes with the raven. "I-Itachi?" he gasped covering his mouth. He knew Iruka and Kakashi could still be awake and didn't want to take the chance of waking them up over something he could solve himself. But, boy did the raven catch him off guard, he didn't even think he'd see him so soon not to mention right beside his bed. His feelings were rushing up quick, almost allowing the blush to cover his

"Itachi what are you doing here?" he whispered pulling his legs over to the side of the bed. It was getting really weird for him and he didn't understand what was going on.

"I know it's out of my place to do this to you, but could you get ready and meet me outside so we can talk more discretely. I need to clear up some things with you if you don't mid." He said bringing a hand up to Naruto's cheek, caressing it softly.

The blond blushed at the contact and looked down hesitantly. He really needed to sort things about himself and what he wanted to do in his life but he knew for a fact that Itachi was going to continuously be in his life. He nodded shortly and smiled up at the grinning man before him.

"I'll wait for you to get ready and then we can go." He said placing a kiss on his forehead. Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden action and a small gasp escaped his lips. This was the sweet moments and caring feelings that he desperately wanted for such a long time, but why were they were coming back now? Why did Itachi have to treat him the way he did before? None of this would be a problem and they could've been just like they were; in love and passionately caring about one another.

He touched the place where the raven placed his kiss and watched as he left the room. His heart was racing the whole time Itachi was there, not to mention his mind buzzing like the wings of a bee. He took a deep breath and ruffled his soft hair. He really needed to sort his feelings out.

Now.

Shikamaru sat at his favorite small café watching passerby's going along while he sipped his coffee and ate a small pastry. He wasn't a person who was big on sweets but the people who worked here; he knew since he was a child and treated him as such. It was a small but nicely built coffee shop with tasty snacks to choose from. You could even sit outside and enjoy the view to your liking instead of eating indoors. He shifted around in his comfy chair and enjoyed the nice light breeze that came abruptly. Truthfully he was waiting for Temari to come but he couldn't help himself to a little bit of coffee and bread. He wasn't expecting her until 9:30 and came early so he could just think. He sighed lightly when he returned back to his thoughts.

He had just gotten out of an irritating conference with foreign affairs. Apparently the Corp was going under some rearranging while he was away tending to Naruto's bedside. He knew that dabbling with other business with co-owning was a bad idea and wondered why they came around to begin with. The Uchiha business was doing beautifully without the help of others trying to wiggle their way into getting ahold of some stocks and papers. It was just menial and trivial to him. But in the end it wasn't his name or business that he was handling so he just shrugged that thought aside. It did seem quite odd though how neither Fugaku or Sasuke was present through it at all. He mentally checked off that he needed to speak with Sasuke about this later even though it wasn't really of his concern.

His eyes traveled downward towards his coffee as he lazily stirred the spoon around the lip of the mug and watched as the drink settled back to its motionless self. Sadly, the brunette knew he was really into the mood for eating but with everything that was racing through his mind, there was no way he could enjoy his food like he wished. He thought back to last night when Naruto had texted him that he was home at Iruka's which didn't surprise him since the man was his foster parent anyway. It just confused him since normally he would jump at the chance to come bother him while he was home.

He pushed the odd feeling away and glanced at his phone. It was a little after nine and he contemplated on texting the blond but didn't want to be rude at the same time. Hell he didn't even know of the man was even up at the moment. The thought irked him not knowing the answer so he just decided on closing his eyes while rubbing his temples.

The brunette eyed his cherry pastry with merciful eyes and pushed it aside, staring at the seat opposite of him. 'She should be here soon,' he thought glancing to the side. He knew they both had something for each other and truthfully he was just kicking it around not jumping in yet. It was probably due to the fact that his previous girlfriend was now Itachi's secretary.

Ino was an interesting person really and he enjoyed spending time with her but damn did she and Sakura seem alike to no end. They were both self-centered and cared for men who treated them coldly, which was why she wanted to work under Itachi so bad. He shook his head at the memory of how she broke it off. It was too stupid for him to even comprehend but regardless it happened. He wasn't even expecting much from the relationship to begin with but it was basically to waste some time you guess.

As for Temari though, he knew there was some good chemistry between them that he could work with but was too lazy to start it. Personally, he thought that it was better for them that way seeing how they got along even without a tittle. But as time passes and minds wander, even he himself started questioning their relationship. Was it strictly between them two or was she dating other men on the side? He didn't know but once these thoughts starting coming into his mind, his view of their relationship changed. He actually wanted something more, more than he even wanted with Ino even though he was the one to initiate it between them.

He rolled his eyes at where his mind was wandering and sighed heavily. Things only seemed to get more and more complicated as each day came. He glanced at his phone and realized it was about time for Temari to show, so he pushed the coffee aside. It was getting cold by this time and he didn't feel like chugging the remains.

He watched some people walk by and mindlessly nodded to them if their eyes met, knowing it was a polite thing to do and that's when he saw the dirty blond appear from around the corner. She was wearing a revealing top that showed her cleavage nicely, to his liking of course and saw the interesting Japanese design across her chest. She sported her hair down and it seemed as if she straightened it as well and nodded in acceptance at the tight black jeans. She was packing it good compared to her office attire.

She smiled smugly at the brunette as she approached the open seat in front of him with her arms crossed. "I see you like my style outside of work?" she laughed. He rolled his eyes playfully and gestured her to the seat.

"You know it's in my best interest to examine my lady thoroughly before committing." He teased earning a glare set his way.

She sat down with a plop and pushed back the lock of her that fell over her shoulder. "You're so funny that I forgot to laugh. You should be thankful that I even accepted your date offer. Some of us have other things to do than sipping coffee." She laughed, haughtily.

He rolled his eyes at the comment and grinned evilly at her. "You're one to talk Tamari, you didn't even have to come out her and enjoy my company. You could have stayed home glaring at your TV wishing some guy would talk to you."

She blanched at his statement and lowered her glare. "Well it seems even the nice guy can have a chance you know." She spat, not caring to notice the brunettes confused stare. Was she implying that she was ready to take the plunge and be committed as well? He raised a brow at the thought and brought his elbow onto the table, gently placing his chin on top of his hand.

"Is that true, that you would actually date the guy who isn't the bad boy or treat you bad? Hmm, you do have a brain in there don't you." He laughed. "And before you say anything, that was a compliment for you." He smirked seeing her reaction.

She rolled her eyes at his words and flicked him off. "Well I'm not like a lot of women who just goes after the typical douchebag. I like to see the good in guys who are there from the start." She smiled locking eyes with him. He watched as she played with a lock of hair, twirling it around her finger taking note of her cute action.

Yeah he liked her a lot and this new information had aroused his interest even more. She was gorgeous and very intelligent in his eyes. She was the ideal person for him; to deal with his playful attitude and different behavior. Her compatibility level was beyond anyone he had ever dated and that amused him. She was a perfect marriage candidate not to mention. He smiled at the thought, raising her brow.

"What are you thinking about Nara." She smirked. He rolled his eyes at the comment and noticed a blond blob across the street. His eyes had drifted back to Temari only to do a double take. That blob of blond was his friend Naruto. His eyes widened at the next thing he saw and then a prominent glare took over his features. Temari stared at him while she watched him go through his spell and looked in the direction his eyes were watching. Damn. She knew what that meant all too well. Who knew that they would see Itachi and Naruto out in public together? Not to mention this early in the morning.

Shikamaru returned his attention to his date and he got up abruptly. "Please excuse me for the moment while I have a 'chat' with Naruto and Itachi." He growled as he stood, pushing his chair in as well. "Like hell I would let that bastard get away hurting Naruto and expect me to be fine watching them strolling around town like nothing happened." He snarled under his breath.

She nodded in acceptance and sighed. Hopefully everything would go down ok, and he wouldn't cause too much of a commotion.

* * *

**Okay! So the next chapter is FINALLY up! I'm so sorry guys I really am! I kinda had writers block on how to do this chapter and who should be in it. I just could not decide! But thankfully you guys gave me the initiative to continue writing. I happened to go back into my account and look at all the lovely reviewers which inspired me again. I thank you guys ever so much! I wouldn't be able to continue without your lovely comments that helped me finish this.**

**THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH! I owe you all a big hug! Please review and continue to be there beside me! Also I shall be changing by writing a style a bit if u haven't noticed. I need to tune up my skills.**

**-Urahara**


	16. You know I love you

**Alright guys! I'm back and I'm glad to inform you that this chapter will enthrall you! I spent a good deal thinking about this one!So buckle up and get ready since this chapter is longer than my usual ones since I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that but I really appreciate you guys so much and thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

-That Same Morning…-

Sasuke hummed quietly to himself as he poured a steaming cup of coffee. It was just before sunrise and the light hue made the kitchen brighten a bit. He added his favorite hazelnut into his mug, stirring it contently. He had always loved the intense smell of coffee in the morning. It always brought him a warm feeling of confidence and satisfaction. He smiled at the thought, as his mind replayed last night's events.

He happily invited the raging brunette over to his own apartment and they had finally settled things between them. Kiba was a bit upset at the fact that a lot of weight was being held onto his shoulders and he also didn't like how Sasuke was stressing him out. It was something he didn't think was necessary especially since most of it wasn't his job or priority to begin with. He didn't mind doing things that Sasuke asked of him but doing things out of his department because of people not doing their job, was annoying. Besides, the raven had to agree with him there, even those tasks were a tab bit of a nuisance since it wasn't his specialty.

Drifting away from his previous thoughts, Sasuke smirked at the brunette's straight forwardness. He was always predictable and he was able to foretell what the man was thinking. He turned his attention back to his coffee and smelled the enticing aroma, taking a whiff of the dark liquid. He brought the coffee to his lips and took a sip, it warmed him and a smile adorned his lips. It was perfect. He got up from around the kitchen island and made his way over to his room, opening the door and taking in the brunette's appearance. He was sleeping soundly, cuddling into the warm comforter. Sasuke could see the pleased expression on his face and laughed a little. It reminded him of Naruto.

He walked over to the side of the bed and before placing his coffee down on the stand; took another drink and turned to his lover. He traced Kiba's profile and let his fingers linger on his lips. He then brought his hand to his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Come on you, let's get ready." He said watching the brunette wake.

Kiba groaned as he rubbed his eyes, taking in Sasuke's relaxed appearance over him. "I see that you have been up for a while now." He smiled, clearing his throat. Sasuke nodded and bent over the brunette, placing a small kiss on his forehead. Kiba blushed a bit and turned away at the sweet action. He liked the attention, not to mention how pleasant Sasuke was being.

Sasuke smirked and playfully pulled the sheet from Kiba's chest. "Well I was planning on heading to work early but seeing how last night was a good development in our relationship, I thought it would be nice to wake up with my lover." He smiled grabbing the coffee and taking a sip.

Kiba laughed at the small confession and yawned silently. The thoughts from last night suddenly popped back into his mind and he couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed to say the least. He never expected things to turn out this way, really…

It was actually a little cold and seeing how Sasuke loved to keeping his apartment freezing; it didn't surprise him that he had to sleep with a blanket. But he didn't mind it since it was great cuddling temperature, besides he didn't mind having that factor into play. He relaxed and slowly got off the bed, feeling the ravens eyes trailing his body. He knew Sasuke craved him as so did he. It was only a matter of time before he knew things got serious and their relationship was solid.

"What were you planning on doing this morning hmm, Sasuke?" Kiba teased, making his way towards his bag that was set near the closet. He bent over and his baggy shorts sagged a little revealing the crease on his butt. Sasuke smirked at the brunette's openness and stared. Kiba really didn't mind the man watching him so intently but it made him feel like he wanted to devour him. This brought him to his next thought; Sasuke was a very open and a sexual person from what he heard but yet the man had yet to go all the way with him. Was there something keeping him from doing so and if so, what? Did he really want a relationship or did he only do it for the purpose to feel as if he something he wanted to play with? To dangle his feelings around knowing he harbored them? He sighed and shook his head. Things were getting more and more complicated as the days passed.

Kiba pulled out his boxer briefs and white under shirt from his bag, glancing at the raven as he headed for his shower that was attached to the room. Secretly he loved Sasuke's apartment to no end seeing how it was so big and spacious. There were only three rooms but they were huge, easily having four people being able to sleep in them. Not to mention the master bedroom, it was ridiculously big and the whole room was decked out in the latest technology out there. The HD-TV sat across from the satin bed and his desktop was connected to it wirelessly. It was really cool and he liked the way his wireless key board was set up the same as well. Unfortunately for Kiba though, he had only recently begun working at the company and this was the first good paying job he ever had. So his apartment was small and only had the basic necessities. Not anything to be proud of really.

"I'm going to shower" was all Kiba said while he turned his way towards the adjoining door. He didn't look back to the raven who gave him a puzzled look but continued on anyways. His mind still couldn't get off the thought of why someone like Sasuke hadn't taken the plunge all the way with him. It confused him to the point that the slight possibility could be that Sasuke could actually be a bottom. But that thought only lasted a brief moment when he remembered the stories of the people he had been with through other coworkers.

He closed the door behind himself, leaving a confused raven who took a long swig from his coffee. "Hn.."

-0000000

After Kiba had washed himself pretty good and got dressed, he made his way toward the kitchen noticing the raven staring at the TV. It was some news broadcasting information about the area and people who had nothing to do with them. 'Nothing really new and not worth his time' he thought. He then turned his way towards the island in the kitchen and saw the plate of food sitting there still hot. He sat down, back facing the TV and glanced back to Sasuke who remained still and immobile as he watched the broadcast. It was kind of odd really and it started to creep him out at the same time. It was as if Sasuke was droned to the damn thing. He shrugged the feeling aside and happily turned to his plate that welcomed a very great aroma. He gobbled the meal down at a consistent pace not noticing the raven turning towards his direction.

Sasuke was sitting idly while he pondered his thoughts. It wasn't as if he was concentrating on the TV or anything, mostly his mind rambled onto the more pressing matters that were going on in his life which he knew that took precedence over minor things. His thoughts were interrupted by the clinking of the silverware and his smirked returned happily. Kiba seemed to be enjoying his morning breakfast apparently. He got up from his spot and swiftly maked his presence known to his brunette. "I see you enjoyed my lovely cooking, hn?" he teased, whispering quietly into Kiba's ear and getting the flustered reaction he hoped for.

Kiba gasped at the suddenness of his raven and blushed profusely. "Well its not bad if that's what you were aiming for." He laughed knowing full well that the Uchiha had pride in everything he did and something simple as cooking would still have some effect on his ego. Sasuke rolled his eyes after he poked said brunette on the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you enjoyed it but now he have to get going unfortunately. Our honey moon has been short lived but we need to get to work." He sighed before placing a small kiss on Kiba's forehead.

He nodded silently and blushed at the comment. He knew the raven was only teasing him but still, thinking about it now; he was involved with his boss who was to die for… All the women and some men were interested in him but yet he chose him? It was slightly odd to think about it but Kiba knew there was no more time for insecurities since it would only cause more harm than good.

He tousled with his hair for a brief moment before he got out of his seat and prepared himself for work, following Sasuke out the door.

-0000000

**(Naruto's POV.)**

'The flowers were a nice gesture but I just couldn't get my eyes off Itachi. I mean I really am stupid aren't I? This man who hurt me time after time again can still affect me with his mere presence and it's killing me to realize this.' I sighed at my thoughts after I took in his appearance when we got into his car.

He always knew how to wear the color black and it suited him well. His clothes sported his sexual aura well, showing his prominent features. Normally I don't like v-cut tee's but the black long sleeve V-neck shirt showed off his chest nicely and the navy straight jeans fitted his legs all too well. It was a subtle but 'out there' feeling when you notice him dressed this way.

I shook my head at my thoughts and fixed my eyes on the flowers that sat in my lap. They were cute and delicate which brought a smile to my lips but I tried to hide that fact. Damn him for knowing my weakness about flowers and such. It seems more like a burden than something good at the moment since he knows so much about me. So to pull my mind from that I focused my eyes outside, watching the scenery go by. Not really paying much attention to anything in particular just keeping myself busy. I frowned at my thoughts and pouted a little. I really don't like being in situations like these and it was kind of weird to be in them. I didn't want to be the one to start the conversation between us so I sort of kept quiet on my part. It's not my job anyways.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it I felt a buzzing in my head. I arched a brow at the interruption and brought my mind back.

Ha! I think Itachi was trying to talk to me about something? I thought glancing in his direction. He seemed to have a puzzled look on his face and I laughed off the awkwardness. "Did you say something?" I questioned not trying to sound like I didn't care.

He raised his eye brow at my question and turned his attention back to the road. "I asked if you were hungry by chance. Since it's still early I thought we could have breakfast and coffee if you don't mind that idea." He said smiling a bit which made me raise my brow as well.

At first I wasn't up to eating just yet. Sometimes I have my weird spells where things so early in the morning make my stomach hurt but then I realized he already knew that. So the next thing I thought was the idea of him trying to take me somewhere nice even though it's still early in the morning, to talk and for him to woo me. It was a nice gesture and I obliged because I was actually curious as to where he would take me. "That actually sounds good to me." Was my simple reply and before we knew it, we were down the street and the car stopped; letting me know we had arrived.

I recognized the strip easily. This was a very busy area of town where shopping and fine dining was heavily done here. So I guess it was no surprise that we ended in this part of town, not to mention it was only about 7-8 minutes away from the company. I have to guess though, shortly after our meeting; he would probably have to head back to work since this was maybe his only free time of the day. It didn't bother me too much but it did make me smile a bit thinking how he was showing his efforts again. It was a nice feeling I have to admit even though all of this could have been avoided from the start…

He effortlessly helped me out of the car and I took notice of the fashionable sunglasses he put on. 'Does this man look good in everything he wears?' Not to mention today he wore his hair down as well which even gave him an even sultry appearance. I sighed out loud and shook my head. This man has to be drop dead sexy in my opinion and I don't have a problem in accepting that.

He pulled me from my thoughts when he grabbed my hand suddenly and pulled me towards him as we made our way into the strip while we left the parking lot. I blushed a bit when he took my left hand and placed it in the crook of his arm making me a tad nervous. He knew we were in public and this used to a sort of an issue when we were dating back then but now he has no shame in hiding our relationship and believe it or not… I sort of… liked.. it…

I looked in his direction and I saw the smirked planted firmly on his face! He knew I was enjoying the attention and I couldn't say no to him. Darn him… Why does he have to know me so well? His know it all attitude sometimes could get annoying since he basically knew what you were thinking without even having to say a word. I frowned internally as I switched my attention away from him just so I could focus on something else. I noticed the shops and boutiques as we passed by and at this point I didn't really care about the place we were going, just thinking of the way he was treating me was making me feel happier. It was weird because I didn't actually expect him to be genuine but to me… it seems real…

I looked over at Itachi and I was about to tell him my thoughts when my name was called very loudly. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed a fuming brunette approaching fast. There was only one person I knew who it could be. Shika.

-**Normal POV-**

Shikamaru glared at the scene with his blond best friend and the deceptive raven beside him. No matter if Itachi was his boss, he still couldn't forgive how he treated Naruto. It was unacceptable and even now he wasn't going to let it go so easily. He knew instantly once he saw Naruto that he still loved that raven regardless of what he said even if he denied those feelings. It was all pointless really but at the same time he needed to go through his feelings and sort them out. Letting Itachi know that he was serious.

He walked up quickly to the pair and shouted, "NARUTO!" as he continued his way. He glared at the raven as he stood beside his best friend taking in his appearance. "Naruto? I thought you would at least contact me once you were released from the hospital but I see that Uchiha was more important?." He snarled glancing back at the raven.

Naruto bit his lip at the words from the brunette and winced a little; they hurt coming from him. It sounded harsher than he explained but either way he was still right. He didn't even call his best friend but yet he was on his way on a 'date' but yet he couldn't even tell Shika he was fine. Yeah , that made him feel like crap.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed Shikamaru's hand taking notice of the impassive look on Itachi's features. He seemed not too fazed by the sudden intrusion at all but yet Naruto didn't seem too surprised to find that reaction coming from him. "I'm sorry Shika you're right… I really should have contacted when I got home last night and yeah that was irresponsible of me to do that. I'm sorry that was bad of me…" he pleaded with sincerity in his eyes.

The brunette rolled his eyes at the cute action and set it aside for the moment. He really was upset at the fact that he did it but was it too hard for him to say anything. He sighed, he knew that it was pointless to get upset at his buddy anyways. "It's okay Naruto. Don't worry about it but I hope you know there are people who care about you and you coming out of the hospital and not saying anything to anyone that you're out is kind of upsetting you know? I did lose my temper a bit but I apologize for acting this way. I was just worried and when I saw you walking casually on the streets with Uchiha, I did get mad." He glanced back towards the raven and bowed his head. "And I'm sorry I acted unprofessionally. It was not my intention to taint your name." he said with a sigh.

Itachi shook his head at the confession and brushed the loose hair from his glasses. "I suppose your actions are just and I understand your feelings about Naruto's wellbeing. Don't worry about it Nara what would I do without my brains at the company anyways. It would only hurt our company instead and I don't feel like looking for another person to take your place." He said with a smirk.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the choice words Itachi spoke of. Of course he has to be modest and seem cool with everything he does not to mention the interesting way he dealt with problems was a mystery in itself. The blonds attention was suddenly pulled away when he saw another patch of blond only a few feet away. "Oh hey Temari what are you doing here?" Naruto smiled while he waved happily. It really was a surprise to see her so early in the morning as well, not to mention the location too.

She grinned slightly as she scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment when she came to greet the two. "Hey guys what a coincidence huh?" she laughed as she directed her attention towards Naruto. Truthfully she wasn't up to speaking with them so early in the morning especially since she knew about the meeting that took place yesterday without either Uchiha's consent. So she just smiled pleasantly and waved because she knew Shikamaru was probably going to be the one to sort everything out in the end.

Naruto giggled softly while he cupped his mouth in realization. "You two must be on a date huh?" he teased not really trying to guess the scenario. He noticed the tint of pink on both their cheeks and laughed a bit louder at the silent confession between them. "I wasn't really trying to pry but your reactions basically told me everything haha. That's interesting to find out and the question is now, when did the ball rolling huh?" he teased glancing at the brunette that looked away as he rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru sighed deeply and rubbed his temples in frustration. It's not something that was formally announced yet but he could feel her emotions well enough to know they both craved each other but yet Naruto had to point it out so prominently like that. Of course things were going to be a bit weird for them to admit openly. "It's not like anything has been confirmed or whatever but yeah we were meeting early this morning for personal issue as you can tell." He sighed shaking his head.

Naruto laughed as he watched Itachi's reaction to Shikamaru's statement. His brow raised firmly was the most they got other than the shrug. But still it was funny since it seemed he really didn't care if they were involved in a relationship or not. Naruto turned his eyes back to the brunette and smiled widely. "So when are you gonna ask Miss Temari to be your partner huh?" he laughed not knowing how he just threw his best friend under the bus in the matter of seconds.

Shikamaru stared blankly at the blond not really wanting to turn his head to see Temari's expression on her face. Oh, he **knew**, he knew exactly what she wanted at this point and his hunches were always right. So there was no more room to put it off any longer. "I guess now is the best time to confirm any doubts anyone may have, we are officially dating… that is if she agrees to it of course but by all means if you don't want to that's your choice to make." He laughed as he turned his body to face hers. He knew already how she felt but being put in this situation by Naruto didn't help. To him, he really seemed like a fool to put it off as much as he did so far. He took in her features and smiled at the reaction he got.

A bright tint of red covered her slightly tanned cheeks as she stared at the man. She wasn't expecting him to do it so quick and early that it caught her off guard. But yet she knew how she felt about this man and denying her feelings would only worsen there unlabeled relationship at this point. She sighed heavily before playing with the hem of her shirt. "I should have known you'd do something like this Nara. Doesn't surprise me though, you always seem to do things at your own pace anyways and I know I can handle it. But to answer your silly questions you must already know how I feel by this time don't you? So my answer would be yes, I would love to date you." She said turning away embarrassed.

Naruto took in the scene and smiled brightly at the two. At least things were finally cleared up between them, it's just Shikamaru needed that extra push to go through with it since his last terrible relationship had him skeptical about women in general. But at the same time he knew he stumbled onto some unknown territory between the two so it kind of made him feel guilty for pressuring it on them. It was their decision to make and he knew they would come around some time or another, whether sooner or later he supposed.

Shikamaru sighed heavily as he shook his head in embarrassment, looking back at his blond friend. "Well you know what to do Naruto. I'll be seeing you around but until we do talk please make decisions you won't regret ok. And remember you always have friends who you can talk to alright." He smiled looking back at Temari who was still beet red. He laughed a little and turned back to Naruto who was smiling brightly. "And by this means I have to go now. I have important matters to deal with after this…" was all he said once he turned to leave, waving at the raven and blond who smiled lightly at his retreating back with Temari in tow.

"Well at least things between them are settled huh?" was the final statement the blond said as he stood there watching them disappear from their sight. Itachi nodded but stayed quiet regardless and turned his attention towards their destination, pulling his blond gently.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fugaku sat in his personal library room looking through an old photo album. He wasn't really the type to reminisce about the past but he was at his wits end for heaven's sake. He didn't know what to do at this point anymore and he knew thinking of his old partner would give him some incentive or a direction to turn to.

He brought back his mind to the album in his hands as he traced the outline of Minato's face. It was such a sentimental moment in the photo and he tried to remember exactly what happened. The blond was happily hugging Kushina as he laughed at the two; one of the few moments where he laughed happily and openly enough where someone was able to catch it on camera. He smiled lightly at the memento and closed his eyes contently. Naruto was missing someone so great in his life and it was a shame that he couldn't be there for his son like he wanted.

Even though he was much older than the blond he knew Minato had a strong head on his shoulders especially when it came to business affairs which always struck his interest. Not too many people were fit and had the right mentality to run a big business not to mention if it went global. There was always stress and the difficulty of handling everything under extreme pressure and Fugaku knew Minato was the type to do it. But it always questioned him why did he choose to back out and only let partial of the company be ruled by himself? The only thought that really came to mind which was understandable was the way he wanted to raise his family. He knew Minato wanted to be there for every step of the way during Naruto's childhood but it wasn't too idealistic of you put it like that.

Fugaku shook his head at the thought; that was something they never fully discussed. His still pondered the idea till this day but unfortunately it was never going to be revealed it seemed. He closed the album but before he did, he took out a photo of Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, and himself all smiling happily in front of the camera with both couple's wives expecting a child. They all knew that Mikoto was farther along than Kushina but the coincidence that they both wanted a child at the same time was something interesting. What were the chances of that happening really? He smiled at his thoughts and placed the photo album back in its original spot. He took the picture with him as he closed the door.

"Time to put things right Minato..."

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**-Later that evening -**

Sasuke sat at his desk in complete frustration due to the fact at the news that he just received. Another company wants to merge with them but paperwork and documents were being tampered with. It wasn't making any sense at all and he didn't even know who to suspect. It was hard to look at his employees because it's not like this job was a hard one at all. Maybe a tab bit time consuming if you were in a higher position but nothing to want to destroy. It was true though, the Uchiha Company was high in the ranks of social standards and profit where major companies were coming to them with ideas and trade offers just so their name could be associated with them, in the hopes of giving them a better name. Maybe that was the real reason why things were headed in this direction. Someone wanted to take the company with force and possibly sent it into ruins without even anyone knowing. This was bad and he needed to inform Itachi as soon as possible. He knew father expected something like this but I doubt this was what he was talking about.

He rolled his eyes at the pile of papers in front of him and pushed it aside as he tried to relax his mind. Things in his life only seemed to be getting more and more complicated as the days went by. His thoughts wandered to his brunette which he had the arrogance to send him again to another department to help out with work. He knew Kiba would probably get upset but he knew as much as Sasuke did that it needed to get done either way. So the only best logical thing would be to just bare it for the moment and get it over with.

He sighed placing his head on the desk while he shut his eyes. Nothing at the moment was going on his mind but only traces of the events from last night kept popping up. It's not like he didn't like them or anything but it wasn't the right time to be thinking of such off topic things especially with the recent developments with the company.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance while he got up abruptly. He pulled off his suites jacket and tossed in the chair beside his desk making sure he unbuttoned his cuffs in the process. He lazily trailed around his office desk and ruffled his hair in an odd fashion not really taking note of his disheveled appearance since he was under a bit of pressure. He took a long look around his work space and leaned against the front of his desk shrugging his shoulders as if he was giving himself a massage.

He silently pulled out his phone and looked through his recent messages and noticed Naruto's name. He frowned slightly and sighed. Hopefully things were better with him and he would get released from the hospital soon since no one seems to like that place to begin with. He shook his head and pocketed his phone back into his pocket. He knew he was tempted to call his brunette but his mind took over his primal actions and let it go. He knew he was going to be able to talk to him once their shift was over and it didn't bother him too much.

At that moment he got a text and his curiosity rose at the tone. That was Naruto's ringer and supposedly he was still in the hospital for bed rest. He quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket and read the text. Apparently he was released last night and wanted to have dinner with him and a few other people apparently. His only guess would include Shikamaru but I doubt he would bring Kakashi and Iruka along with him. The idea lingered a bit longer but he pushed it aside to reply to his text. Of course he informed Naruto that he would bring Kiba along and Naruto didn't disagree with the idea at all which of course he expected. Naruto had never changed since they were young; always caring and worrying about other people's feelings which of course, was a two edged blade in some cases. But he scoffed at the thought and repressed those feelings. There was no need to think of unnecessary things that were in the past. So he just resorted to the latter.

He looked at his wrist watch and quietly walked over to his window, moving the blinds to the side; revealing the sun setting in the distance. It was time for him to get ready to leave and get dressed for dinner, not to mention inform Kiba that he was attending as well. He looked over to his desk, picking up his briefcase and began putting some of the documents in it. This was something that Itachi had to see and there was no time to dawdle.

-0o0o0o0o0o

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" was all Itachi said as the words dipped venom coming from his lips. He was home at the moment after spending the day with Naruto to which they both enjoyed but not taking too much time exploring the wonderful feelings that were going through his chest; he stared intently at the intruder that rang his door bell while they were getting ready to go out for dinner. He wasn't 'expecting' to see him so soon.

"Hello again Itachi" Sai said with a smile. Of course any one could tell that the smile was fake and forced just like he usually did in the past. To Itachi, it seemed he still was the same no matter how many weeks had passed since their last meeting. This didn't surprise him actually, more like he was expecting it. . Itachi really didn't feel like dealing with him and his little games since Sai was only about lies and deception. "I was just interested in knowing something is all. A simple question really." He said with a smirk. Itachi rolled his eyes at the cold raven and crossed his arms over his chest signaling for him to continue. "Did you associate yourself with Huuyga at all?" and at this he frowned.

What was his goal for confirming such accusation when he had no authority what so ever? "I don't even know who that person is, so leave my premises at once or else I'll have someone escort you." He growled backing inside as he laid his hand on the door. He noticed the scowl on Sai's face but ignored him regardless, shutting the door with a hard thud. He had nothing to say to him and his presence really did startle him a bit. Itachi pondered the circumstance for a few more moments until a certain blond interrupted his thoughts.

"Was someone at the door?" Naruto questioned as he walked to the raven. He had just gotten dressed and Itachi could see the water droplets still dripping from his hair. He smiled lightly and grabbed the towel from the blonds hands and flopped on his head.

"You know you should properly dry your hair or else you'll get a cold silly." He laughed rubbing it softly on his head. Naruto blanched at the comment and affectionate action and mumbled quietly to himself as he pulled away.

"Yeah, yeah… I know, I know... Don't tease me Uchiha you know I do things my own way." He sighed rubbing his head furiously rubbing out the remaining water from his hair. He felt the blush burning his cheeks and sighed heavily. Itachi laughed lightly as he walked by the blond who stood still in his place and patted his shoulder. Naruto frowned and pulled the towel from his head watching the raven walk up the stairs to his bedroom. "Hey and you didn't answer my question." He pouted following him.

Itachi quietly glanced back and continued up the stairs and down the hall, opening his door and leaving it cracked for the blond. Naruto entered not much longer afterwards and hesitantly looked around. This room was so sentimental to him that it hurt a bit, looking around the room trying to notice any change. He didn't see anything that stood out and questionably looked at the raven that tended to the closet, choosing appropriate attire for their dinner night.

"Is something the matter?" Itachi asked pulling out a suite. Naruto frowned at his choice of clothing and walked over towards the raven taking the suite from his hands.

"Nothing's wrong but I don't know why you have to be secretive about the door but why would you choose a suite to sport tonight. That's way too formal and besides we're only eating it's not like we're going to some business meeting or anything." He frowned putting the clothing back into its original place. He didn't like the way Itachi liked to show off sometimes and it bugged him a little since the man had a lot of money to blow on useless things. Not to mention why he would keep avoiding his question like that. If he really didn't want to know then he should have at least told him it was private not seem like he was hiding something. It was beginning to annoy him now and he didn't like that feeling.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders not nonchalantly and backed away from the closet letting the blond have more access. "I wasn't being secretive about the door but I don't want you to think I'm hiding anything from you. It just doesn't concern you because it was just a nuisance. It wasn't anything bad so don't worry. Besides you know I'm being serious about you so believe me when I tell you it's ok and about my suite; I like it, what's the big deal. I like to dress the way I do." He smirked taking in the flustered expression of his blond.

Naruto rolled his eyes lazily at the statement and turned back to the closet not skipping a beat. "Well don't give me the wrong impression so I won't think bad things about you ok. Just throw me a bone or something, I would like to think I can trust you again… and about the way you dress, sometimes you must know that you dress way too flashy. Your tastes exceed a lot of what normal people would wear and it draws too much attention." He frowned grabbing a navy button up shirt and black pants. "Here take this and these slacks, try not to be a baby about it." He huffed handing the clothes to the raven.

Itachi smiled at the blond and accepted it without complaints as he made his way towards the shower. He looked back at the blond who watched his movements carefully and grinned. "Hn…" was a he said as he closed the door leaving a pissed blond behind.

"Of course!" Naruto cried bawling his fists. That man knew how to touch his buttons in the most annoying way.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi raised his brow at the scene before him. They were at a normal restaurant sitting at a round booth that could seat about eight and it was a weird atmosphere really. This was not what he expecting to see. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari and Naruto were busy laughing and conversing while he sat there not really taking part in it at all. At the far left sat Sasuke and beside him sat Kiba who chatted mindlessly. Next to Kiba sat Temari and beside her was Shikamaru and of course next came Naruto then himself. He sighed at the thought of how long he would have to endure the bothersome conversation between the group. He was actually expecting a quieter and smaller session making it seem like a date with the blond so he could woo him even further but his ideas were crushed.

Naruto happily giggled as Sasuke poked a funny jab at his lover when he noticed Itachi's behavior. He sighed internally and elbowed said raven in the side to get his attention. "What's with the face?" he whispered making sure no one heard him.

Itachi rolled his eyes and took a sip of his wine instead. "I was expecting something a little less exciting is all." He mumbled glancing at his brother who gave him a puzzled look. Naruto bit his lower lip and closed his eyes while he took a sip of his own.

"You know I just want you to have a good time as well. Come on and buck up." He whispered as he leaned closer so Itachi could hear him. The raven smiled at the close proximity between them and sneakily caressed Naruto's thigh making the blond gasp in panic.

Everyone stopped their conversation to stare oddly at the blond who blushed profusely who tried to glare at the elder raven. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and silently took a sip from his glass. Sasuke smirked and turned his attention to the blond who couldn't take his eyes off the Uchiha. "So Naruto how are you feeling after getting released?" he questioned glancing at Shikamaru.

Naruto laughed as he scratched his cheek hesitantly. "Well you know, no one likes to stay in a hospital at all and I'm feeling a lot better since I've had time to think about everything." He smiled at the group. Kiba nodded in agreement as he chomped down on some finger food while Temari glared at him for his manners.

Sasuke smiled lightly and turned his attention towards Itachi who still remained quiet as he watched the table. "So what's going on between you two?" he mouthed to his brother. Itachi smirked and rested his chin on his palm as he eyed the blond who was chattering away with the other three occupants. He really didn't have to say much for Sasuke to get the idea across. To him it seemed as if Itachi had things under control but he knew that his brother was capable of doing some underhanded things as well. So he was kind of on the fence with the news but was happy for them regardless. He knew they belonged together and nothing really was keeping them apart besides the past. He sighed at the thought and glanced at his lover who was happily eating to his heart's content. He had to laugh internally at the display and looked at his glass. Things were only getting more and more difficult it seemed.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi almost face palmed himself as they began no more like watched Naruto wobble out of the restaurant. Apparently Kiba had pushed Naruto to drink even more than he knew he could handle and likewise for the brunette who swayed back and forth next to Sasuke. Itachi had Naruto in a firm grasp as he brought him closer to his body giving him his ideal situation to examine his blond lover even closer. It had been so long since he even thought of looking at him this way that it made him feel terrible just thinking of how bad he was to Naruto in the past.

He frowned and heard the commotion as Sasuke pulled Kiba to his side with a grunt. He could tell he wasn't happy to see his brunette tipsy and causing a scene where he was liable for him. Shikamaru was smart for calling it a night and left with Temari telling them he would see them later or at work most likely. He nodded in acknowledgment and calmly looked towards his brother who began following close behind him as they made their way to the parking lot.

Sasuke stopped short to call out to Itachi who was busy making his way to his car, interrupting his thoughts. "Wait Itachi, we need to discuss something that deals with the company and I don't think you are aware of these things that are going around." Itachi quirked his brow at the statement and quickly put Naruto in the passenger's seat making sure to buckle him in before he walked towards his siblings car.

Sasuke did the same to Kiba making sure he was fine and buckled as he turned his attention back towards his brother. "And what do you mean by this?" he asked coolly.

Sasuke shook his head briefly before he continued on with his sentence. "I can't just explain this to you, you have to see it for yourself. I have documents and signed papers detailing what I'm talking about and I only recently discovered them. You should really come tonight and take a look at them." he said with a frown.

Itachi stared blankly at his brother and then looked towards his car to make sure Naruto was fine. He looked back at Sasuke and got the response he was looking for. "I know you and Naruto are getting along better but it's not going to take long just bring him over and he can relax with Kiba while we look over the papers. Then you can go home and do whatever you wish I'm only asking for a bit of your time Itachi."

The elder raven sighed and furrowed his brows. It wasn't like he didn't want to hear his little brother out but it was a good opportunity to have a chance with Naruto but in the end, his rationality took his mind. "I don't mind Sasu but don't make me sound so cold hearted next time. I don't mind looking over some papers if it deals with the company." He said with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and he knew exactly what Itachi was thinking by this point and it made him shake his head. "What you wish to do with Naruto is your concern after you leave. Just don't make him cry alright." He said turning to his car.

Itachi nodded and walked briskly towards his car as the smirk still stayed securely on his lips.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So these are the paper trails detailing where the documents were sent to and the money deposits from the in branch company to the overseas. It just doesn't make any sense to me and these lists are just as confusing." He added with a sigh. Itachi eyed the papers that were spread over the island as he scanned each one carefully. He was right they weren't making any sense since the last time he checked. It just wasn't logical at all.

"And how did you find these reports?" was all he asked as picked up a few of them to scan through. Sasuke frowned and pushed the strands of hair behind his ear.

"They were brought to me by Shikamaru's department head and he specifically looked over the data to make sure." He said with a grunt. By this time he was ready to call it quits for the day as he took of his dress shirt only leaving his undershirt and pants on. Truthfully he had been thinking of the documents all days and it had already been stressing him out to this degree and finally having his brother look over them as well, was giving him some sort of comfort.

He turned to his elder brother who looked so taken by the papers that it seemed odd. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something seemed off by his behavior and he watched him quietly. "Is there something I missed?" he asked trying to poke for something.

Itachi shook his head and then turned his attention to the next pile and began scanning its contents. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders at the action and left his brother to the papers while he went to check on the two drunkards sleeping in the guestroom. He laughed a little when he found them cuddling with each other as they snored lightly not really caring for their clothes that they still wore during dinner. He smiled as he walked over to them and unbuttoned their shirts and pulled a sheet over them. It was truly a cute sight to witness.

He was going to Naruto's side to fix his blanket when he was interrupted by Itachi's voice. "I'm sorry but I'll be heading home for now. It's getting late and I went through most of the documents to know what's going on. I'll talk with you about it more in the morning but now we must get going." He sighed, lifting Naruto from the bed into his arms.

Sasuke stared absently at Itachi as he picked up the blond gently in his hands and then turned to his brunette that began snoring a bit louder. He rolled his eyes at Kiba and followed Itachi and dismissed him for the night. He returned to the guest room and quietly undressed to his boxers sneaked into bed with the brunette, knowing full well what he was planning to do to the helpless man.

-0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Itachi had reached home in no time at all and even contemplated about dropping Naruto at Iruka's since he knew he was staying there for the time being but quickly disregarded the idea once he saw the cute sleeping face opposite of him. He smiled contently at the blond and carried him inside without any hassle up to his bedroom only to be faced with a confused position.

"Gaaah… why did I drink so much? *hick* Darn Kiba for making me drink even though I k-knew it was toooooo much for meeee!" he giggled in the ravens arms. Itachi stared oddly at the blond for a few moments as he laid him on the bed and began undressing him. "Eh? Tachi? What you doin to me huh? Think cause I'm like this you can take advantage of me? I don't even k-know if you're sen.. er.. senc.. uh… sincere?" he sighed bringing his hand to his face.

Itachi sighed at the blond antics and glanced to the side of the bed briefly thinking of his words. He didn't expect Naruto to still be this cautious around him since he started showing him his sweet side again but yet his blond had every right to. He bit his lips as he took the shirt off Naruto and began unbuttoning his pants. "You know I could take advantage of you like this and you couldn't do a thing to stop me Naru…" he said in a low tone. He wasn't going to deny that those thoughts did cross his mind but he knew it would only cause more harm than good if he continued to pressure him.

Naruto stared at him though half lidded eyes, trying to understand the situation until it finally hit him. "Oh… I see *hick* what you mean Tachi… I thank you f-for not taking a-avantage of me when I'm like t-this…" he sighed looking into the ravens deep eyes which caught him off guard.

Itachi looked away hesitantly at the cute action and bit his lower lip in frustration. The smallest things Naruto did were driving him crazy and his will to withstand him was slowly diminishing to the point it was unbearable. He knew he wanted Naruto so bad but it was killing him knowing he fucked up so bad in the past and now he had to make up for his mistakes.

He smiled softly and caressed his cheek, looking directly into his eyes. "Naruto you know I care about you so much and I don't want anything to ever happen to you again. I want to take care of you and treat you special like I should have been doing from the start and the finish…" he frowned noticing the tears welling up in the blonds eyes. "You mean the world to me and I just want you to accept me in your life again as someone who you can trust and come to whenever you need me…" he said wiping the tears away. His heart was burning at the sensations he was feeling for his blond and he knew Naruto understood them too.

The blond nodded silently and looked away in embarrassment before having his chin tugged at. "Naruto I want you to look at me when I say this…" he paused trying to read his blonds feelings. "I love you… I love you so much with everything I have and please believe me when I tell you this because I will tell you as many times as you like if you don't. I love you." He smiled, watching newly formed tears surface to the blond eyes.

Even though Naruto was drunk due to the alcohol, he still knew and understood what Itachi was saying and could comprehend everything. But there was just the pain from the past that was nagging the back of his mind that just wouldn't go away… "Then why? Why did you treat me the way *hick* you did when we were s-still together? I don't unders-stand…." He whimpered feeling the tears spilling from his eyes. Itachi knew this issue was going to come up sooner or later and he knew it was time to confront his previous problems even though he knew it would hurt his dearly beloved.

"Naruto I know I was wrong and I did such horrible things to you but I can't fully explain why I did them. Some part of me is telling me that I did it out of sheer stupidity and arrogance about myself. But I will admit I gambled my life with you knowing the chance of losing you was there. You mean more to me than you will ever know but all I am asking is if you give me another chance. I love you Naruto Uzumaki." He said as he wiped the tears that continued to flow from the blonds eyes.

Naruto's will to resist the man he loved was rapidly fading and his heart was desperately reaching out for him to come and fix it even through everything and the years that went through that destroyed them. He still wanted this man so very much and it was killing him every day he couldn't be in his arms… Moments like these were times that he wished that the world could just stop and they could live and bask in that frame forever but he knew it would never happen. He just wished that they continued to happen thought out their relationship; living everyday like it was the first time they met. Or just like newlyweds. His mind became hazy with all the sweet and gentle words from his raven that he didn't know what to think anymore. His heart just continued to beat like mad.

Itachi waited patiently for a response but when he was greeted with small sobs and silence, he heart began to hurt like crazy until his lips were met with another pair. It was unexpected but he enjoyed it thoroughly as he wrapped an arm around the blond slim waist pulling him closer, taking his free hand and cupping the back of his head. The moment was so surreal that neither of them could quite explain it fully but they both knew it belonged there. It was meant to be just like it was before all the problems and lies.

Itachi smirked happily noticing the taste on Naruto's lips but he didn't mind it. Just having that feeling again was enough to make him happy, knowing that his blond could return his feelings back even though he did wrong. He deepened the kiss catching the blond off guard making him gasp, giving the raven his prime moment to take that chance to explore his mouth again.

Naruto was overtaken by the sheer passion of the kiss that he couldn't help but return the kisses back with full force not caring what his mind was telling him. The feeling was so true, so heartwarming that he couldn't feel anything other than happiness and desire deep within his heart and he wasn't afraid to acknowledge it. He needed this man and he knew both in his mind and heart that he was the one he was destined for all along and the thought didn't scare him…

Itachi closed his eyes in the moment and was completely captivated by his overwhelming love for his blond that when he began to return his kisses and he was happy to see the development. He enjoyed the sensations and he knew his body was responding heavily to the feelings deep within his chest that it was beginning to distract him. He knew he had to stop soon or else his inner primal instincts were going to kick in and ruin the progress he had made. He sighed contently and pulled away leaving a breathless blond in his quake. It really was a breath taking sight to see and his heart raced like crazy.

Naruto was breathing heavily and his heart wouldn't stop racing as his eyes met with midnight black. "Tachi… I need you…" was all he could muster as his mind was spinning out of control. Itachi bit his lips as he watched his blond calling out to him in such a sultry manner…

-0o0o0o0o0o

**OKAY! That was the new chapter whoo! Man I just could not find a suitable place to end this off at I mean really! I just kept going and by the time I realized how far along I was, I was already on my 10****th**** page! Haha! But I am extremely glad I got this chapter the way it is since I've been trying to find a good opportunity to get these two alone willingly. I mean it's hard with all the plot twists and everything and of course I want my couple to at least be happy instead of fighting all the time. It's sad to have to endure. I just want to say stop! Just be together already, the end! But I know I can't just do that since I've come this far already, ahaha! But yes I also did add a lot more narrative this chapter since that's what I was originally going for. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please comment. ^^ it gives me pleasure reading what you guys have to say. It inspires me to continue my work even though I am extremely busy. Sigh.. sorry btw -_-'**

**-Urahara**


	17. Misunderstandings

**Hello everyone! The latest chapter is up and I'm really excited to let you guys know that it's finally starting to wrap up. It's not coming to an end by a long shot but we are midway. I have this planned through and now we are piecing things together. But before you guys go and start reading something else please read the bottom after the end. I left some interesting information for you guys if you're interested. But anyways! Here you guys go and I hope you enjoy! Thank you all! You guys are just awesome!**

* * *

-**The following week**-

Sasuke sat at his desk looking over new proposals that were administered into the company for new ideas to help further improve business deals. Truthfully this was Itachi's job to do this but at the last second he asked if he could take over the matter for him. Sasuke agreed but under his own conditions of course, more like a lingering favor when he needed one and yes Itachi obliged. With that being said, he stared at the papers in front of him with a weary look and sighed desperately. He pushed them aside and wrote on a sticky note placing it on the stack for Ino when it was time to retrieve the documents. He didn't think they were too.. How do you say?… conventional really, more so, pushing their name into the company than anything and the idea didn't sit well with him. The Uchiha name wasn't built with the help of many people and only the parasites wanted a portion of the fame by thinking they could 'rationally' offer helpful ideas to the company.

He ran a tired hand through his hair and glanced at his phone to check the time. He figured it was time to go home by now and shuffled the rest of the papers on his desk into a neat pile. He was about to reach for his briefcase when a knock disturbed his peace.

Kiba opened the door slowly and poked his head in to make sure he was there. Sasuke gave him a puzzled look but said nothing as he walked towards his lover and cupped his tan cheek. "And to whom do I owe the pleasure to see you?" he teased as he brushed the stray hair from his face. Kiba blushed and looked away from the raven which put a smirk on his lips. "I'm surprised you came to pick me up today since you really haven't been able to look me in the eyes since last week." He laughed, pulling away from the brunette to reach for his coat as he draped it over his arm.

Kiba huffed quietly while he watched the raven contently. He knew exactly what he was talking about and it was something that kept replaying over and over in his mind. The sensual and arousing touches between them, making the rooms temperature rise with every breath they took. The teasing and playful nipping of each other's skin on places eyes dare not travel. He quickly inhaled a breath and looked over to the raven with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I'm not the type to be this shy and soft-spoken to many people but there's something about you that I just can't put my finger on." he muttered as his eyes trailed the raven's body with love filled emotions. He knew the feelings deep inside his chest were true and he knew exactly what he wanted but the idea of Sasuke hurting him was something that was still hanging over his shoulders.

Sasuke noticed the hesitant look in Kiba's eyes after his statement towards him and frowned immediately. He didn't like the idea that his brunette was keeping something away from him especially if it was hurting him to this extent, making him think things that were unnecessary. Possibly making things a lot more complicated than needed.

The raven sighed and reached for his bag as he walked towards the door with the brunette trailing him with his eyes. "Come now, we have some things we need to discuss and get out of the way once and for all," was all he said as he pulled the brunette after him with a quick tug.

-**Later that Evening**-

Kiba had just jumped out of the shower as he began drying himself off after Sasuke popped inside to check up on him. They recently came home from a long days of work and he had to admit that he was a bit tired after running around and making sure accounting (mind you, that's not even his job) was being done properly. He had to sigh at the incident that caused a bit of an uproar when he found out that Sakura had been sending information to the wrong department because she was too busy not paying attention to her duties. Something about making reservations at a spa or some sort which infuriated Sasuke to no end. So ultimately he had to deal with the issue himself to make sure that Sakura was doing her job correctly and returning the misplaced information back to its original place.

He frowned at his thoughts while he wiped the steam from the mirror so he could see his reflection. He didn't want to think he was cocky or anything but the last two years he had begun doing a routine of a workout and he could see his toned muscles. But the things lingering on his mind made him think otherwise as they turned more toward Sasuke again.

Much to many peoples own views of Sasuke and how he was with his ex, his mind continued to ramble about their lack of sexual progression. They had finally gotten to third base but when it was there and they were ready to go all the way, for some reason Sasuke backed out and left. Not to mention this happened only a few days ago. So the awkward air that surrounded them was lingering a bit too close in Kiba's opinion but rather didn't affect the raven at all which irked him to a degree. Yeah things could be going worse for him and he couldn't help but stare at his reflection as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He sighed outwardly as he ran a dry hand through his wet hair and tousled it a bit before reaching his comb that sat on the counter.

He was startled by the ring of the doorbell when he heard footsteps in the hall letting him know Sasuke was making his way towards the door. Truthfully he didn't feel like confronting the man just yet as he began his process of combing his unruly hair. He was going at it for a few moments as he stared at himself in the mirror until he heard the front door close and his eyes immediately went towards the bathroom door. He didn't hear any footsteps in the hallway which let him know it was probably a guest who didn't plan on staying long so he pushed the thought aside.

He then looked at the light shadow of facial hair that began to grow and frowned. He really didn't feel like shaving but he hated the small subtle of hair that grew if he didn't so he decided to go on with it. He reached for his personal bag and started the water, quickly applying shaving cream to his face that he got from the counter. He knew Sasuke wouldn't have minded anyways and finished in no time at all. He had washed his faced and even examined it to make sure he didn't miss anything until his thoughts of the visitor intruded his mind.

He slowly stood straight up from his leaning position over the sink and tried to listen for voices after he turned off the water. He could barely hear them but they were there which was odd. Almost sounding like whispers which made his brows furrow. The behavior was peculiar but he tried not to let it get to him but he just couldn't tell who the other voice was. He knew for a fact that Sasuke was one of the people talking but he could hardly even decipher that the visitor was even male. It was a bit too low to be a woman's so he bit his lower lip as he put on his black sweats and a grey tee that he had brought into the bathroom, making sure he didn't make any noises as he quietly crept into the hall.

That's when he saw the blond hair sticking out from over Sasuke's shoulder as his head was resting on his chest. His eyes narrowed immediately at the intimate position and he had to restrain his mind from imagining terrible things. He slowly took a breath and remembered casually that Naruto was Sasuke's close and dear friend and that something like this shouldn't bother him as he watched with baiting eyes.

He tried not to get jealous when he saw Sasuke's arm wrap securely around the blond back and rustle his hair but when he saw his raven squeeze him so tightly and dip his head into the blond hair his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help but feel a bit envious of Naruto who could drawl out that tender side of the raven that he himself only saw so very few times.

He backed away slowly and reached for the door handle, closing it quickly after he made sure he was back in the bathroom. He gasped for as soon as the door closed, not even realizing that he was holding his breath. He was so focused on the sound of his chest that he almost didn't notice his refection in the mirror. He looked so conflicted and confused with his hair falling down to his shoulders with such a distraught expression on his face. He shook his head and bit his lower lip when he put both of his hands on the counter, staring intently at himself. He knew he was just over reacting with what he saw but he couldn't help feeling that way with the man he was in love with, wrapping his arms around another. He sighed heavily and stood up again and stared at the door. He knew things between him and Sasuke were fine and even if they weren't, Naruto was with Itachi and that man had him on a tight rope.

He let out a deep breath and opened the door slowly, making sure that Sasuke wouldn't notice and ventured back into the hallway where his eyes opened questionably. The scene shocked him to say the least as he watched Sasuke wrap Naruto into a tight embrace and hug him so securely. His sadden face appeared so quickly that he couldn't help but feel like he was breaking when he heard the words that made his heart stop.

"I love you Naruto."

Did he just hear correctly?! Did Sasuke just confess to Naruto before his very eyes and while he was here to say the least? He watched with bated tears as his hand rested over his stomach and watched the scene unfolded before him. He couldn't stop the queasy feeling in the pit of his belly with every passing second that he had to watch Sasuke hold onto Naruto with loving eyes.

He noticed that Naruto began crying relentlessly as he poured his tears into Sasuke's chest which made him unintentionally flinch. He couldn't take the pain that was threatening to overtake him while he watched the two. Why would Naruto be crying? Why is he here? Is it because all this time he knew he loved the raven? Could he not tell Itachi?! Has this been a secret all along? So many things were spinning out of control in his mind; he couldn't stand straight anymore as he leaned onto the wall.

He had to get out of here. He couldn't be here any longer. It was just hurting him to even listen to it. It was revolting and he hated it. Hate all of it.

Every last single thing.

-**At the Same Time**-

Gaara said nothing as he listened to the people in the conference babble about what was going on with the company. Truthfully he could care less; he wasn't concerned with money or the fact that he wouldn't have any to rely on. He's an heir to a fortune and with any sense you would know inheritance would cover you if you couldn't support yourself for any reason. But to hear him out for a second, he wasn't ungrateful of his position in his father's company or the rights he would have and still do because of his blood line but more so he disliked the way his father's business had begun and what they did to achieve their status the way it was now. Everyone had a skeleton or two in their closets that they wouldn't like people finding out about but he knew exactly what his father did and continues to do to make the revenue flourish.

The men that were gathered around the table were mostly greasy old men still trying to profit large amounts of money into their pockets and it disgusted him to have to witness their greed to this extent. He tried not to make eye contact with the group but he knew speaking would be inevitable either way. He shook the feelings aside and pulled out his phone from his pocket and began to reply to a text that he had received earlier. He waited a few moments longer and put away his phone and wrote a small memo on his notepad, stood up and left. He heard the voices behind him but could care less as strolled into the elevator and watched as the doors closed.

He had already left the building with his private chauffer already in the process of driving him to the destination he had in mind. It was typically out of the ordinary seeing the trees and brush along the way but nevertheless he didn't mind the serene feelings that fell over him; just remembering the lingering feelings and the memories that came to mind made him at ease while he nestled his chin in his hand. He gazed with interested eyes and counted the minutes until he would arrive to the Hyuga estate. He knew Neji and Hinata weren't expecting him and it didn't bother him to know that that probably wouldn't care. He knew he had his own fair share of mistakes and the trouble that they could get into was only spiraling further downward if things weren't going to change.

He wanted to protect them even if he knew Neji wanted Naruto over him.

Itachi left the building a little later than he expected but didn't mind either way. He knew that he was going to spend time with his precious blond either way and that thought put a small smirk on his lips. He liked the idea of seeing his beloved smiling and being happy with him that he couldn't really contain the smirk that was slowly forming into a smile. He rolled his eyes at the lack of his self-control and once he made it to his car, the once smirking playful look he had vanished like it never existed once he pulled out his phone. He went through a few recent calls to a particular day and dialed the number once he turned the ignition. It didn't last long but when he did finish, an evil smirk fell upon him.

He made it home without any problems and quietly walked inside half expecting to see his blond greeting him once he arrived. But alas he was greeted with nothing other than silence and at this he frowned. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be here by the time he had gotten off work? Itachi didn't waste any time as he took off his coat and made his way up towards to bedroom almost expecting to see him sleeping soundly in the sheets. He grunted when he didn't see what he would have liked but tossed the coat into the neatly folded sheets. He began to undress, placing his personal belongings on the dresser as he undid his tie. He thought about calling the blond directly but decided to do a little digging instead which was his specialty of course. He texted the brunette which he half expected to give the lazy response of a 'don't know' and knew he couldn't be at Iruka's. Naruto hated imposing on him unless it was extremely urgent and to his knowledge he didn't think anything was wrong. He rolled his eyes casually as he picked more leisurely clothes to wear as he laid down on his bed picking up his phone, playing with the screen light. He was hesitant on checking the global locater that he had installed but he knew it would be wrong if Naruto found out he was spying on him. He rolled over and faced the wall that stared idly back at him. He was about to drift off into a small nap when he received a text.

He looked at the contents and rolled his eyes once again. Not too many things really upset him to the point that he would get angry but he knew something like this was nothing. He got up lazily and ran a tired hand through his hair.

He decided it was time to visit his dear brother.

* * *

Mikoto didn't really mind the fact that she was reading the newspaper so early before it was released for the next day but she did mind that it was the head line that stuck out the most. 'Uchiha Co. Scandal' that read so bold over everything. Fugaku had just handed her the paper and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as she began to read the article.

She looked over at the husband who sat beside her, deep in thought about the issue. "Fugaku dear, what is happening?" she said with a small voice not really expecting it to sound so tiny. He shook his head at her question and looked away.

She had a feeling that he was almost half expecting this and once he spoke up, her questions were answered. "I knew once I resigned my position over to Itachi that something like this was going to happen. I just didn't expect it to happen this quick." He said finally making eye contact with her. He didn't know how to explain it well but he knew he could possibly help her understand what was going on.

"So you're telling me that someone is targeting the company?" she asked before he could even begin to explain. He sighed and shook his head before he opened his mouth.

"Before you say anything just think back about two years ago when we branched outwards and the distribution expanded." He said as he waited for her to nod. "Remember when we were having a difficult time having the buyers get on our side with the trade?" she nodded again and he closed his eyes for the next part. "The issue that really stood out to me when all of this was happening was with the debate between the shareholders and the principal percentage that was being exchanged."

She frowned but nodded anyways. She could remember what happened and how it took almost six months for everything to be approved because of the buyers being hesitant on getting on board. She shook her head and faced her husband again. "I understand that but what does it have to do with what's going on now?" she said quickly.

He sighed heavily and looked at her with cold eyes. "Remember who we were the most having difficulties with?" he said quietly. She frowned and shook her head slowly. "They were our distant cousins that disagreed with our idea."

She gasped and immediately she knew exactly who he was referring to. "I don't understand what they could possibly want with us now that things are under control. We haven't really had anything else to do with them since Sasuke was very young and we didn't even accuse them of anything." She said with a tint of anger. They really had no idea how easy that had gotten off so many years ago that everything could have just destroyed them but the Uchiha's turned a blind eye and continued moving forward. She and everyone else knew how bad things could have gotten but it was much easier to avoid the conflict and let it go even though she knew it was wrong. She never liked the idea to begin with but what could you do when family was involved with something terrible?

She sighed heavily and relaxed her head on the seat and lazily looked over in Fugaku's direction. He shook his head disapprovingly at his own thoughts and silently cupped his head in his hands. He really didn't know what to do about the whole situation let alone how to even to begin sorting it out. This was a matter that he knew he couldn't handle by himself and he knew exactly who to count on. Only one name came to mind that he knew for sure that could take care of it.

Itachi.

"Mikoto, have you spoken to Itachi recently?" Fugaku said with a stern look.

She stared at her husband for a moment before realizing his question and shook her head abruptly. "No dear, the last time I really spoke with Itachi about anything important concerning work… was probably around a few weeks ago and he didn't sound any different than usual. Why?" she asked not knowing his intentions of his question.

He shook his head and smirked a little as his mind understood. "If I'm not mistaken, Itachi already knows about it, probably was expecting something like this to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already been working out at solution before we even got wind of this." He said once his shoulders finally relaxed when he looked as his wife. She looked confused at first and then chuckled after understanding what Fugaku had said about their son. She actually wouldn't be surprised if Itachi acted this way without letting them know. She always knew and was proud of the way he cared about the family and anything that would trouble them, taking matters into his own hands. Even to the point of taking care of Sasuke like a father should.

"We need to find out what he knows." Fugaku said interrupting her thoughts.

* * *

**Ok there's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy but sorry for making this one a bit short. It's because I'm writing the next chapter at the same time and I already have it halfway done. It might be up by the end of the week hopefully. (Crosses fingers) I do have the weekend off to myself. I really want to wrap up this story and bring it all back in, including the characters I had already introduced. Everyone has a purpose in here and now everything is falling into place and should be coming together. It just has been a painstaking process to get everything in order. But I really do hope you guys continue to read and comment on my chapters. It really gives me motivation to continue on. And I even have and added bonus at the end of this fanfic. I will be revealing my new ItaNaru fic and have already begun the process of writing chapters. I just want to focus on this first before I start another one but I will be giving you all snippets of information before I give it away before I even name it. But rest assured I will finish this one all the way to the end. Thank you guys so much for the support! I love you all!**

**Until next time,**

**Urahara. **


	18. Uchiha

**Hello everyoneeeee :D I I'm happy to inform the next chapter is up and things are becoming clearer for you all. Hopefully this chapter doesn't seem rushed because I want to fit all the important stuff in one. It was hard because I had to do a lot and I mean a lot of editing of what I wanted to go in here. Thankfully I did get this done and I hope you guys will continue to support me as I finish up this series so can finish another one I had already started. Well without further interruptions, please enjoy.**

* * *

**-Previously At Sasuke's Home-**

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he opened his apartment door, greeting the blond with a smirk. "So you finally decided to drop by and visit me again?" Sasuke smiled while he backed away to let him enter. Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment and walked in regardless of the statement and made his way over to the couch, nestling down comfortably with a content sigh. He looked over towards the raven as he followed suit and sat next to him.

They didn't exchange any words or even much eye contact but nevertheless smiled at one another waiting for the other to speak up. Naruto sighed and shook his head locking eyes with Sasuke. "Well I did come over to see how you were doing." Naruto paused looking at the raven for confirmation. "and well, I think I need to ask your opinion on a matter concerning… Itachi…" he drawled out knowing the raven's attention picking up at his wavering tone.

Sasuke raised his brow at the blond's choice of words and relaxed a bit further in his seat as he crossed his arms. The thoughts that raced through his mind were mostly pertaining to his brother whom he thought this whole matter was about. He sighed a little and ran his hand through his hair.

"So you have some suspicions about Itachi I take it?" Sasuke groaned. Truthfully he didn't think Naruto would still has all these wavering feels floating around especially since they started getting closer again but at the same time he could relate to being a tad hesitant. Itachi did break his heart and trust for the last time.

Naruto bit his lower lip and avoided eye contact from the raven which startled him a bit. Sasuke's frown became extremely dominate over his features as he stared at the blond. "You know something that you're not telling me? What is it?" he commanded with a bit of force. He knew that look at too well and he knew exactly what it meant; trouble.

He watched with intensity as the blond switched positions in his seat while he played with his fingers. He waited for Naruto to look at him but soon realized that it wasn't going to happen so he took matters into his own hands. He quickly grabbed Naruto's chin and made him look into his eyes which caught the blond off guard rewarding him with a small gasp. "I know you are struggling to tell me what you're hiding but rest easy when I say that I won't get upset." Sasuke said with a soft voice much contradicting the way he was handling the blond at the moment. The action confused the blond making him think twice about his decision.

Naruto's bottom lip quivered for a brief second before his eyes caught the sharp moment from behind Sasuke near the hallway, which quickly became out of view. He ignored the shadow as he closed his eyes and took his hands, quietly wrapping his arms around the ravens back, clenching the fabric as he buried his face into his chest. Sasuke shook his head at the terrified reaction from Naruto and rested his head on top of the sunny patch of hair before he began to gently rub small circles on his back.

"It's ok Naruto, you know I'm here for you. You can tell me what it is that is bothering you." He whispered listening to the small sniffles erupting from the quivering blond from below. He sighed lightly when he felt the hands grip his shirt even tighter as buried his nose deeper into the blond hair. At this point, there was no way that he couldn't smell the fresh strawberry mango shampoo that invaded his nose and sighed contently. He never guessed that Naruto preferred a more fruity smell than something fresher like a coconut/Irish scent or even perhaps something strong like cologne.

Sasuke quickly dismissed his thoughts when he pulled away and glanced down at the blond not really trying to see his face but just him as a person while he waited for him to speak up. It was something he was waiting for and didn't feel the need to pressure him anymore than he needed to. He knew already that Naruto was going to tell him anyways.

Naruto slowly pulled his arms away from Sasuke's back and quickly latched onto the front of his navy shirt as he locked eyes with the raven. He already knew by this point his eyes were on the verge of spilling as his head began to fill with all the things running through his mind. He gripped Sasuke even tighter when he slowly opened his mouth to speak when he noticed the shadow appear again from the hallway.

"I love you Naruto..." was all Sasuke said that made him erupt into a frenzy fit. His tears couldn't stop flowing from his eyes as he began to bawl so hard into his chest. So many things were going on in his life and mind that he knew he couldn't speak the words that he knew Sasuke would understand. So he quickly stuck his hand into his pocket and reach for the paper that he tucked away earlier and slowly handing the raven the slip. He didn't even wait to the reaction or the response that he knew the raven would have. He didn't wait for the clench of the fist or the tight hug and squeeze around his body because he already knew.

He knew Sasuke and Sasuke knew him. Being around the Uchiha's this long, you tend to understand and pick up on their reactions and ways to deal with emotions. But Naruto knew. He knew exactly what was going through Sasuke's mind as he cried even harder into his chest…

Itachi really didn't know if he should expect Naruto at Sasuke 's or even if he was somewhere else but it bothered him knowing that his little blond was running around without him being supervised. He shook the feeling aside as he drove into the parking lot of Sasuke's apartment and looked it over. It was a really nice villa/condo area and the view from outside was pretty. But truthfully Itachi didn't care too much for simple things like that unless it was deliberately correlating to him, like Naruto. The ferns and flowers that let up to the elevator were nice not to mention the pretty mosaic fountain that sat in front of the garden beside the walkway. He didn't try to focus much of his attention on it and once he reached the metal door, he pressed the button, listening to the hum of it working its way down. He didn't wait long for the doors to open and quickly stepped inside making sure he pushed the top button.

He stepped out and looked over the balcony briefly then noticing the door he was looking for. It took all but a moment to hear the screaming and shouting that was coming from behind the door for him to begin running. He quickly pulled out the key that Sasuke gave him and opened the door to find Naruto yelling as he held onto the sofa's arm rest while Kiba tried to claw his way out of Sasuke's arms. His eyes narrowed immediately over all the shouting and cursing as he looked over Naruto's appearance.

His clothes looked torn and disheveled and you could clearly see that he had been physically fighting with someone and it took no brains to figure out who it could have been. He glared towards the brunette as he listened to the words coming from his mouth with disgust hearing things like, 'slut, who do you think you are?!, why are you even here?!', and other profanities that just kept coming. But by this time he had had enough, he didn't care who they were or what significance they had towards him, no one ever had the authority to disrespect his lover.

He slammed the door shut in a rage and calmly walked over to Naruto picking him up by his arm and helping him support himself by holding him from behind his back. Sasuke's eyes bulged at the unannounced presence and his grip on Kiba tightened knowing if he didn't shut up soon he would piss Itachi off even more.

"Why are you protecting him when he's cheating on you?! What the fuck is your problem?!" Kiba screamed staring straight at Itachi as he tried to elbow Sasuke away.

"Shut the FUCK up KIBA! You have no idea what is going on!" Sasuke shouted making sure he emphasized his words that he wanted the brunette to hear while he tightened his hold.

Itachi glared at the fuming man and then glanced at Naruto who rubbed his cheek with disgust.

"Why should I have to RELAX when you're the one making him feel so COZY?!" Kiba screamed as he twisted his arms to confuse the raven so he could possibly escape.

Naruto bit his lower lip and glared at Kiba who gave him a challenging look. "Just like Sasuke said, you have absolutely no idea what was going on so stop ASSUMING you know!" Naruto yelled surprising Itachi.

He didn't like the way things were playing out and his fuse was beginning to run out as he tried to understand what they were fighting about. It seemed as if someone gave Kiba the wrong impression or Naruto did something to set him off, either way Itachi didn't like it.

"That is enough, out of you all." Itachi demanded almost sounding as if he were scolding them. He turned his attention to Sasuke who looked away with a hint of anger. He didn't know who or what caused it but he knew one thing for sure. Naruto was his and Sasuke wouldn't do such a stupid thing as to compromise any relationships.

Kiba scoffed and yanked his arms away from the raven as he straightened his shirt. He glared at Naruto who was looking away from everyone and turned his head. "I'm done with this. I'm tired of this Sasuke" was all he said as he began walking back to the bedroom.

The younger raven bit his lower lip and held his temple while Itachi walked closer to him. "I don't know what going on or what you did but you better fix this soon." Itachi said with a calm voice.

Naruto glared at the ravens back not really listening to the words he was telling Sasuke and stood on his own while he massaged his cheek. "I don't know what you're trying to pull Itachi." Naruto accused waiting for the raven to turn.

Itachi's brow rose at the statement as he turned toward his lover and stared at him for a moment. "I don't know what you are implicating Naruto but don't say anything until we get home." Itachi said raising his hand so the blond could follow.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me the truth." Naruto glared as he backed away slowly looking at Sasuke who's head was down the entire time. Itachi glanced over towards Naruto's line of sight and took in Sasuke's disappointed stance, almost slumping as he headed for his bedroom door. He had a small feeling as to what Naruto could be talking about and closed his eyes briefly before he locked eyes with the blond.

"This will have to be discussed until later after we figure out what just happened. I don't want this to continue between you all if you don't settle this misunderstanding, Naruto." Itachi reasoned as he grasped Naruto's hand within his own. The blond shook his head violently as he jerked his hand free from the raven, backing up quietly.

Naruto bit his lower lip remembering what was written on the paper, glaring slightly at his lover. "I don't know what deal or pack you had to make with people or whatever with the devil but I never knew you were tied so strongly to Uchiha Co. it makes me sick thinking of all the people you must have trampled over to make it such a success." He whispered with such disgust that even Itachi himself had to narrow his eyes, trying to pick his words apart because of the blond's ominous tone.

"It doesn't matter what ever happened, it's in the past now. You as a person will either decide to deal with them and move on or you can just bear the sins of the past on your shoulders for the rest of your life and never move on. It's your choice. Make your move, Naruto." Itachi recoiled with such strong accents in his tone that moved even the blond to his core because he knew he was right. Even if Naruto knew about all things that happened in the past, it's their choice to learn from their mistakes and continue on forward.

Naruto sighed heavily as he closed his eyes trying to reel his mind back. Everything was just a mess. His life was spiraling out of control, his past was coming back to surface, his lover was back in the picture, not to mention finding out more about him than he even wished to know. He shook his head in a manner that made no sense to him. Nothing was making sense anymore and he knew lies were coming out from the seams.

Sasuke slumped against the wall not really paying attention to what was going on around him, only listening the rustling and noise coming from his bedroom. His eyes glazed over, with what he already knew was happening, as he waited in the hallway for Kiba to exit. There was no room for explanations at the moment and he knew he could fix the misunderstanding but what he found out was something much bigger than he had imagined.

He saw the glare though his bangs which was sent his way by Kiba as he passed and the very obvious snarl sent towards Naruto who didn't even bother to recognize it. Sasuke saw the hesitant look for a brief second that appeared on the brunettes face as he left his apartment on his way out. He sighed again for the millionth time that day and pushed himself off the wall making his way towards the door and closing it quietly. He watched the two in his living room for a second and made his way beside Naruto taking his hand within his own. "Come." Was all he said to the blond as he pulled him down to the couch.

Itachi's brows furrowed at the action and watched the two as they glanced at each other while Sasuke picked up the paper from where he sat and handed it to him. His eyes ran over the words quickly and then his frown became oh so dominate that Sasuke had to turn his face to avoid the explosion that he knew was going to come.

"Who gave you this paper?" Itachi demanded with an eerie tone that startled the two. The elder raven waited a moment before he repeated himself again. "I said, who .gave. you. This. paper." He announced much louder than before with such ferocity that Naruto physically flinched.

"Does it matter who gave it to me? But the contents of what it says still applies doesn't it?" Naruto announced eyeing the raven who folded his arms over his chest at the small voice that answered. Itachi watched the two as they remained quiet, not saying anything else. He knew Naruto was the one who got the paper without even knowing because he knew Sasuke well enough to know what he would've done if he had gotten it first.

But first things first. He had to clean house.

"Let me set one thing straight for you both," he started gaining the pair of eyes that watched him. "It doesn't matter what that paper said or the fact that it could be true. But I know one thing for sure. Fugaku is just as guilty." He drawled out locking eyes with Sasuke knowing what that meant. "You know Sasuke just as much as I do what it means to be an Uchiha and the consequences. It's no surprise that we came to befriend Naruto since we were young because of the past but that doesn't matter." He said closing his eyes. "But what matters the most is the things that will happen in the future and the consequences that will come about them if we continue to act as our forefathers."

Sasuke shook his head and glared at his brother gripping Naruto's hand a bit tighter. "It doesn't matter if we have the status that we do now, it doesn't give anyone the right decide who lives and who doesn't." he sulked through gritted teeth.

Itachi sighed heavily at his brother's words as he continued to stand before them. He knew exactly what was going through his mind that it was almost as if he was reading his own. The way he reacted was exactly how he did years ago after finding out the truth.

"I agree with you Sasuke but the fact of the matter still remains. We don't need-"

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE ANYONE THE RIGHT TO KILL MY FATHER AND RIP MY FAMILY APART!" Naruto cried as tears began the fall down his cheeks. Itachi's expression relaxed bit at the sight of blond and he unfolded his arms, sitting down in front of them to continue his explanation.

He unfolded the slip of paper taking note of the pained expression on Naruto's face and began to read the words aloud. "It has come to my attention that you have become ill informed of your bond between the Uchiha's and the wrongs they have done to you. The one you call father was murdered because of them and that you are only destined to become just like Minato if you further to associate with them. Your mother on the other hand was innocent as well but it was unfortunate that she died as she gave birth to you Uzumaki. Be as it may, her death only would have been prolonged a bit longer but the same demise would have befallen upon her just like your grandfather Jiraiya. Watch your back. You have been warned."

Itachi folded the paper and quickly tucked it into his pocket while he analyzed Naruto's expression. So many emotions were passing over his features that he couldn't ignore it much longer. He saw the subtle pat on the back from Sasuke and sighed tiredly. There were so many things wrong with the world that even his power and status could do so much.

"Why must people suffer?" was all Naruto said with a whisper.

Itachi heard the blonds question but stared as he thought of a reply. "For power, money, well anything really that puts them above others. But I can't tell you that it can be acquired fairly." He said looking at Sasuke who by this time calmed down and began listening to his words. "All I know is that the person who wrote that letter is the same one who killed Minato." He said knowing both occupants would have questions. He held his hand up gesturing for them to remain quiet as he continued. "But to even tell you who it is, I would need to tell you who Jiraiya is Naruto. He is your grandfather but he is not dead as a matter of fact." Naruto's eyes widened at his words almost as if some sort of hope entered his heart wishing that there was someone else with a blood tie around. Itachi shook his head as if he read the blonds mind. "Unfortunately he might as will be dead in the condition that he is in now." He ended with a brief sigh.

Naruto grimaced at the raven turning his attention towards Sasuke. "I don't even know why all these things are happening to me? Am I cursed Sasuke?" Naruto whispered burying his face in his hands. Both ravens frowned slightly at the small whimper from the blond and glanced at each other. Truthfully Sasuke new nothing of what happened in the past and that was something Itachi himself wished to keep a secret.

"You do have a grandmother and she lives here, Naruto." Itachi said quietly. The blond barely raised his head just enough to make eye contact. "She works in the hospital watching over Jiraiya and taking care of patients." He finished.

Naruto shook his head and remained quiet not wanting to say another word. Why should he? What reason was there to even speak to the woman who never confronted him to begin with?

"There is a reason why she never came to you Naruto. Imagine what would happen if she told you the truth about your father and the trouble that would come. Jiraiya was very important to Fugaku as well when they were growing up. But it was Fugaku's father, our grandfather, which hated Jiraiya very much. His ideals were so openly carefree, ambitious to be anything he wanted but at a price. He had a tender heart. He taught Minato his way of thinking and without guessing Fugaku was becoming tainted by it. Madara is his name. Our grandfather's company was taking a turn for the worse even though the profits were steadily increasing. There was just not enough revenue coming back to catch up with the rest that it scared him. But the one thing he did notice about Minato, was his ideas for Uchiha Co and how to better its economic status quota. He let Fugaku get close to him and saw the numerous opportunities to strengthen his company and expand the trade. Once he knew Minato was equally interested in helping the company just as they graduated from University, Madara had Jiraiya 'killed'. He knew how much family meant to him and with the loss of his father and the idea of losing his fiancé could happen he would want out. Keeping the bond of family meant so much to him that money and status were nothing compared to it. Kushina agreed as well and they were happy knowing they were going to be able to make it in a subtle lifestyle. It wasn't in his plans to hear that both Kushina and Mikoto were pregnant, that he devised a plan. He knew the only way to make sure that they would never truly meddle with the success of the business was to completely wipe out the Namikaze and Uzumaki name. Fugaku was unaware of this at the time but it didn't matter. Once Madara had his eyes set on corrupting them that's all he was intent on doing. During that time, the Sakuba's and even the Huyyga's were beginning to rise in foreign trades. He was too consumed with the ties with Minato that others had begun to spring up around him. Following the birth of Naruto, Kushina lost her life which was unexpected and something he rejoiced over. After hearing that the baby was a boy he cultivated a plot against Minato and Fugaku became very suspicious of him. But it was already too late and Minato was murdered. Fugaku knew it had to only been one person to do these malicious things so he split the company in half making sure Madara couldn't touch Naruto since our father put his name in the rights to the company as an heir."

Itachi took a deep breath as he watched the mixed reactions on their faces, expecting the feelings that were coming.

"I don't understand why he would be so selfish as to do these things to Naruto and his family over money and power!" Sasuke seethed through his teeth not really understanding the toll it took.

Naruto shook his head slowly as he wrapped in arms around himself. Things were not only beginning to look worse but the people who are in his life, are also getting affected because of him. It just wasn't fair. "Why? Why go through all this extent just to do all that?" he said with such a distraught expression that Itachi himself couldn't ignore.

"After all the years of me trying to understand that man, the only thing I can say for sure or at least try to put a name to it, is jealously. Never once did I ever hear father speak of Madara ever being happy or at least content with the way things were. He always made sure he had his hand over everything that happened in our lives which was probably what drove our grandmother to leave him and even after that she committed suicide. The extent to his controlling nature only tortured people and the sad part was, that it was the only thing he knew how to do. He was always in my eyes cold as ice and the Namikaze's were always hot as fire; being complete opposites I suppose." Itachi said with a frown.

Truthfully Itachi detested the idea of even being related to the man but at the same time, he would have never gotten the chance to meet his precious blond. Call it fate or misfortune; he would rather be with his air head than anything else even if it sounded selfish.

Sasuke closed his eyes with the information that Itachi provided and tried to wrap his mind around it all. Things weren't supposed to be this complicated in his family but it seemed he was kept in the dark, probably from feeling this much resentment towards the family. He felt terribly sorry for his blond friend to be ostracized like that; not even having the chance to grow up with his real parents.

Naruto bit his lower lip and stood abruptly as he faced the elder raven. "I want to meet with Fugaku and speak with him."

Itachi nodded silently. "As you wish."

-**At the Uchiha estate-**

"Oh my, what are my handsome young men doing here at this time of night?" Mikoto cooed as she ushered the three into the study after she opened the door. She quickly went to Sasuke's side and fixed the bangs that fell into his eyes aside and giggled toward the blond who had downcast eyes.

"Oh, is something troubling you?" she asked with concern etched on her features. She then turned to Itachi who cast a stern look her way. She frowned slightly and retreated towards the door. "I see. I will get Fugaku." Was all she said as she disappeared down the hall leaving the three alone.

Itachi's eyes trailed over his blonds figure as he took in his appearance. His normally snug tee's that he loved wearing suddenly looked loose around his form and it concerned the raven. It seemed all this madness was getting to the blond and he was losing unnecessary weight due to it. He wanted nothing more than to shield him from everything but now things were getting complicated.

They sat down abruptly not really saying anything besides exchanging glances every now and then until Mikoto and Fugaku arrived. He momentarily studied the air looming around and conceded inside the room and sat down in his chair. "It seems that you have been informed I take it?" he asked looking at his eldest son. Itachi narrowed his eyes and nodded slightly letting Fugaku understand. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples as he watched the blond from the corner of his eye.

"What do you want to start off with first?" was all he said as he waited for the blond to answer. Naruto bit his lip to brush the tears he knew that wanted to erupt and looked towards Itachi who smiled half heartily. So many things were running through his mind the he couldn't put a finger on what he wanted to say first.

Fugaku waited a moment longer and relaxed slightly in his seat as Mikoto quietly sat on the arm rest beside him. "I am truly sorry Naruto and to you as well Sasuke for finding things out like this and to be involved with this terrible situation but I want to clarify to you Naruto, that I never held my hand out towards you in pity. Never did I think little of you and I never wanted this to happen. This is the reason the company's main branch is overseas because I split it in half to protect you and this family. You have always and will continue to be a part of this family regardless of what anyone might say." He paused, locking eyes with the blond who only frowned slightly. Fugaku sighed and folded his arms as he continued. "The woman you met with at the hospital, the doctor, is your grandmother by the way and she stayed away for this very reason. Madara loves to meddle and decide other people's futures without the consent of their feelings. I knew he was manipulating my feelings when I met your father but I didn't understand how much he resented him. It broke me really bad after everything happened and luckily Iruka was there to take you in. There was a huge scandal about the attacks on the Namikaze's and we were subjected to most of the hateful accusations at the time. Your father had you take your mothers last name because of his love for her and you both. He was destroyed but he wanted more than anything to raise you well even after losing Kushina. I can remember the day when we were all happy going to university and just barely getting serious in our relationships but time flew before we knew it." He paused after glancing towards Mikoto who wore a long expression, he could clearly understand that she was reminiscing of the past and a bittersweet feeling overtook his chest.

Sasuke shook his head and Itachi could tell he was overthinking too much and he had a feeling as to what it was about. "What I don't understand is why and how? Why is everything becoming unraveled at a time like this?" Sasuke questioned into his palms, staring at them as if they could answer his question.

Itachi stole a glance at his father and then eyed his mother. He already knew how it came to be at this moment but the bigger question was if they figured it out.

Fugaku noticed the glance cast his way and nodded at Mikoto who stared wearily at the blond who by this time had his face buried in his hands and she could see the droplets escaping through his fingers. She truly felt remorse and guilt seeing the boy break down like that and she couldn't stand it. She looked away sadly and locked eyes with her husband as if they were reading each other's mind. Fugaku grunted and faced Itachi.

"It also has to deal with Sai I assume. I recently found out that he's been working under Madara for quite some time without our knowledge and has been meddling with our documents. Isn't that right Itachi?" Fugaku questioned, only to receive a wave of his son's hand as a response. Itachi rolled his eyes before he stared at his father who gave him an uncaring glare. "I didn't ask for you to undermine me Itachi." Fugaku scoffed.

The raven inhaled deeply after he flicked his hair behind his shoulder eyeing the man curtly. "Well partially correct. Sai was the one behind the incidents with work but he hasn't been 'working' under Madara. Quite the contrary, I discovered that he was adopted by that man a few years ago but didn't pick up our last name which I can understand."

Sasuke raised his head and questionably stared at his brother. "What is going on? I don't want to hear this in snippets just say everything." Sasuke grimaced through clenched teeth. This was getting out of hand and how much did Itachi really know? It was beginning to get on his nerves.

Itachi frowned at the small outburst but relaxed further into his seat. He looked over at his blond who still remained in his position as before, biting his lower lip. "Well to put it bluntly. Sai was initially sent overseas to our company to either sabotage or at least gain some control over our margins. But Madara didn't expect for him to fall for you Sasuke, so up until now things have only been prolonged until you dumped him which kick started all this confusion within the company. Shikamaru figured this out before I did and informed me of his pestering which got me thinking. Why would he try to get vengeance on the company instead of targeting Sasuke himself? Why did he go to Neji and try to propose a deal? It could only mean that he was working or being controlled by someone else. Then that's what got me to understand why Sakubu and Hyyuga were coming back again because Madara wanted our company to become corrupt. He knew Fugaku was giving his position up to the next candidate which then got the ball rolling. Madara somehow convinced Sai to get involved in a love triangle with Sakabu and Huyyga in a love triangle which of course pissed me off since it was dealing with Naruto." He paused to notice the small reaction the blond made. "I know that all of this is really hard to understand and the pure coincidence of things happing the way there are but we need to stop Madara before things get any worse." Itachi sat up quickly and made his way towards the blond sitting on the opposite side of the room and knelt down cupping his chin. "I know Sai met with you and that he was the one who gave you that letter." He whispered.

Naruto cringed at the soft tone and the tears started to spill from his eyes again. He nodded to the ravens question and looked at him with such a hurt expression. "What did I do wrong? Why am I being punished?" he asked through gritted teeth. Itachi frowned at the question and sighed momentarily before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry anymore; I will protect you with everything that I am. Be sure of that Naruto, I love you." He reassured with a sweet tone. Naruto sniffled a little as he nodded and wiped the remaining tears away. He breathed deeply as he locked eyes with the raven making sure he seemed a bit more confident.

"I just want to live happy with the people I love. I don't want to think of all the chaotic things that could happen. It just sickens me to think that someone would go to this extent." He replied with a halfhearted smile. He really was tired of all the drama and everything going on his life and he didn't want to think about it anymore. It was only hurting him now to the point he just wanted to leave everything behind.

Itachi understood and stood up and turned to face his family as they watched the two. He waited a moment before he coughed lightly in his hand to signal he wanted their full attention. "You all know how dear Naruto is to me and the bond that we have shared since I first met him and how much he has changed my life. I admit that I did lose my way at certain point of my life but I'm over that now and I will protect him from any danger. I love him and you all know to the extent that I will go for him." He paused turning to look at the blond. "I have decided that I can no longer accept the relationship that we have now and I wish that you would decide if you want to be with me…" he smiled opening his hand. Naruto blushed at the awkward scene because now all eyes were on him at the moment and he didn't know exactly what to do. He knew he loved this man so much that he couldn't possibly see himself without him but at the same time, things were only so complicated already.

"I see itachi… Umm w-well I-

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Itachi's phone went off bringing everyone back to reality. He cursed quietly under his breath and stared at his blond. "Don't forget what you're about to say but just give me a moment." He said as he pressed the answer button.

Naruto's face felt so hot and he knew his ears were red from the embarrassment. He saw the grin sent his way from Mikoto and grimaced apologetically, it's almost as if she knew exactly what he was feeling and it bothered him a bit.

Sasuke scooted a bit closer to the blond without saying a word and gripped Naruto's shoulder gently. "I know how you're feeling but this decision is all yours. If you want to give Itachi another chance and trust him then do it but at the same time don't worry him to the extent he'll go crazy. I've seen the way he gets flustered because of your actions and how aggressive he can be. But know he's doing it because he cares for you. I believe you two can be happy and I'm not telling you to just forget what happened in the past but to remember and move on and grow together. I know if Shikamaru was here too he would probably say something like that. But don't worry if you are, time will just reveal what's in store for you both and know I'll be here rooting you on from the sidelines, ok?" he smiled, patting the blonds shoulder.

Naruto got teary eyed and nodded at the boost of confidence sent his way and hugged the raven. He knew Sasuke was such a dependable person and he was happy to know him regardless of the bad circumstance that had them bonded. He smiled happily and released his hold on Sasuke and looked over to Itachi.

"I see. I understand. Alright, thanks." He said hanging up the phone. Naruto eyed the man questionably and waited for a response.

Itachi sighed heavily and brushed his hair back with his fingers. "It seems Madara's in town…"

* * *

**Ok so there you have guys! What did you think about that? Hopefully it didn't seem like I rushed like I said up there but don't fret, romance is surely approaching for our long awaited couple. I am growing tired of this being a tab bit angsty for my duo and I personally prefer them to be happy. But what's a story without drama, huh? Haha well anyways thank you all so much for the support. I really mean it when I say this because I can't help feeling so awesome and dedicated to you guys to finish this through to the end. Oh and I did mention that Sai wasn't going to disappear in an earlier chapter if I'm not mistaken. But alas my rant is about to conclude. I hope you continue to read and comment on my fic because it does help a lot. Have a great day guys!**

**-Urahara **


	19. Rock Bottom

**Hello everybody! Here's the next chapter that I have been waiting so patiently to write out because of the pairing of course. My ItaNaru fans out there have been waiting for this development for a while and I'm glad myself because I tried to make it as emotional as possible. You know without it feeling suffocating and all. LOL. Well please R&R per usual because it really help ya know! Thank you and enjoy the next chappy!**

* * *

"Is he really here like you said?" Sasuke asked eyeing his brother with mixed emotions. He was secretly wishing he heard wrong because if it were true, things were going to happen that they couldn't probably control.

Itachi sighed heavily and nodded his head, flicking the stray strands of hair that brushed his cheeks over his shoulder. "I'm afraid so but this also means that Tsunade and Jiraiya could be in trouble as well." He frowned wearing a worrisome expression. Naruto bit his lip at the revelation and looked to Fugaku who began rubbing his chin in thought.

"Why do you suppose he would be moving around at this time?" Fugaku questioned looking at his eldest son for his insight. He was hoping that Itachi had some sort of an idea as to what he would do about the situation.

"The only thing I can even say and this is off pure intuition, is that he's trying to tie up the loose ends, meaning Naruto and his family. I'm not too sure but I know he's still out for the Uzumaki/Namikaze family." He mulled, biting his lip lightly.

Sasuke shook his head angrily and looked at his blond friend beside him. He knew what had to be done and how important Naruto was to everyone around him. it angered him knowing that someone was out there to get him. "Naruto I advise you stay with our parents while this blows over because we have no idea what could happen during that time." He frowned looking at Itachi who of course began to object the idea.

"I don't see why he can't stay with me. There's no reason for him to have to stay here." He argued glancing at the blond who looked away. He hoped that Naruto would agree so they could finally have some alone time.

"Well you can't exactly expect Naruto to make a decision so quickly especially after everything that has happened." Sasuke deadpanned looking at his brother. Itachi rolled his eyes at the negative tone cast his way ignoring the double meaning behind it.

Itachi growled and stared at the blond for a brief moment, contemplating his thoughts "You wouldn't mind staying at my place while this happens do you?" he asked waiting patiently for a reply.

Naruto mentally shrunk in his seat, taking notice of all the stares directed at him. He really didn't want to make a rash choice but at the same time, he didn't mind the thought. "Well… I'm not against the idea and I don't want to burden you guys." Naruto whispered looking at Mikoto and Fugaku with an apologetic smile.

Mikoto shook her head and laughed lightly into her hand at the blonds words. "You know I don't mind your company here Naruto. It's your decision to stay here or not but I don't want you to feel pressured in anyway either. So do whatever you desire, alright?" she smiled looking at her husband with a playful expression knowing he didn't mind it either.

Naruto sighed and held his face in his hands as he glanced at Sasuke through the cracks. "Well… I guess it would be okay to stay at Itachi's for the time being…" he whispered glancing at the raven who smiled lightly at his words.

Mikoto grinned ecstatically at the news and patted Fugaku's chest lightly. "You hear that?" she whispered ducking her head lower so only he could hear her. He nodded his head at her question and continued watch the scene with baited eyes wondering what was going to happen next.

"Is there anything else we need to take as a precaution?" Sasuke announced glancing at both his father and Itachi. Truthfully he didn't even know if he should be aware or watching out for the psychotic raven on the loose not to mention Naruto of course.

Itachi remained quiet as his mind rambled with endless thoughts trying to calculate everything that could happen. "I don't think you should concern yourself with worry or anything but I know you should watch out for Sai if you happen to see him. He's still is crazy about you. But at the same time, I highly doubt he would target you because he still cares about you." He said locking eyes with Sasuke.

The younger raven waved his hand dismissively at the warning and nodded. "Yeah I understand. But I highly doubt he can get any more involved with me again anyhow." Sasuke mused folding his arms over his chest.

Itachi scoffed and looked away. "Just remember that he's working for Madara, so be on your toes." Itachi warned looking at Naruto. He had become red in the face at the new revelation about staying with the raven that Itachi could clearly read his emotions on his face.

"If you don't mind, I would like to retire for the night…" he paused looking back at the blond. "That is if you would like to join me?" he questioned in a humble tone that made Naruto blush with little effort.

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other and shook their heads no in response letting the raven know it was ok with them. Sasuke then shrugged his shoulders and pulled his phone out. "It's fine with me I have no problems but I probably should give Kiba a call. I think I'm going to head out as well." He admitted scratching his head in an awkward manner.

"That's fine sweetie. Just have a good night's rest and remember I love you three." Mikoto teased waiting for the identical reactions that she had hoped for. Both ravens blushed lightly and nodded solemnly at her making her smile even brighter.

"You all have a good night as well. Take care." Itachi murmured holding his hand out to the blond sitting down quietly on the couch. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked smiling lightly waiting eagerly for the blond's acceptance.

Naruto nodded hesitantly, taking the out stretched hand within his own and got up quietly excusing himself from the group telling them to be safe. The walk to the car was a quiet one as the blond tried to steal looks from the Uchiha walking beside him. Itachi opened the door motioning for him to get in and nestled in the passenger's seat. Itachi got into his seat with ease and turned on the engine making sure that that radio was turned off.

"You know I would really like to finish the conversation we were having earlier…" he began bringing the blond back to reality. "I'm still waiting for your answer by the way." He finished, backing out of the lot beginning their drive towards his home.

Naruto blushed at the words and looked out his window trying to keep calm about the whole situation trying to not it get the best of him. He stayed quiet for a few moments until he decided to speak up trying to help Itachi with his quietness. "I think it would probably be best if we discussed this more at home where I can feel more relaxed I guess." He answered mentally counting the road signs passing by on the way.

Itachi frowned slightly at his words and raised a brow bringing both his hands on the steering wheel. "Are you uncomfortable being around me?" he asked hoping for a more positive answer from his blond, trying to see any sort of reaction. He kept glancing at Naruto hoping to see his face at least once as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

Naruto sighed at the question as he continued to stare outside. There were so many things the he just wanted to get off his chest that it was beginning to suffocate him, wanting to finally throw everything onto the table and cast out all of the things that were pushed under the rug. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable or anything… it's just that I want to talk about everything…" he mumbled laying his head on the head rest as he continued to count the poles whizzing by.

Itachi raised his brow at the statement and understood what the blond meant. He knew it was coming soon and he of course agreed to what he was saying. He knew the only way they could progress is if Naruto got the chance question him about anything he desired or bring up things in the past that he didn't agree with. It only made sense and he didn't bat and eyelash at the confronting manner. It was only right if he gave Naruto the opportunity to do it.

"It's fine. I don't mind if we do that first." He complied watching the road with his eyes making sure it had his concentration as he drove. Naruto remained quiet after the small comment and they continued to drive in silence until they got to the Uchiha's house, waiting for the gates to open.

Once they parked, they lazily made their way inside, of course Itachi letting the blond in first. Naruto looked around the living room, it being the first thing he noticed once he walked in and took in the area. Nothing really changed at all besides a few small things missing. His mind filled with the surreal feeling that began to consume him as he eyed the kitchen from his viewpoint. "Nothings really changed since I've left, huh?" Naruto asked taking his hand wand wiping the counter aimlessly with his finger.

Itachi watched the blond expect the home to his heart's content following the younger one around where ever he chose. "No not really…" he deadpanned in a courteous way.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly as his eyes trailed the staircase leading up to the bedroom slowly glancing at the raven who eyed him questionably. He didn't say a word as he grasped the banister in his hand and slowly made his way up the stairs and into the small hallway stopping at the door that led into the room he once called 'theirs.' He hesitantly looked back towards Itachi with a sorrowful expression and opened the door flicking the light on the see the room clean and orderly. A lot had changed to the room and he could tell many of Itachi's things were missing. Either he had gotten rid of them or broke them, either way it was different. "What happened to your nightstand next to the bed?" Naruto asked walking towards the king-sized bed feeling the satin sheets in his hands. They had recently been replaced and by the look of it, the bed hadn't even been used in a while. The familiar scent he grew to love while he stayed in the room was very faint as if the man didn't sleep in here any longer.

Itachi glanced to the side and waited a moment before he answered the question with a sigh. "I got rid of it after it got destroyed. Along with other small trinkets in the room that happened to get in the way." He replied watching the blond touch the sheets with a somber look.

"And the bed? He asked looking at the raven. "You haven't slept here in a while?" he finished, staring curiously at the Uchiha.

Itachi ruffled his hair in his hands and brushed the strands back, nestling down next to the blond on the bed. "No I haven't. Not since that night..." He admitted raising his hand to caress the blond locks in his fingers.

Naruto watched the man play with his hair not really letting the action get the best of him as his mind replayed over and over all the things he wanted to ask. He couldn't decipher which thing seemed more important to ask over the others so he just sighed lightly looking at him. "Why did you have to do those things to me? Why cheat on me and have all this happen between us when we could have been fine to begin with? Did I not love you well enough?" Naruto questioned biting his lip waiting for a response.

Itachi frowned sadly at the weak tone coming from his blond and shifted his fingers towards the tanned cheeks and slowly began tracing his face. "To tell you honestly, I think I was letting everything get to my head and I just slowly began to drift away from reality at that point. I had assumed that you were going to stay by my side that it began to irritate me to the point that I began to test you're loyalty towards me. There's nothing I can say for you to forgive or even believe me but I let my ego get the best of me…" he paused pulling his arms away to rest in his lap. He grew quiet as he turned forward so that his side was facing the blond as he bend over resting his head in his hands. "I knew… I knew I was doing was wrong but I still continued to hurt you as if I was playing so sort of game. I don't know why I acted the way I did but I know I love you Naruto." He whispered staring at the carpet below him.

Naruto bit his lower bit at the response as he looked away from the brooding raven. The sight of the man repenting for his actions pulled at the strings in his heart even though the wounds festered deep within him. He clenched his fist tight over his chest as the thoughts filled his mind trying to comprehend them all.

"You loved me more than anyone ever could, you know…" Itachi spoke up drawing the blond back. "I could never find someone who cherished me as much as you did even if I tried. I believed you every time you told me that you loved me and it hurt so much for me to come to that realization after everything I was doing. I was only drowning myself more and more as I continued to further stray away from you emotionally and physically…" he cursed letting his hair fall over his shoulders as they hid his face away.

Naruto sighed and gripped his shirt tighter as he listened trying not to interrupt the raven as he poured his feelings and emotions out in the open like he did. He couldn't dash the nagging voice that annoyed him to no end as he watched the raven. "Did you ever stop to think about me or my feelings?" Naruto questioned feeling the tears threaten to fall as he held his breath.

Itachi shook his head slowly as he brushed his long hair behind his ear looking at the blond. "Naruto I love you and I never meant to hurt you like I did but I will admit I didn't take into consideration on how you felt. It was so selfish of me to do that to you that all I can say is sorry for everything. Sorry for hurting you and saying such horrible things. Sorry for treating you the way I did when I didn't have the right to. Sorry for making you put up with all the tantrums and bullshit I had…" he stopped, clenching his fist tightly. "But I know no matter how much I say sorry or how much I try to act like my actions were justified, which they weren't, I know. Only you can open your heart to me again and let me love you for the rest of your life if you give me the chance. I promise I won't let you down again." He continued, bringing his hand to wiping the fresh tears staining the blond's cheeks.

Naruto cried as he heard the words come from his loves lips, and couldn't help leaning into the hand that wiped away his tears. The hand was so comforting and the emotions were so raw that his heart felt like it was bursting to let the waves of pain escape his body. Tears continued flowing from his eyes as he cried harder.

"You don't know how many nights I cried myself to sleep or how many times I felt sorry for you! Not me but you! Who kept hurting me from time and time again!" he cried burying his face into his hands. "Do you know how hard it was for me to keep a straight face and act like nothing was wrong?! I hated every single moment of it! You made me go through so much hell because I chose to be with you!" he hollered, covering his hot cheeks with his hands.

Itachi grew saddened with every passing moment that he listened to the blond cry his heart out with his honest protests that he could do nothing to help him. Naruto was finally letting out all the hurt feelings and locked up emotions for so long that it was only fair he was punishing him because he deserved it. He treated Naruto like shit and no one was to blame but him. "Please don't cry…" he attempted to sooth the blond but only made it worse as a new stream of cries erupted.

"Stop it! Don't try to comfort me Itachi! I've held my heart away from the pain all this time and it's been burning me from the inside this whole time! Why do I care so much about you?! Why?! Even after everything that has happened between us I still get butterflies in my stomach being around the sweet you after so long! Tell me why?!" he cried smacking the hand away that was reaching for him in a soothing way. Itachi looked away ashamed at his past actions and watched the blond with downcast eyes not even trying to defend himself from the words hurled in his direction.

"You want to know why I still feel this way for you?!" he yelled glaring at the raven who stared at him with saddened eyes. "It's because I still love you stupid!" he yelled hitting the ravens chest with his fists but only barely because he had no more strength to fight anymore. All of his feelings and heart came out within the last few minutes that he couldn't take it anymore and now he was only trying to get rid of the suffocating feeling in his throat as he continued to slightly hit the raven on his arm.

Itachi smiled meekly at the blonds actions and turned to face him fully, letting Naruto's fists collide with his chest with almost no impact. He rubbed the sunny mop of hair in front of him in a soothing way as he listened to the cries as they died down. "I love you Naruto…" he whispered feeling his shirt being gripped roughly.

"I hate you Uchiha…" Naruto lied, fisting Itachi's shirt into his clenched hands. "Why did it have to be you…" he mumbled leaning his head against the broader chest as he felt the inviting arm snake his way around his back. He started to cool down but his heart still ached so deeply that he couldn't fight the frown that appeared on his face. "Why can't we be happy like I wanted…" he whispered more to himself than anyone else.

Itachi sighed and began massaging small circles on the blonds back as he kissed his head. "I want us to be happy more than we have ever before." He added reaching for Naruto's chin so that they could see each other clearly.

Naruto looked away from the raven and wiped his face. "Don't look at me I look horrible." He mumbled wiping his face from the drying tears.

Itachi shook his head and moved Naruto's hand away from his face smiling lightly at the blond. "You look perfect to me." He grinned kissing his forehead, lingering a bit longer than usual, nuzzling his nose as he pulled away.

"Stop it Itachi." Naruto whined trying to glare at the raven who could clearly see through his fake aggression. He rubbed his nose without a word and looked away shyly.

"Come now don't be like that. I'm trying to make you feel better." He assured pulling back his chin so that they were seeing each other eye to eye.

Naruto 'humped' and watched the raven with curiosity. "So what are you willing to do to show me that you're not just lying to me?" Naruto questioned staring at the raven with a frown.

Itachi smiled at the question and leaned a bit closer towards the blond. "I'll love you till the day I die and then some. I'll never let you go and from now on you're the only thing that resides in my heart, Naru." He purred diving in closer towards the other.

Naruto could feel Itachi's lips hovering right above his and his breath hitched. He wanted to feel those warm lips around his own but he really wanted everything to be right again and in control. He bit his lip and stared at the raven with a bit of hesitation.

"I can help you if you want…" Itachi whispered barely touching Naruto's lips with his own, earning a small gasp. "Just tell me and I will…" he continued, startling the blond.

Naruto's eyes welled up with the fresh emotions filling his heart. He knew! He knew he wanted Itachi so bad but was too shy to admit it! He bit his lip again and opened his mouth slowly. "Love me." Was all he said as his lips were devoured by the raven in an instant. Fresh tears fell from his eyes when he felt both arms wrap around his lithe form in such a tight embrace that it almost felt suffocating. He leaned, deepening the kiss that even his own arms found their way around the raven's neck and he didn't care to hide his feelings any longer.

He wanted this man to be his at any cost.

His body began to shake at the forgotten physical contacted savoring the sensation all over. "Anh… Itachi…" was all he needed to say when the raven thrust his tongue inside the wet cavern giving the blond exactly what he wished.

Itachi took control over the other and slowly caressed Naruto's cheek while his other hand held onto the blond's body is if his life depended on it. He lapped and slowly gilded his tongue deeper and gentler with forceful thrusts, mapping out familiar territory. The taste that lingered on his tongue was such a bittersweet memory forever etched in his mind as he savored every second he could.

The kiss became so intense with emotions that he could feel Naruto slowly losing his grip around his neck. He pulled away letting the blond breath and ran a nimble finger over the scarred cheek. "I love you Naru…" he cooed smiling a bit.

Naruto blushed at the tone and stroked Itachi's cheek gently back. "I haven't experienced that kind of a kiss from you in a long time…" he whispered catching his breath. "It made me weak all over." He admitted blushing away from his lover.

Itachi chuckled lightly at the way Naruto became and quietly laid the blond down without saying another word. As he laid the slightly confused blond down as his hand snaked its way inside Naruto's shirt earning a gasp. "C-Cold…" he ground out staring heatedly at his lover with a cute expression.

The raven smirked at the warm contact hitting his fingertips, enticing small growl as he took a perk nipple between his fingers. "Do you want me to love you… deeper?" he grunted with a husky accent. Naruto bit back his embarrassment hiding his eyes behind his arm as he nodded slowly. He chuckled at the innocent reaction and kissed those pink lips as he teased the hardening nipple in his fingers. Naruto shuddered at the feeling and let the raven lift his shirt as he traced his tongue up the slender torso and ending at the nub begging for more attention. He skillfully licked and lapped at the blond's breast feeling his body convulsing with every movement making him smirk. "You like to be loved like this don't you?" he teased breathing heavily on the abused flesh. "I love you my sweet, sweet koi." He murmured placing butterfly kisses everywhere on Naruto's chest and stomach.

The blond bit his lip at the sensations and tried to hold back the wet feeling in his eyes. He craved for this man's touch, love, just about everything he could get his hands on until everything fell apart. The feelings he had in his chest were so surreal that he himself didn't know if they were true or not. Was he just dreaming or was this reality.

"I l-love you…"he whimpered wrapping his arms around Itachi's head catching his attention. The raven smiled lightly and grabbed onto the arms around him and placed sweet kiss everywhere he could.

"I love you so much and that will never change. Believe me when I say I will never betray you my love. You are everything to me in this world and I would give my life for you." He smiled pulling the blond into a tight hold in his lap. Naruto choked back the stinging feeling in the back of his throat as his eyes welled up from his words. He could tell they were so sincere that his heart pounded so loudly inside his chest that he could swear it was going to explode.

"I wish I could remain like this forever…" he whispered laying his head on the raven's chest. Itachi nodded absent mindedly at the comment and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover.

"I think it's time we should get some rest." He announced running his fingers through the soft hair. Naruto sighed but agreed as he crawled out of his lap and under the covers with his lover not too far behind. They got cozy and Naruto couldn't help but wrap his leg within the ravens as he nuzzled the others chest contently.

"I love you Naru… So much." He whispered draping his arm over his lovers frame after he pulled the sheets over them both.

Naruto 'hmmd' at the statement as his eyes grew heavy with all the crying and lack of sleep. He curled up tighter around the broader chest as he smelled the ravens unique scent. "Love you too…" he replied falling fast asleep without a care in the world.

Itachi smiled happily at the way Naruto had fallen asleep. He ran his fingers through his lovers hair again and his mind continued to think of all the things he did in the past. He shooed the bad thoughts aside and he himself nuzzled against the blond.

For the first time in months they both were so at ease and carefree that nothing penetrated their dreams as they slept.

Together in each other's embrace.

It was something they both had dreamed in wished for.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this chapter and I know its kinda short well that's because I wanted to focus mainly on Itachi and Naruto and the development between them. I also wanted to address something a reviewer said about my fic being the way that it is and me calling this relationship "not normal". Well of course it's not normal by any means and also I wanted to point out that what makes a story click or come together is the journey. I'm not saying by any means its right for Itachi to treat Naruto the way he did because I disagree but its more so, looking at the way he's changing his attitude with everything. I really don't want to rant about it but it kinda rubbed me the wrong way. If you don't like it then that's up to you. You don't have to read it. I'm fine with you going on with your way doing whatever else you choose. But please think outside of the box when you assume you think you know what the writer is trying to do with his/her fic. It's up to them to let you see inside their mind or not. But anyways, I'm really grateful for you all that have come this far with me and reviewed my fic on multiple occasions. I am very humble towards you all. I hope to see you guys next time and we will see more of the plot in the next chapter ok!**

**Until next time**

**-Urahara**


	20. Will you?

**Hello everyone here's the next chapter and I'm happy to announce all you ItaNaru fans out there that there has been some major development in this chapter. You'll be happy reading it all the way till the end. I had so much difficulty writing this chapter because I just couldn't stop. When you finish you'll understand. I didn't push away the other characters either. It's just I wanted to focus on them mainly in this chapter ok. Have a great time reading and please review! I love hearing your responses. Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning my love…" Itachi purred huskily into Naruto's ear waking the blond from his comfortable sleep. Naruto blushed at the tone and couldn't help but cover his face with the blanket. "Come now, don't be shy. I want to see all of your reactions." He smiled lightly, tugging at the comfy blanket telling Naruto to let his guard down.

The blond frowned slightly with the blush still prominent over his features as he locked eyes with the raven. "Good morning Tachi…" he mumbled looking away. The raven chuckled at the cute action and placed a small kiss on the blond's forehead.

He got up suddenly raising the blonds brow with interest taking his shirt off once he got off the bed. "I'm going to shower and get ready. Today I have off and I want to spend it with you. So hurry and get dressed so we can go ok? Would you like to join me?" he smirked pointing at the bathroom door.

Naruto 'eeped' at the question and buried his face into his hands. He nodded sheepily at him as he got out of the bed. "S-sure I wouldn't mind." He stammered looking everywhere except where the raven stood.

Itachi's smirk broadened at the answer, walking towards his lover taking his hand within his own. "Well we should hurry shouldn't we?" he smiled this time, grabbing two towels out of his closet on the way towards the shower. Once they entered the bathroom, Itachi went straight to brush his teeth while Naruto stood awkwardly in front of the door. "You can undress or start the water if you'd like or brush your teeth. I still have your toothbrush." He said handing the blond his toothbrush.

"Thank you. I didn't think you would still have it." Naruto replied putting some paste onto the bristles. Itachi frowned slightly at his words but said nothing as he finished brushing his teeth, rinsing his mouth out afterwards.

He then went to the shower and turned on the water turning the handle to the right temperature. "You still like it mildly warm don't you?" he teased flicking the water droplets from his fingers. Naruto rolled his eyes at the question and nodded before he rinsed his mouth.

"Yes I do why ask? Are you trying to tease me?" he whined staring hard at the raven. Itachi just shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards his lover kissing him on the lips without any warning. At first Naruto was surprised at the action but slowly closed his eyes inviting the familiar feeling. Without thinking his arm snaked his way up towards the raven's neck as he supported himself against his lover.

Itachi smirked at the small deed and quickly deepened the kiss biting gently at the blonds lip asking for entrance. Naruto moaned at the playful nip allowing the raven to do as he wished. He quickly ran his nimble tongue over the slightly parted lips before he delved deep inside his lovers cavern feeling the euphoric sensation he longed for. "Ngh my sweet, sweet koi." Itachi hissed biting his own lip once he pulled away allowing the blond to catch his breath.

Naruto blushed as he held his chest from his slight panting once he locked eyes with him. "I miss that kind of kiss." He admitted reaching out for his lover. Itachi smiled and let the blond hug him tightly while he let his clothed cock rub against him through his pants. "Itachi… you're already turned on this much?" Naruto asked briefly feeling the member that probed at his abdomen. He blushed and quickly felt his own cock twitching at the excitement.

"Of course I'm like this… I haven't been with you in a long time…" he purred nipping at his ear playfully. Naruto frowned at the way he said those words leaving a bad feeling in his chest. As if the raven had read his mind he kissed his lips in a forgiving way. "I didn't mean it just sexually; I meant it in a romantic way. I haven't been this passionate with you in a long time koi." He corrected playing with a strand of the blond's hair. Naruto grunted at his response and leaned his head back so Itachi had a better view.

"I loved the way you kissed me on my neck and chest…" Naruto smiled arching his back when he felt those warm lips making contact with his collarbone. Itachi slowly licked and sucked his way up leaving a light trail of saliva in his wake as he kissed the blond's bottom jaw.

"I know you liked it." He husked forcefully gripping the blond's arms as he sucked harshly at the tanned neck.

"Ngh! Ahhh" Naruto moaned when he felt Itachi sucking his neck forcefully not caring to stifle his voice.

"I also remember how you enjoyed receiving hickey's as well." He smirked after he pulled away from a blushing blond. He could already see the dark bruise forming around the area he teased. There was going to be a hickey there in no time.

Naruto smiled embarrassed at the memory and felt the sore area on his neck. "Yeah… I do." He admitted looking lovingly at his man.

Itachi couldn't restrain himself any longer as he watched his blond remained clothed in his presence. So he took it upon himself to strip him from all he was wearing shocking him completely. "I-Itachi! W-What are you doing?" Naruto gasped when the elder being began pulling off his shirt, tossing it to the ground and then gripping his shorts at his waist tugging them playfully.

Itachi grinned at the cute expression and tugged harder at the elastic material. "Let's get in the shower already. I want to clean you up." He growled husky into Naruto's ear.

The blond mentally gulped at the insinuation and watched as his hard cock was released from the lightly restraining fabric hitting the cooler air. "Itachi…" Naruto whined putting his hands on the others chest.

Itachi ignored the latter's protest and completely stripped his lover of his clothes and undressed himself fully. "Let's get in before I devour you already." He teased slapping Naruto's butt.

"EEEP!" Naruto exclaimed at the sudden skin contact. "Hey! No fair!" he jested after he opened the shower door feeling the temperature. "It feels just right…" he sighed steeping in letting the water hit his skin with a grin.

Itachi followed suit and quickly entered the shower squeezing comfortably behind his soaked blond. "You feel even better like this…" he whispered grabbing ahold of the blond's awakened member.

Naruto flinched at the contact biting his lip. "Nngh… Tachi…" he moaned once he felt his lover slowly pumping his growing erection. "Feels good…" he whispered pushing the shower head away so he could kiss the raven happily.

Itachi smirked into the kiss, pumping Naruto's cock in a quicker pace knowing the blond loved it. "I want you show me how bad you want it." Itachi purred nipping at the lobe.

Naruto groaned in frustration at the command and bit his lower lip. "B-But Itachi… I don't want to… it's embarrassing…" he complained looking over his shoulder at his lover.

Itachi raised his brow curiously and licked his licks seductively. "Well if you don't want me to then I guess I'll just have to stop…" he hummed letting go.

Naruto raised his brows in concern looking at Itachi worriedly. "I-I would like you to k-keep going…" he blushed leaning his arm on the wall.

Itachi chuckled at the cute gesture and snaked his arm back in front to grab the hard member. "You're so cute Naru... I can't get enough of you." He mused pumping at a faster pace this time. Naruto bit his lip at the touch and leaned further onto the wall to support himself.

"Haah… so good…" he moaned taking his arms and wrapping them behind Itachi's neck. He angled his head to the side so the raven had the perfect opportunity to lap at his flesh.

"You like that don't you? My cute little blond." Itachi whispered against the abused flesh after he traced the bruise already forming. Naruto leaned into the motion and tilted his head further letting the raven know he wanted more. "You might be burning red from embarrassment but you're body responds to every one of my touches. You are very honest." He snickered sucking harder this time on the sore spot on Naruto's neck.

"HAH! Ngh! S-Sooo goooood!..." the blond moaned when he felt teeth graze against his skin. Itachi smiled playfully after he pulled away seeing his handy work. The hicky was no longer angry red but now was turning a deep purplish hue making him smirk.

"You're mine forever…" he cooed kissing the spot gently as if he were apologizing. Naruto nodded absentmindedly at his words still feeling the pumping below.

"I'm so hot Itachi, I want to come already…" he pleaded, leaning up and kissing the ravens chin.

Itachi grunted at the blonds words and started quickening his pace listening to the sexy moans coming from his lover. "Hah.. AH.. Yeah… so good. Ngh…" Naruto cried tensing his entire body all the while Itachi continued to jerk him off. "Please faster!" he pleaded grinding his hips with the motion.

Itachi smiled at the sultry way his koi moaned in pleasure and quickened his pace, playing with a perk nub between his fingers. "Scream out all you want. I want to hear you when you come…" he whispered pumping faster with longer strokes driving the blond to his limit.

"I-Itachi! I-I'm Coming! Haaah!" Naruto cried spurting his seed all over his stomach and coating Itachi's hand as well. The raven smirked and lapped at the excess fluid on his hand.

"Mhm… you taste as I good as remember." He chuckled, waiting for the blush to reappear on those tanned cheeks. "Now… look what I have here." He teased poking his erection into the crease of Naruto's ass.

"Gah! Itachi!" Naruto shouted glancing over his shoulder at the smirking raven. He frowned slightly at the gesture, biting his lip. "W-what do you want to do?" Naruto mumbled dropping his head slightly.

The raven took notice of this and sighed apologetically. "I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to." He said kissing the wet hair.

Naruto's eyes widened at the statement and he turned his body so that he was facing his lover completely. "But I don't want it to be unfair to you…" he whispered looking away.

Itachi smiled lightly at his words and placed his thumb under the blonds chin bringing it up so they could see each other. "Don't worry about it. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I already told you I'll do anything for you. Even if it means staying abstinent for your sake." He brushed his hand against the wet tanned cheeked as he pulled away letting go of the blond.

Naruto didn't say anything at this point but sulked internally at his own insecurities. He knew he loved Itachi with everything has was but the pain and memories still screamed inside his head warning against the bodily contact.

They showered without much conversation only when the raven continuously asked if he was alright and of course the blond replied with a yes. They got ready not really hustling for the time but by the time Itachi looked at the clock it was almost eleven.

"Are you ready to head out?" the raven asked staring at the blonds radiant features. Naruto nodded happily and didn't notice the longing glances in his direction whilst he took the out stretched hand before him.

"I love you Naruto." Itachi stated with a solemn expression looking at the blond. Naruto raised his brow at the way he said it and brushed it aside smiling awkwardly. It felt odd to hear those words after last night that he couldn't help but feel happy.

They got into the car and Naruto's mind wandered to what they could possibly be doing today that would seem interesting. "So what do you have in mind Tachi?" Naruto mused looking out the window at the unfamiliar scenery.

The Uchiha smiled at the rusty pet name. "I was thinking of going shopping out of town for some clothes for you. And afterwards I would like to visit someone." He spoke softly fixing his rearview mirror.

Naruto nodded and turned on the radio to pass the time arousing the raven's attention.

* * *

"You know I hate it when you buy all these expensive clothes…" Naruto growled at the raven as he flicked the price tag at the shirt. Itachi rolled his eyes at the blond's stubbornness and flicked his forehead playfully.

"Don't mind the price. Just pick whatever you choose. They can even tailor or mend anything to fit your exact measurement while we're here." He smirked earning another groan.

Naruto's brow practically popped at the comment looking at his smug expression. "Geeze you are something else. Can't we go somewhere else where I feel more comfortable? I mean I just thought if we bought some new shirts and jeans would be nice but not a whole new wardrobe. I'm not going to be wearing these tacky stuck up name brand clothes all the time." He grumbled not caring if he offended anyone in the store.

Itachi couldn't help the smile dance over his lips at the retort. "There's my playful little fox." He teased wrapping his arms around the blond's neck leaning over and placing a kiss on his head. Naruto frowned shooing away the elder with his hand as if he were a pest.

"Away with you. I want to go somewhere else Itachi. If I stay here to long I'm going to get a hole in my pocket." He hissed walking out of the store with the Uchiha in tow.

"Unsatisfied with the type?" he questioned grabbing the smaller hand in his own as they walked further down the strip.

Naruto blushed as he eyed the raven with a confused face looking away. "You know we're in public…" he mumbled staring at their reflection as they pasted more windows trying not to let the raven know he was secretly enjoying it.

Itachi stopped catching the blond off guard making him look back expectantly. "I know we're around others but it doesn't matter since I'm not ashamed of you. You are someone very important to me and I want everyone to know." He smirked kissing him on the lips.

Naruto fumbled with his words when he heard a few girls giggling as they passed by commenting on the duo. "Geeze look at what you've done now…" he groaned pulling his hand away with a moan.

Itachi snickered at the blond as they walked into the next store frowning at the clothes. "I thought you would choose something a little better than this…" he commented glancing at the blond from the corner of his eye.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the man and continued walking checking out the shirts and jeans along the walls with a curious grin. "Unlike you I would rather wear less…" he thought for moment thumbing his chin. "Oh yeah, less tacky and snobbish. You wear the most expensive stuff out there and don't care to flaunt it either." He scoffed picking up a tee inspecting the design with interest.

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. That was something he never understood about the blond but regardless it didn't matter to him. He found it interesting to hear his childish bickering every now and then. "Well pick whatever you choose, my treat." He smiled looking at the price tags. He raised his brows as if challenging the print written in black. "Naruto, these prices are… are correct?" he asked pointing to the pants in front of him with concern.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked closer to inspect the clothing and nodded his head. "Yeah is something the matter?" he asked eyeing the wasn't like they were expensive or anything of the sort but to the Uchiha they were dirt cheap.

"No it's nothing… just surprised is all…" he mumbled letting the tag fall from his hands as he eyed the other clothing around him. He noticed most of the articles were just about Naruto's taste and he winced thinking he could have them custom fit which was more suitable for his blond. "You know we can still get these types of clothes from a tailor. I just think buying from here is a bit…" he trailed off noticing the blond's furious glare. He shut his mouth and rolled his eyes at the smaller male and made himself busy by looking through the small accessory isle.

He didn't care too much for the items that shined in the light or the small trinkets but more so occupied his time so Naruto could choose what he liked without him being a bother. He sulked in the corner thinking of a great supplier that he would surprise Naruto with nicer clothes. He smirked at the thought until he heard his name being called.

"Itachi I'm ready!" Naruto smiled waving at the raven that steadily made his way up to the counter glancing at the clothes in the blonds hands. He raised a brow but said nothing because of the look he was being given and handed the cashier a credit card.

"You sure about this?" Itachi asked once they left the store but regretted it after he received a sudden shove into his side.

"My gosh Itachi… I know these clothes are something you wouldn't wear but I like lounging and hanging around in these. Besides you never had a problem with them in the past." He glared pointing at his own.

Itachi sighed looking down at the bags in question in his hands. "I never knew they were so… cheap." He commented devoted of any emotions.

Naruto sighed heavily in distraught at the raven and shook his head. "You know, I know the difference between formal and every day wear." He grumbled looking away dejectedly.

Itachi sighed at his own actions and glanced at his blond lover. "It's fine, ill drop it."

Naruto smiled happily knowing he had finally gotten through to the Uchiha. "Well where are we off to next?" he said looking at the windows as they continued to pass by other stores.

Itachi contemplated for a moment thinking of the next thing to do. "If you're hungry we can eat somewhere."

Naruto nodded in agreement turning towards the food court.

"Lunch was good right?" Naruto beamed rubbing his belly in the passenger's seat as they drove away from the mall.

Itachi growled at his choice of words and tightened his grip on the wheel. "I highly disagree calling that an acceptable lunch. Everyone was staring at you." He murmured, glancing at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm telling you for the last time they were looking at you." He laughed in his hand. "I don't know why you belittle yourself when you're around me." He finished, holding his gut from the chuckling.

The raven sulked into his chair as he glared at the road. "I don't do that. It's hard not to be protective when I have a delicacy like you around. Everyone's eyes turn green in envy at my position." He mumbled not noticing the slight flinch from his lover.

Naruto blushed trying not to let the raven see his frustration. 'Why does he always fluster me like this…' he thought looking out the window. "You know… that was kinda sweet…" he admitted quietly.

Itachi cocked his head slightly listening to his blond and glanced in his direction. "I am serious when I say these things. You are everything to me…" he smiled turning down the main road.

Naruto rolled his eyes in a playful way trying not to blush. It was really nice hearing things like this from Itachi especially since he missed it so much.

"Where are we going? It looks like we're headed into the city?" Naruto asked looking at the familiar buildings passing by.

Itachi remained quiet not really paying too much attention to answer his question until they drove into the parking lot. "We're here." He said turning off the car.

Naruto frowned as he got out of the car looking around. They were inside the indoor parking lot at the hospital. "Why are we here?" Naruto asked looking at the raven.

Itachi gestured with his fingers for the blond to come as he began walking to the elevator. He grabbed the younger hand and waited for the machine to work its way down, entering without a word. Naruto couldn't stop looking at the Uchiha the entire time until they got off onto the floor he pressed.

"Are we seeing Tsunade?" Naruto asked feeling a bit reluctant. The raven nodded while they walked towards the reception desk alerting the nurse.

"Can I help you?" she asked glancing up from the documents that she was working on, blushing slightly at the two.

Itachi nodded solemnly at the woman looking around for a brief second. "We're here with an appointment with doctor Tsunade. Itachi Uchiha. She is expecting us." He stated looking at his watch knowing they were a bit earlier.

She nodded her head and clicked the mouse searching for the appointments that were scheduled. "It seems you are a bit earlier than the time but I can call to see if she's ready." She smiled picking up the phone. "If you want you can wait in the lobby center." She pointed to the door.

"That will be fine." Itachi said gently pulling the blond into the room where other people sat waiting patiently. He then turned his attention to his little blond who fidgeted in his seat not really feeling comfortable. "Don't worry I'll be here." He cooed lacing their fingers together.

Naruto hummed slightly trying to distract himself from the time and the formal meeting with his grandmother. He tried to get the bad ache from his chest furrowing his brows in frustration.

"Uchiha Itachi." The nurse smiled walking into the room. "She's ready to see you both." She smiled opening the door wider. "She's in the patient ward in the east wing. Just follow the path and she will be on the left in room 214." She gestured to her left.

They walked in silence as they rounded the corner seeing the busty blond standing outside of the room they were headed to.

She smiled lightly at the duo and folded her arms over her chest. "Hey kid. How ya been?" she smirked ruffling his hair.

He frowned at the friendly contact but let her continue regardless. "Naruto hasn't really had time to come to terms with all this." Itachi said looking at her hand.

The blond woman sighed with a small 'oh' and removed her hand from the blond locks. "I see" was all she said looking at her grandson.

"I can understand why you would want to keep away but imagine how I feel about not knowing about my real blood still being alive acting like a stranger…" he murmured fighting back the tears stinging at his eyes.

Tsunade frowned and turned on her heal to face the door she was standing in front of. "Come and see for yourself." She huffed; opening the door letting them both enter. Naruto's eyes widened at the scene and his mind remembered the room from where he stood before. It was the same one with the small light hitting the room perfectly with the window open letting the fresh air inside. He recalled watching the woman standing beside the bed quietly crying to herself as she bent over a patient.

They both walked calmly over to the bed seeing the older man resting with all sorts of tubes injected into his body. Even a breathing mask covered his mouth as she walked over to gently touch his white hair. She looked saddened as a frowned appeared on her face as she stared. "Naruto… this is your grandfather… Jiraiya." She whispered running her fingers through his hair.

Naruto looked perplexed by the whole scene as his hand tightened harder around Itachi's. "I don't understand…" he whispered looking at the woman, confusion over taking his features.

She bit her bottom lip looking at the younger blond trying to hold herself steady. "He has been in this state since before you were born…" she paused letting the tear fall from her eyes. "I have wanted so many times to pull the plug and let him die without hurting but I can't…" she stopped, choking on her words. "He was my everything! My lover, best friend and all that I could imagine! Do you know what else could have made everything better than it was?" she paused looking at her grandson who shook his head slowly.

She wiped the tears that stained her face with the back of her hand. "It was having a child…" she smiled returning her fingers to thread the white locks. "He gave me something I could have never imagined.. in my wildest dreams to make me happier. Our baby was more precious to me than my own life." She smiled pulling her hand away "Right sweetie?" she cooed letting the tears fall from her eyes. "I mean who wouldn't want a son as proud as him running around in little diapers. Hearing the pitter paper of feet hitting the ground." She grinned tucking her hair behind her ear.

Naruto flinched at the broken tone she spoke as he glanced at Itachi. The man's expression turned into a stoic mask as he listened which confirmed Naruto's thoughts. Itachi was hurting too at seeing her break down like this.

"You know when he started becoming a man I warned him of shacking up with a girl and running off if she got pregnant." She laughed at the thought. "But what I would have never imagined was when I met her for the first time, I knew she was sweet and kind hearted that I couldn't be mad at her. I didn't have it in me to be mad at them especially since they were both so in love." She paused to look at her grandson.

"Not much longer Jiraiya had to tour Italy for his research knowing he was going to gone for a while. I knew how much it meant to him and I and agreed to let him go. Around that time, I finally met you Uchiha's because of my husband and I couldn't help but love Fugaku and Mikoto dearly. They were so much like my son, in love and ready to settle down. He had told me about a business proposal on the company that he thought up to help them out." She frowned clenching her fists.

"I listened to him and cheered him on from the side lines wishing for the best. Jiraiya also helped Minato with his work until he left to write his book. I just wished I knew what was going to happen so I could have told them to stop." She grit her teeth glaring at the raven. "I was contacted later in the same month that Jiraiya had been in an 'accident' and was barely conscious when they rushed him into the E.R." she looked away with pain etched in her eyes.

"I had just begun my serious medical career and I knew I felt safer with him home but he couldn't be released in his condition. Minato wasn't contacted until after he went into cardiac arrest and then resuscitated leaving him in a comma. I cried and cried for days finding out what happened to him! He was forced off the road into a deep ravine crushing the car on impact! He fractured and broke many bones!" she yelled fisting her hands.

"They dared to tell me it was because of reckless driving! Once I saw the names affiliated with the incident I knew it was no accident. Madara Uchiha's name came up and I knew he had something to do with it. We were all devastated at this point that I didn't know what to do. That's when Kushina confirmed that she was pregnant. I was finally able to have my husband sent back here hoping he would wake up soon for the birth of his one and only grandchild. But as fate decided… we lost another precious life as we gained another." She cried burying her face into her hands.

"We were supposed to be happy on that day, grateful that another child came into this world but no… we lost her too. That poor, poor child." She cringed glaring at Itachi.

"But no, that wasn't the end of it was it?! Minato knew everything that circled around Jiraiya's accident and pushed himself harder to be both a man and a father, striving to balance both worlds. He promised Kushina after Jiraiya's incident that they would live together raising Naruto outside of town, and away from the city to get away from everyone. Of course I was happy with the idea but when she died during the complications of birth, Minato withdrew into himself. Scared, that he would be cursed to see even more of his family die." She seethed.

"He finished the business plan with Fugaku and was happy to be rid of the social standards only wanting to be friends with the man but little did he know Fugaku had invested a great share of his company under both Naruto's and Minato' s name." she spat looking out the window.

"But for the longest time… I really did believe we were cursed when… I … lost my… baby…" she cried, not looking away from the scene outside. "But then I realized it wasn't us, the Uzimaki's, in reality it was the Uchiha's who were cursed. You couldn't imagine the intense pain I felt holding you in my arms with the scary feeling that you could be hurt or I could be killed. I was terrified…" she whispered looking at Naruto with her tears still falling.

"How could I rest easy with the fact that my very existence beside you could mean death? I knew everything that happened and yet I wasn't murdered. It never made any sense until a few years ago I realized this whole time I was being mentally tortured by that man, having to live every day in fear that Jiraiya could die on me. Having to witness his death again." She said wiping her cheeks.

"I just couldn't be sane and continue living if I raised you. Every day I would have to be remembered of everyone that I lost by just looking at you… having the hatred burrow deeper and deeper within my soul." She sighed sniffling a little.

"I may have made the wrong decision of letting Iruka raise you but I know things would be completely different if I did. I don't know where we would be. I could've gone crazy by this time who knows…" she looked away breathing sharply. "So many people have told me to pull the plug on him…" she whispered looking at her hands.

"I don't know… if it's selfish of me or not… but I really believe he can come back…"

Naruto's eyes were dripping with tears trying to at least comprehend how much turmoil that was built up in her body that it hurt to imagine. He was in no position to judge her actions after hearing everything she said that he looked away in shame. He hesitantly looked up to see Itachi's face for some sort or reaction and to his surprise he caught the glazed coating on the others eyes. Even Itachi felt sympathy for her.

"Even though I never got to know you I can tell how much you have been suffering all this time. I don't blame you for keeping away…" he whispered wiping his eyes. He looked over to the bed and he couldn't help but cringe at the sickly man lying there motionless. He wished things were different.

"I wish I was there to see you grow up…" she said eyeing him with a saddened smile. "You are very precious to me and I wish I could have been the one to raise you." She grinned with the tears welling in her eyes. Naruto nodded in understanding grabbing Itachi's hand tighter. "Can I have a hug Naruto… my cute little grandson." She smiled opening her arms to the blond. Naruto's bottom lip quivered as he walked towards her embracing the woman in a tight squeeze feeling the warmth.

"I wish I can do something for you…" he murmured into her chest catching the woman off guard.

"There's nothing I would ask of you silly. Just you being here alive is a blessing in itself." She cried burying her head into his hair shaking.

Naruto felt the tears fall from his eyes at the feeling of her entire body shaking. He held her tighter wishing to not let go. "You are so strong…" he whispered running his hand up and down on her back in a soothing motion. "I don't think I could ever last as long as you did." He admitted.

She sighed heavily as the tears stopped. "Thank you Naruto. I had a feeling this was going to happen one day but I didn't know when." She smiled letting him go so she could see him. "You've grown to be such a handsome man. They would be proud to see you." She whispered ruffling his hair.

He smiled at the action knowing exactly who she was referring to, "I wish I could have known everyone." He mulled trying to smile. She understood his meaning and turned her attention to the Uchiha who watched them without saying anything.

"I detest the Uchiha name but I know it's Madara who is the culprit. Don't you dare repeat your mistakes or I will kill you." She threatened at the man.

Itachi bowed and nodded his head. "I give you my word. I will put his life before my own at any cost. He is my everything." He said looking at his blond lovingly. "But this is not the only reason why we came here." He added gazing at her.

She rested her arm on Naruto's shoulder and sighed heavily. "I know. I'm not stupid." She snarled looking away with disgust. "That man has come to finish what he started." She finished, running her hand through her hair.

Naruto frowned and looked at the raven with a slight sulk. "Why is he so bent on this?..." he gestured waving his arms. "What else does he wish to accomplish?" Naruto rasped in frustration.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he inhaled. "He wishes to destroy every link. One. By. One." He gritted biting back his anger.

Tsunade huffed at the raven and turned her back. "Or course I wouldn't expect anything less." She growled looking at her husband. "I think this is the end of the line don't you think?" she asked him knowing he wouldn't answer her.

Naruto frowned at her actions and turned to her immediately. "Don't say that. This isn't over don't give up just yet." He pleaded tugging at her arm.

She remained quiet for a few seconds before she answered. "Don't you think I've been fighting for too long. I'm tired and I want to rest with him. I drown myself in my work just so I don't have to hurt." She scoffed running her hand over the white linen covering his body. "Just imagine if he finally came back… he wouldn't be able to function like a normal human anymore. His body has become placid over the years. I don't want him to suffer any longer." She sighed bringing her hand to cup his cheek. "I love you so much dear. You have no idea." She whispered caressing him gently.

Naruto remained quiet as his mind tried to imagine the pain she was going through and he shuddered. It was too much. Too much that he would break.

"I want to bring you both to my parents' house for protection." Itachi stated at the woman. He didn't receive a reply and narrowed his eyes. "Don't let yourself be a sitting duck. Take advantage of this opportunity and move your things to the house." He ushered knowing her decision.

"I haven't gone home in over two years. I've been here every day. I have no need for such things." She whispered grabbing ahold of the bars on the hospital bed. "My home is here." She growled tightening her grip.

Itachi sighed heavily at her unwillingness and rubbed his temples in frustration. "I'm not going to force you but I want you to make the right choice. We cannot protect you both here." He said with sincerity. "I want the best for you and Jiraiya."

Naruto remained quiet knowing whatever he said would go to deaf ears. She was able to make the choice to go or stay. He wished she would keep going, trying to last longer until everything settled.

"I'll let you know. Please I have other patients to attend to." She sighed staring at her husband. Naruto glanced at Itachi who nodded. "I love you Naruto.." she whispered not turning her back.

Naruto smiled at hugged the woman from behind shocking her. "I love you too. I hope you can fight for just a bit longer." He smiled tightening the hold as he released his arms from around her. "Talk to you soon." He waved knowing she didn't see it.

"Yeah…" she mumbled hearing the door shut. "You too…"

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked once they walked through the door. He eyed the blond with concern and tried to decipher what was going through his mind.

"I'm ok… I just wish everything will be better from today onwards. I really want to make up for lost time." He whispered walking into the living room to sitting on the couch with the raven. Itachi smiled lightly at his statement rubbed Naruto's back gently.

"I care about you so much. I know I can't live without you." He confessed locking eyes with the blond. "I want you to be in my life forever." He said caressing the blonds tanned cheek with love. "You mean the world to me and more. I just can't imagine my life without you." He smiled lightly placing a light kiss on his lips.

Naruto blushed at the sincerity of his words and returned the kiss with passion. "I want to live together peacefully with you…" he whispered locking his arms around the others neck.

"Hn…" itachi grunted taking the pink lips captive as he explored his lover's mouth. He intensified the kiss grabbing the blond's hip and head, deepening it even further. Naruto moaned at the touch and couldn't help but go with the flow leaning his head to further give access to the raven.

Itachi pulled away softly nuzzling at his lover's nose smiling contently listening to Naruto catch his breath. "I want to be serious with you Naruto." He said staring intensely at the confused blond. He laughed lightly at the look and stood so he was standing directly in front of his blond. "I wish that you will forgive me for everything that I have done up until this point and move forward with me to live a happier life. I want nothing more than for you to be by my side as an equal. You are dearer to me than anyone on this earth and I won't let anything happen to you. I give you my word that I will protect you" He smiled looking happily at the blond.

Naruto nodded happily at his words listening at every detail. Itachi sighed lightly running his hands through his hair as he kneeled on one knee. "Naruto… I want you to feel how fast my heart is beating. Feel how flustered I am as I open myself to you like no one else. I am serious when I tell you this that I love you and I want to be with you forever. Every moment I spend away from you is like a day without the sun. You are my sun and the light to my world." He paused, digging into his pocket to reveal a small blue box.

"I want for you to remain by my side until my last breath and I will do the same." He smiled noticing the blond's sudden hitch in his breath.

"Naruto Uzumaki…." He paused, opening the small case to reveal a ring, making tears well in the blond's eyes as he began to cry.

"Will you marry me?

* * *

**Oh I know right?! What a way to leave the chapter yes I know. But it's gotten too long and I know if I kept writing the next scene it would surpass all the pervious chapters in word count. I got so emotional in this chapter. I'm dead honest. I nearly teared up when I heard the Dango Diakazoku song playing in the background when I talked to my best friend. If anyone has seen Clannad; After Story, then you know exactly what I'm talking about. And if you haven't I highly recommend it. If you don't cry then I don't know what to tell you. Just the song itself brings out all of your emotions tying within the anime. Just hearing it made me tear as I wrote Tsunade's scene not to mention Itachi proposing. SO MANY EMOTIONS! Sigh sorry lol. -.-' I kinda had to vent that a bit. But I hope you guys thoroughly enjoy this chapter as much as I did.**

**If you want to know the song I'm referring just look it up on youtube or what not. You'll find it easily. I like the music box version as well. I hope you guys have a wonderful day and continue to support my efforts in this fic! I appreciate it!**

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara**


	21. Of Course

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter and I have to warn you guys that this chapter contains lemons almost right off the bat. I know it's been a long time coming but it's finally here and I hope you enjoy. I sure did! Please R&R, it really helps and I love you all who have supported me so far until this point. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto stared at the raven before him as if the words that spilled from his lips were nothing more than beautiful lies. His breath quickened and tears immediately welled in his eyes as his hands cupped his gaping mouth. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. This was something he wanted for such a long time but yet couldn't attain it even if he wished with all his might.

Itachi smiled softly at the tears streaming down his lovers cheeks as he ran a nimble hand through his hair as if reading his mind. He inhaled deeply taking the ring from it box and grabbing ahold of Naruto's hand in a swift movement, kissing it gently. "I love you Naruto Uzamaki and I want you marry you. Believe me when I say this because I do. I cherish u deeply and only want to remain by your side forever." He smiled, standing up and looking down at his lover.

Naruto cried harder, trying not to make a sound as the tears continued to stream down his face. These were not tears of pain or sorrow, but tears of joy and contentment of his wishes coming true. He never believed Itachi was the marrying type but this completely crumbled the last of his walls that protected himself from the raven. He wiped the few remaining tears away from his eyes and bit his lower lip, looking into Itachi's eyes with a glint of happiness. He nodded slowly at first, raising his hand at hip level letting the Uchiha know how he left. He couldn't stop from grinning when he saw the shocked expression pass over Itachi's features for a moment until a small smirk spread across his lips. He laughed lightly at his simple stupidity as his heart cried out in joy as he shook his head faster with more enthusiasm. "Yes… yes Itachi Uchiha. I want to marry you too." He gushed with a wide smile captivating his face.

Itachi bit his lower lip at Naruto's sheer innocence as his aura radiated over his features as the tears began to flow happily down his chin. He couldn't stop the grateful feeling in his heart at the blond's approval as he gently lifted the smaller hand in his own. He took the ring and slowly placed it on the slim finger, staring as it glistened in the low hue of rooms light. It matched in color an intensity of his lovers deep ocean cerulean eyes as he kissed it gently, pulling away with a smile. "I love you Naruto and I can't wait to express how much I do for the rest of my life." The raven announced leaning down to capture his lover's lips as his own in a single moment.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden action but enjoyed the notion as he leaned in further to show his own compassion and commitment with his lovers. He felt the strong arm wrap itself around his waist as a moist tongue grazed hungrily over his bruising lips. He parted them slowly, just giving the raven just enough room to ravage him greedily. He moaned softly at the crushing kiss that consumed all his senses, hardly taking notice of the cool hand traveling under his shirt. He gasped unexpectedly at the digits that snuck under the hem of his pants that cupped his ass in a swift movement, giving the raven all the satisfaction he desired while his smirk became ever so dominate over his lips.

The raven somehow maneuvered them both, back into their room never once letting go of the ravenous kiss they shared as he closed the door behind himself.

Itachi pulled away slowly, trailing his fingers along his lovers jaw as he smiled contently at his behavior. "Enjoying it, I see." He teased, letting go of his firm grasp on Naruto's ass.

Naruto rolled his eyes lazily trying not to scoff at his tone all the while his blush darkened with every passing second. "You love teasing me don't you?" He huffed, looking away with a small pout.

Itachi's smirk grew wider as he leaned over and skillfully maneuvered his arm around the lithe waist as he went in for another kiss, brushing ever so lightly over the skin. "Only you…" he husked in a deep tone that made Naruto shudder. The sultry way his voice could effortlessly throw him into with such small words, could just made his knees weak and mind go hazy in an instant.

Naruto slowly shook his head at the small graze of bodily contact and wrapped his arms lovingly around the raven's neck, making sure to lock his fingers in the process. He bit his lower lip in hesitation while he looked into his fiancés eyes, seeing the cool midnight orbs flash him early. "I only want you… just you Tachi…" he whispered burying his face into the broad chest.

Itachi's smirk slowly faded as a small smile took its place at his lover's confession. He had succeeded in his desire to once again bridge the bond he destroyed and his hard work borne fruit. He ran his fingers through the soft tresses in a slow movement, inhaling the scent he came to know so well. He loved the comforting feeling of having his lover wrapped so eagerly in his arms that it warmed his heart.

Itachi looked down his chest at his innocent blond and saw the content look on his face as he gripped a handful of material. "How long are you planning on holding onto me like a child?..." he teased, softly flicking his nose in the process. He heard the mumble from below and chuckled quietly while he gently pulled away and laid his lover down on the bed.

He ran a nimble finger down Naruto's chin, making sure to tease his neck and going further down until he stopped towards his lower abdomen. Itachi eyed him with curiosity for a brief moment until his gaze turned raw. He kissed the tanned neck softly knowing his sensitive spot oh so well, smirking when he noticed the goose bumps appear is if on cue. "I want to treat you like my lover…" he rasped, sucking harder at the reddening flesh, listening to the small mewl that escaped his lovers lips.

Naruto instinctively drew back his head allowing Itachi to further let his desires run free, enjoying the feelings that wallowed in his chest. He could feel the heat rising in the room as if the heater were turned up in an instant, forgetting the burning blush that crept upon his cheeks. He gripped the sheets tightly when he felt cold digits brushed under his shirt, lifting it up towards the exposed air. He inhaled quickly and closed his eyes when his raven skillfully removed his shirt without haste.

"Spoil… me… please…" he whispered in between shaky breaths after he felt Itachi's lips on him once again. The elder man nodded slightly at his lovers request and hungrily attached himself to the angry hickey that flourished over the tanned neck. He ravished the smaller frame in a quick motion, as if he were ready to devour him in a moment's notice; trying his hardest to control his emotions once he stripped his lover completely.

He pulled away with a grin as he eyed his delectable treat before him with great admiration. He loved the way Naruto blushed heavily at the way he stared at his naked form, memorizing every dip and curve of his body. It turned him on to no end. He wanted to take him then and now, without hesitation.

"You can't imagine how bad I want you…" he murmured under his breath while his lips ghosted ever so slowly over the tanned abdomen. Naruto shuddered habitually under the touch, biting his lip in anticipation. Itachi smirked as his tongue darted out slowly, lapping at the warm flesh, taking note of the growing problem rising from his lover. He pulled away and enjoyed the frustrated blush plastered on Naruto's cheeks because of the predicament.

Naruto pouted at the look Itachi was giving him and turned his head away. "Stop teasing me already…" he mumbled, turning on his side so he didn't have to face him. Itachi smiled a little more this time, letting his smirk fade, turning Naruto back to his original position.

"I'll make you mine then…" he husked, taking a slim hand in his own, kissing it gently. Naruto looked away embarrassed at the ravens sweet tone and covered his face with his free arm. He mused at the sight before him with a slick smile before his hands traveled downward. "Your body responds so truthfully to my touch…" he teased.

"Don't do that… please…" he whined, staring into his lovers eyes. Itachi smiled at his words and sinfully took the heated member in his grasp, beginning his slow pace. Naruto arched his back a little as his cock twitched with excitement at the wonderful feeling. The raven couldn't help but smirk at the sexy expression plastered on his loves face as he thumbed his head, playing with the pre cum that already began to seep from his slit. He listened to the heavy breathing that deepened even more, with every passing second, delving into the wonderful sounds escaping those precious lips.

"I love the way you writhe and moan under my touch." He said pumping a bit faster seeing how Naruto's reactions only turned him on even more. Naruto's eyes closed even tighter at the pure pleasure he was receiving, making the sheets cry under his harsh grasp.

"Please…" he moaned, shuffling the sheets between his fingers as he opened a single eye to watch the raven. Itachi fisted the blonds cock rougher as he took a single digit into his mouth, coating it with his own saliva. He saw the hesitant look in Naruto's eyes as he withdrew his finger from his mouth, spreading his lover's legs so he had more access.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He reassured with a small smile, working his fingers southward towards his ass. The anticipation was thrilling as he could feel his own libido throbbing in anticipation. He gently rubbed his lover's puckered hole first, teasing the orifice. He looked over to see Naruto loving his forceful pumps towards his cock as he moaned, not taking notice of his prodding fingers.

His eyes ran southward again, licking his lips greedily. He nudged softly, gently delving inside knowing his blond would react to the invading feeling immediately. He watched as Naruto bit his lower lip, reliving the dormant feeling that had been sorely forgotten. He winced slightly at the uneasiness, trying to get used to it once again. "Relax. I know you can do it…" he soothed, brushing his fingers against the hot skin.

Naruto nodded slowly, breathing in deeply as his body relaxed at his words. He felt the raven burrowing deeper, setting off a chain reaction in his gut. Those nimble fingers brushed against his sensitive spot, making him arch his back at the touch. His breath hitched and Naruto couldn't put into words how he felt. He couldn't get his mind off his lover when he continued to hear small grunts from above. He really knew how to drive him insane.

Itachi loved the sight before him as his angel moaned, craving his touch even more. He growled lowly in his throat when he felt the inside of his lover suck in his second finger greedily, wanting more. He couldn't wait until Naruto was completely ready so he could sheathe himself in that tight heat he missed so much. Once his mind drifted back, his pumping only quickened its pace when the blonds breathing became more labored.

"Tachi… I-I can't…." He cried out, gripping the sheets again. "I feel like I'm going to…" he trailed off biting his lip. "I want to feel you inside me…" he whispered the last part but loud enough that Itachi could hear.

The raven hesitated for a moment and analyzed the situation before putting a stop to his pumping. "You're not stretched enough Naru… I don't want to hurt you." He said eyeing his lover with care.

Naruto shook his head and got up on his elbows to face Itachi with a small pout. "I want you. I don't care because I love you." He whispered locking eyes with him. "You are my fiancé now…" he added looking away embarrassed.

"Hn…" The raven grunted with a smirk as he took his lovers hand into his own. "You are correct." He said kissing the ring lightly. "You are only mine."

Naruto blushed at his words and continued to look away as the raven pushed him down onto the bed. He felt the kisses trailed his neck, all the way down until he felt those hot lips trace his inner thigh. Oh god it felt so good and he loved it. He felt the sensation disappear and even the bed dipped, making him open his eyes and turn in his lover's direction.

Itachi had gotten up and reached into the drawer making sure to grab the bottle of lube before he returned back to the bed. He saw the stares sent his way and even the anticipation in Naruto's eyes as he followed his every movement. "I know you want me but I'm not going to hurt you if I can prevent it." He said popping the bottle open, beginning to rub the hot liquid onto his fingers. He saw the small nod and smirked playfully at his awaiting lover who continued to stare. He took his thoroughly coated fingers and skillfully began to rub circle at his awaiting entrance, loving the way Naruto bit his lip at his coaxing.

"Please…"Naruto moaned, bringing his hand to cover his mouth. "I want you…" he rasped feeling the fingers slide in easily, scissoring him slowly. "Don't tease me anymore. Please… now…" he pleaded, sitting up to push away his lovers arm away from his ass.

Itachi raised his brow curiously before a small smirk spread across his face. "As you wish…" he whispered, unbuttoning his pants to release his hard member; taking more of the liquid and pouring it onto his hand as he rubbed his cock. Once he deemed it was wet enough, he eyed Naruto with a strong gaze as he lifted the smaller legs to see the weeping entrance before him. "Such a sultry color I must say. Turns me on even more the rosier it gets." He murmured locking Naruto's legs over his shoulders. "Relax for me…" he said adjusting himself before his blond who bucked his hips. "I'm not going to stop once I start." He warned with a smirk. Naruto nodded slower this time but understood his tone. It didn't matter anyways. He knew he wanted Itachi and that's all he ever wanted.

The raven aligned himself, slowly pushing in at first until he heard the small gasp escape his angel's lips. Even if what he said was true earlier, didn't mean he wouldn't stop for the sake of his love. He went deeper, a bit slower noticing Naruto gripping the sheets roughly with every passing second. "If it hurts, scratch me. Hold onto me as if your life depends on it. I want to feel your pain as well." He growled lowly. Naruto nodded as his words and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, letting his nails clamp onto the thin fabric.

He pushed deeper, loving the way Naruto's body sucked him in until he was fully buried within his lover. He breathed in deeply as the seconds passed when the nails embedded within his back began to ease up. He kissed away the fresh tears that spilled from his lover's eyes, listening to his labored breathing. "I'm going to move now." He informed waiting for a response. Once he saw the small nod, he began to pull out until his head barley remained inside and thrust in with a quick motion, shocking the blond completely as an audible gasp escaped his lips. He started an even pace, pulling out and pushing back but his senses wouldn't let him continue at such a dull pace. He wanted more. He needed to fill his angel with his essence until he felt satisfied. Until he felt assured.

Itachi felt the piercing nails digging into his shoulders and back through his shirt as each thrust became more sporadic and hungry but he pushed past it as soon as he heard those wonderful moans pass through his lover's lips. With every passing minute, Naruto's grip loosened until his nails no longer felt like needles in his skin when he pushed further, enjoying the feeling.

Sweat began to coat his body, glistening over the hue of the rooms light making him growl unconsciously at his clothes. He felt the flesh around his cock tighten and he smirked at the blond who couldn't stop the pleasing sounds that kept flowing from his angelic lips. "Not just yet." He interrupted, stopping in mid thrust to throw off his shirt before Naruto could even react.

"Ah! Nghn…" The blond moaned when the thrusting ensued, bringing him back to the amazing sensations traveling throughout his body. He could feel the pressure heightening in his lower stomach as the thrusting continued to hit sensitive spot over and over. "T-There!" he cried, burying his face into Itachi's chest. "I-I can't!" he screamed, gripping hard but this time his nails clung to the raven for dear life as he convulsed.

Itachi felt his lover spasm with his cry, making him smirk as his thrusts continued. Even if Naruto's breathe hastened with every motion, he wasn't going to stop. He saw the transparent color of his blond's cum cover his smaller chest and stomach making him bit his lip. He looked positively seductive with that defenseless gaze adorning his features.

With a quick motion, he flipped the blond over onto his hands and knees as he continued to ravage him. He knew he was close and with a few final deep thrusts, he came with a small grunt; unloading his seed deep inside his lover.

As the seconds passed and he knew all his essence filled his lover's insides. He sighed heavily as his head buried itself against Naruto's back. He panted slower this time regaining his composure as he listened for Naruto's breathing as well. He seemed to be faring well enough as he pushed himself up and gently withdrew himself from the depths of his angel.

"I love you Naruto…" he whispered pulling out and turning him over to see his cute face. Naruto's breath swallowed as it took its normal even pace. Itachi smile when his blond lifted his hand to examine the ring that now adorned his finger. "Beautiful isn't it?" he said aloud, bringing Naruto back to his thoughts.

"Mhm." He commented staring at the glistening color reflecting into his eyes. "What a beautiful…" he trailed off looking into his lovers eyes. For a minute, no words were changed. Unspoken words passed through their eyes for the moment as they silently exchanged stares.

"It resembles you does it not?" he said bringing the silence to an end. "Fugaku found the color and I fell in love." He smiled trailing his fingers down Naruto's chin. "I had the jewel fitted for the ring. Even if it's only for an engagement, it suites you perfectly." He stated.

Naruto blushed at his words and tried not to break the eye contact they shared. "It's the same color of my eyes." He said louder this time, glancing back to the ring.

Itachi smirked at his statement and nodded slowly. "Immaculate isn't it?" he said as if reading the others mind.

The blond nodded slowly, captivated by the ring. "I love it…" he smiled.

"And I love you."

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

"Come on open the door already. It's been a few days. Don't you think it's fair to hear my side of the story?" Sasuke growled outside of his boyfriend's apartment door, trying not to make a commotion of the situation and possibly wake a few neighbors as he buttoned his coat up. He was growing annoyed at the silent treatment he was receiving even though he knew the brunette could hear him and he had already been at this for more than ten minutes already. There was only so much he could take before he would decide to turn around and head to work and right now he was getting pissed. Never did he ever care like this in a relationship to the point he was the one doing the begging like this. It unnerved him to no end.

He glared at the door once again and pounded harder this time. "Alright, I'm asking you nicely one last time to open this door or else I'm leaving. Do you want an explanation or not because you and I both know we have work today." He growled the last part, folding his arms over his chest. This game was getting old fast.

He stood there for another minute not hearing any sounds from what he could tell and growled angrily. Alright, if that's how it was going to be then so be it. He turned on his heel and started for the stairs but stopped when he heard the door open slowly. He looked over his shoulder as saw the brown spikey hair poking out from behind the door and sighed.

Finally.

He walked back towards his lover's door and opened it completely, revealing the disheveled brunette who flinched at the cool air. He took in his boyfriend's appearance and raised a curious brow. His eyes were red, his hair a mess and it looked as if he hadn't slept a wink given they hadn't even spoke for a few days.

"Good morning…"was Sasuke's small announcement, bringing them both back to reality. "May I come in?" he asked looking over Kiba's shoulder and seeing the living room. The brunette nodded slowly and back away letting the raven have enough space to enter, closing the door after he came in. They both walked over to the small two-seater couch and sat down, not saying anything. The raven looked around the apartment for a moment taking in the more cramped environment and raised his brows. The kitchen was literally 10 steps away from the living room and from what he could see, there was a small hall that lead to possibly three rooms. One, most likely a bathroom.

Kiba bit his lip when he saw his lover's eyes trailing his apartment and analyzing it. Of course he couldn't afford a better place when he first arrived given his small amount of pay at his other job, but he never gotten around to moving once he stared making a much better income after he became employed at the Uchiha Co. He coughed lightly into his hand, making the raven turn to him.

"If you want to explain yourself then go ahead. I need to get ready for work soon." Was his small, curt announcement. Sasuke glared at his words and rolled his eyes lazily. It seemed as if his words ticked him off a degree.

The raven sighed annoyed at his lover's words and stood. He was in no mood to be pushed around today and not to mention all the drama that was stirring up. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the brunette who flinched at the stare, looking away to look at something else. "You know, I don't even have to explain myself. I could just let this go the way it is and keep going on with life and work." He said not batting an eye. "I could just walk right out that door and say nothing and it would be over." He growled.

Kiba frowned at his tone and raised his head at the raven who smirked at his glare. So he wanted to fight? Alright, he could play this game too.

He got up and stood up right before Sasuke, glaring at the man through gritted teeth. "I'm not going to stop you if that's how you're going to be asshole." He hissed fisting his hands at his sides. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his words knowing full well that only succeeded in pissing him off even more. Boy did he know how to get under people's skin or what…

"Then why let me in to begin with?" he snickered throwing the brunette a slick smirk setting him off even more.

"Maybe I felt sorry for your ass who was howling my name like a disowned pupping out in the cold!" he hissed. His statement immediately took the smug expression off his face as soon as he heard those words. The raven's glare returned fully now, not missing a beat.

"Well at least I look decent enough to work. You look as if you had been crying for days and have been throwing a pity party for yourself like a little high school girl who's crush told her he didn't like her that way." He smirked, riling him up. Kiba blanched at his words and reframed from taking a step back even though he wanted to. This bastard was getting on his last nerve.

"So what?! At least I have feelings unlike you! You heartless bastard! Why didn't you just tell me that we couldn't have a relationship like a normal boss should?! Why did you pursue me even though you knew I had feelings for you? We wouldn't be in this situation that we are in now if you would have just stayed away and been the bastard that you are!" he yelled bawling his fists tighter.

Sasuke raised his brow and stared coolly into his lover's eyes as his smirk widened. "It wouldn't have been fun now would it?" he laughed keeping eye contact the entire time. And that was the final straw that set things into motion.

In a flash of a second, Kiba's fist swung; connecting to Sasuke's jaw. The raven stumbled backwards and massaged his cheek at the force of impact knowing it was coming. He glared at the brunette and wiped the blood from his lip as he lurched forward tackling him to the ground. For a moment they struggled over dominance as Kiba tried to throw a punch or two, wishing it connected with the raven but unfortunately for Kiba, Sasuke dodged his advances as they continued to fight against one another. You could hear the heavy breathing from them both, trying to control the other but ultimately you could figure who would prevail in the end.

Sasuke successfully pined Kiba underneath him, nestling himself atop the brunette and pinning his wrists down with his weight. "Get the hell of me Uchiha!" Kiba roared trying to kick his legs, whishing it could at least help given the situation. Sasuke smirked and with his free hand he wiped the smeared blood from his mouth with his sleeve. He fixed his hair and even regained his composure as he looked down at the man below him. "Get. The. Fuck. OFF ME!" he screamed, struggling under the tight hold. Sasuke watched quietly, not saying a word as he gipped the wrists harder, making Kiba wince in pain.

"You are worse than Naruto when it comes to listening I swear." He said, making the brunette hiss.

"I am NOT Naruto! If you haven't noticed!" he yelled fighting back his tears that threatened to spill at the name mentioned. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared at his lover who looked away, still struggling against his grip.

"I wasn't exactly comparing you two-

"I HATE YOU! LET ME GO!-

"I was only making an observation." He finished even though he was interrupted in mid-sentence. He watched the tears spill from Kiba's eyes as his fighting spirit finally gave out. Sasuke sighed lightly and loosened his grip when he listened to the muffled cries that made his heart thump. "I don't have feelings for Naruto. I only-

L-Liar!" came the distraught claim from the brunette who cut him off once again.

"I only see him as a brother of sorts since his is my best friend. His heart belongs to Itachi." He said letting go of his lovers wrists who immediately brought them to shield his crying face. He listened to the small cries from his boyfriend and soon began to regret pushing him this far when he tried to move his hand to touch his face.

Kiba slapped the offending hand away as he turned onto his side so he didn't have to see the raven any longer. "J-Just leave me alone. I-I don't want to see you." He said calming down a bit.

Sasuke sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair, trying to not get annoyed. "I already told you there's nothing between us. It was only a misunderstanding." He said bending down to support himself on one hand.

Kiba sighed once his tears finally stopped and rolled his eyes. "You can still love someone even if they love someone else." He grumbled glaring at his hands.

Sasuke frowned at his words and huffed annoyed at his childish behavior. "And? What does that matter?" he retorted with a snort.

Kiba growled angrily at his sheer arrogance towards his feelings and how he belittled him like that. He closed his eyes harshly so that new tears dared not to resurface as he fisted his hands. "Because I love you, you bastard! That's why…" he yelled letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Sasuke sighed desperately this time and ruffle his hair awkwardly at the situation. He knew he was being an asshole and he wanted Kiba to finally and truly admit his feelings in the open but not like this. This was only making him feel like a bastard, something he knew so well already.

He could fell the smaller body below him shudder every few seconds as the crying ensued. He lowered himself down, lying on top of the brunette. "I love you too…" he whispered running his hand through the unruly mess of hair. "And I was only comforting Naruto about something he discovered about his family." He added kissing Kiba's cheek gently.

The brunette sighed heavily at the weight over him, making it a bit harder to breath but liking it regardless. Putting that aside, he listened to his lovers words and calmed his breathing so that he could stop crying. He inhaled deeply smelling Sasuke's scent mixed with copper and shook his head slowly confusing the raven. "Only you know how to rile me up like this…" he said looking over his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at his lover amused at his words and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I've fallen hard for you. Take responsibility." He huffed kissing his cheek softly. "You are my boyfriend after all." He said returning his hand to the messy hair.

Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "Figured as much." He scoffed enjoying the feeling as Sasuke spoiled him. "I've been so frustrated these past weeks about how you felt about me and how much of a gap there was between us that it scared me…" he confessed looking at his hands aimlessly.

Sasuke smiled lightly even if Kiba couldn't see it and kissed him again. "Don't worry about trivial things. Just love me and we will be fine." He said burying his face into his lover's neck. Kiba laughed lightly at the playful nudging at his neck and scoffed when he felt a prodding near his backside.

"Alright you… you know we have to go to work…" he sighed smiling at the Uchiha's problem.

Sasuke growled lowly into his lover's neck and whined playfully. "I know, take care of me before then." He said grinding his clothed erection harder into Kiba's butt.

Kiba laughed louder this time and shook his head. "Nope, this is your punishment. Now get up so I can get ready for work." he laughed pulling away from his boyfriend who remained glued to the ground. He shook his head and ruffled his hair as he walked around to tidy up the area from their previous behavior. "Hentai…" Kiba whispered picking up some pillows that fell from the couch.

Sasuke rolled over and glared. "What was that?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Kiba flinched but laughed regardless as he hugged the pillow against his body. "Nothing!" he replied putting the pillows back in their original place.

Sasuke continued to watch him as the seconds flew by and smirked. "Hn." He teased getting up to walk towards the door.

Kiba frowned and he knew exactly what that meant and by god did he hate that. "Whatever, doesn't mean you win or anything like that. Just means you can't hear." He retorted as he walked down the hall towards his room.

Sasuke smiled this time and grabbed the handle as he opened it. "I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready. I have my car." He said louder this time so Kiba could hear as he closed the door behind himself.

* * *

Shikamaru sat at his desk sipping his coffee as he read a few documents that he started to analyze concerning the intruder in the company. He had been at it for two days and he just couldn't place the last pieces together which boggled his mind. He glared at the paper and sighed tiredly as he placed it back onto his table, pushing back on his chair as he took notice of the blond sitting idly on his desk. He almost spilt his coffee like any normal person would but luckily his mind was in the right place, staring awkwardly at Naruto.

"Oh man Naruto, you scared me." He sighed putting down his coffee as well. "I'm happy to see you but this is kind of unexpected to be honest." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Naruto grinned at his words and looked away shyly, not noticing the stares sent his way. "Well I sort of came back to work here. So… yeah…" he laughed rubbing his noise.

Shikamaru studied his features closely and sighed heavily. He knew it. "So I assume you are back together." He said more of a statement than a question. He eyed the blond curiously up and down and smiled. "But I'm glad you're back. Makes things a lot less stressful in my opinion." He smirked looking at the blond. His eye caught sight of small gleam, perking his interest. He saw the ring and raised his brow trying to figure out what happened. "So… you're engaged I see…" he trailed off nodding his head.

Naruto blushed at his observation and looked down at the object in question, smiling. "Well, yes I am actually. He proposed to me last night and I accepted." He laughed at the last part as he scratched his head.

Shikamaru nodded slowly and thumbed his chin at his words. "I'm glad to see you happy again. He must have really turned everything around, huh?" he asked looking at the diamond with a raised brow. He looked up at the blond and shook his head slowly. "You did say you were only engaged correct?" he said pointing at it. He saw the small nod and rolled his eyes. "Damn Uchiha's have no limit do they?" he said aloud to no one in particular, examining the ring. "I do love the shade of color though. It resembles your eyes perfectly." He smiled relaxing further into his chair.

Naruto laughed quietly at his statement and grinned playfully. "It's funny since I thought the same." he giggled looking down at his hand.

Shikamaru looked over the blond's shoulder, listening to the commotion coming from down the hall, noticing Itachi heading their way. He inhaled deeply as he rubbed his temple waiting for the man to approach. "Uchiha is coming." Was all he said which alerted Naruto to turn and see him coming only ten feet away.

Once the raven reached his destination, he glared softly and pointed at the brunette who raised his brow curiously. "I need you to come with me." He said giving Shika the look. He turned to Naruto who had begun to stare oddly at his actions. "Naruto, we need to go. Apparently Kiba has been kidnapped and Sasuke's in the hospital." He sighed turning on his heel before they could even utter a word.

* * *

**There you have it! The next chapter is done and I'm happy with the way it came out actually. :D I was hoping to have it up by tonight and by golly I did it! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R! **

**-Urahara**


End file.
